Code Geass R3 : Rise From The Dead
by Krygor
Summary: Its been 5 Years since since the death of Lelouch Vi Britannia. Nunnally has been able to turn the world over into a more kinder and gentle world she wished for. But when a figure decides that peace is a mundane thing to have, will a old friend/foe and his witch have to come back to the world of the living? (M just to be safe for violence and swearing)
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone welcome to the new and improved chapter 1

I had a better idea and decided to re write it (compared to the old chapter 1 this is soo much better) hope you enjoy

"Lelouch " – Talking

 _'Lelouch'_ \- Thinking to self

 _*sound affect*_

* * *

 **The Demon King and the Green Witch**

 **January 1st Year 2023 – Cairo, Egypt**

The bell had just stuck midnight signalling of the year 2023, Cairo was alight once more people jumping up and down screaming welcoming the New Year. It had been almost 5 years since the death of Lelouch Vi Britannia also known as the "Demon King". As the celebrations continued on, two individuals sitting on a roof top enjoying the peace and quiet they had, were looking down at the people celebrating throughout the streets of Cairo.

One of the individuals on that roof moved closer barely apart from one another, kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy new year, Cecaniah." As the man whispered into her ear, she shuttered hearing my true name.

"You almost said it in the correct tone, however still not the same, as the time you called me by my real name." Returning the kiss, C.C looked at the man next to her, the only man she fell in love with, the only man that fell in love with her without being Geassed.

Her husband Lelouch Vi Britannia.

* * *

 **23/7/2018 a.t.b**

I was crying for what felt like an eternity.

It had only been two days since the 99th Emperor of Britannia, Lelouch Vi Britannia had died. Just as planned, the Zero requiem had gone off without a hitch. Suzaku would stand in front of the Lelouch's parade and charge at him, the guards spraying and hitting nothing as Suzaku dodging everything. Ending up at Lelouch's float, he charged towards the emperor, stabbing him through his heart, his body in free fall tumbling down in front of Nunnally.

"Oh Lelouch….." wiping the fresh tears that there were running down my face, "Why did it have to come to this.. Why did you abandon me? If you had said those words to me earlier, I would have tried harder to change the final outcome."

 **/Flashback**

A few days before the requiem Lelouch had called me to his quarters, _'What does that boy want now?'_ As I entered the spacious bed room, I saw him packing objects into a suitcase.

"You're here", as he turned around looking at me, with those bright violet eyes of his.

"What do you want now Lelouch?" I asked him, he seemed a bit different than he usually was. He stepped towards me, the flowing white robe danced has he walked.

"I have something I need to tell you." He seemed nervous for some reason; he seemed to be fidgeting not being able to keep still.

"Well, what is it?" I asked, "I don't have all day you know."

"I love you." Lelouch would then take my arms, spreading them out and kissed me. This kiss felt different than what I had experienced, instead of being cold it was warm. I immediately tried breaking the hold, however, he had taken me off guard, I was defenseless. He kissed me a few times; I was still ignoring the invite.

He broke off.

I immediately slapped him over his face; he looked at me with those eyes, they had always looked strong, now looked like a dog that had been abused.

Lelouch was rubbing his face where I had slapped him, _'the nerve of him.'_ But as that happened, I felt something cold and wet dripping down my face. _'I'm crying?'_

"Why…..Why now…Why did you say that to me." I raised my voice at him, I was mad, furious, the nerve telling that he loves me.

"Because it's the truth.." He turned sitting back down on the bed, "I wasn't too sure what this feeling was, that had been dwelling up inside of me for the past few months. I've only felt this once." He was touching his heart.

"I didn't understand it but it only hit me a few days ago.. C.C.. you have always been by my side, the good and the bad. You never once left my side. But that one time you kissed me after leaving and going to fight Jeremiah, I felt something. It was only until these last couple of days I figured it out. C.C I ask you, do you love me?"

I stared at him blankly, I looked down at my hands they were shaking, _'What's happening.'_ My heart rate increased, I could hear it, _*ba dump, ba dump, ba dump*,_ it was my heart; I looked towards Lelouch once more. He stood back up again walking towards me.

"No, stay back, stay back," I said shakenly. I didn't know what was happening, more tears kept coming out of my eyes, 'No not like this, I don't want it to be like this.' As Lelouch came closer I pushed my hands out, my arms flailing around, "Don't come near me!" I shouted.

But it was too late, Lelouch had closed the gap between us, he pushed me hard against the door. Gripping my upper arms, I couldn't move _*ba dump, ba dump, ba dump, ba dump, ba dump, ba dump*_. My heart was beating faster now.

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice now softer almost like he was whispering, "I know that I may never be able to make you smile again, however. Let me at least for fill one of your wishes that you have been wanting. The wish to be loved, consider this my final gift to you C.C."

He kissed me again, his one having a lot more passion, it was warm, soft, tender, everything that should be in a kiss if someone loved you. It had enough sincerity in it to make it feel like he really meant it. He broke it and looked me right in the eyes. I turned my head to the side.

"You idiot", as I quietly whimpered, "Of all the times you had to tell me, you really thought that this that best time to do so?" He let go of me, with my long sleeves I wiped the remaining tears away, looking up at him once more.

"Yes.." he said, "Think of this as my final confession, to you my dear witch." He turned going towards the bed. Before he was out of arms reach I grabbed on to his wrist while I looked down at the ground trying to get my thoughts in order.

"C.C?"

He was looking at me, the mess I had become. 'Is this.. Is this what it feels like to be loved? Is this the feeling I have been searching for these past centuries?'

' _The aching heart?'_

 _'The shortness in breath?'_

 _'The trembling of the hands and knees?'_

 _'The thought of him dying?'_

 _'Is this what it means to be in love?...'_

 _'The fact ill never be able to see him again?'_

 _'What do I do!' I screaming internally_

"I….I….", kept stuttering, _'What do I say, what do I say to him?!'_

"I….love you, Lelouch." My mouth moved on its own, 'Did…did I really say that?!'

"I love you", I said it "I love you", for a second time "I love you!" a third time.

'Whats going on, why am I saying this?!'

"The reason that you are saying those things is that deep inside your heart. You finally found what it means when someone loves you and when you love them back." He said with a smug look on his face. So I slapped him again, but this time he was able to catch my hand. He clasped it between his own fingers. "You do not need to be ashamed C.C. You have finally been looking for what you have always wanted."

"Then…what qualities do you love about me? What could you have fallen in love with?"

 _'There, that should stump him, he doesn't know anything about me. He will be like the rest of those fools I Geassed many centuries ago. Being influenced by the power "to be loved."'_

"Do you think of me so poorly my witch?" Using his free hand he caressed my face, on the left side of my cheek. I was stunned, looking at him with wide eyes; I waited, waiting with longing eyes to see what he had to say.

"You're eyes are like pair of yellow sapphires"

 _'That's not a new one'_ , "Heard that one before." I huffed at him

"You are stubborn, never giving in or giving up"

"Of course, how else would I have I survived all these years?"

"You are kind and caring, always there to help me. You always gave me strength and words of encouragement"

 _'I'm kind? Caring..?'_

"You are strong, giving me a shoulder to lean on, when I have been sad or depressed, you were the rock that gave me support."

 _'I was?'_ Well, I guess there those times where he needed me, but that was only because if I didn't the Black Knights would fall apart.

"Your loyalty, you never left me even after the Black Knight's betrayed me you stood by my side."

"Well, of course, I lov-" I snapped my jaw down before I said that last letter. He gave a small smirk as I had closed my mouth.

"Well, so far none of those are good reasons why you love me." Tapping my foot in annoyance

"OK then what about my qualities then?" he asked

"Your arrogant, selfish, stupid, calm, intelligent, cold, easy going, stoic, tactical, persistent, compassionate, you will do whatever it takes and your loveable." I blinked a couple of times before I have realized what I had just said. I fell to my knees, I looked up at him I was crying, more tears again coming out of eyes. He bent down, caressing my hair, as he leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I love you…" I quietly whimpered, I gripped his clothes as I buried my face in his clothes.

 _'So this is what it feels like, my heart is beating fasting and it's not slowing down, this is ….what… what it feels like to love someone'._

"I don't want you to die."

"C.C it's the only for me atone for my sins." His hand going through my hair

 _'I have to be able to do something.. There must be something I can do.'_ Racking my brain, while my head still buried in his chest.

 _'That's it!'_

"Then…then… I will grant you a wish then." I looked up at him while smiling and crying at the same time

He looked at me funny, like the look when someone had finally lost the plot.

"Kill me and take my code." I said it proudly, tears running down my face, "Then you will be able to live with Nunnally forever, in the peace you will create. I don't have anything to live for anymore; you have given me what I've wanted."

His face changed, instead of gentle it had turned to pure anger, his eyebrows almost touching one other another, the expression of disappointment.

"No." He said coldly, he stood up and walked towards the bed.

"Why not!" I screamed at him, "I thank you for the wish you have granted me, my personal wish. After 500 years I can finally die knowing that I have achieved what I wanted. Why can't you just accept that?"! I ran towards him hugging his back, "I want you to be happy."

He turned around, his face had changed showing the small smile and he hugged me. "Thank you C.C, however, my life has come to end. I have done everything I needed to do. I'm sorry C.C and I hope you can forgive me."

I felt a small cold jab to the back of my neck, like a needle. My body gave in, I fell lifelessly to the ground. However I never hit the ground, instead, I felt two arms, one under my legs and one under my back. I looked at his eyes and saw his face, showing a cheeky smile.

"Why…?" I whimpered

"Because... I don't want you to die." He said, "This world I'm about to create, one of peace. Will be for you as well, so you will never have to run again, where you will never need to hide." He softly said

"When you wake up I will be dead and you will be free."

I felt whatever drug he had injected me with was slowly starting to take hold, everything starting to shut down, like during Prince Clovis experiments.

"I love you C.C.." He said softly

The only words that I could utter out of my mouth before I fell asleep.

"I love you to…..you idiot." I passed out.

 **/flashback end**

I got up and looked around the empty church, for the past two days people had been celebrating in the streets; I needed to get out of the country and quickly. I knew sooner or later they would realize that I would be nowhere to be found. So they would start hunting for me like a true witch hunt and those things where scary.

Grabbing the suitcase the Lelouch had left me I exited the church, _'I need a wig and some new clothes that they wouldn't find me in.'_

After a few hours of looking around dodging any patrols (although at this stage there were none), I had been able to get a wig. The wig itself was a light brown color and the clothes I had gotten were a cream colored top, brown pants and some black runners. I had found myself in a dodgy hotel, sitting on the bed bouncing up and down, you could hear the squeaky springs under the bed.

 _'This is going to be the worst night's sleep ever.'_ As I laid down crying myself to sleep

As I dreamed, I was dreaming something a little strange, I had opened a door a metal one, as I looked around the room there were many what seemed to be steel lockers. In the middle there was a medical table, picking up the clipboard I scanned the names. Lelouch Vi Britannia locker 251, I located the locker and pulled it out. There he lay peacefully, the only man I've ever love lying there motionless. Using my finger I followed up from his waist to his chest to where a dark mark or a bruise was, assuming it was where Suzaku had stabbed him.

I had placed my hand flat on where the mark was, I left it there for a few seconds.

 _ ***Ba dump***_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed, I looked around; wiping my forehead it was covered in sweat. I got out of bed and peeked through the blinds it was morning.

"What was that all about, his body his heart maybe… No it can't be Lelouch is dead, but what if something happened."

 _'As a code bearer, we can feel when our contract expires so maybe…'_

C.C closed her eyes for a few seconds, concentrating her hardest, as her code start to glow brightly. During that time she stayed quiet her code still glowing. A few tears start to fall down her cheek and she opened her eyes. She moved to the side of the bed, kneeling on the floor her hands clasped praying.

"Thank you god, for this miracle, thank you for answering my prayer, thank you for returning my lover to me."

"My demon king I'm coming for you!" I jumped up and rushed out the motel door, I was on a mission.

The journey took an hour or so to find the building where he was housed; ducking around the back and finding the janitor. Offering the janitor a large sum money she borrowing his clothes, keys, and equipment for an hour.

"Where is the damn door I saw in my dream." Muttering to myself, using the keys I had obtained I looked in the dim lit room.

 _'This is it!'_ After going inside the room, I noticed the large wooden coffin that was lying in the corner. I looked at the casket where he would be placed in, it was made of a wooden frame with the flag of Britannia and other small decorations. Also along the edge of the casket where the top closed were four locks.

 _'Nunnally must want no one to get into where his body lay. She must be crying her eyes out, but her tears will be wasted.'_

Checking the number on the clipboard in the room I found his tray. I opened it slowly until the tray was fully out.

 _'This may be a miracle but why is he still alive?'_ I looked all over the body and so far no sign of why the miracle occurred, I turned his right hand over.

"Imposssible….how is this possible, h-h-h-he has code, but i'm still alive so it's not my code.' I stood in amazement until it clicked.

 _'It's Charles's code! But how is this even possible he wasn't even Lelouch's code bearer! Unless.. seems like an unlikely situation but with being in the World of C it messed up code. Charles was the last one to touch Lelouch, so maybe is transferred his code to him…'_

Shaking her head, _'It doesn't matter now all that matters is I get him out of here, but first.'_

I leaned over his body inspecting his heart and the grey area where he had been stabbed by Suzaku. I rested my head on his heart I could feel his heart beat slowly, feeling the warm breath coming through his nose.

After carefully taking Lelouch off the steel bed, I placed him into an empty garbage bag that was on the side of the trolley. After looking through the other body's that there also had died, I found one that was a close match, 'At least this mob is going to get a very good looking coffin.' I left the room and continued towards the parking garage, hoping there would be a van somewhere.

After finding a van and hot wiring it. I had been driving for about an hour, I ended up near the outskirts of Tokyo. Finding a bunch of what seemed to be abounded houses I parked the van around the back and carefully moved the bag where Lelouch was into one of the houses. I moved his body to bed and I tucked him in.

I looked out the window where I could see the sunset, 'I'll be able to see a lot more of those with him.'

I moved next to him, placing my head on top on his chest where I could see it more clearly moving up at down. I felt the warmth from him and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

It had been a week since I had rescued Lelouch before it had put been in the coffin. I had gone to see the funeral supposably for Lelouch. It had only been for a few minutes they were starting to put the coffin into the ground. I had seen Nunnally there crying her heart out, she looked worse for wear. I had read that in the papers that she was next in line to take the throne, however, her health had been badly deteriorating. Some predicting that she wouldn't make it to the crowning ceremony and that she would be buried next to her brother.

I could also see Milly who was crying, Rivalz and Nina with Sayoko and Cornelia shedding a tear or two. And of course there was Zero, he, on the other hand, wasn't looking nowhere near the body but instead looking out onto the city. Iwas still miffed of what ideas he had placed in Lelouch's head and hated him for it. But at the same time, I was kind of glad seeing I had a soul mate forever, until the end of time.

One morning I had been sleeping on Lelouch's out stretched arm until I heard something.

 _'What was that?'_ I leaned over next to Lelouch's mouth and could hear bits and pieces of sounds escaping from his mouth.

 _'He's waking up!'_ I smiled, _'Now as for punishment, for what he did to me let's mess with him a little?'_ I had a large grin on my face.

* * *

 **Lelouch POV**

 _'So this is what death feels like.'_

I was ready for death, my body and mind accepting for what I had done, I was finally ready to rest.

 _'Nunnally, I'm really sorry for the harm I might have caused you, however, this was the best course of action, Suzaku was right. C.C I hope you are doing well.'_

I slowly struggled as I began to open my eyes, 'I wonder what hell looks like?' I asked myself, was it really a land of fire, with other people being tortured by their greatest desires or regrets?

I opened my eyes, I seemed to be in a dim light room, with light breaking through the little cracks. From what I could see it seemed to be sunset. I sat up, 'Ouch! Why is everything hurting, maybe this is a part of a process?'

"Hello Lelouch", I turned to my right, it was a woman. The woman from what I could see seemed nothing special. She had a thin body type, long smooth legs, wearing white underwear, her small waistline, a small stomach to go with it. A white top covering her upper chest, I kept following up her neckline, she had green hair and gold eyes she reminded me of someone…

And then it hit me.

"C.C!" I yelled

"Wahhh, wahhh, what are you doing here?! You can't be in hell, you're immortal."

"What a strange name C.C? Is this what this woman is called?"

I blinked a couple of times, "You're not C.C?" I asked

"No", the C.C look-alike said, "I'm the devil." She smiled

I froze, still looking what I thought to be C.C but instead, it was the devil. "This can't be what hell looks like? I thought it was meant to be more fiery and "hellish looking"." I asked

"Well it can be, but that's if you go through the usual process, however, you're a bit of a special case so I'm making an exception." She was stroking her hand up and down her waist, hip and leg line.

"I'm a special case?"

"Yep." She moved from that position climbing on top of me and pushing me back down while sating down on my waist. After readjusting herself a couple of times she finally settled down, she leaned closer towards my face, I could feel her breath as she breathed in and out.

"So what would you like from me?"

"I just have a few questions I have to ask if that's ok?" I nodded in agreement, 'Maybe it's some kind of test of where I end up in hell?'

"Did you ever love this woman? When you confessed your feelings to her? She asked

It was a bit of a strange question but shrugging the thought aside I answered, "Yes I did, every word I said to her was true, I have no regrets when I told her those words." She tilted her head to the side with a smile and a curious look.

"If you had a second chance at life, would you want to be with her? To spend an eternity with her, until the end of time?"

I looked at her, I didn't know what was going on, all I knew that the devil had appeared and was asking these questions about her. What did she have to do anything with me going to hell? Aside from that, I answered her question.

"Yes", I said looking her square in the eyes, as I said it she started to cry. I was really confused, the devil crying in front of me? Does the king of hell cry?

She moved her hand stroking it over my face, "Thank you, Lelouch, so you really did mean it when you told me." She leaned in even closer until our lips touched one another, tears still streaming from her face. The kiss its self-was nothing special, however, she seemed to be putting her emotions into it.

I returned it, with a passionate one, 'If this is the last thing I get to kiss before I go then I better make it count. C.C would want me to do the same.'

She broke it and wiped her tears away, with my right hand, she looked to me once more and said.

"Welcome back to the land of the living my king, it seems like my wish has been granted and it seems like you have created your own miracle." She turned my right hand over I looked at my palm closely.

"No..It cant be.." I looked closely at the red mark the symbol of code, "I'm alive?"

"No… no, no, no , no. This can't be happening.. I was ready to die! I wanted to die! This was meant so I could atone for my sins! The things I had done, I was ready to take it all with me!" I was crying, "Why…"

C.C moved me closer, placing my head between her breasts, as she was rubbing the back of my head with her hand. I could feel several drops of tears dropping from above me I looked up at her was still crying.

"Would it be so bad to live with me forever Lelouch? Did you really want to die that badly? Never to see your precious witch ever again?"

I looked up at her speechless, I remembered what I had told her and done to her. 'She loved me and I loved her would it be so bad, if I stayed by her side forever?'

"No… No, it wouldn't be so bad if I lived by your side forever until the end of time."

With that, she pushed me down and started to kiss me passionately and furiously like it would be the last time she would see me. After a few minutes, she stopped and went to my left side, her arm over my stomach and her head on my chest. I picked my right hand up and looked at the dark red code color.

"How did I get this mark? You still have yours don't you?" I asked

"Yes I do", she said, "I don't know either how you got it, but it's definitely Charles's code. I guess in the World of C the rules inside gods realm are different than the ones outside I guess. Or maybe it was a parting gift from God himself? Maybe he was able to see into the future and see what you would do and in doing that he gave you a gift."

"Maybe…But wait if this is Charles's code does that mean I still have my Geass." I tilted my head and looked at her, "Yes you do."

"Pffttt, hahahaha." I started to laugh at the fact that I still had my Geass

"What's so funny?" She asked

"Nothing my dear witch", as I started to stroke her hair.

 _'Code Geass.'_ I smiled

* * *

It had been a few days since I had woken up, C.C had explained to me about the benefits about being an immortal increased speed, reflexes, strength, improved/instant regeneration and of course not being able to die. But for me, I was still accepting of the events that had happened, the part of dying and becoming a code bearer an immortal being to which they can give contracts out to people who wished it. However, I knew what Geass could do to a person so I decided to go down a different route.

"Lelouch?" I turned to C.C, who was currently lying next to me on the bed.

"What is it, my dear witch?"

"Now that we are immortal, what would you like to do? We have all the time in the world to do the things we wished we couldn't do or haven't done before. What would you like to do?"

I sat up on the bed and leaned against the wall the bed was up to, "Since the power of Geass won't be used anymore, I was thinking we should go and close all the temples that grant access to the World of C and its influences. So that people won't be tempted by Pandora's Box so to speak."

"You can't close the box of temptation Lelouch; people will always find a way of opening it. Even you should know that of all people."

"Geass should be used for the power of good and not what I have used it for. While it might have been used for good I fear that others will use it for a different reason. It would be good also to see the world do you think C.C?"

"Ara, Ara already planning our honeymoon Lelouch?" giggling C.C, Lelouch said nothing as the concept of marriage hadn't kicked in just yet.

I changed the subject quickly before C.C had any more ideas, "Well I better get up", Lelouch removing the covers, his legs hurt a little but he was still able to move them.

"Why?"

"Well… I guess you have been nothing but lazing around waiting for me to get up and move."

C.C turned her back at me, "Lazy? Are you calling me lazy? Who's been running around town in a van getting supplies? Who's been looking after you since you can't move your legs yet? Who's been getting your outfit ready so we can leave Japan? And you're calling me lazy?"

"Sigh", I went, I bent over and kissed C.C on the cheek, "Sorry C.C, thank you for looking after me and getting us ready to leave."

"You should be, humph."

"What does my outfit look like? And what are you wearing?"

C.C got out of bed happily and went towards where the table was, I could see they were white and that's all he knew. C.C picked one of them up and pressed it against her body, "It's a longed sleeved Sari, it looked nice and the shop owner told me it's very comfortable to wear. It's what traditional Indian women wear and before you say anything it has a headscarf." The sari was pure white with decorations along the edges the colors being gold and green, the same color that matched her eyes and hair.

"And as for you, I got a white robe for you as well as some gloves." C.C lifted the robe and showed it to Lelouch, from what he could see it would cover his entire body except for his head.

"And for my face/head?" he asked

She smiled and picked up a hat, "A takuhatsugasa, a hat which the ronin used to wear, it can cover a person's eyes and they could see a person eyes but not theirs. I think it might useful to you, however, I'm still doping some alterations to it. For example, I'm sewing white bits of cloth on the edges of the hat that are shoulder length so that no one will be able to see your hair from the back of the side. I must say after not sewing for a while I've seem to have picked it back up rather quickly."

 _'So that's why she's been up late these past few nights.'_

"And I'm not even done yet, where the hat meets the strap to put under your chin. I was able to put together a piece of cloth that will cover your lower face and the tip of your nose. It will be sewed to the hat and on one side you will be able to detach the other side so that I can kiss you from time to time." She smiled as she said the last part.

"Thank you C.C."

"You should be, I made for you."

"While we are on our journey there's one thing, I would like to you teach me how to use the "powers of a code bearer" so that I will be able to do the things that you are able to do."

"Ufufufu are you telling me? Or are you ordering me, your highness?"

"Which one would persuade you more?" I raised an eyebrow, C.C got back on the bed on all fours and crawled towards and whispered in my ear, "Either or." Flirtatiously

The next day it was finally time to leave, before putting the robe on, he looked in the mirror that was in the room. He looked at the dark mark where he had been stabbed, touching it reminding him the sacrifice he had gone through.

I put the robe on and inspected it; it had a belt around it and two deep pockets on either side. I put that hat on that C.C had adjusted for me, I adjusted the chin strap and the piece of cloth that covered his lower face. I turned towards C.C who had finished putting her sari on was now working on the headscarf, wrapping it around her head only her eyes were visible.

"Lelouch there's one place I would like to go before we attempt to make contact with Jeremiah wherever his orange farm is. This is important to you as well."

"Where?"

"Your gravestone…. It might be a good piece of mind knowing that your double has taken your place inside that coffin."

"Very well C.C., oh and by the way only call me Lelouch in private, otherwise call me R.R from now on."

"Very well R.R."

We took the suitcase that I had left with C.C, they would make one of two stops along the way to his final resting place. We headed to the nearest train station that would take them the center of Tokyo. After boarding the train it almost took them an hour to get to the main station.

We got off the train, they started to head towards the graveyard of where I lay, as we got closer C.C turned to R.R

"Feeling a bit nervous seeing your own grave?"

I shook my head in disagreement. It was a normal sized gravestone with flowers around it, it was standing all by its self-next to a dying tree. C.C and Lelouch could only look at it as they read the carvings on the grave.

Here lays Lelouch Vi Britannia the 99th Emperor of the Royal Britannia Empire

Loved Brother, Friend

Hated by all, only loved by some

5.12.1999 till 21.7.2018

I could only look at it and smirk behind the cloth that was covering my lower face, I took C.C by the hand they walked out of the graveyard.

It took us close to three days to reach where Jeremiah's farm was. WE had traveled by train, bus and now they were walking through the small town. The locals were giving them strange looks as two figures strolled through, a couple of the children seeing C.C in the sari started to run her around her, C.C playing along with them. Skipping along the path I looked at C.C enjoying herself. As we got the end where the shops lined up the children simply waved back at them as they continued to walk.

A few hours later and after getting a lift from a passing wheat cart. They arrived at the farm; they approached the path to the door both seeing both Jeremiah and Anya standing in the doorway. Taking off me hat, Jeremiah seeing my highness's face rushed towards Lelouch almost praying to them as if a miracle had happened. Anya could only stand and smile as Jeremiah invited them inside, after settling inside they had afternoon tea, Jeremiah was the first person to break the ice.

"Your Highness how is this possible how are you still standing! Everyone saw you die to Zero and let alone being buried in that awful casket with the locks on them?!"

C.C started to explain what had transpired days after my apparent death, while she was doing that I took off his glove and showed in the mark of Code as I was showing it, it started to glow along with C.C's mark on her forehead, all were surprised as they could only smile.

"So what will you do now seeing as the whole world thinks you're dead?"

"We plan to hopefully learn more about Code and Geass while at the same time destroying the entrances so that other people may not be tempted by its power. Hopefully, there aren't any more code bearers around. We also plan on making sure that the world stays at peace and of course we will hide from existence as well."

Jeremiah could only smile at his prince's determination he offered them a place to stay that the farm for a couple of months, in order to get everything ready for the journey. They were more than happy taking the offer and would spend the next six to seven months at an orange farm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2!**

"Lelouch" - Normal talking

 _'Lelouch'_ \- Thinking talking

* * *

 **The Pink Queen**

Just outside of Tokyo on top of a small hill, stood a palace, this palace, in particular, belonged to a certain Empress of a particular empire. After the death of 99th Emperor, the world had become a better place; Japan had formed a government that was elected in the following weeks. However, the next heir to the Britannia throne had nowhere to go. Her old home in Pendragon had been blown up, the Britannia viceroy building had also blown up and her new home had been torn several times due to war. After weeks of negotiations, a deal was struck between Britannia and Japan to help improve relations after the war.

Her new home would be built would be built Japan where she truly called it home. So she was happy that the Japanese government led by Ohgi had let her stay. It might have been unusual for some but those worries were quickly dispelled. The Empress might have asked for two or so favours while making her home permanent here, the Japanese government were more than happy to oblige. There was some initial pushback from many of her brothers and sisters about the idea of the 100th Empress living in the non-Britannia land. The reason more or less was she wanted to live there was that, all her friends were here that she had made and of course the ground where her brother was buried.

The Empress had also freed those lands who wished to be freed from Britannia grasp. Some countries under Britannia didn't because they relied on Britannian resources to stay afloat; others did so out of pure loyalty and respect to the Britannian way. She was more than happy to allow them to say, however, there were significant changes to those rules and regulations.

The viceroy and sub viceroy positions were changed; there would be a council that would look after the rules and laws of each land, which would be elected by the people for the people. These varied from country to country and the Empress every week would get lists of changes of the laws. She would look through closely and either accepted them or sent it back to that land if she didn't agree with the changes.

* * *

"Lelouch! NOOOOO!" Nunnally stirred from her sleep waking up attentively her hands grasping the blanket tightly, looking around the room she saw she was still in the palace, why is that nightmare keep coming back over and over, I thought I had gotten over his death'. Nunnally the 100th Empress of Britannia had come to power after the death of her brother almost 5 years ago.

Nunnally was now 19 years old, she had light brown hair that went all the way down to her waist. She had grown a little taller and was about 160 cm. She and also grown in some other areas around her body, however, she will still bound by a wheelchair, unable to move her legs. The world's best leading doctors and surgeons had tried to restore her leg functionality however they were unsuccessful. She didn't mind, it was a reminder of what she had lost and gained.

All her half brothers and sisters had been celebrating after his death; Nunnally, however, took his death the hardest. Nunnally was that the point where she wasn't eating well, crying herself to sleep every night. Even after the crowning ceremony, people thought she wouldn't last long due to her health. Sayoko had always looked after both Lelouch and Nunnally, but after this event, she felt powerless. She was always trying her best to look after her as best she could during her grieving stages.

Sayoko walked into Nunnally's room just shy 7:30 am, only to find that Nunnally was in an upright position, looking out the window looking at the Japanese cityscape.

"Usually your still asleep your highness." Nunnally turned her head to see the person at the door

"I had the dream again once more, of Lelouch the day he died..." she sighed

Sayoko watched Nunnally's eyes droop once more, 'Even after death, he still lingers in your dreams, you still hold onto him so dearly Nunnally just remember the good bits and not the sad ones.'

"And how many times do I have to tell you, Nunnally is fine Sayoko"

Sayoko bowed and went over to the corner where her wheelchair lay and went over with it to her, after placing it next to her bed she help Nunnally get dressed as she had done for the past 10-15 something years.

Nunnally's breakfast time had always been lonely since his death, Cornelia and sometimes Schneizel would sit with her and join her for breakfast as well as Suzaku.

'These are times when no one else is here, I wish my brother was still alive always saying, "Good morning" talking about what he would be doing at school today or if was going to go off gambling'.

But she had to face the hard reality that it would never happen; Lelouch was buried in a large decorative casket that had four locks that would only open by four different D.N.A samples and a password to go with it. Only Nunnally knew the password, Lelouch was buried underneath near a tree on the far side of the graveyard he was in.

Nunnally would try to go almost every couple of days, however, in reality, she was only able to visit every few months. She and Sayoko would go visit the grave and place flowers, sometimes she would talk to his grave telling him all the great things that had to happen throughout the coming months. She also knew that Kallen would visit every so often however Suzaku refused to go to his grave seeing as he felt guilty for having to kill Lelouch close to five years ago.

Breaking her moment of concentration one of her advisors, John came through the door with another lot of papers in his hands. Placing them on the table, Nunnally started to look through them while eating a slice of toast. With toast in her mouth a paper in one hand and pen in another, she started to do her job as the Empress.

With the normal breakfast routine done, Sayoko wheeled her to the office where she would slave over most of the day. The next person to walk through the door was one of her military advisors, Rafius Donald. He was in his late 40's, two piercing brown eyes, had a tall and muscular build and a dignified mustache. He wore a standard military uniform with many medals on his jacket.

"Morning your highness", in his deep Russian accent has he bowed, removing his hat as he sat down in one of the two free chairs.

"Morning Vice Commander, how are things and how is Commander Velcris going?"

"He's going well your highness, however, he is getting a bit worried." Handing Nunnally a folder full of papers. She quickly looked through them, stopping every so often until she had finished reading.

"More expressing their interest to leave the service?"

"I'm afraid so your highness, ever since the end of the conflict and the start of peaceful relations some soldiers have been getting restless. I'm not one to judge, I'm glad the conflict has come to an end, but some of the older ones have different opinions. They have expressed that with our decline in military strength the Chinese federation and EU might take the chance "land grab" some of our lands.

But I know this won't happen because we have had the backing from the Black Knights as well as the high ranking officials from the UFN. But I heard from other military advisors such as myself they are screaming for another war."

"I guess me closing a large amount, or the world in that fact closing down weapons and military equipment factories don't help either." Nunnally sighing, signing the next piece of paper that Sakoyo had given her.

"Yes that's true your highness, but they don't see the long-term game, they are only seeing the short term. That's all I have to report your highness, for the time being, I wish you a good rest of the day." With that he got up bowed, putting his hat back on his head and walked out.

Nunnally leaned back into her chair, her hands on her head as she gave a large tired sigh. "Why can't the others see this is meant to be the best for the future. War is a terrible thing to have or go through again, Japan and the world have lost so much. I wonder if Lelouch would be happy of what the world has become so far."

Sayoko handed her a teacup with green tea and started to take a small sip from it, "I'm sure he would be proud of you Nunnally, you have done a wonderful job so far in these last five years. I'm sure whenever he may be."

'I just hope he's somewhere nice.' Taking another sip of her tea

* * *

 **Somewhere in Algeria**

"Two adult tickets for the bus that goes to the Dominion Republic of Congo please." The man asking the ticket vendor.

"Passports please."

The man raising his head and looked up at the ticket vendor, he in his life had never seen such peculiar eyes before.

"You have already seen our passports, please stamp the tickets if you could."

"Of course." The vendor produced the two tickets and stamped them giving them to the man in white. The man in white quickly grabbing the tickets and went over across the dirt street, dodging the oncoming cars, buses, trucks, and motorbikes that zoomed past. He headed over to another person who was also dressed in white, a female; she saw the man coming towards her.

"Was it that necessary that we had to get up so early in the morning, just to get tickets." Yawned the woman, "Couldn't we just have gotten them later?"

"They told us that the bus is a weekly trip, we were lucky to even get tickets. We only found out about the spot with semi-decent intel yesterday."

"Did you use your eyes?"

"Of course, he wanted to see the passports and then he would have asked to take off my hat and everything else."

"When does the bus leave?"

"In two days, it will take almost a week and then another two-three days depending which route he takes."

"It's been fun, going from Egypt to Algeria, we can stay in Africa right for a few more months after we go to the Congo?"

"I don't see why not, we have got all the time in the world. Have you thought any more of where you would like to settle down?"

"Hmmm not really sure maybe the U.A.E or Brazil that would be fun or maybe Colombia? Ohh how about Japan?"

The man let out a loud tsk as he heard the word "Japan". "Why would you even suggest that place let alone even think about it." Harshly snapping back at the woman

"Well you have been down in the dumps these past few days, I was only asking because I'm worried you know. I mean.. it's close to that time of year again and you always seem a bit moody."

"I'm sorry my dear, you know how I am about this. What do you want to eat for breakfast?"

"I don't know, let's look around." The woman happily suggesting, the man grabbed his wife's hand and she, in turn, took his as they tried to find a place to eat.

* * *

 **Japan, Palace of 100th Empress**

Nunnally had just finished the last round of papers she was meant to sign or review; she placed her pen back down and turned to the clock. It was fast approaching 4 pm and she needed a break.

"Sayoko." yawning as she called out for her. She stretched out her arms and back, like a cat and sighed as she looked out the window.

"Yes Nunnally, what can I do for you?"

"Sayoko, could you please get the car ready I want to go and visit him."

"As you wish Nunnally."

Suzaku was busy in the library with Arthur reading books, when his phone buzzed. Taking his phone out and reading the message, he got off his chair moving Arthur and moved towards where the car was going to be. After his retirement of Zero, Suzaku had become part of Nunnally's guard, acting like a "Knight" so to speak, his appearance had changed much. Only his eyes being a little colder or hollow.

A little while later

Arriving at the graveyard Sayoko pushed Nunnally along the pathway up to where her brother's grave was. She had decided at Lelouch would love a place where he could look down from, seeing the peace that he had created for everyone.

Suzaku waiting at the bottom of the graveyard and staying guard, Sayoko was still of an excellent fighter and could hold her own ground. As Nunnally and Sayoko got to the top where Lelouch's grave rested she placed a bunch of purple colored flowers. Bowing her head and saying a silent prayer she started to talk about her worries.

"Sorry for not coming sooner brother, I've been busy these last couple of months. This year we are hosting the games, a range of sporting events including Knightmare jousting, Cornelia has won it the past four years."

"People seem they want another war to start, it's so sad knowing people still want war-", as she continued talking to the grave. Suzaku was looking around making sure everything was ok. He saw a familiar face walking towards the entrance it was Kallen, as he waved towards Kallen she recognized the familiar outline.

Kallen was another person who was hit hard by Lelouch's death she had been saved by him when his identity had been discovered. After finishing her last years of school she was invited multiple times into the Knightmare Corps after getting a lot of recommendations for the Black Knights some members of the Knights of the round and high ranking officials of Japan.

She declined them every time. She decided much to everyone surprise she wanted to be a teacher, she thought she could do well as and was taking part in a part-time university course. While she was doing that she was a waitress in a café, she wanted to do something a bit more peaceful than fighting in conflicts.

As Kallen got closer she asked Suzaku teasingly "Still hasn't worked up the guts to visit his grave? I thought you were the bravest person in Japan."

Suzaku shot back "Still rejecting Gino's dates." Kallen looked back with an angrily. After the battle of Mt. Fuji and the death of Lelouch, Gino had become love stuck with Kallen and had been asking her on dates after she had finished school. Declining every single one of his advances he to her was like an annoying little cockroach that wouldn't die.

"Nunnally up there at the moment?" Suzaku nodded and Kallen headed up towards Lelouch's grave. As Kallen wandered up to the grave where he lay, Sayoko turned around seeing her and bowed moving away from Nunnally to have a little piracy.

"Hello Nunnally, it's been awhile since I last saw you here", as Kallen stood next to Nunnally.

"Hello Kallen, yes I've been very busy. I can see you have been looking after his grave while I haven't been able to. I'm sure he would be happy that someone else cared as much as I do about his resting place."

As Kallen was laying down a few flowers, "It's the least I can do, he did save my life, after all, those years ago. Telling me that I needed to live."

"He had a strange way of showing his caring side but he always cared about his friends and people who were close to him." Kallen could only nod in agreement.

They both stood there for a minute or two as the clasped their hands together and prayed. Someone else, however, was looking at the direction where Kallen, Nunnally, and Sayoko were standing. As he looked down seeing the rest of Tokyo he could only smile only thinking.

'This will be mine soon!'

As the sun was still high above the city of Tokyo, beams of light reflecting off the half-finished skyscrapers that stood over everything else, Nunnally could only smile at the sight of it. It had been close to two hours since they had arrived Kallen had left an hour ago smiling.

Nunnally turned to Sayoko telling her it was time to go home, Suzaku seeing them coming down the hill, signalled the driver to make its way around waiting for her as she got into the car.

Later that evening after finishing all her other tasks she had neglected for the day, Sayoko wheeling her into her room and helping her get into her sleepwear. Nunnally had made a small shrine which she had made to comfort her whenever she felt sad or had been a long day; it was a picture of everyone from the Ashford student council smiling.

There was another picture from when she was three or four years old with some members of the royal family and of course a photo of Lelouch. As she said a small prayer and kissed it, she put the picture frame back into the drawer and asked Sayoko to place her in her bed where she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So i wasn't happy how chapter had been written, i got another idea for it while writing one of my other chapters further down the line. Chapter 3 will be also slightly modified.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi All welcome to chapter 3!**

 **Thanks for the people who have followed and favorite the story so far I really** **appreciate** **it :)**

"Lelouch" - Normal talking

 _'Lelouch!'_ \- Person talking to themselves

 _"Lelouch?"_ \- Person talking on T.V

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A new threat**

 **Somewhere in Tokyo**

"Will the preparations be ready in three days?" The masked figure asked

"Yes, yes they are, they are making the final bomb for the event."

"Please let our employers know to stay out of that area during this time, it would be a shame if they got caught in the crossfire."

"Yep, no worries."

As the hooded figure walked towards the exit he turned around looking at the ground floor 6 explosives being fixed to 6 different cars 'This is the perfect event to start my climb to where I should belong, the top! I will follow you in your footsteps destroying everything unfit for my kingdom, to show everyone what meaning of fear is "Oh grant me strength, oh The great Demon King!"'

His phone started to buzz "Hello? Ahh, ok tell them I'll ring them in a couple of days after the event."

* * *

Three Days Later

Nunnally was currently in the presence of Empress Tianzi of the Chinese Federation as well as the UFN leader Kaguya Sumeragi. They had become the best of friends during the 5 years of Nunnally's reign, Kaguya came to Nunnally's aid at the time she was distraught about her brother's death. She tried to spend as much time as she could comfort her and helping on the path when becoming Empress and the years that followed.

The Tianzi who was the similar age as Nunnally bonded after Kaguya had introduced her after Nunnally correlation and Britannia joining the UFN. The three of them since the first UFN meeting had becoming friends had been given the title "The three great women of the world" being leaders of the three great factions across the world.

As they were being poured another cup of tea Kaguya asked the Tianzi in a playful voice, "So seeing as your 18 when you are planning to marry to Xinke?"

The Tianzi being caught off guard, spitting out her tea coughing in a fit could only manage the words "Waaaa what?!" trying to recover herself from the shock.

Kaguya again teasing the Tianzi, "Well it's been five years and I'm sure Xinge has been trying to spoil you to make up for lost time after all these years."

The Tianzi blushing had turned bright red; she knew Xinke had been trying his best to do whatever he could to make her life better after the abolishment of the old adviser system.

"Hee…hee…he's been doing a great job." She could only keep blushing making Kaguya laugh a little, Nunnally also giving her small smile went back to drinking her tea.

"This is a lovely view Nunnally." The Tianzi, trying her best change the subject.

"Yes I come out here every so often to admire the view, I should be doing it more when spring comes out soon, it should be even nicer."

"So Nunnally are you looking for any prince Charming's?" Kaguya asked with a grin.

"No, not at the moment, I'm only 19 I don't want to be pushing out children just yet. If Lelouch was here he would be chasing everyone off and would keep me locked away somewhere before that would ever happen. Cornelia has already tried four people and I've always said no and have always redirected the question back to Cornelia and she always becomes red in the face." Kaguya giggled.

As the three kept chatting and giggling about future events as they were being poured more tea. They were interrupted by six deafening blasts or explosions across Tokyo the three of them including Sayoko looked down seeing six separate plumes of black smoke rising from the ground level. All three of them could only fear the worst.

Suzaku who had also heard the blasts with Xinke in tow ran to where the three friends where with a bunch of royal guards storming onto the balcony to see what had happened, they look in shock as they saw the black smoke.

Nunnally turning to Sayoko "Quickly Sayoko take me to the government minsters are." Turing to Kaguya and the Tianzi bowing in respect, as she was being pushed back inside with Suzaku in tow.

 **An hour later**

Ohgi dashed quickly into the conference room where the ministers and Nunnally and took his seat.

"Sorry for lateness" Ohgi apologized

"No need to Ohgi no one was expecting this to happen" Nunnally replied

An adviser to Nunnally quickly entered the room and handed her the papers that she had requested giving her the rough details of what had expired.

Reading out the notes out loud "Six cars bombs were detonated at six different locations throughout Tokyo. The bombings took at the following locations two large shopping strips, one military outpost, abandoned Knightmare military factory, a park, and transportation train which one of these vehicles as on." The council was talking among themselves with Ohgi only catching a word or so.

Nunnally continuing with the report, "400 confirmed dead, children among the deceased, 500 injured and 150 seriously injured. First look at estimated damage 19 million yen." Nunnally could feel tears from the edges of her eyes Sayoko gave her a couple of tissues to wipe them away.

The discussions kept going through the day, the media were now starting to hound wanting information to release to the public. Ohgi, Nunnally and the minsters agreed that they would release information on where the attacks were held what types of devices were used and the times. They still had not received a response from the people who had committed the attacks or what they wanted.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Britannian Empire**

"Everyone clear!" as the women shouted, a large "boom" sounded covering the air with pieces of dust and stone.

"Did we manage to get past anything?"

"No sorry your highness".

As the purple haired female cussed in annoyance, _'why won't this wall break, we have used a lot of explosives but we can't get passed it'_. 6 months before hand Nunnally had sent Cornelia and her troops on a peace keeping mission as well as a request from one of the Britannian ruled countries. The request was to help a small village to move from one side of the desert to another to join the larger town. Knowing Nunnally's good nature she had asked Cornelia to do it. She had asked Cornelia because she knew she had a sense of adventure and had always been like that when she was young.

The trip was about 3-4 days, carrying most of the people in trucks and large transportation vehicles to move everything. During one of the days, they encountered a large sand storm and decided to stop for the rest of the day. As the sand storm subsided the wind had opened an entrance. Knowing Cornelia's thrill for adventure she and her men dug up the rest the sand that was covering the temple and went inside.

And they were amazed; it was a large inside cave. Two rows of pillars that had the figureheads of what looked like saints and at the end of the rows there seemed to be a large door. The patterns on the door had been blown off only leaving some traces of what was once there, she asked the village elders and asked what it was. The elder through a translator had told them at about two people about 3 years ago had arrived in their town and carrying equipment that they had never seen before. They had asked if they had seen strange lights from this direction the villagers could only nod in agreement about the lights.

After about two days they had restocked supplies they had lost and went back into the desert and never seen again. When describing these "travellers" the elder described them as a man and women. The women were wearing cloth all over her body as well as a headscarf that covered most of her face, only being able to see her amber eyes, the male was wearing a white robe with a funny hat both not being able to see their full faces.

Cornelia being interested about the cave thanked the elder for his input, the elder could only bow back thinking it was a small task of what the militarily was doing from them. After helping the village move they went back with equipment explaining to Nunnally something interesting had appeared, Nunnally giving them the green light. Continued with the exploration of the cave and trying to determine its origin with no documentation about the building they were having no luck. So the decided to use explosives to break the door down, however, the door stood fast, It was roughly 4 meters high and 2 meters long which a staircase leading up to it.

"Your highness!"

"What is it Gilford?" the female asked, "There's been a terrorist attack in Tokyo!" Hearing those words Cornelia could only think _'Nunnall.y'_

"The empresses is fine your highness she was at home." Cornelia breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright we are going back to Japan; you guys keep working that structure Gilford we are going now!" As Cornelia roared her orders the rest followed in tow.

* * *

 **Two days later**

"Cornelia you didn't need to come all the way back from your research/peace keeping missing." As Nunnally hugged her sister.

"Nonsense Nunnally, you are the queen and my sister if you were ever in danger I would always come rushing to you." As she hugged her back

As they both went inside and took an elevator to the upper floors of where Nunnally lived she ordered for some tea to be served for her and her sister.

Nunnally wondering what the research was asked her half-sister "Sister what are you currently researching, you haven't told me anything about since you discovered the project."

"We are currently looking into several strange ruins that were recently discovered by cave divers. The caves when we looked closer had strange markings over a door; sadly someone had blown up a large partition of the runes that were covering to a door. We have tried using equipment to show what was on the door before it was blown up but we are having issues with it."

"Like what?" Nunnally inquired

"Well, whenever we put power through the device it seems the ruins are stopping the power through the device. We have also discovered statues that look like saints, praying adjust to one another."

"We have blown some of the surrounding rock to get a closer look of what the sides look like, but it's almost like a sealed temple of some sort. We are currently looking documents to see how it was made but no luck."

"I'm sure you will find the truth at some stage sister, nothing gets past you without a fight." Cornelia could only smile at her words as the tea came to them. Both getting their preferred tea bags they started to dip the tea bags in the hot water.

"Sister I have a request for you." As Nunnally was emptying her tea bag.

"What is it sister?" answered Cornelia

"I don't think you have heard this piece of news, but I'm having a 5-year memory memorial for Lelouch and I was wondering if you like to attend it?"

Cornelia could only give Nunnally a cold icy stare as she placed her cup down. "Why would you even think of doing that?!"

"Lelouch did many terrible things since he was given that Geass and you want to remember him?! Why would you do something like that?" Cornelia spat out.

Nunnally was silent after the words had sister had given her "I know Lelouch has done terrible things but before all that he was still your half-brother, the same loving yet clumsy Lelouch. I know it might sound a crazy idea but people still miss him and cherished him as a friend."

"That may be true Nunnally, Lelouch was still as mass murder, and he didn't care for the world and only cared for power. You saw what he was like in the battle of , he had Geassed all his troops the sent them to their deaths not caring for the loss of life he had managed. That half-brother of mine disappeared from my life when I found out that he was Zero. You should forget about your brother, he was the enemy of the entire world and he betrayed you as well!" Cornelia howled as she smashed her fist on the table the teat cups and the pot all jumped.

Nunnally jumped from the smash sound, staying silent for a few seconds not knowing what to do, she clasped her hands over her eyes and started to sob uncontrollably. Cornelia only realised what she had said and had done. She rushed over to the other side of the table where Nunnally was sitting moved her wheel chair to the side and hugged her. Burying Nunnally's head into her shoulder and putting her hand behind her head and started to pat her gently. Gilford and Suzaku rushed into the room after hearing the screaming and thumping and coming into view. Nunnally crying with Cornelia embracing her from the front they could only think that Cornelia had said something in distaste about Lelouch and was trying to apologize for it. Closing the doors once more and left the queen and the princess to give them a few minutes of peace.

After a few minutes of sobbing Cornelia left her embrace and looked at Nunnally her eyes had become bright red with tears still streaming from her eyes. "I'm sorry Nunnally I was out of line, I should have thought of your feelings before saying those horrible things. I know you miss your brother dearly but holding a memorial for him would be silly." Nunnally hearing those words was about to start crying again, Cornelia seeing what was about to happen grabbed a couple of tissues.

Starting to dry her tears she continued "However I still don't understand why you would do this, the world has moved from him and forgetting him was in the peoples best interest. Why would you want to stir up thoughts about him once more?" She said in a more relaxed manner

Nunnally trying to say something while was still crying was able to mumble out a few words. "Because…because a few other people want to remember how good he was before everything happened.

"And I want to ask her of all people what she thought of Lelouch during the last year he was alive. She probably misses him as well, since they were always close."

Cornelia surprised _'her?'_ "Who is her Nunnally?" she asked. After drying her tears a bit more and being more controlled Nunnally said the name that didn't register to Cornelia "C.C". Cornelia looked at her in a blank stare _'Who's C.C'_ she asked herself.

In a stammering voice, Nunnally said: "Could everyone leave except for Sayoko please I need to have a minute." The two stand servants bowed their heads and left. Cornelia was confused about why Nunnally had asked them to leave and was waiting for her response. Nunnally clearing her throat drying her tears and looked at Cornelia "Do you know how Lelouch got his Geass?" Cornelia shook her head, "Lelouch got his Geass from a girl name C.C, I don't know much about her, but when I was younger I met her.

She was living in Lelouch's room for while I guess till the black knights were going. She stayed by his side and never left him, for close to two years. From what Kallen told me she was the "mistress of zero"."

 _'A girl living with Lelouch'_ Cornelia was surprised. she hadn't thought that the reason why this C.C person would give him a Geass. She knew that giving him the Geass was the factor of how Lelouch started the rebellion against Britannia and the world.

"But why does it matter if she shows up or not?" Cornelia asked.

"At one stage when I was younger C.C said that she had a contact with Lelouch and I thought it was a marriage contract, however, I was wrong…. And so I want to know after all the time she spent together if she loved him or not."

Cornelia was still trying to process everything had sister had given her, she was in a state of confusion asked "So all you want to know is that if this C.C loved him and would want to remember him after 5 years of his death. As well as get information from the time they spent together?"

"Correct sister." Replied Nunnally. Cornelia could only sigh about what her sister wanted to do, she wanted to talk to one of the only friends Lelouch had during his time as Zero. Cornelia hugged her once more and stood up. "Sister I will join you for the service for our brother." Nunnally smiled and launched her self-giving Cornelia giving her a surprise and hugging her back.

Cornelia placed Nunnally back into her wheelchair and went back to her side of the table. Now she was going to ask the questions Nunnally properly didn't want to hear "As someone claimed responsibility for the attacks?"

"No sister, it seems strange in this case. The special police and bomb squad are still working through the events. The only thing they could tell me is that they were low-grade devices nothing high-tech."

"Well, for the time being, I'll be staying by your side in Japan. So if things start to escalate I'll be there for you." The purple haired women said. "Thanks, sister." As Nunnally smiled.

* * *

 **On the other side of town**

"Sir we are ready for the next phase." A grunt said.

"Alright get the car moving, the target it will be the old parliament building. Has the video response been prepared and is ready to be broadcast?"

"Yes sir, the video is ready."

"Excellent, now let's watch the chaos to start as we take our first step into the spotlight."

Back at the imperial palace, Cornelia had decided to sit and join one of the meetings with Nunnally and the government of Japan. To discuss the events that had previously had occurred with the attack on Japan soil. As the bickering continued between them Cornelia could only her eyes in disbelief to see them all fighting all over she could only feel sorry for what Nunnally had to deal with.

As the meeting was coming to an end the room shook violently everyone bracing from the impact all rushing to look out the window they could only gasp in shock. The old parliament building that had been there since before the invasion of Britannia, also as a historical structure was now reduced down to pile smoldering rubble.

Not much stood after the explosion had happened some pillars had remained and some of the roofs had been fully destroyed only leaving small section left. Nunnally could only gasp in horror, she quickly ordered the attending maids to turn on the TV to see if any new had news had come through. As they found a TV station that was broadcasting the news the T.V was starting to receive static. And that's when the figure appeared before them.

The person was sitting on a throne that was in the color black having spikes sitting from the outer edge of the chair, beside him was two other people both a man and a woman in appearance. The uniforms that the man and women were wearing looked like the olden style Britannia uniforms. The uniforms were in a black color with the buttons and shoulder pads being a gold tinge and a chain connecting the two should pads. They were both were wearing half cape's that only covered half of their bodies which were displaying a strange insignia, which seemed to be Britannia's symbol but modified. In this case, the flag was black and had a golden cross pattern the inner symbol was red and instead of a crown was to Scythe's crossing one another and in the center was a white skull wearing a golden crown with the black background.

The man in the middle was different he was wearing an Emperor, styled uniform the same the Charles Zi Britannia would wear if he was still alive, the noticeable changes was the color. Wearing a cape that was blood red, the main section being black and the decorations being gold. The mask he wore covered most of the face except for his mouth; it was an oval shape with spikes that looked like a modified crown of some sort.

The figure stood up from his seat the raised his arms and shouted.

" _Some men are not equal. This is the line that the 98th Emperor used when starting his speeches it was those words that inspired the people of Britannia to rise above everyone else. After years of fighting, we rose to the top of the world conquering half of the world. We slew our opposition to strength, intelligence, resourcefulness and pure drive to overcome anything that stood against us. The 99th Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia also believed in this, that Britannia should be on top of the world. And with those values, he was able to the one thing the previous emperors were never able to do was to conquer the world."_ An image appeared behind him with Lelouch sitting on this throne smiling and holding the Damocles switch.

 _"Sadly he was betrayed by his own flesh and blood, the Britannian's rebelled against him and when it came to his death; instead of being sad we were rejoicing which was large disrespect to our heritage. And now his sister who stands on the throne now sees everyone as "equals" instead of the rule that was followed by generations as "Some men are not equal." For 5 years we have lived in peace and harmony when we should have been slaughtering and conquering our enemies and their lands. And this will not do, so now my dear pure blooded Britannia's it is now time to rise up and to overthrow this new queen who has forgotten the old ways of Britannia._

 _Even her sister Euphemia Li Britannia and her SAZ project saw it was a mistake and instead of slaughtering those who would dare stand in the way and not recognized the Britannia way. From this day forward we The Britannian war Brigade will declare war to the 100th Emperies Nunnally Vi Britannia and those foolish enough to serve under her will be slaughtered to carve a new path for the old Britannia way. And we will be starting our new rule by taking over the one area that was a starting point of it all, Japan. And those seek out war, who wishes to become strong, who you wish to become the top of society again I Ares welcome you!."_

And with that, the T.V fuzzed out and went back to the news channel they were watching. Nunnally was distraught she fell to her knee's for her wheelchair and started to cry.

' _Why, why, why, why is this happening? I'm sorry Lelouch I have failed you and your wish. For everything you had done to save us this is the result in the end only five years of peace and now we were back where started.'_ Nunnally sobbed even harder Suzaku kneed behind Nunnally and hugged her he also had a tear in his eye and quietly shed it as well.

Ohgi stood there silently watching the young empresses and Suzaku trying to calm her down. 'Back to the path we were on 5 years ago.'

"Cornelia." Truing to her. "Gather the forces need to be ready for battle, I will summon the Black Knights then once more to protect Japan... no, the world once more."

"Of course Prime minister I'll contact my brother as well to get to Japan a.s.a.p., his help will be needed most defiantly. We will start to gather those who fought in the last war and make sure their skills are still up to the standard as they should be, old members of the knights of the round will be contacted as well."

Nunnally by then had stopped crying tears still coming through, she poised herself and dragged herself up into her wheelchair.

* * *

Kallen POV

Kallen was mad, Ares broadcast had been shown throughout Japan. Kallen who had sacrificed so much as well as Lelouch had finally come to an end. The peace that he wanted had finally come crashing down in only five years. Everyone else in the café was shocked to hear the news of a brand new threat that would arise after a long period of peace. Kallen knew shortly she would have to fight once more in order to protect the land she loved.

 _'Lelouch if only you could see what has become of the world now, your world that you had given to Nunnally to ensure she would not have to fight as now come to an end. I promise you, Lelouch, I will fight once to ensure Nunnally's rule is safe as well as the rest of Japan.'_

* * *

The known as Ares was very happy with the broadcast they had played. As he was organizing a couple of documents before his phone rang. He looked at the dallier info and quickly rushed into the back room of his office. Ares entering the room pressing a button he sat down and seven different screens came down from the roof of his room and seven shaped people appeared on the screen.

"Welcome gentlemen, as you can see the broadcast was a success!" Ares exclaimed.

"Wasn't blowing up the parliament building a little too excessive?" One gentleman asked.

"It was to test the new explosives we had designed for "large scale demolition". And by the look of it, went quite well." Another man on the screen said

"How is the production going for the 11th gen Knightmares going? How many units are we looking at?" Ares asked.

"So far we are at about close to 30,000 units the last 5,000 we will be done in the next 1 to 2 months." Another faceless figure explained

Ares smile could be seen grinning from either side of his mouth. "I hope you keep up your end of the bargain Ares we are pushing a lot of resources just to make this goal possible. Our lives and our reputation are at stake here. So don't disappoint us."

"Of course, of course, I would never do such a thing we are all needed by one another to further our goals. And once we get to that point we will be swimming in enough money for 5 lifetimes."

"Most of us don't care we just want our business to be back up and running."

"Yes, yes now is there anything else you would like me to do while waiting for the last couple of thousand to be made?" Ares asked.

"Knowing the queen I'm sure she will summon a UFN meeting to discuss their current issue if you would like to and try to get the queen in some sort of danger it might cause Britannia to bump up their schedule for us."

"Consider it done, once the date is set I'll send in a squad and one of my leaders to scare them a bit."

"Do not harm her Ares; threatening would be good enough for this situation." One of the gentlemen said.

"Very well I shall contact us again once I have a date for the UFN meeting." And with that Ares pushed the button again and the screens went back into hiding. Ares strolled into his room once more looking at the map of the world of where Britannia had conquered 'My, my in a couple of years the entire world will be covered in blue and I'll be the one ruling it.'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

Hi All,

Sorry for the late chapter this time around, as someone said in review's yes I admit my grammar/spelling is terrible. I am currently looking for a beta reader, so hopefully, I get lucky and get one soon. I have re uploaded the chapters done so far with improvements and ill be checking them from time to time for spelling/grammar errors.

Anyways, enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: End of a Journey**

 **15/4/2023**

"The last stop Kalemie!" The bus driver announced, the passengers looking out the window to see the river side town. Two figures in white waking up from the cry of the bus driver, both of them looking out the window seeing the thick jungle they had passed through to get back to the main road. The bus coming to a halt and opening its doors, the rest of the passengers filing out of the bus. The bus driver had opened the hatch under the bus and was taking out the passengers luggage placing the on the dirt road that entered the main road. The figures in white were the last couple picking up their bags and heading down the main road.

The female stretching her arms out looking at the jungle on the border of the town, she turned to the man next to him "I must say R.R I have never been to this part of the world before, so far I'm impressed. Are you sure this is the right place?"

"We will soon find out my dear, from what the reports said, there were pink lights erupting from somewhere nearby for at least a good couple of minutes." Replied Lelouch

"But first we need to look for somewhere to say, find a guide to take us deeper into the jungle and then buy the explosives."

Kalemie used to be a small lake side town, but after the established of Britannian forces, the small town had expanded to a population just shy of a million.

The small town of Kalemie had become modernized over the years, there were some skyscrapers, and lots of apartment blocks the streets were still dirt roads only some have concrete roads. Many of the streets had proper houses and shops not very big ones but still enough that the small town would not suffer compared to other villagers they had seen. Lelouch looked around of what Nunnally had done in her first few years of ruling.

They continued looking at the sites while heading down the road, after walking for an hour they reached the end of the road that met a lake. To their right there was a small motel that stood right next to the river, Lelouch and C.C walked into the motel and was greeted by a middle age man.

"They there, what can this old man do you for?" asked with a smile.

"We are looking for a room to spend a couple of nights, you vacant sign is up."

"Of course! How many nights will you be staying here for?"

"We do not know yet, we were still discussing that."

"Alright, what I'll do for ya ill open up a tab, each night is 150 CF if that sounds ok?"

Lelouch nodding his head in agreement and giving them key number 20. Lelouch lifting up his head and looking the man square in the eyes and asking him "Could you tell me if anyone investigated the strange lights that appeared near here almost 5 years ago? Did any guides come across it while trekking." His Geass flaring as he looked into the man's eyes.

"There is a drunk in the town that resides in a bar not far from here. He claims that aliens had arrived and seen the strange pink lights two-three days trek south-east from here. The Britannian's did not believe him so they didn't plan on investigating it. Being the drunk he is, he kept rambling on and on, but being previously known as someone who has lost his mind no one believes him." The man coming back to his senses and asked: "Is there anything else you need?" Shaking their heads they wandered to the room.

Opening the door to the room, C.C dropped her belongings removing her headscarf that covered her face and lay on the bed. "I think you could have done better than this Lelouch, this place looks like its seen better days. What about the hotel we passed through it looks so nice, you know the one with the yellow brick work."

Lelouch taking off his hat while closing the curtains, "This place is remote, it's next to a large river for easy escape access, motorboats next to the jetty if something does go wrong."

"Lelouch I don't think anyone is going to go looking for us, it's been five years since your death and five years since anyone has last seen me."

"And we will be keeping it that way, there is still chance that if someone sees my face they will remember who I am and report it. It will cause an uproar and it will become a witch hunt, I want to avoid that at all costs."

C.C rolling her eyes at the word "Witch hunt", to her Lelouch was too naive he had no idea what an actual witch was like, let alone being a victim from a witch hunt trial. C.C her whole body shaking as she remembered those nightmares of the time it happened. Lelouch noticing her uncontrollable shaking and went to her side quickly.

"C.C you ok?!" a worrying Lelouch said as he looked into her eyes, C.C opening her eyes staring directly into his. "I'm fine my dear just a bad memory that had resurfaced after a long period of time."

"You need to rest my dear, I'll go look for the town drunk tonight."

"Are you sure? Make sure you don't cause any trouble, it would be a shame to leave this place so quickly." C.C's eyes wandering off looking onto the river.

"Ha, just get some sleep my witch; I'm sure the bus ride was too bumpy to sleep."

"I will my demon king, make sure you are safe and no drinking." Bringing herself up and giving a kiss to Lelouch, Lelouch could only smile at the thought.

Lelouch putting his hat back on and closing the door behind him, we wondered into the night to find the drunk who had claimed to see the lights.

10 minutes later while walking through the streets where the bars, he heard some clutter as he saw three men carrying a man who looked homeless, drunk and crazy.

"Aliens, I've seemed them they are real, sleeping underground, strange lights, symbols beyond the grave."

"You have been preaching that shit for the last five years Nelbulba, why don't you get your act together and go back to your job. You could make so much money showing those tourists around; look what's become of you."

"Fuck you Maji, don't you come crawling to me when you see giant birds with a strange "V" symbol when they come swooping for ya head."

"They day happens I'll give you money to buy a massive bottle of scotch, so you can drown in it before you die."

The drunk wondered back to the alleyway assuming that's where he called home. Lelouch looking at the bouncer; he was at least 190 cm or so with large muscles. Lelouch walked up to the bouncer, the bouncer saw him approaching a man dressed in white.

"Sorry fellow bars full at the moment if you wait awhile you can get probs get a spot," Maji responding.

"I'm not looking to enter; I want to ask about that man that you just there out, about seeing strange lights?"

The bouncer looked at him for a second unable to see his eyes from the hat that he wore if he was uncertain if he was serious or just joking.

"Who Nelbulba? That old drunk, he was a very good tour guide who guided people through the southern jungles wanting to see some animal's that only live in the south. They were almost one-week trips, trekking for two days and then living in cabins for another three days and two more to walk back. He was raking in the big dough since he was the only the few people who knew that route. However one night such as this there was a large earthquake, which has never happened in this area the ground shook like something was wanting to be let out, anyway, the trekkers came running out of the forest screaming, the next morning not knowing what had happened to Nelbulba.

When Nelbulba came back out he looked like something had been attacked by a wild animal. His clothes were torn, eyes bloodshot and of course he started to spout nonsense. A few of us took him to a psychiatric home and he was there for months hoping it would fix him. But as you can see it only made him worse. We feel pity for him so we give him whatever money can spare him, however it only goes to drinking, poor bastard."

"What kind of booze does he like?" asked Lelouch, "Scotch and a lot of it." Replied the bouncer. "Thank you." Tipping his hat to the bouncer.

Lelouch walked off back into the lime light ten minutes later the bouncer saw him with a bottle and turned into the alleyway.

Lelouch saw the drunk and walked towards him with a bottle in hand, Lelouch crouching down to his head level, the drunk saw him ignoring him until Lelouch placed the bottle in front of him the drunk seeing this lurched at the bottle Lelouch pulling it away quickly.

"I want some information and once I have that I'll give you the bottle," Lelouch said teasingly

"Fine what do you want to know?" the drunk said grumpily

"Those lights, the cave that you saw, the strange symbols how far and which direction did it come from."

The drunk known as Nelbulba looked at the man in white with his eyes wide open, "You… you believe me?!"

"Yes I do believe you, do you know the way there I want to go there with another person." The drunk who had been labeled as a foolish drunk now had a strange look on his face almost to be happy.

"Yes, yes I can take you there, I know that way, it's really really easy, and any fool could follow it."

"Then tomorrow, I want you to take me and wife there if possible." Lelouch laying the bottle down, "Think of this as down payment ill, buy you another three bottles when we get back." Knowing that drunk would not make it back and this was his final journey. The man nodded in agreement telling Lelouch that he will get everything ready for it.

Lelouch headed back out of the alley way the bouncer looking at him strangely wanting to know what his real objective was, Lelouch headed back to the motel. Unlocking the door he saw C.C, sleeping peacefully Lelouch removing his robe and hat changing into his nightwear he slipped under the covers next to his witch.

The next morning Lelouch told C.C his plan and the meeting with the "suppose drunk". Lelouch told C.C to go pick up what they needed, giving her a roll of cash she happily strolled, Lelouch, telling her not to buy any more clothes.

Lelouch needed to get the explosives and the only place to get it from was the army. After finding the Britannian base, Lelouch walked up to guard pretending to ask him for the direction he raised his head and asked him to pick up a certain type of explosive and deliver it to this address during the mid morning and to remove any evidence of what he had done.

Just after 2pm the drunk arrived

"Sorry that I'm late." The drunk huffing and puffing, "So shall we get a move on?!" As they started their trek.

The guide started to ramble one about the different plants and animals they could see, C.C was very curious and kept asking the drunk lots of questions. He was more than happy to spill over, Lelouch was carefully marking the trees and the path they were following to make sure that they could follow on their way back home. C.C was carrying a large part of the food and the tent while Lelouch was carrying a number of explosives that he had in his backpack.

The first night the drunk was still telling stories, _'This guy wasn't shutting up about'_ , Lelouch thought, he was more annoyed due to the fact of the stupid set up of the tent. C.C was also annoying because was complaining about the tent not being built in a timely manner, the guide decided to sleep outside and looked at the stars remembering all the past times, that he had slept under the stars.

* * *

 **The next morning**

After walking for another 6 hrs they finally arrived, "Here, here it is the temple!" the drunk happily singing. Lelouch and C.C inspected the temple the vines covering most of the stone work the entrance was wide as the others had been Lelouch looking and turned to the drunk.

"Thank you very much for guiding us here, now I have something to tell you." Lelouch turning to face him, lifting up his head.

The guide jumping out of fright as he saw the man's eyes "Your eyes.. there. there the same…same as the strange symbol on the door are you aliens!."

"No foolish man just immortals." C.C spat out.

"Now as for you drunk, keep going deeper into the forest and go kill yourself," Lelouch commanded, the drunk hearing the commands kept walking deeper into the forest.

Lelouch turning to C.C "So it seems this is the last temple, finally at the end of one of our journeys together it seems." Lelouch said.

"I've would have ever thought we would be able to visit all of the temples, let alone travel the world and yet close them down one by one. Another part of their history, never to see the light of day again." C.C replied.

"Well my dear, you agree on what had to be done. Geass has harmed mankind, hopefully, now no one now will give in to its temptation. And we will do the same."

"I have been alive long enough and I know the temptation is one thing you will be never able to seal."

"That may be true C.C since we are the only ones to be able to give this power we know well enough. Now shall we get going my dear?"

Lelouch offered his hand to C.C who was standing next to him at the bottom of the steps. C.C taking his hand replying "Yes let's go Lelouch." They both walked up the stairs to where the strange symbol door stood. Its patterns being almost identical compared to the other seven they had entered and then destroyed. It had taken them close to five years to achieve the goal they had, which was to make sure no one would be able to enter the World of C or gain the power of Geass.

 **/Flash back**

For the last five years after leaving Japan, C.C and Lelouch were finally free, his duties as an emperor were over and C.C had been able to for fill her greatest desire which was to be loved. After meeting Jeremiah and Anya they decided to settle down for and help Jeremiah with the orange farm for a while they also had some general livestock Lelouch helped. C.C took a while to warm up to everything (she was being lazy as usual).

Two months later Lelouch popped the next big question of "Will you marry me" to C.C. She was overjoyed and after teasing him for a bit she said yes they married a week after having bought a wedding dress and a suit from Lelouch. They had a small wedding ceremony in a church; the ring which Lelouch had given her was a gold band with a small emerald. After a month being a married couple, they had everything they needed and set off on their first duty of being immortals which were to seal/destroy the temples that could access the World of C.

 **/Flash back end**

As the approached the door Lelouch raised his hand removing the glove and his Code symbol flaring once more, C.C's code flared as well showing the design of it through her headscarf. In flash of bright red light, the symbol on the door flared as well, the flash of white erupted the cave and in a flash, they were gone.

They opened their eyes once more Lelouch removing his hat and C.C taking off her headscarf looked at the temple that stood before them. The temple itself looked impressive. Twelve pillars stood on either side of the six steps that elevated towards the temple's entrance. The sky around them still looked an orange/yellowish as they all from the previous temples they had entered. They both holding hands both walked up the steps and stood at the entrance of the temple. Lelouch letting go of her hand walked towards the center of the temple with C.C walking behind as they got to the center Lelouch raised his hand the code symbol flaring once more. A panel from the ground started to rise up stopping reaching Lelouch's waist. As Lelouch was about to place his hand on the panel, a flash of white light appeared Lelouch and C.C were both taken back by the figure that stood before them.

"Hello" the strange girl replied, she was wearing a priestess outfit, brown hair that was braided, her green eyes however that defining feature was the code symbol that was on her forehead. Lelouch quickly putting himself in front of C.C in a defensive manner while asking the girl.

"Who are you and what is your name?"

The girl, in turn, replying "I don't remember my name, it has been too long since anyone has asked me that. As for who I am, I am a part of the collective conscious who live with the "so called" god of the universe. I believe you saved him from being killed almost five years ago". Lelouch was taken back but the statement this women figure had said.

"Then why is a part of the collective conscious doing here. Shouldn't you be in that place where you live with everyone else?" Lelouch asked

"That is correct however in case something goes wrong with the temples one of us is dragged through it order to stop anyone who is tampering with the temples. So that we still have a chance of being alive once more. If you destroy this last temple we as the collective conscious will be no longer be able to come back to the world of the living and will drift for eternity. As well as giving god's gift for those who wish for it."

Lelouch could only thing with the "referring of god's gift" would be Geass. "Geass is no longer a power that people require; it would only taint those with darkness and corrupt the goodness in people. This world has now entered a phase of forever lasting peace. I have seen firsthand of what the power of Geass can do to people; this power should not have existed in the first place. I will not stop until this power is removed from this world."

"Then you will die, you may think that you cannot die, but in reality, immortals can kill other immortals if they have tools to do it with." The girl started to summon from her hands a spear and raised it above her head. "You have a Geass however; you cannot Geass and immortal let alone a messenger of God!."

"C.C" Lelouch spoke in a calm yet commanding voice. "Yes my king, what can this immortal witch do for you?" C.C responded in a cheeky manner.

"I will be needing my other eye by the looks of it." C.C grinning walking over to her lover and placed one of her hands over his left eye. After a few seconds, C.C removed her hand, Lelouch blinking his eye a couple of times and opening it once more.

The girl who was watching intently watching the girl was now looking back at the boy known as Lelouch. The girl now was looking at the boy's face; however, a concerned look of despair rolled over as she looked at the eye that had been covered. "No…No…how…how can you have that eye! There were stories about it, but I would have never thought to be true. How…how did you get it, what process did you achieve to obtain it?!"

Lelouch grinned from ear to ear the smile that could be considered to be "devil like" and the face that could scare the mightiest of kings into submission. "I….I…." the girl lowered her weapon. "I don't know how, why or the reason you were given that eye. But even I cannot stand against you if you do close this gateway I wish you good luck in your future endeavors. As of this moment, this world is now yours, I hope whatever you mold this planet into will be to your liking."

The girl who had been standing there was once more being consumed by the world of C being turned into many, many lights. "That was interesting," Lelouch said as he was blinking his left eye a couple of times. "Now to do what we came here for.", Lelouch placing his hand once more on the panel that was standing up. At that moment the temple started to shake as the pillars and the temple started to shake violently, bits and pieces of stone were starting to crumble off.

Lelouch grabbing C.C's hand watching the temple fall as a bright light started to appear around them. A flash of light invoked and both C.C and Lelouch were standing outside from the door entrance. Still holding hands they both let go and started to plant the explosives against the door, as they placed the final explosive they headed towards the entrance of the cave. Lelouch pressing the button, the charge went through then followed a large explosion rattling the cave. Lelouch going back into the cave making sure that door runes were blown off.

"That's the final door, my witch, now we are the only ones who can ever grant Geass. Now we can rest in peace for the rest of our lives. Knowing that never again the power of Geass will be able to influence or affect people."

"Do you not feel sorry for the collective conscious, knowing that they will never be able to see the light of day again, being able to live and breathe in their own bodies? Now being stuck for eternity, not going to cry because never be able to see your little Euphie again."

Lelouch looked at C.C giving her a sad expression. "I'm still sad about what happened that day, we all have regrets C.C. Knowing that was a way to bring her back to life but what happens in the past should stay in the past and not the future."

"True my demon king. So what are your intentions now seeing as we have fixed this problem."

"I don't know yet, I guess we will wonder until we have found a place to live where we both can be happy. We have all the time in the world to find our place."

Lelouch leaned over to C.C and gave her a kiss on the lips. Lelouch then put his hat back, attaching the piece of cloth that hid his nose and mouth to his hat C.C doing the same with her headscarf. The journey would take at least 3 days following the markers. Hopefully, it would be quicker for them to get back to Kalemie since they had used the last of the explosives that they had "bought" and the tent was light to carry.

* * *

 **21/4/2023**

It took Lelouch four days to return to the town due to the fact that Lelouch had gotten lost even after placing the markers down C.C had been complaining about it since getting lost, lucky they had found the correct marker and continued on the correct path. As Lelouch and C.C walked through the town they noticed it had been a bit livelier since they had left. People were rushing around shouting among one another as well as the Britannian soldiers who seemed to be more active in checking bags asking people for ID looking in cars, sniffer dogs were actively on-guard checking for the scents of explosives or weapons.

Lelouch got the key and unlocked the door and closing the door behind them, dropping their backpacks with the other gear that they had collected for the last trip. As you can imagine they both hadn't showered for a few days and were ready to have a bath.

After both removing their clothes, they were in their underwear. Lelouch and C.C became more comfortable with each other (aside from being married) C.C had teased Lelouch about his fitness and body shape for many years but stopped after it didn't annoy him and more. Turning on bath taps and after a few minutes of waiting there were nude and enjoying the warmth of the bath and one another. After a while of cuddling and sitting talking of their journey and what they had seen and discovered they were glad that one part of the journey was over. They both getting out of the tub and putting some bath robes on them they found themselves lying on the bed.

Both lying on the bed Lelouch turned the T.V while C.C was unpacking cheesekun from the backpack that she carried around the first thing that came out of the news report was something that would shock Lelouch and C.C.

"Terrorist attack in Japan two attacks in the space of two weeks, one being with human causalities another the destruction of the old Japanese parliament building. Reports that said that over 500 people have die-"

Lelouch's eyes wide open in horror as the new report keep going detailing the events what would follow from the parliament building explosion, it showed that a less of a quarter of the building remained. Lelouch didn't know what to do; C.C could only look at him stunned from the shock of what was happening. The report had concluded that the empress was safe but this new masked man Ares was preparing to overthrow Nunnally.

Turning the T.V off Lelouch got off the bed and went outside to where the pier was facing the lake. C.C followed in tow standing outside near the door frame, C.C asked Lelouch while holding cheesekun tightly.

"What will you do now Lelouch? You said you would walk the path of peace and not involve yourself once more in war or the world of the living. But now Nunnally will have to fight a new battle that may threaten her rule will you rise to the world of the living once more? So that her hands will not be stained in the blood and carry a new burden that you took away from her during the battle of Mt Fuji? Will you rise once more and follow the path of destruction and become your former self once more? Or will you stay in the shadows and let fate decided who will win and who will lose?"

Lelouch still looking beyond on the lake his face was in full view his Geass shining brightly off the moon as well as the reflections off the river.

"Cecaniah," Lelouch said in a cold hearted tone, C.C shivered with the sound of tone in his voice calling her name while she squeezed cheesekun more tightly.

"I promised you the world, where it would be at peace and the thought of war never to exist again. But someone has decided that peace is a worthless and a mundane thing to preach. It seems like I will have to walk the path of destruction as the Demon King once more. To protect those innocent hands so that they will not be stained by the blood of her people and the kingdom that she wished for is able to grow. My dear witch, I ask you once more be my accomplice once more to help me rid this world of the so called "War God". As I asked you once in my vows, "To always walk by my side by side no matter where I go or what I do. To stick by me either if my decision is for good, bad or for worse" do you follow this vow from when we married."

C.C walked silently walking up to Lelouch, wrapping her arms around Lelouch upper torso leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I shall walk the path whatever you choose. I shall stand by you as an equal. I shall follow you whatever choice you make, I shall stand by you forever and forever. And I will still love because you and I are different from the world of the living since we are no longer human. I shall become once more your accomplice in any deed we do as the Demon king and the green haired witch."

And with that, she leaned over and Lelouch a kiss on the lips pouring as much emotion as she could into that kiss. They stood there silently, breaking the kiss they both looked up the moon and the stars holding in each other's hand.

"When do we plan to leave my immortal demon king?"

"Soon my immortal witch. Tomorrow we will start planning on how to get to Japan. I am sure that Jeremiah will have heard the news and will properly be waiting on a response from me. I'll get a message to him tomorrow, it will take some time for us to get back to Japan using the back channels."

"But for tonight let us enjoy one short victory today my sweet witch." Picking her up in a bridal carry position in a swift motion. C.C let out a small squeak in the moment she was picked off her feet, C.C replying to Lelouch "Oh, how very bold my king what do you plan to do to this poor defenseless witch. Do you plan to satisfy yourself till your lust runs out?" Placing her hand on her lovers face, "You will soon found out my precious witch", Lelouch replied walking back off the pier back into their room.

"My, my well I'll be in your care then my demonic king, only ask you to please be gentle with my frail old body." C.C curiosity said in a soft voice

"I would never harm you, my witch, I'm sure your body is still youthful as ever and will be able to survive the night" Lelouch replied back.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hi all, sorry for the late chapter this time around, been busy with work, gaming and of course writing. I wasnt to happy with a few plot/structure points that i had written, found some more grammar/spelling mistakes and words where they are not meant to be.

Any way, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Journey Home**

The morning after the announcement of Japan being attacked the small town had been put on high alert. Lelouch had gotten up early leaving C.C, still sleeping after last night's events. Lelouch needed to quickly figure out the situation and getting information on how to get home. He knew this wasn't going to be an easy task to get back to Japan but knowing what was at stake. He didn't have a choice, he had to take whatever would present to him and if that didn't work he could always use his Geass.

Lelouch walked through the streets Kalemie hoping he would find a place that would have the internet. After walking for half another he came across a small net café and entered the store. Lelouch walking up to a computer and inserting some coins he started to look up local news sites for a more detailed expansion of what had happened. After 10 minutes of scrolling through many news articles, he got back to the task at hand. Lelouch thought the best way of getting back to Japan was by boat. As he looked at the various shipping schedules, he came across one that looked promising. The site showed that a Japanese container ship would be docking in Port Elizabeth in South Africa for five to six days before making its way to a smaller port near Tokyo.

Lelouch looking at the time it would be departing and thought to himself that it would be the best line of transportation, they only problem is how to convince C.C on going back via boat. The last time he had been on a long journey via boat, is when they were both escaping from Japan. The first place they had visited where there had been a sighting of strange lights was in Russia, that ferry trip took those two days. However those two days Lelouch had been seasick for most of the time.

C.C hated having to look after him for a full two days of being seasick and once they had gotten on land, C.C vowed never to go on a boat ride longer than one and half days. As he looked up schedules for boats from Kalemie to Port he found a ferrying service that went up and down that rive its final stop -Cape Town. The service would take roughly eleven hours to get there and the next ferry shuttle would be tomorrow morning at 9 am. Lelouch printing off the various bits and pieces information grabbing the copies and heading out the door, he tipped his hat to the owner as he left.

Heading back to the motel he picked up some breakfast for this witch so she wouldn't be unhappy with him coming back empty-handed. As he passed a newspaper stand he looked at a news article and saw the picture Ares' hands, outstretched outwards asking for those Britannia's to go back to being the strongest, Lelouch mumbling in disgust he headed back.

After finally reaching the motel room and opening in C.C had been lying on the bed stretching out like a cat wanting its belly to be rubbed. "Morning Lelouch, did you bring any food from your outing?" C.C looking at him with curious eyes, "Here", Lelouch giving C.C a container of food, as he was taking off his hat.

"I've found a way to get back home; it will be easy to get to the first place but then after it may be a harder. In order not to cause not too much attention, we will need to take a ferry to South Africa."

C.C looked up and asked a question "Can't we just catch a plane from Dodama - Tanzania back to Tokyo – Japan. I'm sure you still have enough money to get us that far."

Lelouch looked at C.C "So how do you expect me to get past two lots of security? Without having to show my face, if that happens there will be a panic and it will become a lot tougher."

"Geass them to allow you to get through" C.C shrugged stuffing her face once again with breakfast, Lelouch sighed at C.C simpleness" Won't it be a bit strange, a person wearing a hat getting past Japan's airport security after having a terror attack. There would be sirens going as soon as we get passed security without anyone questioning us." Lelouch retorted

"The route we are going…." Lelouch was preparing himself for the backlash from C.C, "Is by a container ship that leaves Port Elizabeth in about 5 days after tomorrow. That ship will take us hopefully undetected to one of the smaller ports near Tokyo. The total journey will take us two months from the po-"

"No" C.C snapped quickly before Lelouch could finish the last words "No, No, No, nope. Not what happened after our two-day trip to Russia. I had to take care of you for two days straight and I vowed to you that we would never do that again. Find another way otherwise, this witch won't be moving from this room until you do.", turning her entire back to Lelouch and went back to her remaining breakfast.

"I'll make you a deal," Lelouch said with a hint of slyness, C.C turned her head around looking back at Lelouch to see what he was going to say. "If we go back via the boat, once we get back to Japan and set up the base of operations. The first thing we will do is get a pizza from pizza hut seeing as you have missed out on that for a number of months."

C.C hearing the deal looked a cheesekun licking her lips with the thought of pizza, C.C looking at the food she had and the thought of a number of terrible breakfasts, lunches, and dinners without her regular amount of pizza and looked up at Lelouch. "I'll agree, to that under one more condition." C.C said, "As long it doesn't reveal ourselves that we are still alive, name it." Lelouch said looking worryingly, that he might have made a deal with the worst possible devil he could think of his wife. C.C looking at him with a gleaming smile "I want to be in a 6-star hotel for an entire week that is the condition."

Lelouch saying "Fine it's a deal".

"When do we leave?" C.C asked

"There's a ferry shuttle tomorrow arriving at 9 am, with it, it will take us eleven hours to get to Port Elizabeth, from then I will try and attempt to get passage onto the ship to Japan. From there we will be traveling by train into Tokyo; I will pass a message to Jeremiah when we get to the port."

"Just remember to buy some sea sickness tablets," C.C added, Lelouch just rolled his eyes at the comment.

* * *

The next morning Lelouch and his witch C.C were finally leaving their temporary home to head back to Japan. Lelouch went up to the front desk, looking up at the man revealing his eyes and said: "Forget about us ever being here", "Yes my lord", lowering his head, he and C.C started on their next journey. Lelouch and C.C stepped out into the morning sun and headed towards the river bank. As they walked where the ferry was meant to be, they walked around the early morning markets, C.C and Lelouch grabbed a bit of breakfast as they continued on. Arriving at the ferry station Lelouch bought two tickets walking back to his wife where she looked at the river, the early morning sunlight bouncing off the waves.

Lelouch looking around to see who would be accompanying them on the ferry. Lelouch saw that most of the people looked like they were wealthy a few dozen of them being families with small children as well as couples. But what caught Lelouch's attention where the five people in the back whispering to one another, carrying oddly shaped suitcases. _'Tech, this boat ride is not going to go smoothly'_ the five men looked at the figure in white looking at them while they huddled closer. Lelouch looking away at the ground and then back to his wife. He loved her deeply and yet from time to time she would always revert back to her old self he didn't mind, but she was happy. That's one of the things he cared about the most to always make her happy and to be loved. Lelouch's mind snapped back to reality as he heard the massive horn sound, everyone blocking their ears to block the loud sound.

The massive ferry was a Hydrofoil, it was roughly about 50 meters in length and about 20 or so meters high, it had two decks for viewing with seating outside as well on the inside. On the side stood the name the S.S Flash 'How original', thought Lelouch. A couple crew members on the side of the ship started the process of laying down a ramp to reach the dock, after a couple of seconds there was a loud "thump" as the ramp hit the dock. The captain was dressed in white and wearing a captains hat. The Africa man started to shake his passenger's hands as they left the boat giving the women on board a kiss on the hand or tipping his hat as they passed by. Lelouch lifting his head up a little and could see the men expressing their annoyance of what the captain was doing.

As the last of the passengers who were getting off here, the captain standing tall at the top of ramp and shouted " **I am captain Nathan Raveols and I will be your captain for your journey all way down to Cape Town I all welcome you on board the S.S Flash, could all passengers please make their way on board as we have a schedule to keep on time!** ". Without warning the 50 or people started to climb the ramp to the first deck, the so-called captain did the same thing to the women who had gotten off greeting them. Helping them on board the ship, tilting his hat and getting a couple of giggles from the women and _"tisks"_ from the men. Lelouch and C.C strolled up the ramp carrying what they had; C.C was carrying a large shoulder bag as well as a sack that was thrown over her shoulder with cheese-kun's head sticking out of it. Lelouch was carrying a large backpack as well as two shoulder bags.

C.C quickly running up the ramp before Lelouch did to get a better view of the ship, as she reached the top of the ramp the captain seeing this extended his hand and said.

"Welcome aboard my ship madam.", as he reached out for her hand holding it gently as he helped her on this ship kissing her hand in the process.

"What wonderful eyes you have Madam, it's a shame can I cannot see your entire face, I'm sure if the angels saw your face they would become jealous and fall just to be with you", as he continued, C.C playing along giggled at his comment and put her hand where her mouth is and respond.

"If angels did fall then my husband would have to fend them all off, just to make sure no one would be able to touch his precious treasure."

As she looked down the captain followed her gaze to the man who was coming up the ramp as he got to the top, Lelouch hearing the comment C.C had made and muttering in a cold tone "And they would be dead before they would be able to take a step."

The captain hearing this felt a chill down his spine as the man passed, "Come you", Lelouch said in a cold voice, C.C hearing this followed behind him. The Captain taking off his hat rubbing the sweat off his forehead sighing. The five men followed in tow greeting the captain in their native language.

Lelouch and C.C made their way to the front of the ship; they could see the open river before them, both finding their seats they sat down dumping their belongings on the deck.

"Why did you have to do that flirt with the captain?"

"Because it's fun to tease you, to see your reaction when I flirt with others. But just remember you are my husband and I will always come back to your side." Whispering it into his ear Lelouch could only go "hmph" at the explanation.

After a couple of minutes after people had settled down, an accouchement was made over the speakers "Hello passengers in a few short minutes will be departing and making our way down the river, please enjoy the view and of course please make sure you listen to your captain at all times during the journey." After a few minutes, the boat lurched into life as they made their way down the river. C.C still being tired, extending her entire body across a couple of seats lying down and using Lelouch's lap as a pillow. "Wake me in a few hours; this witch still needs her beauty sleep." C.C settled down quickly as she quickly fell asleep with the rocking of the boat, the waves crashing against the hydrofoil.

Lelouch looking outwards the river _'After 5 years I'm finally heading home. I just hope that I will able to put a stop to whatever Ares is thinking of doing before this escalates quickly out of control. However this entire situation, why is it only starting to happen now, what kind of deal has he made. There's no point thinking of it now, hopefully, Jeremiah has gotten some information about the situation.'_

Three hours had passed since they had left port, C.C now starting to stir waking up looking at her lover's eyes.

"My king, are you nervous about heading home? Back to the country you destroyed and bringing it back to life?"

Lelouch looking down at C.C "I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, just something about this nagging me, of why now." C.C seeing her husband's worry sat up her head leaning against his shoulder and hugged him.

C.C getting up and saying "I'm going to explore for a little while, too much of a nice day to do nothing." C.C started to walk.

Lelouch quickly said, "Don't stray too far witch because something is amiss here", C.C just shrugging off his words and started walking.

C.C had never seen a ship this size before let alone being a hydrofoil this big. The ship had a large inside area with a lot of seating where most people were either talking to one another or talking to their kids. C.C strolled to the side of the hydrofoil some passengers were taking photos of the scenery looking at all the small finishing villagers who had broken off from society. The ship was two colours the deck and the upper deck where the captain quarters control room was white while the lower half of the ship was red, the ship was moving along pretty quickly. While waiting for the hydrofoil to arrive the pamphlet had said the boat was about to reach speeds up to 120km an hour but seemed to be going a tad slower. C.C resting her arms on the railing, she saw a small boy no older than 7 or 8 with others trying to catch a fish in the lower part of the river. The small boy looked up at the ship like something he had never seen before. The boy lifting his head bit higher saw the maiden in white and waved at her the other boys seeing if she would do anything, C.C not wanting to disappoint waved back at the young boy.

C.C made a lap of the ship staring that the river beds and the remote villagers that lived there. She made her way to the second deck, for a couple of minutes she watched what was in front of them and could only smile at the site. However, her daydreaming was interrupted.

"Excuse me, madam." C.C quickly turned around to see who it was and of course, it was the captain.

"Sorry for startle miss, I couldn't help but notice that you had discovered my favorite spot of the entire ship. This spot has the best view and whenever I get a break, I come here to just to enjoy the view of it all. I think to myself that couldn't have any better job, just to stand here as time passes."

"Yes, it's very beautiful."

"Madam, I believe I didn't catch your name before ill introduce myself again I am Nathan the captain of this prized vessel", Outstretching his hand to C.C, C.C taking the hand and saying "C.C".

"What a strange aberration of a name, why not your real name?"

"I have long forgotten my true name; C.C is the only name that I can remember from my childhood. Back when I was a child I was alone and homeless the only other person I was close to was a nun."

"I'm terribly sorry about bringing up a terrible memory, I didn't mean to", the captain quickly apologizing.

"It's alright I usually don't open up about these things, my husband knows what I have been through as a child and what I had lost as well as wanting to gain. I bet your next question is why you're hiding your beautiful face", C.C grinning under her headscarf.

The captain was taken back from the observation of the women that stood next to him." My, my aren't we a quick one, as I said before it's always a shame to see beautiful women cover up their face."

"My, my we have a romantic here; I wish my husband would be a bit more "flirty" he can be terribly cold from time to time. But that's one of his sides I have to deal with when I married him. As for the reason, why all my face is covered and only my eyes showing, is because of my husband's religion sadly otherwise I would be showing it proudly." C.C laying her head in her hand.

"What about your husband? Surely he doesn't need to cover up his face." Questioned the captain

"True. However his face is somewhat scared underneath that piece of cloth that covers his mouth and nose area, so I helped him attach some cloth so no one would be able to see his lower face. As for the hat the covers his eyes-"C.C stopping suddenly, the captain not sure what was happening looked around him thinking someone was listening in on their conversation. "Sorry... I cannot talk about my husband anymore." She said quietly.

"Whys that, there's no one else here that's listening in on the conversation."

C.C using her finger gesturing for the captain to following she pointed it down the captain follow her finger looked where it was pointing. When he looked a chill or a sense of dread came over him. She was pointing to the man in white his head slightly upwards, her husband had someone gotten wind of the conversation which had made C.C stop. After a couple of seconds, the man in white, her husband looked back down again to the ground.

The captain gulping hard as he noticed the wave of dread passed by, he turned to C.C not showing any emotion in her headscarf. "He's quite the scary fellow isn't he, I felt like there was a chill going down my spine."

"Yes my husband can be quite cold and scary from time to time, but he's the one that understands me of what I've been through, I do love him even though he had once been a monster." C.C sighing.

The captain was taken back the fact that she had labeled her husband as a former monster, thinking that's why his skin might have crawled when he looked down at him.

"So…" the captain speaking once more, "What have you been through in your young life?" C.C giggling at the question and the thought of being young, the captain not understand was surprised by the giggle of the young women.

"Sorry," C.C said. "I've been through many things in this lifetime. I've witnessed king's fall, being alone, cold, no family, next to no hope, homeless, poverty I can only remember scrapes of my past of where I have been or lived."

The captain hearing all this felt somewhat sorry for her she had been through a lot and yet under that scarf, she was still able to smile.

"How did you meet your husband?"

C.C took a moment to think of a lie that would be enough for the captain. "When I was wandering alone, I came across him; he seemed like an interesting person, so I stuck around with him for a while. I met a few of his friends; he created a group to solve problems however he was struck by tragedy many times. He showed all his emotions everything from hate to sadness to disgust and I was the only one who could help him through all those.

He was even betrayed by the ones he trusted most, but they didn't know his secret. I grew closer to him till eventually he had enough and I asked him to run away from it all. At first, it took him some time and he did give in, we married and ran away from the world hoping the rest of the world thought we were dead, however. Now we are headed back to the place where it all began and where it once ended."

The captain was taken aback by what she had told him, this woman had been through a lot at most she was her early to mid-twenties would have been through so much in just a start of her life. Let alone her husband who had also been through a lot as well and felt sorry for him.

"During that time I was with him, he made me feel that I was special with him since I was a child I wanted to feel what emotion "love" felt like, I had never experienced it before. But when I meet him I finally felt something that I had never felt before and he too slowly came around giving me his love which had been the best thing I've ever experienced." C.C continued

Before the captain should say anything one of his crew members came forward and whispered in his hear, C.C saw the man's expression and knew something was wrong. "Sorry C.C my attention is needed elsewhere I suggest you get back to your husband." He smiled as he turned back the captain's station.

C.C headed back down the stairs she looked towards Lelouch was, looking more annoyed than he should be, "Something troubling you my dear king?" C.C asked

"How much did you mention to him and about us." Coldly saying

"I only gave him a vague description of what I had been through and the same with you." C.C leaning against his arm her head on his shoulder. Lelouch didn't say anything and he still was looking at the ground.

" Something bad is about to happen?"

"Pirates"

"The five men who were last on board were thinking if to get on or not judging by the people who were getting on; they decided to take the chance. It won't be long till small speedboats come, once they start to attack back, the five lone gunmen will stop them and take over the ship. It will properly be a quick hit and run seeing as we are in a remote part of the river, a perfect time to strike."

An accouchement came over the PA " **Dear ladies, gentleman, and children. We seemed to have gained some attention from some unwanted guests, could everyone please go back to their seats and to make sure all belongs are secured either inside or outside. We will deal with this situation ASAP!** " The boat who had been chugging along the river now roared into life pushing at his max speed. Lelouch held onto the seat, tucking his arm behind C.C waist pulling her closer towards him to endure the cat and mouse game. C.C noticing what Lelouch was doing moved her arm behind him, placing her head again on his shoulder trying to soften the impact as the boat was hitting the waves.

C.C saw that most people had moved inside of the ship while a couple stayed on the outer deck. The crew moving to defensive positions bringing out several large water cannons and attaching them onto the ships side decks. C.C hugging Lelouch tighter they heard the rata-tat-tat sound of automatic weapons being firing off several rounds at a time. Then there was another round of gunfire it sounded closer, the five pirates who had come aboard showing their true colours. The boat slowly coming to a stop as the passengers looked in fear of what was about to unfold. One of the pirates on board held a rope ladder and tossed it over the side then several more pirates came on board. Lelouch counting seeing there were 14 pirates in total on the ship.

Then they started the sweep the ship dragging everyone out on the front deck. Men, women, and children were all scared some crying some cowering at the sight of guns the rest of the crew had been dragged and bound. Two of the pirates were escorting the captain to the front deck and pushing him to the seat where C.C was making a loud "thud" sound.

The captain looking at the women with her yellow eyes however from the look in her eyes she was not scared, the captain readjusting himself sitting up straight again. He signaled her to come closer C.C noticing this and lead her head towards the captain, the captain whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry I have already contacted the coast guard the Britannian navy who patrol these waters from time to them, both saying they will be in 30minutes."

"I think it will be over by then by the time they arrive." Captain giving C.C a strange look thinking she must be insane.

Several of the pirates held out sacs repeating the same words over and over again "GIVE US YOUR MONEY NOW OR ANYTHING YOU HOLD PRECIOUS!" screaming pointing their guns at the passengers. One of the pirates saw the captain the two people next to him. The pirate looking at the nice watch pointed his gun the captain "Give us that watch pretty boy." The captain saying something in the different language, the pirate then punching him square in the jaw. The captain winced at the pain and looked back at him spitting out blood in disgust.

The pirate now moving onto C.C. "My, my what a pretty women we have here and what a nice little ring you have on your finger, it must be precious to you to display it so boldly. Now if you don't mind hand it over now!"

C.C looking up at the pirate calming saying "No"

Pirate not happy pointing his gun to her head "My, my want a brave one we have here, I won't ask you a second time hand over the ring or you get a bullet in your head." Showing his charming smile

Lelouch having enough of this had taken off his glove and said "Leave my wife alone" his Geass symbol starting to flare, the pirate changing his direction to the man.

"My, my husband sticking up for his wife how heroic." Turning his gun to C.C once more "Mr. Husband could you please ask your wife to hand over the ring or she gets it." Captain not liking the expression the pirate was showing seeing as he was getting annoyed trying to signal to the husband to ask it to hand it over.

"My dear" C.C turning to her husband

"What is it, my husband?"

"I think it's time we end to this madness."

"As you wish dear" The pirate and the captain look at one another with a clueless face. The pirate noticed a red symbol on the women forehead brightly glowing red the rest of the pirates, the passengers and crew looked at the bright red light. Being distracted Lelouch in one swift motion moved his glove and with his exposed hand grabbed the pirates arm and at that moment the pirate screamed in pain.

"Gahhhhhhhh, gah hh hh" The pirate falling to the floor grabbing his head by his hands and reeling from side to side he looked like he was in pain yelling "Demon! Demon!" The other pirates taking a couple of steps back not knowing what had happened.

Lelouch stood up with C.C following, the captain and everyone else did not know what was going on. The man in white started to talk.

"I was hoping my trip back to Japan would be peaceful, but instead you lot had to come to a ruin it. It's been a while since I had to reveal my face to someone, the last time it was almost four years ago."

The rest of the passengers had moved in the process and now was sitting near the front of the boat, the captain the fifty or so passengers had a scared look on their faces. The man in white slowly took his hat off, the piece of cloth that had been covering his lower face was now swaying with the wind. From what they could see the man in white looked somewhat thing and his short dark hair flowing in the wind

From what the passengers could see the thirteen pirates were just standing there, their mouths wide open. "How… how is this possible you're, you're meant to be dead, buried." The head pirate stammered.

"Demons can't die just by being stabbed through the heart with a normal sword, isn't their stories in your culture about how to kill demons?" C.C asked

The head pirate couldn't answer and could only stare gulping like he was facing the devil. "The demon king still lives. Shot it shot it!" He yelled, "Use up every last single bullet!" But before they would get a single shot off, the man in white talked.

"I command you, to drop the sacs of stolen goods you and leave them on the deck of the ship, then leave this ship, never attack in this shipping route again and take that weeping pirate with you."

Everyone else in amazement saw the pirates dropping their sacs gold and jewellery. They picked up the man in fear and carried him to where the ladder was and climbed back into their boats taking the rope and wood ladder with them. The captain was speechless and so was everyone else all staring at the couple in front of them.

"My witch" the man spoke in a demanding tone

"Yes, my dear what can this immortal witch do for you."

"I will need my other eye." C.C moving her hand to the man's eye and after a couple of seconds the women removed her hand and turned around. "I apologize for the shock you are about to get as well, didn't think we would have to go this far."

The man turned around to face the people that stood before him. What they could see where two eyes one that looked red/purple and other one being red/green but more importantly it was the face people they were fearful about.

"You're…your." Nathan trying to find the correct words

"Your, Lelouch vi Britannia 99 Emperor aka the demon king that died 5 years ago!"

"But hang on! If you're still alive then who's in the ground instead of you?! And why are you on my ship?!" The captain yelled!

"Because we are going home", the women replied

"You mean Japan?! You're going to take over the world again." Before someone else could say anything Lelouch said something.

"Enough of this! I command you to gather your belongs and go back to what you were doing before the pirates arrived. I want the crew and the captain to delete all video evidence of what has transpired for the past 15 minutes!"

"Yes, your highness." And with that, they got up and started to collect their belongings and headed back to where they were sitting.

Lelouch putting his hat back on and adjusting the piece of cloth as well as the chain that was holding the cloth tightly over his lower face and the strap that was under his chin, he sighed and sat back down again.

"Thank you for speaking on my behalf again C.C," Lelouch said softly, C.C pulling down the lower part of her headscarf turning to Lelouch and lift the cloth covering his lower face and kissed him on the lips. "No need to thank me, Lelouch." She smiled as she adjusted her headscarf once more.

15 minutes later the Britannian navy and coast guard came up near the ship and boarded. The captain explained that they needed help fending off a band of pirates and explained that for some reason they disappeared after several minutes. The navy checked the security logs but couldn't find anything, almost looking like someone had tampered with the video feed during the whole ordeal. The captain shrugged in response and thanked them for coming. The Britannian Navy said they would escort them along their journey so they wouldn't be attacked

Several hours later they arrive at Port Elizabeth. The captain saying thanks to the Navy as they went off to do their next job. A lot of people were getting off the captain once again saying goodbye in a flirtatious manner. C.C and Lelouch were the last ones to leave the hydrofoil, C.C was holding onto her lover's arm to make sure Lelouch wouldn't get jealous. The captain tipping his hat to the couple, as they descended down the ramp onto the makeshift pier.

"Well, that was an interesting ride", C.C saying as she with a skip in her step. Waiting for Lelouch to say something nothing, C.C quickly turned around to see Lelouch kneeling on the floor painting "R.R!" quickly going to his side and kneeling next to him.

"Give me a second C.C; I'll be right a few couple of seconds."

"Come on R.R the shops are not too far away." Lelouch nodded in agreement, Lelouch and C.C wandering off to get some dinner as well as finding a place to stay for next few nights.

After a couple of hours, they had found themselves a room for the next couple of days. They were both out of their clothing and had changed into something more casual. Both lying on the bed C.C turning to her husband.

"Did we have to use so much force when the pirate was trying to take my ring?" C.C looked at her wedding ring, the small green emerald that was attached to the gold band.

"Because" Paused Lelouch, "He tried to touch something that is precious to me. As well as threatening my wife with a gun to her head, they won't get away that easily without being dealt with", Lelouch then picking up C.C's hand, the hand that had the ring on it and kissed it. C.C looking at the gesture blushing, she rolled into his embrace pressing her lips against Lelouch's.

Lelouch had woken up early again, seeing C.C sleep peacefully he tried is best not to disturb her, putting on his robe and hat and started to head towards a local Britannian bank. He was going to make large cash withdrawn because he knew swaying a container ship crew was going to be hard let alone smuggle two people into Japan. Beside him, he had a briefcase that he had just recently purchased last night hopefully being the right size to fit half a million yen.

Lelouch walking into the bank tipping his hat slightly up to see a number of guards, tellers, and people there we in the bank. The numbers were small so he had a chance to get through this without hassle. Waiting with an empty briefcase in the line, after finally a couple of minutes it was his turn, walking up to the teller.

"Hi, how many I help you today sir?" The teller said joyfully, Lelouch putting the briefcase and producing a credit card from a concealed pocket handing it to the teller.

"Half a million yen in the briefcase if you could please." The teller giving him a strange look, one of the guards nearby had heard this and was waiting calmly to see what the customer would do.

"You will need to produce some identification in order to make such a large withdrawal sir, let alone our limit is only 200,000 yen." The teller heard a "tisk" from Lelouch under his breath, deciding that the teller couldn't be swayed. Lelouch lifted up his head to get to the same eye level looked into the teller's eye level, the teller seeing the man's eyes felt a chill down his spine, Lelouch asked once more.

"Please withdraw 500,000 yen from this credit card account and bring it to the No 1 money waiting rooms and I have already shown my ID."

"Yes sir" the teller swiping a credit card and checking the allowance went into the back to get the money. Lelouch headed to the number one waiting room and closed the door. The guard not being too sure what had just happened and why the teller agreed to it, just shrugged since he was in charge of guarding the bank and not cash withdrawals.

A few minutes later the door to the waiting room opened and came to the teller with a large sac, the teller dropping on the table. After a couple of seconds, the teller was a little confused about why he was in a money room with the man in white.

"Thanks for getting the 200,000 yen I asked for", the teller still confused "Oh, No problem" as he wandered back to his station confused. After a couple of minutes trying to arrange the money so he would all fit in case he succeeded and left the room. Passing the guard he lifted up his head and looked at him "Please deleted the security feed from the last 15minutes" after his eyes shone brightly the guard nodded and went back to the security room.

Lelouch headed out of the bank walking towards the docks. Looking at the paper he had printed from internet café he looked at it and followed the docking numbers of where the ship would be. After looking around for ten or so minutes he had found the container ship currently in the unloading processes.

He saw what looked like a crew member standing under the ships name "Naminori-ki" he started to walk towards the crew members. After only being 5 meters away from the crew member Lelouch started to speak Japanese for the first time in 5 years.

"Hello, and excuse me." The crew member jumped in shock as Lelouch said something.

"This is very unusual." The man quickly said, "I must say I'm a bit surprised to see a person speaking Japanese in a South Africa that's defiantly a first for me, where in Japan are you fr-"

"Tokyo", Lelouch cutting off the man quickly.

"Ahh, lots of trouble brewing there with the whole Ares thing. So what can I do for fellow Japanese?"

"I wish to speak to speak with your captain if possible." Lelouch was dangerously trying to avoid eye contact and to make it look like he was looking at up the man.

"The captain? For what reason, would you need to speak to the captain?"

"Smuggling"

The crew member hearing this rushed up the ramp on the ship and went after the captain. After a couple of minutes, later Lelouch heard a number of voices coming from the top of the ship down came the captain and 5-10 crew members they all descended down to the bottom of the ramp and stood in front of Lelouch.

"Hey there, so my mate here said you wish to speak to me about something, what I can do for fellow Japanese," he said cheerfully smiling

"I want to know if you will do a smuggling job."

The captain thinking for a second "What's the cargo and where is it going? We will be making one stop along the way to Japan so if there's we should be able to do it, for the right price of course", the captain smiling looking like he's going to make a fortune.

"The cargo is myself and my wife, we wished to be smuggled back into Japan." The captain looking at the man in white with wide eyes

"Sorry… You wish to smuggled back into Japan when there's a war about to begin, you must be crazy. I can understand wanting to leave but go back?!"

"I don't care we must get back to Japan at any cost."

"At any cost hey hmm." The captain thinking for a second, "Well, these men haven't had any fun for the past two months maybe your wi-"

"If you dare say that last word I can assure you will be meet with horrible pain" Lelouch interrupting the man as he lifted up his head looking into the man's eyes with his own showing a purple/reddish colour and captain looking at the man's eye gulped and starting talking again.

"Sor—r-yy. What a poor joke that was hahaha", trying his best to defuse the situation he had caused, for some reason when he had looked at the man's eyes he felt a sense of dread.

Lelouch picking up the suitcase beside him and opening the clicks, lifting up one of the sides "If you are able to smuggle us to Japan without an issue under some conditions I'll give you half a million yen."

The captain and his crew their eyes wide open at the thought, in a small suitcase there was half a million. They quickly huddled in a circle talking very quickly after a few seconds the broke the captain front of Lelouch holding out his hand.

"We agree to your request, anything specific things you will need for the trip?"

"A bottom container, able to use facilities on the ship and we will bring enough food/water and other essential needs for our trip. We also want to walk around the ship deck as we please as well."

"Very well I shall get all of that organized before we leave in four days, what about the money?" the captain asked rubbing his hands.

"Half once we get on the ship and the other half once we arrive in Japan. Do not worry about the security checks we will deal with that."

The captain nodding his head in agreement saying their goodbyes Lelouch headed back to the hotel where hopefully C.C was still asleep. He got back to the hotel room C.C was up and watching T.V.

"How did everything go?" C.C asked

"Fine, we leave in four days and need to get enough supplies to last us 2 months, they will let us use everything on the ship and let us on the deck, we have a bottom container where we will be staying. I suggest we start getting everything ready."

"Fine by me", C.C happily said, "But where's breakfast?" Lelouch just sighed.

 **4 Days later**

 **1/5/2023**

The captain and his crew waiting for their "cargo to arrive", they were all the little nervous sure they had done some "questionable" requests in the past but this was a whole new ball game from them. As they stood in the afternoon sun they saw them two figures dressed in white, the man who'd had contacted them. Next, to him the captain and crew saw women next to him dressed in white, gold sari walking elegantly, two bring golden eyes the only part of her face exposed. The crew and captain seeing her for the first thought she looked like something out of a fairy tale. Behind them, they saw the mountains of bags they were carrying. As they got close they saw the women struggling with her bags and five of them quickly rushing to the women's side assisting, helping her with her bags.

As they came towards the ramp, the woman who that they had helped her bowed her head and saying thank you. Hearing her voice someone commenting the sounded that she was an angel the women giggled at the comment making their eyes turning into love hearts.

"Alright, you lackeys snap out of it." the captain strongly saying

"Thank you very much for helping us get back to Japan. I know this isn't very easy for you to do to this, but from the bottom of my heart thank you." C.C Bowing once more

"No, no, no, no, no madam. The honour is all ours; helping you and your husband, now please follow us." The men picked up the bags for the women hurried along the ramp. Lelouch was left to himself to carry his bags alone. They reached the front of the ship, the captain opening the door to the lower create.

"Welcome your new abode for the next two months", The captain almost sounded like he was trying to sell the container as a house, it was roughly 15 meters long the 3 meters high and 3 meters wide. C.C put her bags on the side as well as the crew who helped carry them. Lelouch went to the back quickly dropping the several heavy bags he was carrying. Placing two futons on the ground, ripping into another bag, the crew, captain, and C.C were looking to what he was doing.

Attaching what looked like two magnets on either side on the container then bringing out a metal rod and placed it between the two magnets which were three meters apart. Then pulling out a large white sheet a draping it over the metal rod making a screen. The man then taking one side of the sheet and used a magnet click stick it to the container wall, making it impossible to see anything and turning on a lamp.

As Lelouch was rummaging through the bags he C.C turned back to the crew "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier my name is C.C and that is my husband R.R."

"Nice to meet you Miss.C.C." the captain responding. 'What strange names'.

One of the crew members nudged the captain knowing what he wanted to ask the captain asked on their behalf.

"Miss C.C we were wondering if you and your husband would like to join us for dinner tonight? We decided that we would break tradition and ask you to join us."

"I don't know about my husband I would be more than happy to join you, however, there is a small problem with that", the men looking at one another in confusion.

"Because of my husband's marriage, I cannot show my face to strangers. I can only show it in the privacy of my husband or other females." C.C touching her headscarf the covered her face, the crew were looking at her with disappointed faces.

"If I get permission from my husband then I'll be able to remove it." She said cheerfully. C.C going behind the sheet to talk to her husband the captain and crew closing the door letting them has their privacy.

"Lelouch, what are you doing back there?" C.C went behind the white curtain and saw Lelouch frantically looking for the sea sickness tablets. "I told you this wasn't going to be a good idea for your sake let alone mine."

C.C now also started to look for the sea sickness tablets that Lelouch was looking for, after a bag or two she found them. "Sit down." Lelouch did so obediently sitting down.

Grabbing the packet out and taking one of the bottles of water unscrewing the top and gave it to Lelouch.

"I know you properly won't join them for dinner. If it's so is it ok if I join them? I'll bring some back if you're feeling up to it", in a worrying tone looking at Lelouch, Lelouch not wanting to talk, just nodding his head in agreement. "Thank you", C.C stroking his face.

C.C coming out and said "I will joining you tonight however my husband gets seasick easily so he won't be joining us.", The crew cheered and the captain screaming out "Set sail for Japan!"

"Aye, aye, captain!" The crew rushing to their stations, a couple of minutes later the ship roared into life taking off into the Ocean bound for Japan.

 **3 Hours later**

C.C had been walking around this ship, one of the crewmates had given her a tour of the ship and where everything else, the crew members excused himself seeing he had to help get dinner ready. Before heading to the mess hall she quickly went to check on Lelouch to see how he was. Carefully opening the create still pitch black the moon being the only light there she quietly called out.

"Lelouch, are you ok?" a flash of light from the lamp coming on showing the shadow of her husband in the back.

"C.C, I'm ok the tablets seem to be working for once." C.C stepping across the metal floor and going behind the sheet she saw Lelouch in a white long sleeve shirt, black jeans and wearing socks. But what caught her attention was the silver metal cross around his neck. Making her way sitting next to Lelouch and lifting up the cross, inspecting it.

"I've never seen this before, when did you buy this." As C.C was having a closer look at it.

"I think it suits me don't you think? I died and came back alive three days later", C.C giving Lelouch a blank look on her face.

"I didn't know you believed in God let alone believe in religion."

Lelouch giving out a small giggle, taking the cross from C.C hands and tucking it under his shirt.

"Don't you have a dinner to be getting to? What's on tonight's menu?" asking curiously

"Soup, and if you're lucky I'll bring you a helping back to you. C.C getting up again "Right I'm off, see you so in a little while." As C.C exited the container

After five minutes of trying to find the mess hall, she came across the smell of food, following the scent she came to a door, opening a little bit she saw all fifteen crew members rushing around organizing the bowel's glasses and cutlery before the guest of honour came. C.C seeing this decided to wait outside for a few minutes just to give them a chance. After a few minutes when the shouting and rushing of feet stopped, she opened the door normally and stepped through. All fifteen crew members turned to see who it was all said "Hi" excitingly and they pointed to the seat where a spot was waiting for her.

"Thank you very much for the seat and the food." the first bowl of soup was being served to C.C. After a couple of seconds the rest of them had their soup in front of them. As promised C.C started to remove the headscarf that was covering her entire face. The men were enticed by the face of the maiden; she removed the headscarf that covered her face, showing her long green hair. They were amazed by her beauty, her golden eyes that gleamed like gold, her long green hair glossy from the light and the small smile that she had on her face.

The captain and the rest of the crew gulped all thinking in unison _'That husband is some lucky bastard'_. C.C looking at the men asked, "Is something of my face?" C.C quickly touching her face, to feel if there was anything there.

"No nothing! It's just a shame what you're covering up such a face and hair." C.C giggling as she was taking up the first spoonful of soup.

"So I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Captain Marco, from the right of me when having Michael, Jackson, Sun, Raphael, Mike, Cain, Benny, Mitzu, Guy, Ryan, Epson, and Trevor." The rest of the crew all waving accordantly after their names being called out.

"Nice to meet you all" C.C smiling. They slowly started to eat their soup and making chit-chat with C.C the captain and crew had planned to ask her the reason why they were returning to Japan.

"So.." Marco starting it all off, "Why the need to be smuggled back into the Japan, I'm sure if you took a flight back to Japan they would be welcoming you back home. With the whole Ares thing going on I can understand going back to see family but to go this far to and to be smuggled as well."

C.C finishing off her spoon full soup, dipping her spoon into the soup and started circling around the inside of the bowl. Marco also noticing the happy cheerful C.C had stopped smiling, Marco knew he had hit a nerve.

"I met my husband seven years ago in the ghettos, when the first massacre happened under Prince Clovis. I had just met him, a school boy that was carrying me to somewhere safe, still in my prisoner uniform." Marco eyes and the other crew member's eyes were wiped open.

"I was with him in secret; I met a few of his friends some of his family and we all got along. After the appearance of Zero he changed, his mind succumbed to the thirst for vengeance. I knowingly knew what would happen but, I still followed him. His sister later was shot during the SAZ killings and was deeply affected by it. He thought he was making a difference but it was hurting him emotionally and wondered if he had chosen the right path. I was with him when during the siege of the Tokyo building. However, someone close to him was in trouble and decided to help them instead of Zero's cause."

The captain and his crew were listening to every detail that C.C had mentioned all thought of how hard it must have been during those times and for their families as well.

"There was a year of peace and he was happily getting along with everyone. However when Zero emerged a second time he thought this time it would be different, however fate and something else in store for him, thinking he doing the right thing. During the battle on Mt. Fiji he was betrayed by the fellow comrade all because of an event that had happened to affect both of them. I was scared because the man I loved fell in a fiery blaze Knightmare, his knightmare was stabbed right through the cockpit, I ran away from the battlefield fearing for my life. Two days after I went searching for his body, his family/friends and those to him on either side all assuming he was dead. However after finding his beaten and battered Knightmare, I found him still alive, breathing, his eyes closed. For a week I looked after his body and at one stage he woke up."

A tear was running down her cheek, quickly wiping it away. The captain and crew all started to cry tears streaming from their eyes, C.C starting to talk again.

"I told what I felt him being dead so I pleased to him to run away from it all. He agreed andfor the past five years we have been travelling the world in order to fine a new home. But now that Ares as appeared he wants to go back to fight and project Japan, even the same country he fought for and betrayed him."

The crew was left speechless of the story that C.C had told, after the conversation finished the only sound that could be heard, was people eating their soup and the odd comment, C.C was the first one to finish up.

"If you don't mind I would like to take some soup to my husband if hes feeling better, ill return the bowel in the morning." The captain grabbing a bowl a pouring some soup, giving to C.C, she started walking leaving the mess hall.

A couple of minutes later C.C was heading back to the container, she came towards the container seeing if Lelouch was still lying down. But instead, he was looking out onto the ocean, C.C placing the bowel of soup down and went behind Lelouch and hugging him.

"Which story did you them then, I know you have been crying." C.C surprised at her husband's observation hugged him tighter.

"Don't worry Lelouch I know what's at stake you don't have to remind me, though it makes me feel uneasy that you're worried about going back home. You have given the world so much and even more for Japan. But remember I'm here to help you shoulder those burdens whatever it may be."

Lelouch turning around to C.C "I'm just nervous that's all, cities and people's lives can change in five years. But the thought that I'm going home hasn't sunk in it."

C.C moving closer to Lelouch, as C.C lips overlapped his lips a small wind picked up, blowing her green hair up while the bright clear moon was over them.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi All,

I would just like to say **THANK YOU** to all the people who have either followed or favorited this story, it means a lot because it means people are enjoying it.

One again thank you and enjoy chapter 6

"Lelouch" - normal talking

 _'Lelouch' -_ Thinking to themselves

"Lelouch"  \- TV

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**

It had been two months since Lelouch and C.C had left South Africa to make their way to Japan. For the past two months, they were onboard a container ship, Lelouch had stayed quiet mostly spending his time in the container that they had acquired. Every couple of days he would get up and move around but just by the swaying of the ship made him feel sick. C.C, on the other hand, was enjoying it, although it may have been a bit boring for her.

She helped the crew with their daily tasks, although the crew kept telling her she didn't need to do it, she insisted to do so. Most nights she would go and have dinner with them talking about where they have been, what they were doing before they became a crew. They were a friendly bunch and sometimes a little strange as well. C.C was bringing food to Lelouch from time to time, but he had his own stock, that would at least stay in his stomach.

 **3/7/2023**

One morning there was a loud knock on the container door, C.C hearing the knock first got up, quickly putting her headscarf and opened the door standing behind it and poking her head out.

"Morning C.C, wonderful day is it not?" Marco turning to the face the front, "Sorry to disturb you and your husband so early but I thought you might want to know that you can see Japan from here."

C.C eyes adjusted from the bright morning sun and looked where the captain was pointing to. She could see the land mass known as Japan, C.C quickly moving behind the sheet and waking up Lelouch.

"Lelouch, Lelouch" gently whispering while shaking him lightly to wake him up. Lelouch noticing this looked up his eyes still half asleep. "We are finally home Lelouch." Lelouch giving out a faint smile as he looked he was going to throw up again. "Not on me." C.C quickly grabbing a bucket beside her.

 **3 Hours later**

The container ship had reached port, Lelouch and C.C were quickly getting dressed grabbing up the rubbish and packing it into the large bags they had brought with them. Quickly organizing their stuff, Lelouch put his white robe, gloves and his hat back on, adjusting the straps of the hat and the piece of cloth that covered his jawline/mouth and the tip of his nose. C.C had put her sari on and adjusted her headscarf covering her hair, forehead and her mouth wrapping everything up neatly. They both walked with their belongs and started walking towards the ramp. The inspection team was running late due to an earlier accident, enough time get off the boat and make their way to Tokyo they had ported in Yokohama Port.

As they made their way down the ramp they were greeted by the 15 crew members, Lelouch giving the rest of the money to the captain as well as saying their goodbyes.

"Does Jeremiah and Anya know we were returning home?" C.C asked

"I gave them enough notice a couple of days before we left, hopefully, they have received the message I sent them. Now we have a train to catch", both of them walking to the nearest train station they could find.

After dumping off their rubbish and finding the nearest train station, Lelouch grabbed the tickets waited for the train to arrive. They were already getting stares from the public, two figures dressed in white without having so much as a dirt stain or liquid spill. The train came bustling along with the late morning commuters heading to work. Lelouch and C.C found a spot of the train dropped their belongings and sat down, Lelouch was finally happy that he had a comfortable seat for once instead of a metal floor. C.C had cuddled onto her husband's arm and laid her head on his shoulder. They had about five bags shared the two of them exhausted from traveling by ship. Lelouch lifting his head up his eyes meeting everyone else around and said "Don't look at us", his Geass symbol flaring from his eyes the people around them turning around. Lelouch also being tired closed his eyes just to get a bit of rest while the bullet train headed to Tokyo.

 **2 Hours later**

The announcement of arriving in Sotobori Dori came across the speakers waking up Lelouch, C.C was still asleep. Lelouch nudging C.C to wake her up, feeling the nudge C.C stretched out her arms and yawned like a cat waking up from a long nap. The train rolled into the station coming to complete stop the doors opening, people were streaming out from inside. Lelouch and C.C were the last ones out, making their way the exit. The two people dressed in white were being looked strangely at from the onlookers. Some whispering to one another and some looking at C.C.

As they exited the train station C.C looked up at the blazing sun her hand just above her eyes trying to block the sun while looking up. "The city still looks beautiful R.R even from the last time we were here. Seems the most of the buildings are still being repaired, it also looks the gambling building got demolished."

C.C looking around at the people who were passing by talking happily to one another, it had almost looked like there had not been a terrorist attack. C.C started to take a couple of more steps to wander about. However she was stopped when a hand grabbed her by the wrist. She turned around quickly dreading someone was trying to kidnap her but instead it was just Lelouch.

"Don't wander too far my dear, this may still be our old home but remember you are still a fugitive from the BK's as well as the military and if anyone to see your eyes they may think it's you."

"Sorry R.R." C.C grabbing his hand standing next to him. "I just hope you keep up your end of the deal before we left, yes?" Looking at Lelouch

"I remember so don't worry but there are a few things we need to check first, once we have done that I will for fill the promise. First, we need to go and check if a base is still standing up, I don't think it's far from here and it would be nice to wander around and get a feel of Japan again."

C.C nodding in agreement held his hand as they wandered towards the old base that Lelouch had acquired. The first thing they noticed was a number of security knightmares that were patrolling the streets and the amount police cars that were around. It seemed that they were getting ready for something big and by the look of it, it would be coming sooner rather than later. The first building they strolled past was the old parliament building that Ares had destroyed, it was some kind of test site, there were flowers next the building to show the lives that had been lost.

The couple still walking was still getting stares looks from onlookers. "This is getting annoying people that are staring at us." Lelouch muttering under his breath looking up for a few seconds just to make sure he wasn't running into anything and looking back down again.

"They must be thinking that we look weird or something, although I thought looking like an Indian girl wearing a sari would be enough to deter them. They're properly scared of you seeing as they can't see your eyes, remember in England when we were walking, several police officers kept asking you for I.D."

* * *

A few hours later Lelouch and C.C walked up to an old gate which at a simple chain around it. The old aquarium he had used to store Lelouch's Knightmare whenever he had to leave school during his days as Zero. Producing a key from the bag it opened the lock and went through the gate. Producing another key it opened the doors to the abandoned aquarium. Lelouch and C.C made their way quickly to the back part of the aquarium.

Lelouch pulling down a large switch and the lights came on. C.C was amazed at this place, Lelouch quickly fiddling with a few of the cupboards. Lelouch pulled a cord which controlled the shutters, the shutters unrolled a loud creaking sound could be heard, from all over the building as the rays of sunshine were starting to poke through the gaps.

Removing his hat and taking off his gloves and placing them on the bench, C.C unwrapping her headscarf and shaking her hair as she put it down, Lelouch looked in one of the cupboards. Pulling up several small sized suitcases out and lining them up on the spare table that was free.

After a couple of seconds, he unzipped all the bags "Here." Lelouch throwing the piece of clothing to C.C, catching it she started to unroll it. She noticed what it was, her old uniform that she used to wear a white top and pants with gold pattern along the edges.

"My, my you still kept this after all these years, I haven't seen it in ages. I think the last time I wore it was when I had lost my memory." C.C placing the top and pants over her sari trying to see if they still fit

"I don't think your sizes would have changed after 500 years witch." Lelouch felt something hit the back of his head, turning around looking at C.C who was trying to act innocently like she had done nothing wrong.

Lelouch opened two suitcases opened and unzipped them. C.C had taken off her sari, starting to put on her old clothes after successfully doing so she strolled over to Lelouch and looked over his shoulder laying her chin on one of his shoulders. C.C could see various credit cards, phones, handguns, and ammunition. Lelouch taking out his wallet and placing two credit cards in it, taking out a phone turned it on and taking one of the guns and two mags of ammunition for the handgun. He did the same to C.C and explained it to her.

"Don't spend the entire limit on the card there's about $200,000 yen only used for emergencies, the phone is for contacting me and later Jeremiah/Anya and the gun is for you don't have any more options", giving the items to C.C. Lelouch closing everything up and packing everything up closing the cupboard. Lelouch turning around seeing C.C in her black knight's uniform twirling around in it showing a smile.

"How does this 500-year-old witch look, my dear." Twirling into Lelouch's arms

"Very beautiful my witch", stroking her hair his free hand. "I hope you don't plan to walk in that." Pointing to her old uniform

"Don't worry I'm changing once more."

A couple of minutes later they were both outside the Aquarium with only two bags around them and started to head towards the city center. Later that evening they had found themselves in the center of Tokyo C.C looking up at the lights was amazed by it, in all her time with the black knights she'd hadn't gotten a chance to look through Tokyo. Lelouch was surprised but understood. During his time as zero, C.C had always been lazy and only ever came out when she wanted something. C.C looking at Lelouch showing the expression to explore a bit, Lelouch could only sigh and nodded giving her the sign to roam free for a while closely following behind her. He too had missed the freedom he was interested to see what the city had become.

C.C kept looking at all the shop windows with curious glances, like she was a little child at a candy store, she pointed at a few things looking at Lelouch who would shake his head in disapproval. C.C would sometimes jump into the small sitting walls, Lelouch holding her hand as she balanced her way to the other side. Lelouch could see that under her headscarf she was smiling, that was one of the things he had promised her, to make her smile.

As they walked past one of the shipping strips and onto the next one, Lelouch looked up again taking the view of his surroundings to make sure no one was following them. His eye, however, caught something, there a man sitting on a bench all in black carrying a small black bag. While the bag looked normal the symbol, however, looked familiar Lelouch stared at it for a second or two and recognized what the symbol represented.

"Ares", muttering quietly

Lelouch Looked up to try and see where C.C was, she was staring at a jewelry shop. Walking quickly not trying to alarm anyone, went over to her grabbed her wrist hard. C.C not paying attention jumped at the clamping of her wrist and followed Lelouch, pulling her in quickly in an alleyway.

"Now, now R.R don't be so forceful I'm sure we can find to stay and have some fun for a few hours." C.C winking at Lelouch

"Listen C.C, one of Ares's men is here, I need you to get out of here and go one or two blocks down, I'll come and get you. I don't want you getting caught in the stampede or if the police/military."

"R.R will you be alright?" C.C asked worrying.

"I'll be fine my dear I'll be back soon." C.C moving along quickly with the two bags.

Lelouch removing the piece of cloth that covered his mouth and walked to where the terrorist sat. Lelouch walking slowly, not to gain attention walked closer to the man, he stopped three meters in front of him. The terrorist noticed him and looked up unable to see his eyes.

Lelouch spoke first "You're very sloppy when it comes to trying to conceal a bomb in that bag it's too obvious. If you wanted to bomb something I would have done it calmly not keep readjusting the bag every few seconds."

The terrorist looking at the man knowing he had been caught, he was looking frantically around. Lelouch slowly lifted up his head to have a better view of the terrorist. The terrorist now being able to see the man's face noticed it who it was and stuttering "Your Le-e-e-louch the demon king, the 99th emperor."

"That's correct now I'm going to ask you. After you have told me what you are planning to do with that bomb, then you will listen to my instructions." The Geass symbol flared and red rings appeared in the man's eyes.

"Yes your highness, I was planning to place this bomb in a shopping trolley inside the local supermarket in this shopping district walk-off pretending I was getting something, leave the shop and blow it up. What are your next set of instructions your highness."

"Take the bomb two kilometers away from here where no one can see you and write in your blood that "Gods can still die" and detonate it and then die." Coldly saying

The terrorist stood up from the bench and walked off. Lelouch knowing C.C would be worried and hurried after her. The people around him had not noticed and hoped the security cameras did not catch him, even with the heightened security, putting the piece of cloth attaching it and readjusting it he went after C.C.

 **Several minutes later**

C.C was leaning against a wall two blocks away and was worried about Lelouch, if the terrorist knew who he was and said something they would be in trouble. Lelouch came around the corner quickly and grabbed C.C by the hand and started moving at a quicker pace.

"What did you to do him R.R?"

"I showed him my face and he remembered who I was, it seems I'm still remembered by some. I've told him to go someone remote and detonate the bomb and then kill himself."

As C.C and Lelouch were walking away from the shopping center the loud explosion was heard, everyone else turned to see the plume of smoke while C.C and Lelouch continued walking the opposite direction.

 **At the Palace**

Nunnally was eating her dinner with Cornelia and Schneizel talking about what other information they could find about Ares, not much was coming up and the amount of bombings that had happened over the past two months it wasn't slowing down. The doors flew open all three of them surprised and rushed in an adviser.

"Sorry to disturb you highness there has been another bombing this time, a local mall near the city center."

"What the injury tally?" asking Nunnally worryingly

"None, this time your highness the bomb went off serval blocks away from the mall."

"Thank goodness, this is the first time no one has been injured but it's a bit strange."

"It is indeed sister." Cornelia adding

"There has also been another development." The three of them looked at the advisor

"The body was discovered near the bomb indicating that he was the terrorist."

"What?!" Nunnally surprised, this was the first time they had a break so far no one had left a body behind but this time it was different.

"By the look of it the terrorist for the ME's first look, it was suicide the gun was next to his hand and a clear wound to his head where the bullet went through."

"There was also something else."

"Well spit it out" Cornelia added

"There was a message that was written in blood "Gods can still die" the police think that it's a message to Ares, no groups we know of have claimed responsibility for the attack let alone the message."

"It seems odd from Ares's side, one of his own men doing his own thing, let alone doing the opposite. Is there any security camera's leading up from the body"

"I shall inform the police the see which way he walked and from where", the advisor bowing quickly leaving the closing the doors behind him.

"Someone has sent put a challenge out to Ares, once more Japan has become the battlefield." Schneizel taking another sip of his wine.

"But doesn't this mean that this person is fighting for us?" Nunnally added

"That may be true, but we still don't know their intentions" Cornelia replying

* * *

Lelouch and C.C had moved away from the scene heading towards where the hotel district was. Lelouch taking C.C's hand and walking along the path, C.C was interested where Lelouch would take her, she had been thinking of what type of hotel they would be spending a week in. Lelouch stopped in his tracks with C.C as well, C.C looking up her eyes seeing the hotel the "Lunar Haven Hotel".

Lelouch and C.C went into the building, C.C looking around everywhere to take in the sites of the massive hall, Lelouch and C.C walked up to the hotel receptionists.

"Hello and welcome, how can I help you today?"

"I was wondering if you had had any rooms free for a week with a single bed."

"Let me check sir." The receptionist typing away quickly. "Yes we do have a room free, room 17 on level 17 would that be ok?"

"Yes that would be fine thank you, do you deliver breakfast in bed?"

"Yes we do sir, the instructions are in the rooms for ordering, and the default payment would be 10,000 yen for two for each day."

"Yes, what would be fine."

"So your total bill comes to 300,000 yen. What should I put as the name for this booking?" Lelouch grinding his gears quickly trying to think of a false name.

"Julius Kingsley and Cera Kingsley my wife"

"Ok, I just need to show us some I.D." Lelouch looking lifted up his head and revealing his eyes

"You don't need to an I.D, just enter the names."

"Of course sir", the receptionist quickly entered in the system and Lelouch paying up, grabbing the card they both wandered to the elevator.

"Where does the name Julius Kingsley come from?" C.C asking

"You don't want to know," Lelouch harshly said

They got in the elevator, swiping the key card and pressing the level 17 button. The elevator lurching up, stopping at the seventeenth floor, Lelouch and C.C got out and headed to their room, opening the door C.C quickly jumping, landing on the bed.

"This is just right." C.C stretching everything out, "Just what the witch ordered a large soft bed."

Lelouch had been looking through what actives they could do, there was a large inbuilt shopping center, also has a pool at the top floor of the building and it was open till midnight. But what caught Lelouch's eye was on the few floors above them _'Chess'_ Lelouch smiling underneath is a piece of cloth. C.C had noticed that Lelouch had smiled and quickly snatching the information booklet out of Lelouch's hands. Looking through the booklet seeing what was on for offer, C.C finding what he was looking at.

"Chess?" C.C questionably asking, "You're going to go gambling again aren't you Lelouch."

"Maybe for a game or two, I have played in a while and it might be fun to see how I go."

"Fine if you're going to do that I'm going to go have a look at the shops." C.C grinning at the card she had in her hand, jumping off the bed she headed towards the door, however, Lelouch was quick enough grabbing her by the arm. Lelouch looking at his wife with a concerned look.

"If I let you go, will you promise to behave and not to cause any trouble while he we are staying here?" Questioning C.C, C.C pulling her arm away, from his grip.

"I promise, I'll behave and not cause any trouble." C.C having her fingers crossed behind her back. Lelouch sighing knowing C.C wouldn't do anything rash but she still liked to toy with him, C.C leaving the room with a smirk behind her headscarf.

Lelouch headed shortly out after getting breakfast organized, heading towards the elevator and went to the 33rd floor to where the gambling was. Lelouch stepping out of the elevator and entering two doors saw that a number of people were playing chess against other people who were staying at the hotel. Lelouch looking at the size of the massive room, there were between 50-100 people all playing chess at the same time, Lelouch lifting up his head slightly up.

"Excuse me, sir." Lelouch turning around to see a waiter

"Are you by chance interested in a game of chess?" The waiter using his arm as a pointer Lelouch seeing some women leaning of what could be their wives cheering them and looking intently at the board.

"Yes, I would," Lelouch said

"Very well give me a second, could I have your room number and if you would like to gamble or not?" Lelouch smiling giving out his room number and wanting to gamble.

"Very well then sir, I shall guide you to one of the tables. But first there is an ATM please follow me and then I will guide you to your table." Several minutes later they were at a table. "Please sit, your opponent will be here shortly." The waiter walking away trying to find an opponent, couple for minutes later he had found one, two women around one of each arm. The man strolled up to the table looking at his opponent in his white clothes.

"Bahaha you expect me to vs him? You must be kidding me, out of all the people in this hall it had to be him." The man slumping down both women sitting on each knee

"Now Mr. Backster you know the rules, most people have refused to play with you since of your, reputation."

The man in his late 20's could only sigh, by the look of it he was about 180cm tall, solid build and would a black suit with a strong red coloured jacket and wearing white gloves. His golden hair gelled back and his white teeth sparkling.

"Now the rules both players have 30 seconds each to make their move if time runs out the forfeit their move. Bets will be placed on the table and one of us will be here to make sure no one is cheating. If you could gentlemen introduce and shake."

"Richard Backster "

"Julius Kingsley," Lelouch replying

"Now gentlemen please place your bets."

"Since this is your first time versing me a 50,000yen bet?" Taking the money out and throwing it casually into the money pot.

"Fine by me" Lelouch throwing in the money

The waiter brought out a coin and asking "Heads or Tails?" Flipping the coin

"Heads" Shouted Richard, landing on heads, "white"

"Fine by me," Lelouch replying

"Then gentlemen let the games begin."

The first couple of opening moves Richard had brought moved two pawns and a knight, while Lelouch had moved two pawns and his king. Richard was taken back and asked, "Why move the king?"

"If a king doesn't move, then his subjects won't follow." Lelouch smiling, Richard not saying anything continued playing.

 **1 hour later**

C.C had come back to the hotel room with a couple of bags in her arms, "I'm home…." However no one was here _'Lelouch must be still gambling, that boy well I guess I'll go for a swim no one should be at the pool for the moment'_ grabbing one of the shopping bags and pulling out the swimming costume she had bought

"Checkmate" Lelouch said

Richard Backster didn't know what was going on, he thought that his opponent would be easy however he had been mistaken. He had lost three games in a row 50,000 yen, 100,000 yen and now he had lost 200,000 yen. He was the king of this place and yet this stranger was embarrassing him. There was a crowd gathered around them. Winning against him twice let alone three times was amazing. As the fourth match was about to start Richard was in a do to die situation.

"Alright Julius I will take you down this round, my bet is 500,000 Yen", slamming the money on the table with a loud thump.

Fifteen minutes it took to defeat this so-called "King of Kings" had been defeated Richard didn't know what had happened the two women next to him left, leaving him alone. Richard sunk to the ground from his seat his head in his hands. The waiter gave Lelouch is earnings 850,000 yen Lelouch tipping the waiter 3,000 yen for his duty and walked off.

"I'll get you for this Julius, I swear on my get I'll get revenge," Richard shouting disrupting the rest of the chess players.

Lelouch walking back to the elevator and heading back down to his room, opening the door to his room he noticed C.C still wasn't back yet.

' _Dam it, I give her some time and she runs off, I've told her not to stray too far away'_. Lelouch putting the bag on money down removing his robe, he saw a note lying on the bed.

 _"Gone off for a swim, C.C''._

Lelouch put his hat back on and rushed off to the pool.

Five minutes later he found himself on top of the building; there were high panes of glass covering the pool from the wind, allowing to view the entire city from below. Lelouch looking towards the pool area saw a single girl with green hair floating on her back, her clothes were on the edge of the pool with a robe . Lelouch removing the piece of cloth that covered his mouth and in a loud voice called.

"C.C!"

C.C jumped hearing her name as she stood up from the pool looking around who had said it, seeing it was Lelouch she swam to him, meeting Lelouch in the center of the pool, Lelouch crouching down to meet her face.

"I'm surprised to see you here; I thought you would have kept playing chess."

"I did, I won 850,000 yen from a noble." Smirking

"Well done my demon king, you still haven't lost your touch even after not playing for a long time." C.C going back to floating on her back, Lelouch noticed the two-piece bikini she was wearing it was white Lelouch noticed how the lights were reflecting of C.C it almost looked like she had sparkles coming off her.

"I see you spent your money well." Saying sarcastically,

"I'm glad you noticed, I saw it in a window and could not help myself." saying it with a smile

"That's not what I'm worried about C.C, I know that no one knows you here but still please be careful when doing things like this and let me know what you're doing as well." C.C going back to Lelouch lifting up her upper body her hands supporting her. Lelouch had a better view of what her upper half of her swimsuit looked like. C.C moving one of her hands playfully knocked off his hat with her hand, "C.C!" Lelouch quickly scrambling to get it back, however, he was pulled into a different direction into the pool. A loud splash was heard, Lelouch started to flail around because he couldn't swim. He felt something go underneath his arms lifting his entire body, he, in turn, grabbed the unknown arms and opened his eyes.

"You can't swim?"

"No" changing his position, hugging her.

C.C started to laugh because Lelouch didn't know how to swim, Lelouch looked at her eyes angrily.

"My, my, isn't this a development, poor little boy Lelouch doesn't know how to swim what shall we do?" C.C grinning

Before Lelouch could protest C.C placed one of her fingers over Lelouch's mouth to stop him talking "I know what you're going to say but you know Lelouch, "The risk is too high if we get discovered" but even if I'm seen, what the chances that someone will remember me? It's been five years since anyone last saw me. You need to relax a little Lelouch you are too nervous about this, come hold your witch a little longer till you relax."

C.C pulled Lelouch in closer, where she was able to rest her head on his shoulder using her free hand she was stocking her lover's black hair as they were treading water

 _'You do not need to worry Lelouch, I've always been able to escape and look after myself, for now, I'll look after you.'_

The two figures bobbing up and down as they stayed in one's embrace. Lelouch having enough broke the embrace scrambling to the edge of the pool quickly and using his strength to lift himself up. Lelouch getting up looking at his wet clothes thinking it would take ages to dry.

C.C who also had enough got out of the pool, Lelouch took another look at C.C while getting out admiring her body as he had done many times, C.C seeing Lelouch starting at her giving off a little giggle as she went towards her bathrobe. C.C putting her bathrobe on and turned to Lelouch.

"Here is an extra one, take off all your clothes so you won't catch a cold, don't worry, I've seen it many, many times before."

Lelouch still soaking did so, grumbling something. After that, they both went back to their hotel room.

After having a shower Lelouch turned on the T.V to find more information about what had happened for the past two months.

" _For the past two months the terror started by Ares has risen, there have been over twenty terror attacks both attacking structures and civilians. The police and military have yet to determine where these attacks are coming from and if Ares is still in Japan. The devices that have been used are only low military grade weapons, some think that Ares has modified them._

 _Her Highness is also debating if to open a number of weapon factories due to the outcry of violence. More police have been deployed in Tokyo as well as surrounding areas, military knightmares have also been deployed, and leading them Cornelia Li Britannia. There has also been a report of another bombing nearby Kelia market; it seems that a body has been found as well as a message written in blood._

 _We have also discovered that an emergency UFN meeting will be held in a number of days, the location is still yet unknown although some suggest that the meeting will be held where it was held last time under the 99th Emperor. Details will be coming in slowly so keep your eyes and ears open."_

* * *

 **Somewhere in the East China Sea**

Ares was getting impatient; he had been waiting for the news to tell the Japanese that there had been another terror attack in a busy shopping strip however so far no new of it came. As he waited at his desk scanning news sites nothing of the sort, tapping his fingers on the desk when a captain came through the door quickly.

"Ares, Ares!" Captain Volk screaming

"What is it Volk has the news come out about the terror attack! I knew Kazaha could do it he was a bit of a nervous one but I believed in him, so where is he, he's done us proud for once." Volk being a bit nervous not knowing what to say keep quiet. "Well here is he?!" Ares picking up the phone trying to contact him however he wasn't picking up.

"Umm Ares", Volk nervous to what he was about to tell him "He's dead, Ares" Volk gulping. Ares his eyes opening wide from underneath his mask.

" **WHAT!** " Ares screaming

"You better have a fucking good explanation for this Volk, I knew Kazaha was nervous but to get himself killed. Even an idiot like him could detonate a bomb and still get away its child's play!" Ares slamming his fist on the table in anger, Volk didn't want to explain it however he had to.

"He was found two kilometers away from the drop site, he had shot himself in the head it was suicide, the ME's are calling it. He had planted the bomb and detonated it away from civilians, there was a message left behind in his blood and it was directed to you, Ares."

Ares was listening intently to what Volk had about the message "Well spit it out what was the message!"

"The message that was written in blood was "Gods can still die" the media are calling it a challenge to you Ares. Someone has decided to take a stand. Britannia doesn't know either who made the message, they are also investigating as well."

Ares slumped back into this chair thinking for a second leaning back and wondering what to do.

"Well we better send them a message back don't." Ares smiling, Volk who was still standing front of Ares look at him curiously.

 **The Following Day**

Lelouch and C.C had gotten out of the hotel early to have more of a look around Tokyo to see the other changes it had gone through.

"That breakfast was yummy this morning R.R, how did you know what I would like?" C.C leaning down looking at Lelouch's eyes under the hat.

"I've been with you for five years I think I have noticed all your different eating habits and what you like and don't like when it comes to food."

"So what shall we do today R.R, I would love to do some more shopping, maybe even buy a new sari for me? Because I'm getting sick and tired of having to wear white all the time maybe a red or green one?"

As they approach one of the many city squares there seemed to be a commotion going on the T.V crews, police, and military were there. As Lelouch and C.C waded through the crowd they got to a point where they could see what was happening. A man dressed in black proudly displaying the suicide vest strapped to his chest holding what seemed to be a detonator in his hand with his thumb hovering over the button. Behind him were several hostages behind him, all scared. As the bomber looked around there was a loud voice.

"Move out of the way!" It was a women's voice, everyone turning and seeing it was Cornelia with her knight and the one person he had not seen in a long time Suzaku, just by looking at him he had grown a bit taller his hair still short and still the same wearing a white and grey uniform. C.C seeing this gripped Lelouch's hand harder at the sight of Suzaku, Lelouch bending down whispering something in C.C ear she nodded and put her hand over his left eye and removed it after a couple of seconds.

"Release the hostages at once!" Cornelia raising her voice "And no one has to get hurt." police were lined up all pointing their guns at the bomber in the circle trying to keep the crowd back.

"No can do your highness, I have a message to deliver." the bomber said smiling, "This is for revenge for the killing of one of our own, Ares wishes the person to come forward and give themselves up if they do all these people will be spared one life for fifteen people doesn't sound like a bad idea." waving the gun around in his other hand.

"This person has thirty minutes to get here otherwise these lovely people will go bye-bye" smiling as he danced skipping back and forth like a madman he was.

"Now, now, don't be shy, I only ask for the person responsible for doing the crime nothing more." Still talking, the T.V crews were all around trying to get a picture of the man in black; so far he was giving them a good show for everyone to see.

Ares was watching waiting for the person to come forward he wanted to get a good look who was opposing them and to teach them a couple of manners.

Suzaku was nervous, Nunnally had asked him to keep an eye out from anyone that might be willing to give up their life.

The madman was skipping without a cause when he suddenly stopped, everyone tensed up looking at their watches seeing it hadn't been 15minutes when he turned and faced the camera holding the gun to his head. Ares also saw this sudden stop and wondered what he was doing, he knew he was a madman and was hoping for a show 'this is odd, maybe he's had enough although I gave him instructions'.

"Ares," the bomber said Cornelia, Suzaku, Gilford and everyone else was surprised.

"I see you got my message then." Smiling,

"Huuuhhhhh!", Ares looked in shock that the person was addressing him, Suzaku looking at the man trying to make sense of it all and looked at the man once more.

"I will tell you once and once only, you are a fool to think that peace is a mundane thing to have. Look around you Ares people are happy, people are kind to one another they care for one another. This is what everyone wished for and yet you see this as a weakness, you may think that peace is a weak thing to have. But you are oh so wrong, peace will only help and stabilize the bond of those countries and the people who live in them.

Ares, I warn you once of this to not interfere with Japan, you may think that you are smart but I know your every move, from here on out."

With that the bomber smiled moving his thumb and moving the gun to the side of his head and pulled the trigger, the gun going off, the bullet piercing his head blood splattering everywhere. The crowd started to scream and everyone scrambled to get out of the way.

Suzaku rush over quickly with Cornelia kicking the gun from his grasp and checking his pulse he was dead, Suzaku staring out at the crowd trying to see if someone had done anything but saw no one.

"Alright police please get the hostages out of here and remove any bombs, police Knightmare please push the crowd back and the rest start getting statements." Suzaku roared and in doing so the police followed.

Suzaku standing up again looking at the crowd, picking his brain of who or what could have done this however while thinking a word popped up into his head which he had hoped would never surface again _'Geass'_. Suzaku looking to Cornelia and said, "Cornelia could you get any video footage from the T.V cameras as well as people cell phones." Cornelia nodded and order her men to do so.

Ares was gobsmacked thinking it would be the perfect way to draw the person out only to major backfire on him, starting to laugh _'Finally I have someone to play with this should be interesting for the next couple of months. I hope this person knows what Ares is famous for I shall draw on his power and the power of the demon king!'_ , Still smiling

Lelouch and C.C had left just after the man shooting himself and walked quickly to move out of the way of the cameras.

"R.R was that really necessary?" C.C asked

"Of course my dear, it was only to give him an example of what someone can do against him, he may be a god but I am a demon." They continued strolling until the across a flower shop, Lelouch looked at the flowers, one caught his eye, a large pink rose that was by itself and the first thing that came to his mind was _'Euphie'. W_ alking away from C.C he walked over to the shop and bought the one lone flower that stood there. After coming back to C.C she asked: "Why did you buy that lone pink rose R.R?"

"I want to go and visit somewhere follow me C.C" C.C happily following. A little while later they arrived at a massive park, C.C had never seen this before, it looked like a private garden flower, trees and bushes were all neatly trimmed to perfection, but the thing that stood out the most was a statue of Euphemia with a bird on her hand.

Lelouch walking down the path to where the statue stood with C.C close behind him, reading the plaque out loud.

"This statue is for Euphemia Li Britannia, the princess who always smiled and always strove to make the world a better place. May this statue stand for that in the hope that peace will be achieved for her dream."

After it was her date of death, Lelouch looked up at it staring at the stonework someone had carved and a single tear rolled down his eye wiping it away quickly before C.C saw it and made a comment.

A few meters away a woman in a wheelchair was being pushed by women in a maid's outfit the women in the wheelchair was wearing a bright yellow dress and a wide brim hat that was green. She saw the two figures in white standing in front of the statue looking at it.

The man who was in front, laid down a flower next to where to could put flowers down, it was a large bright pink rose that stood tall in the flowers that were already there. Surprised by the gesture asked her women behind her to wheel her up to them to greet them and thank them.

"I think she would have liked this statue don't you think, she would be proud", Lelouch touching the stone statue.

"I think so as well, thanks for putting the flower down I'm sure she would have loved it," a women voice said, Lelouch freezing on the spot knowing that voice did not want to turn around _'Nunnally'_. C.C who had also figured out the voice also turned around, showing her bright amber eye seeing the women in the wheelchair and the person behind her.

"My isn't this a surprise hello your highness, it must be very rare for you to be out in the open like this with everything that's happening." C.C bowing to her, Nunnally and Sayako both surprised by the fact that this woman had uncovered their identities very quickly by only the sound of her voice.

"How did you know it was me?" Nunnally asking lifting up her head looking at the women, Sayoko being cautious around the figures in white.

"It was your voice, it somewhat still sounds the same from five years I think." C.C putting her finger where her mouth should be

"You are very observant and to remember my voice from such a long time. I do not mean to be rude but your eyes I think I've seen them before but I cannot put a name to it."

Lelouch froze up at the thought that Nunnally might remember C.C _'dam it'_. "I dont believe we have ever met." Showing that she was smiling.

 _'Well at least she still as her quick wit to lean on'_ Lelouch breathing with relief, Sayoko hanging up on her phone and looked at Nunnally.

"Nunnally there has been an accident not too far away from her, they have asked us to return to home."

"But Sayoko!"

"I'm sorry Nunnally, but with you wanting to go to his memorial I suggest you listen, otherwise who knows what sanctions that might put on you." Sayoko saying the word memorial, C.C looked at Lelouch and then turned back to Nunnally.

"What memorial?" Nunnally turning back to the women

"It's a memory memorial from my late brother Lelouch Vi Britannia, a couple of his friends/family miss him and I thought it might be a nice way to remember my brother. A lot of people have forgotten him but still few wish to remember the fun times we had with him. Sadly it's only for close friends, I'm also hoping that someone close to him will show up and tell me about his time when he was Zero."

"I'm sure she would have heard the message, I better let you go seeing as your maid has been giving me a deathly stare."

Nunnally sighed and looked up at Sayoko who was saying sorry to her, Nunnally waved to the women in white and was wheeled off.

"That was too close C.C." Lelouch only turning around now, seeing the back of Sayako.

"I know, I tried my best be careful, but it seems like I've been requested for your memorial to show up and give a few words, although to have a memorial when you're still alive is a bit of an odd one." C.C looking back at Lelouch

"I'm guessing you want to go then? On my behalf?"

"If I could? I won't try to embarrass you that much." teasingly saying, Lelouch just grumbling fine as C.C took his hand, "Now let's go shopping." as C.C skipped towards the mall pulling Lelouch along.

Lelouch and C.C entered the massive shopping-mall; Lelouch had never been to this part of Tokyo before. Both of them strolling through the massive amount of shops as C.C and Lelouch stood in front of one of the stores a voice that he didn't want to hear came across his ears.

"Hi, Rivalz and Nina" The girl none other than Milly Ashford, Lelouch turned around and saw the three friends hugging one another.

"Milly, you're late again we have been waiting here for over half an hour for you here" Rivalz talking back to her.

"Well, it is not my fault the studio was making me record a new add which they had done five or six times over because they were not happy with that." Milly sighing, Lelouch could only sigh in disbelief.

"Of all the times we come those three have to show", Lelouch looking at the three friends laughing and talking to one another.

Milly looked like she hadn't changed much over the last time she saw her, her hair was a little longer the same for the rest of her features, she was wearing a lime green summer dress, white heels, and a flower-shaped necklace. Nina was really a short dress which was blue wearing three-quarter pants and normal black shoes. Rivalz was wearing a t-shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes.

Milly who was talking saw the two figures of white looking at them both turning and walking the other direction looking like they have been discovered. Milly was looking at the man in white _'That man he has the exact build and height as no, he's been dead for five years there no way it could be him.'_

"Milly what's wrong it looks like you have seen a ghost?" Rivalz breaking her concentration

"Hey, guys don't that man look about right for Lelouch's build and height?" Nina and Rivalz both looking at one another and then back to Milly

"Le—Le-Lelo-!" Rivalz trying to speak, but Milly covered his mouth quickly before he could finish "You don't have to announce to the entire world Rivalz." Milly saying in a stern tone

"You sure Milly? I don't think it's a good idea to say that, remember he's been dead for almost five years there's no way he would be still alive after what happened." Nina raising her voice a little

"I know but he looks almost the same, come on let's follow him."

"Milly we are not in school anymore we are adults! If we follow them it will be like stalking!" Rivalz trying to convince Milly not to go through with it

"Nope! Let's go!" Milly using the chairs to follow then undetected Rivalz and Nina following like sad little minions.

"It seems they have caught your scent R.R." C.C turning her head.

"I know my dear we will just have to lose them, here take my hand or snuggle onto my arm if you must." C.C then squeezing his hand, as they were passing a shop C.C looked up at a window and stopped Lelouch still moving was tugged hard as he looked to what C.C was looking at. In the window stood a red and gold sari C.C eyes lit up "R.R you know how much I love you don't you?" Lelouch could see C.C grinning from ear to ear.

"Fine, let's go in and buy it." The pair entered the shop Milly and co still watching the couple.

As they entered the shop they were greeted by shopkeeper "Ah welcome Stafairs Sari shop how can I help you to today."

"The red and gold sari that's in the shop window I was wondering if I could try it on? I've had enough of wearing white that I bought a long time ago" C.C still having sparkles in her eyes.

"My, my what a fine eye you have for a sari, I can see by yours look like you have looked after it well, the white and gold decoration looks very good. Saanvi and Riya we have a customer for you." The shopkeeper yelling, two women came rushing out from the back as soon as hearing those words and had a look at the women who was dressed in white sari ooh and ahhing that the pattern design of the white and gold sari.

"Ladies could you escort the lady into one of the changing rooms to get her measurements to see if we have the correct size sari for her?" the shopkeeper asking. The two shop assistances showed C.C to come into one of the curtain rooms to get measured, Lelouch finding a chair sat down knowing it was going to be awhile.

"My what wonderful skin tone you have miss."

"And that green hair it looks like you have really looked after it, it's a shame that you have to cover up the face of yours. If you were to go out in public you would have suitors lined up just trying to catch your attention literary, your man friend is very lucky."

"Yes, I can agree with you, if people did see my face and hair a lot of people would be after me".

Lelouch raised an eyebrow after hearing the comment _'And then we really would be in trouble'_

"But due to my husband's religion I cannot show my face in public and must cover it. You wouldn't have a headscarf the same as my old one to cover my face would you?"

"We do miss, it reminds of a close girlfriend I ha…"

The women started to ramble talking about the girlfriends past and current future while the two men in the front were sitting in silence were only getting every second word or so from the quick ramblings.

"Chatterboxes aren't they, but I still love them to death." The shopkeeper trying to start a conversation

"By the sounds of it, they both are your wives?" Lelouch responding

"Hahaha I wish, Saanvi is my wife and Riya is my sister in law I love both to death though, but I only have eyes for my wife. How long have you been married for sir?" the question taking Lelouch off guard

"How did you know I was married?"

"The bump in your glove and the way she dragged you into a shop, two most obvious signs that you are married hahaha, so how many years has it been?"

"It will be our fifth anniversary at the end of this year."

"Wonderful, I've been married with Saanvi for almost fifteen years now, she was the one who pushed me along to open this shop. I almost didn't do it but after his death, her highness opened the borders for trading and shop licenses, we have been staying afloat so far which is a good sign."

Lelouch, wondering _'his death'_ , "Whose death are you implying?"

The shopkeeper leaning over the counter and whispering, "The 99th Emperor."

"Ahh I see-"as Lelouch was about to say something else the curtain who the dressing room the ladies were in came out and their first one to step out was C.C in a red and gold sari, Lelouch looked up and was speechless the way it fitted her figure, her eyes were standing out even more with the blur of red and gold as she twirled. C.C did another twirl in the store looking at her husband, trying to get a reaction; the shopkeeper gave out a loud whistle approving of the sari.

"So how do I look R.R, I look much better in this than in white don't you think?" asking C.C

"Yes, my dear it does look beautiful on you." C.C had his approval and told the shopkeeper "I'll take it then." The shopkeeper getting the bill ready, however, he was stopped.

"Could I have another one in green and gold if possible seeing as my husband likes this one I might as well get another one." The two shop assistance's quickly went in the back to get another one, the shopkeeper just laughing and Lelouch just signed at the fact he would be buying another one.

Shortly after buying the second sari Lelouch and C.C walked out of the shop Milly and co were still watching, Milly gasping with how beautiful the women looked ' _she looks wonderful'_ talking to herself but still they hadn't heard them talk yet. The women doing a twirl the gold and red pattern blending with one another, "I think this is my favorite sari now R.R" C.C telling Lelouch

"I think it does my dear, shall we keep going then to have more of a look around." The man known as R.R replying. Milly thinking about the man's voice still wondering if it could be him _'The voice sounds so similar to his, but it can't be him, he died five years ago and is buried where no one could get him'_ Milly shaking her head watching the pair walking off, the man turned his head towards the three following them and turned back looking forward.

"That guy gives me the creeps; I think I felt a chill down my spine."

"Man up Rivalz, anyway let's keep going to our main objective! Shopping for birthday present!" Exclaimed Milly, as the three of them wandered back to the center of the mall.

C.C and Lelouch had exited the mall and started to walk down the street, C.C was holding her Lelouch hand humming in the happiness of her new sari, her eyes caught on a café sign that said

"Pizza now available"

"Hey R.R, I think you still owe me two boxes of pizza if I remember correctly." Smiling under her headscarf, Lelouch just sighing and nodding yes remember the agreement before they left on the container ship. C.C quickly looking at the window menu, with Lelouch next to her he could hear his wife talking to herself trying to decide what she wanted.

 **Inside the Cafe**

"Oi table six is ready to order." Cried one of the workers

"Yep, I'm on my way." The waitress quickly walking over to the table ' _They look odd those two people at the window'_

"Lelouch have a look at the menu, I know you can't see anything while looking down", Lelouch not wanting to annoy his wife and looked up more than he should have.

The waitress had arrived had the table pulling her electronic pad up and lifting up her head "Hi there what would you like to-"

The waitress had lifted her head to greet the customers however, what she was not expecting was the colour man's eyes who was looking from the outside, Lelouch who had also looked up at the same time and saw the woman, after a couple of seconds of looking at one another Lelouch figured out who it was _'Of all the times I had to look up, she had to be there!'_. Lelouch grabbing C.C's hand and started to run C.C having a shock looked inside and noticed who it was.

Kallen.

* * *

 **DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUN!**

 **A/N:** For anyone wondering about C.C sari, its a long sleeved sari that she currently has and the same with the other two she bought.

I wonder how Kallen is feeling right about now..


	7. Chapter 7

Hi All,

Welcome once more to chapter seven hope you all enjoy the chapter! :)

 _'Lelouch' -_ Thinking to ones self

"Lelouch" - Talking to one another

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Days Leading Up**

Lelouch and C.C ran for two blocks, ducking into an alleyway Lelouch huffing and puffing, "What was that for Lelouch? I had found something I wanted to have!" C.C demanding an answer

"That… woman…was…Kallen." Lelouch trying to get his breath back, "Of..all..the..times.. too see her it had to be when I lifted up my head, damn it." Lelouch kicking a trash can "If she starts to nose around she might find out the truth about me." Kicking the trashcan again. C.C threw herself at Lelouch hugging him before he kicked the innocent trashcan again.

"I know you do not want to be a burden to the world, but you have to accept what has happened and work through it, use that brilliant head of yours and find another way." Trying to calm her husband down

"Thank you C.C, your right I can't let this get me down, I'll think of another way." Hugging her back

"Now let's go to pizza hut seeing as you owe me pizza", Taking Lelouch's hand and walking out of the alley.

* * *

Kallen had just served table 6 their food, Kallen looking back outside to see if the strange tourists had come back. For some strange reason after meeting eye contact they had run away, Kallen wasn't sure why, but the man's eyes were something she had never seen before.

 _'Those eyes where..where have I seen them before..'_ Kallen went over to collect table four's glasses when her boss called for me.

"Hey, Kallen?" Kallen walked to him standing behind the cash register, she noticed his face had a worried look on it.

"Yes, boss?" Kallen handed him the dirty glasses, he placed them near the glass wear cleaner. Using his finger he gestured me to come and sit at the empty booth, I sat down with him in an empty booth.

"You alright Kallen? Your face has seems to lost some color. You, feeling ok?"

"I'm fine boss, I guess with the whole Ares thing..it's gotten me a little worried. I might have to take a break for a little while soon. I might be called back into service again." _'The man's eyes, I could have sworn I've seen them before, but its proberly nothing.'_

"Dam really? I can understand as you are Japan's number one pilot. You will be somewhat missed here, you are probably one of my best waitresses here hahaha." The jolly man chuckled "But please Kallen let me know if you need to take some time off, this can't be easy for you."

"Thanks, boss, and of course ill let know you if something happens." Kallen got up again quickly as one of the kitchen bells went off, she didn't really want to talk about going back to war.

 _'I might go visit his grave again, is_ _probably_ _time to lay new flowers down.'_

* * *

 **Later that afternoon.**

Kallen turned off her bike as I got to the graveyard putting my bike into park. Grabbing the fresh flowers off the back she wandered up the path to where his grave was. On top of a hill under a small tree that looked over some of the city. When he first died we didn't know where to put him, most of the graveyard keepers didn't want him anywhere nearby by theirs thinking it would scare other grieving families, who had suffered under his short rule. This graveyard was meant to for those "unknown" people who had died with no connections or relatives. Kallen got to the top there was a bit of a breeze, the tree was in full bloom as the set-sun light crept through the branches.

"Hello, Lelouch" As she looked at the gravestone, "It seems to be another nice day here today, I hope you have been getting enough sunlight and enjoying they view. I had some strange looking tourists today. A man and a woman, the man was dressed in a flowing white robe and a strange looking hat. The woman, on the other hand, was wearing a red and yellow dress, her eyes..those golden eyes I haven't seen a pair of them since…"

Kallen looked at the grave once more, "I haven't seen a pair of golden eyes since…. C.C…" Kallen dropped the flowers onto the grave as she looked at his resting place.

"No….. It cant….bel..I-I-I, I refuse to believe that, no it can't be. The man's eyes they were Geass.." Her knees buckled as she fell to the ground, her eyes still fixated on the grave.

"C.C…don't tell me… don't tell me you have found… a way to bring him back from the dead.." Kallen placed my hands the sidse of her head trying to shake the thought away, however it didn't work.

"The man's eyes.. no, no, no, no I cannot believe it, I will not believe it. He's…hes… meant to be here resting … But those eyes they were definitely Geass there's no doubt about it. But… why now, why now of all times, with the threat of war looming over our heads."

 _'Calm your self Kallen he's dead. Dead! We all saw him being stabbed through the heart, his lifeless body falling down the ramp into Nunnally's hands. But what if C.C as done the impossible, what if she really has brought him back to life. She was never found in those months searching for her.'_

"Lelouch is dead Kallen she wouldn't have done it, maybe…maybe… maybe she's made another contract with someone else maybe, she has returned for revenge against those who betrayed him…"

"Calm down Kallen this can't be real."

She looked towards the grave once more, _'I don't have a choice I will have to let the others know, Nunnally should be able to arrange a meeting.'_

Kallen didn't have a choice, she picked up my phone and dialed the number still looking at Lelouch's grave

"Hello Sayako speaking how many I help you?"

"Hi Sayako its Kallen, is Nunnally somewhere nearby I need to talk to her about something." Kallen was still nervous about what she had just realised, she hoped Sayoko didn't pick it up.

"Of course Kallen just give me a second to find her highness." A few minutes Nunnally was on the phone.

"Hi Kallen this is a surprise, I never get a phone call from you, Sayako mentioned you wanted to talk about something? What can I help you with?"

"Are you able to schedule a meeting with yourself, Kayuga, the black knight's core member as well as Ohgi?"

"That shouldn't be a problem, why? Has something happened?"

"You could say that, but I'm not 100% sure if its something important or not are you able to do it?"

"Of course Kallen anything for a friend, tomorrow afternoon? I'll give you a proper time tomorrow morning?"

"That should be fine Nunnally thanks, bye."

"Bye Kallen."

Kallen hung up the phone and looked to the skies, "The thought of C.C returning with another Geass user, I can't shake this terrible feeling that something bad is about to happen." she sighed _'Im going for a drink, this is too much information is such a short time. Hopefully, the invite for a drink is still open.'_

* * *

Both C.C and Lelouch had returned back to the hotel after getting pizza from pizza hut and doing some more looking around. C.C removing her sari, sitting on her side of the bed and lay there, rubbing her belly.

"We are going to have to do something about Kallen C.C, and I'm not sure you are aware of it."

"Then you go deal with it then, I'm staying right here, it's your own fault that you looked up at the wrong time. Make sure you don't back home late and if you do make sure you are quiet", C.C snapping back at Lelouch

"Fine." Lelouch sighed as he headed out the door, after exiting the hotel he started to walk through the streets of Tokyo till he came across an internet café, entering and buying a card he got on one of the machines and started to dig into what the black knights were doing. The first couple of articles was about the core members had left the service and retired to the civilian lifestyle, others decided to stay. Black knights had been recruiting new members to join their cause to fight for the world, mainly being used to squash rebel forces, helping transporting high ranking officials safely and helping those who could not help themselves. Everything Lelouch had dreamed of what the Black knights would do they were doing it, Tohdoh was the man leading the black knights as Lelouch had somewhat expected.

As he kept scrolling through the various names and articles he came across a picture that was roughly five years old, it was the core group of the black knights all standing smiling in a bar holding their drinks in their hands. Lelouch looking at the picture seeing the bars name "Knights' bar", 'I guess a simple name for a simple-minded fool', Lelouch looking up at the address tapping it into his phone it loaded up the address and the route to get there. Removing the card from the computer Lelouch headed out the door. 'That's the first place where I'm going to check for Kallen'. As Lelouch started following the GPS towards the bar, he had no idea what would happen if Kallen did find out, 'Do I tell her the truth, do I get C.C to come so I can use my other Geass. '

As Lelouch was lost in thought he came across a familiar looking gate, as he looked past the gates he saw it 'Ashford Academy, so this place is still standing after all these years.' As Lelouch was looking from it afar he saw the house that he and Nunnally had lived in for about six years, as he continued looking at the buildings he saw a bunch of kids playing. The four of them there seemed to be playing tag until a female entered his view and to his surprise, it was Mrs. Villetta.

"Finally got you, enough running its time to go and see your father and everyone else."

"But mummm, I want to keep playing!" The little child cried out, Mrs. Villietta quickly picked up the child and started to walk the other direction. Turning her head to towards the front she saw a man wearing a hat dressed in white from head to toe, the man noticing her gaze turned the other direction and started to walk out of view. Not thinking too much of it turning her attention back to the child who was trying to wriggle free, the boy had almost done it however, he was quickly clamped tightly under her arm.

* * *

 **Approximately** **7 pm**

Kallen had arrived where most of the core founders of the black knights would hang out, a bar called "Knights Bar". Tamaki wanted to show that he had been part of the black knights (although he was terrible at being a pilot). After the threat had subsided Tamaki wanted to lead a simple life and being a bartender he thought would be a great idea, listening to the tales of other members who had been in the black knights and hearing their stories.

Kallen turning off her bike, she took off her helmet and carrying it under her arm. As she got to the door she noticed a sign on it "Reserved for tonight". Opening the door several people were talking among themselves. Kallen could see were Minami, Villetta, Ohgi, Kent, Chiba and Tohdoh and the three children Akari and Hisa Tohdoh and Chiba's children and Makoto Villetta and Ohgi's son.

The children seeing the stranger all called out "Aunt Kallen!", the three of them stampeded towards her, Kallen kneeing down and giving them all a big hug "How are you doing?" Kallen responding, "Good" the three replied.

"Oh hi, Kallen you made it for once." Ohgi waving his hand

"Yea, it wasn't such a busy day at work so I don't feel dead tired."

"Come sit down and have a drink." Ohgi pointed at the open chair, Kallen walking towards the chair and sat down.

"Doesn't the PM have business to attend to with everything going on?"

"I've done all I can for the time being it's up to the military and the queen to handle the rest, I'm only requested for damage control."

"Kallen I guess you're going to be getting into a knightmare soon again." Said Tohdoh, Kallen nodding and pouring herself a drink and gulping it down quickly.

"Geezzzz Kallen slow down, good beer is taken in small sips not skulling it." Tamaki bringing over another pitcher of beer, "If work was that bad maybe you should come and work here instead, I have a sexy waitress outfit that would fit your figure well." Tamaki smiled

"Not in your life Tamaki, I'm not wearing the slutty waitress outfit that you have got stored. Besides I like what I wear for work."

"The one time you would get someone to work in the outfit would have to be the dumbest person alive." Chiba adding

"Oh come on I'm sure the brave and strong Tohdoh would like it." Tamaki winking at Tohdoh, Chiba hearing this slapping Tamaki over the head, Tamaki said "ow" rubbing his head as was everyone laughing.

Kallen still quite, she wanted to tell them but she had decided it would be better tomorrow, Kallen had poured herself some more beer, Ohgi noticing Kallen being quite turning to her.

"Kallen, you ok? You're usually laughing at the stupid stuff Tamaki does, is something wrong?"

"Its just been a busy day Ohgi nothing to worrying about, although I did see some strange looking tourists in front of the cafe. Two people, one wearing white with a white hat and a female wearing some kind of red and golden dress that covered whole entire body and her eyes, I have never seen such strange color eyes before." Kallen lying about the details

"I saw someone like that today before I had left to come here; I had finally chased down Makoto while he was playing with his friends. He was in front of the gates looking at the school, he seemed to be looking for something, however, when he saw me looking at him he turned and kept walking. Maybe he was taking a stroll or looking at some of the sites, but there's not much area to look at aside from Nunnaly's old house."

Kallen was shocked that the same figure in white had appeared in front of the school, _'Could it be Lelouch re-tracing his steps to figure where everything is'_ , Kallen downing another glass of beer.

"Geez Kallen calm down that's the third glass in 10minutes, you must have had one hell of a day if you're drinking that quickly." Tamaki trying to take the glass away, Kallen was not letting go of it.

* * *

 **Just a little after 10pm**

Kallen had been listening to Tohdoh and Ohgi about war strategies and forces that would be available if it really did come to a full-scale assault, Tohdoh seemed he was very confident about the abilities of the next-gen Black Knights. Ohgi was explaining about Britannia's military forces and a rough number of what Japan had as well. Kallen had been drinking most of the night and was drunk, the kids were sound asleep huddled in a corner. After finishing up the last round of drinks everyone said their farewells. Ohgi had offered Kallen a drive her home but she refused, as it was only a 20-minute walk home, leaving her keys and helmet at Tamaki to look after them.

Kallen stumbled out of the bar taking her keys and started to wobble home, she had been drinking to forget the man's eyes. Kallen had been only walking for 10 minutes when the amount of alcohol was starting to take over; ducking into an alleyway she threw up. On the other side of the street, two or three people had been observing her knowing that she was drunk.

"Hey, there lady you need any help?" Kallen trying to respond, holding up her hand and shaking it in a gesture that she didn't need any help.

"Come on pretty thing sometimes you just need a hand." The first guy licking his lips as the three started to cross the street

"My, what a beauty he have here, those massive tits of hers, man this one is going to be fun to play with." Saying the second man

"And by the end of our fun, she won't remember what happened only smelling of garbage, cum, and beer so glad we didn't go to that house, a free meal is better than a paid one." Commenting the third one

 _'On no don't tell me there going to rape me, these streets are usually safe at this time of night.'_

"I ndot want azny trouble gyus, I'm fine jucst a little sick", Kallen trying to move her legs but they wouldn't move only falling down on her knees.

"My isn't this excellent service already going on her knees, I bag first dips." The first guy saying pushing her to the ground making sure her back was on the ground.

"No fair last time this happened you had the first, I want to fuck her first." The second pushing the first

"Calm down ya fucking shit, otherwise you will be seeing stars first and no pussy." The first raising his fist.

"Geez calm down you two there are three of us and she has three holes each of us can get a turn." The third trying to calm the other two down

Kallen only getting bits and pieces sounding like the three there arguing who should get the first shot, Kallen still being a virgin didn't like the situation "please don't dgo anythineg tvo me." Kallen spluttering out.

The three of them stopped arguing and came closer to towards Kallen grinning, the three already pulling down their zippers, Kallen was in a panic she couldn't move and slowly she was starting to black out. Two of the men had restrained her arms that they there flaying while the third holding down her legs spreading them. Kallen started to cry knowing that she, a famous Knightmare pilot was about to be raped.

" **That's enough!** " The three men turned around to see who it was, pulling up their zippers, Kallen was also trying to see who it was but her vision was fading, there under the street lamp was a man wearing white from head to toe.

"Oi, the fuck do you want."

"Yea fuck off we were just about to have some fun with the little lady over here, nothing more to see here."

"I think you have had more than enough excitement for tonight." The man in white, removing the piece of cloth that covered his lower face.

"What the fuck are you going to do, there's three of us and only one of you."

The man in white raising his head his eyes being fully exposed "I command you to leave this place and return home where you will forget about the events of today."

"Come on skinny, chucks lets go home there's nothing to do here."

"Yea lets go to my place and play some video games." The three of them walking away from Kallen.

Kallen was trying to figure out what was going on, her senses started to fade. The man now walking towards her, crossing the street to where she lay. Bending down and lifting up her back to make sure she was ok and looked into her eyes, Kallen's vision slowly losing focus got a glimpse of the man's face.

"Lel..ouuuu..chhh" a tear running down her face. Lelouch moved his hand to catch the tear and wiping it away, "Hello Kallen it's been awhile since I last saw you, don't worry I'll take you home." Kallen hearing those words finally passed out; _'Finally'_ , Lelouch laying her back down on the ground. Searching for her wallet, finding it he opened looking at the driver's license he scanned it finding her current address. Lelouch typing the address in his phone and place her wallet back in her pants pocket. Lifting up her body and placing her on his back in a piggyback position standing up, making sure his hands weren't in any place it shouldn't be and started to walk in the darkness to Kallen's house.

As Lelouch kept walking through the darkness, the only light being the street lamps, the piece of cloth that covered his lower face/nose swaying as he moved. Kallen now 22/23 had grown her hair out a bit longer reaching the base of her neck, her hair not being in its uncombed state or the red sweatband that was around her head but instead it being straight like she had it in school.

* * *

Kazumi Kōzuki had been nervously waiting for her daughter to return, it was already 10:45 pm. Kallen had let her known earlier that she was going to be seeing some of her old friends for a drink or two, however she was still worried.

'What if she got into an accident? What if she was caught by the police for being a drunk driver. What if she has been kidnapped what if she had been ra-'

 _*Knock Knock*_

Her concentration was broken by the sound of someone knocking.

"Coming." Kazumi quickly running to the door, she started to open the door, "You had me worried sick Kallen, at least tell me you're going to be this late or next time ask me to pic-", She stopped as she fully opened the door noticing the man in white with a hat and noticing Kallen on his back, the man looked up at her face. Kazumi taking a few seconds looking at the man's face in her disbelief stood the very man who had died five years at her doorstep, "Your…your... Leeeeelouch Vi Brit-."

"I command you to go back and sit down for the time being before I call you for other instructions."

"Yes, your highness." Kazumi walked back to where the sofa was and sat down. Lelouch came inside and closing the door behind him. He looked through the small house trying to find Kallen's room. After opening the third door of the tiny house Lelouch found her bedroom. Her bedroom was only a small space a desk, chair, a bed, a small bedside table, a tv at the other end of the bed and what seemed to be a picture wall.

Lelouch placed Kallen gently down on the bed trying not to disrupt her sleep, however, Lelouch came to another dilemma. _'Now what should I do about her clothes should I take them off or leave them on? No, if I do that and C.C finds out I will not hear the end of it.'_ Lelouch leaving Kallen as she was and went looking for a bucket. After looking for 5 minutes he found one and placed it next to her bed, tilting Kallen's head to the side of the edge of the bed.

Lelouch finishing up went to the place where he had found the picture board; turning on her desk lamp he inspected the pictures. Most of the pictures seemed to be old some of them being from school, The Black Knights, Milly's graduation as well as hers, the weddings of Ohgi and Tohdoh in her bridesmaid dress. As he kept scanning the photos he came across one, it was a picture of the student council including Shirley and Nunnally all smiling including her.

 _'So she still clings to this old thing.'_ Lelouch looking at the picture he was disrupted by the vibration of his phone taking it out and noticed the phone caller ID, _'C.C'_ answering the phone.

"Is everything alright C.C?" Lelouch asked quietly

"Everything is fine I'm just wondering if you're coming back home? Or are you having too much fun with Kallen?"

Tsking at the comment "I'm finishing up here; there was an unforeseeable event that I needed to stop." Lelouch explaining what had happened and where he was now.

"Ohh my Lelouch, that's not a good habit taking advantage of a drunken woman who had feelings for you, shame on you." C.C teasingly saying

"You know I would never do anything to another woman, you **ARE** my wife, after all, have a little faith in your husband."

"I just have to remember never to get myself drunk, otherwise who knows what terrible things you could do to me."

"My dear witch I would never take advantage of you that way and I don't think I've never seen you drunk let alone drinking."

"And you won't, when you come home make sure you are quiet." Hanging up the phone, after finishing up making sure Kallen would be ok he sat on her bed, 'Well at least you won't remember how you got here or seeing my face, now to deal with her mother.'

"Lelouch?" Lelouch froze for a second and looked at Kallen still sleeping.

'For a second there I thought she had woken up, I better get out of here quickly'

Closing the door and walking out of the room, Lelouch went towards her mother,"Are you ready for the next set of instructions" Kazumi looking at Lelouch in her Geassed state

"Yes your Highness"

"If Kallen asks how she got home, you will tell her that a friend from work saw her struggling from where she had been drinking, picked her up and took her home where you helped Kallen get into bed. " Kazumi nodding her head, Lelouch quickly ducking outside before the Geass effect wore off.

Kazumi returning to her normal senses looking around, 'Now what was I doing again… oh yes, Kallen!' Kazumi walked over to her room hoping she was home; she opened the door seeing a sound asleep Kallen lying on the bed still with her clothes on.

 _'That's odd I didn't hear her come in. Sigh Kallen is going to have a massive headache tomorrow, oh and look at the time I should be going to bed as well I have a job interview tomorrow!'_ closing the door.

* * *

It took Lelouch almost an hour to get home by foot as he entered the hotel room trying to be quiet as possible. Lelouch removing his hat and robe and changing into his sleepwear, opening the curtains to see a bit of the moonlight, his phone rang, opening the balcony door and went outside and answered his phone.

"Hello?" Lelouch asking

"Your Highness its Jeremiah, sorry to disturb you this late of hour. I just wanted to inform you that we will be arriving tomorrow or the day after, we have dumped the knightmares in a secure location."

"No worries Jeremiah, the plans have already been set in motion, the UFN meeting is set from a few days from now, assuming it's being held at the same place five years ago. I shall be seeing you and Anya shortly then, good night Jeremiah."

"Good night your highness."

Lelouch hanging up and getting back inside, closing the curtains he quickly hurried to bed, going under the covers and snuggling onto C.C.

* * *

 **4 Days Before the meeting**

"Ohhh my head" as Kallen groaned waking up, "My head is killing me, how much did I have to drink last night" rubbing her head, feeling a sudden urge from her stomach she leaned over spewing into the bucket that had somehow been placed there. Kallen spewing a few more times as she grabbed a tissue wiping her mouth, sitting up on her bed as she looked around to see where she was.

 _'Why am I in my room, the last thing I remember was walking home from the bar. Man, I think I drank too much, I must have been plastered while trying to get home.'_

She heard a knock on the door, "Kallen you awake?"

"Yea I am mum come in." Kazumi came in the room looking at the state of her daughter, waking up from her slumber.

"You had me worried sick from last night, even I don't remember when you came home last night. And that smell, please make sure to empty the contents of that bucket!" holding her nose

"Mom how did I get home?" asking her mum

"A friend from work saw you struggling from where you had been drinking, picked you up and took you home where I helped you get into bed." Kallen accepting the response, got up and started to remove her work clothes and emptying the contents of the bucket. Back to her room, she didn't work on Saturdays seeing she had the day off. Her mother had run off because of the phone that started to ring, however she wasn't prepared for what came next.

"Your Highness!" Kazumi shirking "What can I do for you, your highness? Oh, you want to speak to Kallen because she wasn't answering her phone, give me a second ill pass it onto her."

Kazumi walking quickly to Kallen's room her hand covering the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Kallen Kōzuki the empress is on the phone and she wants to speak to you!" handing over the phone to Kallen.

"Hi Nunnally, what can I do for you?" groggily saying

"I just wanted you to tell you the time for the meeting, you weren't answering your mobile so I had to ring the home phone, the meeting is at 2 pm three hours from now."

"Thanks, Nunnally, wait… three hours from now?!" Kallen looking at the clock it was already 11 am.

"Yep see you then Kallen" hanging up on her and giving the phone back to her mum.

* * *

 **3 hours later**

Kallen had arrived at Nunnally's home, going to the guard station and showed her ID card, the guard radioing in something and after a couple of minutes the gate opened and allowed Kallen in. She walked to the front door and rang the doorbell, a second later the door opened Sayoko standing at the entrance.

"Hello, Kallen everyone is waiting for you in the conference room allow me to show you where the room is." Following Sayoko

After five minutes they had arrived at the door. Opening she saw Nunnally, Oghi, Kent, Minami, Tohdoh, Suzaku, Cornelia, Chiba, Kaguya and Tamaki, Kallen noticing that some of them were still feeling a little drunk from last night.

"So this is what you were worried about?" Ohgi asking

"Yea…sorry for not saying anything last night." Replying Kallen

"Don't worry Kallen you must have had your reason for not telling us although I am interested why we are all here," said Tohdoh

"So Kallen would you please inform us why we have all gathered here and the urgency of this meeting?" asked Nunnally

'Now or never Kallen…' taking her seat and pouring herself a glass of water.

"There was something that happened yesterday while I was at work, something that doesn't make sense or why now of all of the times." The rest of them looking at Kallen trying to figure out what could have caused Kallen to be worried.

 _'Come on Kallen you can do this'_

"Yesterday at work there two strange looking tourists who had looked in the window and ran off as soon as they saw my face, I didn't understand it. The man was wearing a white robe, while the female, on the other hand, looked to be wearing a red and yellow dress with a headscarf. Villette said something yesterday about a man dressed in white and wearing a white hat standing outside the school before she came to the bar."

 _'Oh yes, the people at Euphy's stature yesterday'_ , Nunnally reminding herself.

"I went to visit Lelouch's grave dropping off some fresh flowers, after talking to him the woman's eyes it finally hit me. I woman's eyes were golden the same as..C.C ones…"

Everyone looked at Kallen with their eyes wide open the thought of C.C, being back was a terrible thought "C.C hasn't been seen in years, how could you know it was her Kallen?" asked Nunnally

"The man next to her, his eyes well…they were Geass and the only person to ever has Geass was L-"

"Lelouch" Nunnally cut in, Nunnally put her hands over her mouth, "Does that mean the other day the man and woman with her golden eyes could have been C.C? And then the man was L-"

"He's dead Nunnally," Suzaku said coldly, "While Lelouch did have Geass we all know he's lying in his coffin and it's been like that for a number of years. In most cases it's another person with Geass, it explains what happened yesterday with the shooter, he wasn't acting by himself, he was being controlled."

"Is that why you asked for the video footage then Suzaku?" asked Cornelia, Suzaku nodded in agreement.

Tohdoh looked at Ohgi, he was sitting, his hands were clasped next to his nose thinking. "Kallen, was C.C close to Lelouch romantically? Did she have any feelings for him or the other way around? We knew she lived in Lelouch's room, but you were closest towards both of them, were there any hints?"

"They were so cold to one another when I was around, but there were times where I wasn't around, so I can't give you an answer about it."

"Ok, let's assume that C.C did have feelings for Lelouch, if that's the case then is possible C.C heard about the terror attacks and has decided that she has a chance to take us out. She would align herself with Ares and strike a deal, help them in any way possible for the chance of killing us. Nunnally, I don't know how far C.C will go, but it's also possible that she might come after you to as well."

Nunnally looked at Ohgi horrified, _'She would never do such a thing, I haven't done anything wrong… except for standing against Lelouch, but back then I didn't know what was going on.'_ She thought

"Then we must act swiftly to remove the people in white. We should arrest them so that they don't cause issues to us and the rest of the world. The Geass user might be hard to handle but I'm sure we could find a way to do it."

"No", Everyone turned to Nunnally with surprised looks on their faces, "In my eyes, they have done nothing wrong with or without Geass. There is no proof that they were there during the incident the other day. Second, you can't arrest someone just because of their eye colour, sure it may be the same as C.C. The dress that Kallen is referring to by the sounds of it was a sari, which is a dress that Indian women wear, some have to cover up due to religion needs. You cannot be going around arresting people,because of what they wear and what eye colour they have."

"Lady Kayuga, don't you agree in this situation?" Everyone else looked at Kayuga hoping she wouldn't agree.

"I'm sorry all but I have to side with Nunnally this time, she's correct we don't have any proof and I'm sure the police won't agree with it." Stating her opinion, everyone else aside from Kallen and Nunnally had a disappointed look on them.

"But if what Ohgi is right? What if C.C does align herself with Ares and his plan to overtake the country. We still only know very little about Ares origins and that fact that he's a right-wing Britannia, who thinks that Britannia should be on top. We can not turn a blind eye this." Tohdoh slamming the end of his sword on the floor a couple of times.

"He's right Nunnally, what if something does happen during the UFN meeting. What if C.C has already made contact with Ares and is planning something for the meeting. Please change your mind Nunnally for your safety at least!" Suzaku pleading to Nunnally, _'I need her to change her mind, damn it Kallen why did you have to bring this news up now of all times.'_

"No", Nunnally looking at Suzaku with a stern look on her face, "If C.C wanted to do something with that man, she would have done it yesterday while me and Sayoko were out. I simply will not believe that C.C is here to help with Ares and his cause."

"You are being too Naïve Nunnally, don't let your heart or your feelings rule over your head." Snapping back coldly at Nunnally.

Nunnally looked at Suzaku with unhappy or an angry look on her face, "Feelings?! Don't let your feelings rule over your head?! Do I have to remind you what you became after Euphy's death! You became fixated on revenge on killing Lelouch and yet you don't even know the truth of what happened!" shouting at him.

"Nunnally that's enough." Cornelia grabbing Nunnally's hand

"No sister, Suzaku needs to be shown the error in his ways. Ever since after Lelouch's and Euphy's death he has become this cold, heartless and distant person. Even I don't know him anymore! And then there's your guilty conscience that looms over you because what you did to Lel-",Nunnally clasped her hands over her mouth to stop herself from spilling any more information.

"What do you mean "what he did to Lelouch"?" Asked Kallen curiously, Nunnally placed her hands in her lap and looked down.

"Suzaku…I think it's time to tell them the truth, I don't think I can hold it in much longer." Nunnally looking to Suzaku

"Do what you wish Nunnally, it doesn't concern me anymore." Suzaku stood up and left the room slamming the door.

"Nunnally? What truth?" Cornelia looking at her younger sister and not as the Empress.

" Suzaku told me a few days after my brother's death. The peace we did have is in fact based apon a lie."

"A lie?" asked Ohgi

"You see Lelouch's death… Was actually his idea.."

"Nunnally explain yourself." Cornelia had an annoyed and concerned look on her face

"Maybe a little back story is needed…"

 **/flashback**

"C.C, are you going, too?"

"You want to, at least smile when you die right?"

"What do you two plan to do now? You rejected Charles's plan. You chose reality and the forward march of time. But.."

"That's right. You murdered Euphy Lelouch." Suzaku holding up his sword

"And so?" Lelouch replied

"That doesn't concern me and your foolish thoughts about my sister."

"You..you have some nerve to say that in front of my face Lelouch. Look at the world! Look at the state it's in now! The millions you have killed! The millions of people, who you have left homeless! The countries that you have destroyed!"

"You're the one who brought the world into ruin, destroyed everything that was in your path and you had the audacity to start this revolution. You now need to pay the price for it, for a wish that Nunnally had "a kinder and gentler world to help people and their problems. To need to turn that wish, into reality."

Lelouch walking away from Suzaku's gaze and went to C.C, holding his out his hand for her. She grabbed his opened hand and used it to lift herself up for the floor.

"Hmph, my death to atone for my sins, that's an interesting concept don't you think C.C?" C.C looked at Lelouch saying nothing, looking away from his face

"Well then if I do need to go down that path then you will have to play a part it in as well."

"If it's to save the world then I will play whatever part you will need me to play, even if it makes me the villain in the end."

 **/flashback end**

"That's all that Suzaku told me.."

'You mean Lelouch did all of this for you Nunnally, the entire hatred toward Britannia was because you wish for a better world', Cornelia thought to herself.

Ohgi slumped back into the chair his hands in his head, "So you mean to tell me that our entire peace is because Lelouch made himself a martyr so we could have peace?! And that Suzaku forced him to think of a way to save the world?! And the reason why he wanted to conquer the world was to bring it together was to stop the fighting?"

"So we betrayed him in the end although he was fighting for a good cause goddam it." Tamaki shouting slamming his fist on the table, "I knew it, we should have trusted him in the end.. and then we would have been living in luxury!"

Chiba smacked him over the head, "You idiot, you betrayed him as well, don't start changing sides now! And even with what we did what do you think the outcome would have been." Chiba looked to her husband Tohdoh who had become deathly quiet over the matter.

"Tamaki is right Chiba we betrayed him, at the crucial turning point of the rebellion, who knows what could have happened in the end. Maybe Lelouch could have revealed himself at the last minute and taking the throne from himself. We saw him as an enemy and nothing else, maybe it might have been different if he told us the truth. But by then there is also a chance we would have betrayed him as well."

"If I have known earlier i…i…. might have been able to stop him, but I didn't know what his plans where. If I had known this earlier I might have told them my only wish was to be with him. But I think Lelouch was too far down the path for revenge against our father. I shouldn't have told him that stupid wish."

"It's not your fault Nunnally, I can understand why Lelouch did what he had to do, but never in a million years Lelouch would blame you."

Ohgi stood up from his chair with his hands over his face, "So if this gets out that Lelouch wanted to unite the world to make it a better place, we would be made to look like the bad guys-."

"And another rebellion would happen, but this time it would be the entire of Britannia against us and Ares would become a more powerful force." Said Tohdoh, "Because we thought what Lelouch was doing was wrong, but if the media spins this."

"Our reputation would be ruined as "Knights of justice" and would be seen as traitors, trying to ruin the peace. Because we didn't know what would happen after Lelouch took over and in the two months he had done a lot of good things for the world in that time." said Kayuga

 _'So this is the real reason why Lelouch, you pushed me away, telling me to live. You wanted me to have a chance living a peaceful life instead of one with war and hatred to one another'_ , Kallen thinking to her self

"And C.C knows this as well... If she tells Ares and the Ares tells the world, the people might side with him and the cause that Lelouch fought for." Said Kayuga

"I think that's enough for today we all need to get our heads around this. This conversation does not leave this room." Said Cornelia

And with that, the meeting had concluded everyone else had left aside from Kallen, Nunnally, and Sayoko.

"Your very brave Nunnally for holding all that in. I don't think I would have lasted 6 months holding that much weight."

"Thank you, Kallen, it means a lot to me and now it feels like I can breathe again, but still scared at the same time. Kallen, do you think that Geass user was Lelouch?" Kallen didn't know what to say she wanted to say yes but at the same time, she wanted to say no.

"I don't know Nunnally I never saw his face only his eyes, but I don't think it would be so bad if it was him.. I mean sure it would cause a lot of problems for both of them but at the same time I wish it wasn't true." Kallen choosing her words carefully

"Thank you, Kallen, I hope it was C.C and she does come to the memorial, I think it would be nice still to ask her these questions." Nunnally smiled as she asked Sayoko to be wheeled back to her room.

* * *

That same day Lelouch and C.C were going to meet Jeremiah and Anya, it had been five years since they had last seen them. C.C and Lelouch entered the old aquarium and saw both of them. Jeremiah still looked the same, wearing slightly more laid back clothes rather than his usual attire which he had retired. Anya, on the other hand, had really grown up being close to 19. Instead of long hair she now had two short shoulder height ponytails comfortably; she was at shoulder height to Jeremiah. She was wearing a white summer dress, her bra straps showing.

"Your highness it's great to see you again, you haven't aged a bit hahaha." Jeremiah walking and shaking Lelouch's hand. "And I hope Lelouch has been looking after Mrs.C.C."

"Jeremiah you don't need to call me your highness anymore, I did die remember and I lost that title, Lelouch is fine Jeremiah but if you can't help it, you can still call me Highness."

"As for Lelouch he hasn't been too bad looking after me, we have had our differences but we still manage around it, how's the orange picking business going?" C.C asked

"It's been going well, we have had to hire a bit more staff to help around, it was great when you two were around, but after you left we struggled. So we employed a couple of homeless or travellers to help with the farm. We just hope they don't do anything terrible while we are away. Have you got any pictures of your trip C.C? It must have been wonderful to travel all over the world." Said Anya

"We did have a came-."

"I've got heaps", C.C cutting in, Lelouch look at her with a funny expression of 'we do?' C.C smiled devilishly at Lelouch as Lelouch gulped nervously "We do?"

"Yes Lelouch we do, when we got to Russia I bought a camera; all the photos are on a hard drive in one of the sacs. I even made sure I have the ones from Iraq." Lelouch gulped at the thought of what happened in Iraq.

"What happened in Iraq?" Asked Anya

"Maybe later Anya, even I think you would laugh at the pictures, you should have seen Lelouch's face when he put it on." Smiling back at Lelouch 'I need to destroy that images when I get a chance' Lelouch thought to himself.

"Your Highness, how did the two of you get to Japan in the end? You said you traveled via a container ship and if I remember correctly you don't like traveling by boat because it makes you sea sick."

"It was fine."

"it was terrible." Both C.C and Lelouch saying at the same time and then looking at one another, Jeremiah could only sigh at the two of them as Anya just smiled.

"Your Highness about the "message" and "shooting" yesterday I don't suppose you had anything to do with it?"

"Yes it was me, I know I may have sparked a light but it was a warning. I think the UFN meeting Ares will strike next. The reason I returned to Japan is so that I can stop someone that I created."

"That's very noble Lelouch coming back to stop this fanatic who believes the old way of Britannia. I agree this world doesn't need any more bloodshed, Britannia has split enough blood as it is."

"We also recently ran into Nunnally the other day looking at Euphy's grave, although Lelouch didn't turn around, I must say she has grown up." Said C.C

"Yes, I've talked to her and seen her a couple of times, after Lelouch's death I supported her for a while but she had all her sisters as well as Sayoko."

"Thank you, Jeremiah, for doing that, I really appreciate it."

"No worries your highness, I'm only doing my job. I guess you would like to attend the UFN meeting, your highness?"

"Yes that is correct Jeremiah, are you able to get me close to Nunnally somehow?"

"I may be able to pull that off, ill have to look into my contacts and see if I can arrange anything.

"Another thing your highness I know you still have your Geass. But due to its limitations, but how do you expect to say anything without the public recognizing your voice if there is an attack? And how do you plan to escape after the meeting?"

Lelouch smiling and said, " As for escaping it should not be that hard, under the school, there are a bunch of underground tunnels. They were mainly for the use if we were ever caught we would be able to escape quickly. I'll make sure tomorrow that the tunnels are still in order and layout markers so I will be able to find them. As for my Geass, the game has changed Jeremiah, those two out of the three limitations don't hinder me anymore, there is a slight drawback to it but it's worth it in the end." Jeremiah was stunned to hear that.

"C.C"

"Yes, Lelouch?"

"I need your assistance with my other eye if you could please." C.C walked over to Lelouch, her hand covering his left eye.

"Geass was once known as the power of the king, however, most don't know if Geass goes further than its usual state. Because in most cases the person has been killed or turned into a code bearer, but in this case, it's very different." C.C removed her hand, Lelouch, blinking a couple of times before the eye adjusted itself. Jeremiah and Anya looked at the eyed both gasping of the colour of the eye, the different colour compared to the other eye, you could say now that he really did look like a demon king. After a few seconds, Lelouch blinked, his eye again returning it to its normal Geass state.

"And that's how I will beat Ares and his foolish game."

"Both of you might possibly have to play a part in this as well, for the time being, could you both get something like I have. As for you Jeremiah you will need to buy a mask to cover that face oh yours. Anya, did you get the parts I sent you over the years and have you built it?"

"Yes, I did Lelouch; it's in the car with some of our stuff, I have also bought a couple of spare batteries as well for the staff."

"Your Highness, I must ask, seeing as you might have to go back into combat what about C.C and your Knightmare's? I know for a while that Nunnally and the black knights were looking for it, I would have hidden any evidence but I found nothing, I hope it hasn't been stolen."

"If someone had found it then the alarm would have gone off and you and C.C would have been notified about it so I know they are still safe." Lelouch smiling

Jeremiah and C.C looked at one another trying to figure out how they would have known about the breach. "In the same place where the Knightmares are there is also a bunker filled with lots of various weapons in case war started again. It's so C.C could access them if she wanted to make a statement or stop the war altogether if there was one."

C.C looked at Lelouch surprised, "Oh yes I gave you everything you needed when I sent you away from the palace before the plan went into action, I hope you didn't throw them out." Lelouch smiled as for once he had gotten one up on C.C.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the South China Sea**

Ares was looking through the footage from two days ago, he was beyond mad, he was fuming. The fact in last week he had lost two good men although one was scared and one being a madman.

"Whoever this person is, not only made a mockery of me but has also pissed me off." Ares slammed his fist on the desk.

"I swear to the demon king himself I will exact my revenge on Britannia and this person. But the more important question is what did he use to mind control him, I can understand that Britannia might have that technology. But so far none of my spies have seen anything relating to that technology. But that doesn't matter for the moment, stay focused Ares the priority is the UFN meeting, where the hell hasn't Volk arrived it." Ares slamming his fist once more on the desk. !hearing a knock on the door Ares yelled enter.

Volk came rushing inside so Ares wouldn't blow any more fuses or break any more tables.

"It's about damn time Volk! Are those the papers that General Milkian said would arrive?" Volk nodded and quickly handed over the papers to Ares to inspect. Ares flipping through the pages laying them on the desk as he, went through them. Everyone, so far he had agreed with, however the last person Ares wasn't sure. Ares looking up at Volk and asked "Are sure Milkian wanted this guy to lead the squad? Compared to everyone else in terms of straight A loonies this guy has to be the worst of them."

"Milkian said for this type of operation he thought it would be a great idea." The man in question was called Zenarious Kepoulcha, he was part of a Russian black ops unit that served under Britannia. He had a spotless record when it came to the fields of assassination, sabotage and everything in between; the one problem was that he was a certified nut job. He enjoyed the rush of torturing or breaking men till they were nothing. The one thing he hated most was injuring women; Ares didn't know the story behind it something about morals.

"As well as his odd jobs, he lived for the rush of killing, part of the reason he retired was that of this tendency to "ignore the rules". During a mission, he had decided instead of only assassinating the target he killed everyone else innocent or back of the targets detail."

Ares looked over the papers once more and turned to Volk and then turned around looking at the outside world. "And if this doesn't go well, I can expect that the employers won't be too happy about this. I'm meant to bring fear and war and so far it's only been minor terror attacks and I warned them. Small terror attacks won't do anything to speed up the process what they need to do is lets us make a statement to the world say " **You are next!** " and no one is safe from the god of war!"

"Ares" Volk stating the talk again "We agreed on this way only to scare everyone but to slowly get the gears moving for them. Kepoulcha knows what he has to do and has been explained this many times. I can assure you this will be a success."

"I hope you don't disappoint me Volk otherwise I'll be either replacing you or taking over the rest of the ops entirely from here on out. By the way is that new equipment going to be ready for the meeting?"

"I have been assured that the next-gen stealth gear has been tested and is ready to use. The Britannian's won't know what hit them during the UFN meeting or the other great powers. As for the guns they also have been tested and are ready to be used as well, the Russian is already wanting to get his hands on them."

"Your dismissed Volk, please let me know when they are going to be deployed so I can have a word with them."

"Before I leave Ares another interesting bit of information popped up just before. One of our spies noticed and the meeting between her highness the Black Knight and the UFN leader. The meeting seemed not to last long however as they were coming out her highness was seemed to be on the verge of crying. The other members seemed to be annoyed at something or someone, that's all the information I have for the moment"

Volk bowed and left the room, Ares sat back down again looking at the squad leader sighing 'that this will either work or truly fail.' Ares also raising an eyebrow to the fact there had been a secret meeting, however, some words popped into his head. _'You may think that you are smart but I know your every move, from here on out'_. Ares shaking the thought out of his head as he looked back at his computer.

* * *

 **3 days before the meeting**

It was Sunday, Lelouch had left early that morning leaving a note where C.C could find it. His mission was to see if the tunnels under Ashford Academy where still usable and to see if anything had been disturbed. Half an hour later after taking the train, he arrived at the school, both gates being closed Lelouch went a back way he had created for sneaking in. Quickly dashing around the side he looked for the hedge that he could crawl under and access the grounds. Finding it went through the hole and onto the open field.

After walking he finally stood in front of the house where he and Nunnally had used while at school. 'This place hasn't changed a bit, the flowers still seemed to be maintained maybe Milly and Nunnally have been looking after the place' , Heading towards the front door, he went the right side, lifting up a garden gnome grabbing the key that was hidden inside the boot. Lelouch opened the door, a light breezed entered as well, blowing the specs of dust all over the place, Lelouch closed the door once more. He inspected the rooms one by one trying to remember the memories that he still clung on to.

'I wonder if that's still there.' Lelouch walking up to his old room. Opening the door, 'This room had not changed, everything seemed to be in the same spot.' Going towards his bed he moved it, shoving the bed to the side. Lifting up the trap door and looked inside it, a large rectangular suitcase, pulling it out and moving the wheels with the numbers from 0-9. After getting the right code the lock clicked and opened. 'Just as I thought it's still here with the gun'. Lelouch brought it downstairs placing it next to the door.

Heading towards the staircase he looked at it, pressing a couple of panels of wood trying to find the pressure point, something clicked. A door had popped out, Lelouch pushing it sideways, finding the light switch he turned it on the lights showing the ramp that lead down to a massive metal door that stood there.

Lelouch reached the looked at the door, swiping the keypad he pushed the pin in the door making a sound and its opening. Lelouch turned the handle of the door and entered what seemed like a maze of metal. 'Right now one of these tunnels should lead to that meeting hallway, the other if I remember one was a bunker, a getaway car and the last one being another exit.' Taking out a flashlight and a roll of fluoro strips he started to make his way through the tunnel.

After an hour or two looking through the dark, he found what he was looking for. He pressed the up button the elevator doors opened, the doors closed and after a couple of seconds, the doors opened once more. Pushing the wooden slide door he arrived at the hallway leading to the meeting door. Stepping into the hallway and entered the meeting doors, Lelouch stepped inside noticing the chairs and tables and the two speaker podiums. Lelouch looked up seeing if there were seats or walkways above the area but there wasn't.

Lelouch looked around and stepped to the podium where he stood once declaring that he would destroy the world, smiling under his mask he went to the elevator and went back down closing the false door behind him.

Lelouch looked at his watch it was close to 1 pm 'C.C must be awake by now, I better go grab a pizza before she starts bothering me about the deal we made again.' Lelouch looked at his phone trying to see where the closest pizza hut was, it was in a mall. He started to walk through one of the malls his head down only looking up to make sure he wasn't running into someone or anything. At the end of this mall was pizza hut, only being a 15minute walk from the house, 'this is where in C.C ordered her pizza from while she was living in my bedroom'.

A short time later he had arrived back at the hotel room, swiping his card opening the door "I'm home", called out placing his hat on the hook behind the door.

"Welcome home Lelouch", replied C.C. Lelouch walked to the main area where he saw C.C sprawled out on the bed, only wearing a towel still being wet from having a shower.

"Why don't you put any clothes on?" Questioned Lelouch

"Maybe I wanted to surprise my husband? Maybe I was waiting for my forbidden lover to arrive so he could ravish me." C.C playfully teasing Lelouch with a smile or her face as she moved her hands down her body.

"If that's the case then I won't be giving you this pizza I got for you." Pushing the pizza in front of her face. C.C seeing this lunged at the pizza Lelouch quickly moving it out of her reach.

"Now what do you say witch?" holding the pizza behind his back, C.C got on her knees and slid herself over Lelouch's robe, still being wet Lelouch felt the drops of water falling on his robe. Her body was in full view, she slowly moved her arms around passed Lelouch's neck until she was only a few inches away from his face, he could feel her breath. C.C quickly moving in for the kill, kissing Lelouch while her arms attempting to grab the pizza behind his back, having obtained the pizza she quickly drew back starting to eat the pizza.

"What are you watching?" Lelouch asking while removing his robe, gloves and eating his own pizza.

"I'm watching the leaders of the UFN, meeting Nunnally and co on the airplane strip; she's shaking their hands and greeting them one by one."

"I see", said Lelouch sadly, slumped on the other side of the bed, C.C had noticed his sad tone turned and put her pizza down. Moving over to Lelouch she draped her body over his back, her chin resting on her lover's shoulder.

"Whats wrong Lelouch? You're not usually this worried, you're worried about Nunnally?"

"I'm just scared C.C." Lelouch sighed

"After a reading a few articles about my sister she seems to have inherited something for Cornelia while looking after her. Seems the "not afraid of anything or will stand up for what I believe", a way of thinking she has inherited. Not that I don't mind but not being afraid of anything can be a dangerous trait to have. And we still don't know what else Ares wants to achieve from attacking the UFN, it may be to make a statement but something else is driving this attack."

C.C could see Lelouch was thinking hard, in the years he hadn't needed to worry about such matters, he had been "out of the game" so to speak.

C.C moved behind Lelouch, moving the pizza box from his hands. C.C then moved Lelouch laying him on the bed, Lelouch saw her naked body staring at it intently. C.C turned off the T.V. She started undoing the first couple of buttons on his shirt as she looked into Lelouch's eyes and said in a caring voice.

"For the time being let this witch help her dear king wash away all his fears and thoughts so he can think clearly once more." Giving him a deep and playful kiss, doing her duty as a wife and witch.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi All, welcome to chapter 8!

(quick chapter this time around woohoo)

Just a few house keeping notes

Chapters 1 and 2 have been modified to fit with the story more over all so go check them out if your a current follower, the prologue was removed...because it was terrible, it might be back but at this point i'm not putting it back in. Chapter 7 was modded because of a writers mistake i made...

The next couple of chapters are going to test my writing ability (including this one) and my ability to tell a story at the same time, so i ask for your perseverance and patience. (hopefully i can get it right the firs time around)

Thanks ^^

And enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Second UFN meeting**

 **2 Days before the UFN meetin** g

Nunnally was sitting outside in the garden having some tea to calm her nerves after the news that Kallen had told them about, the man in white and the woman in a red/yellow dress. Nunnally knew her brother was dead but the fact that someone had the same eyes has him was worrying. She thought that C.C might have done something to bring Lelouch back from the dead but even that was a far stretch. Suzaku had told her something's about Geass but even he didn't know what capabilities these "Code Bearers" had.

Nunnally was wondering if by any chance C.C had done something to Lelouch and brought him back to life, but then the next question was who was the person laying in Lelouch's coffin. She had been thinking hard if to open the casket to see if her worst fear or the best news she could ever have.

 _'Lelouch, if you really are alive I wouldn't care if people hated you including the royal family, I would still love you.'_

Nunnally taking another sip of her tea, 'Lelouch if you do come back with C.C I will make sure you are protected even if it costs my reputation and my sitting on the throne. Maybe if you told everyone the truth why you did it then they might listen to you, but I fear only the opposite would happen. I don't want to think about you being hunted down by everyone.'

 _'But that woman's eyes… maybe it's a sign of good things to come and maybe even a little bit of hope.'_ Nunnally's ears picked up the sound of footsteps walking across the cobbled footpath. Coming to a stop and pulling out a chair, it was Suzaku.

"Nunnally I know what you are thinking but please reconsider this, just think of what would happen if Lelouch really was alive. I know this might be a difficult time but I beg if you do not open that coffin." Suzaku pleading

"I know what will happen and I know the consequences of what our peace is based off from. But if C.C really did do something shouldn't we at least protect them?"

"There is no need of protecting them, Lelouch is dead, if C.C truly has returned then she will be after me. She has no hatred towards you; it's true that I might have pushed Lelouch. But at that stage it was the only thing to do, to pay for the crimes he committed and the killing of Euphie."

The mention of Euphie's name struck a nerve with Nunnally, she knew from the bottom of her heart Lelouch would never have done such a thing. They didn't know what had happened in those five minutes he was talking to Euphie and neither did Suzaku.

 _'Maybe C.C knew what really happened and hopefully, we will find out soon.'_

Putting the teacup down she looked at Suzaku and said: "Inform all our contacts inside Japan and tell them, if they see C.C try and escort her before the Japanese forces see her otherwise, Ohgi will get his claws into C.C. I don't like it what he's thinking what he's going to say at the UFN meeting."

Suzaku looked at her funny, "Suzaku I won't tell you a second time otherwise I'll be telling them myself to do so."

Suzaku was about to open his mouth again, however, Nunnally quickly stopped him again. "If Lelouch truly is still alive wouldn't it be nice to see him again? To ask him where he has been for the past five years, to tell the stories of where he has been? As for you, Suzaku wouldn't you think it would be great to a have a friend return once more? I don't care what the others have to say, I held Lelouch in my arms dying slowly, I felt powerless unable to do anything. That had to have been one of the saddest moments; I'll ever have to experience. I didn't care for the world if Lelouch wasn't by my side."

Nunnally was on the verge of tears again talking about her brother, the warmth, and strength that he gave her. Even in her darkest moments, Lelouch would always be there to cheer her up.

She looked to Suzaku seeing if there was any emotion on his face; however, there wasn't it was the same cold unbreakable gaze.

Suzaku stood up and turning around, "If you want me to open that coffin, you will need to hold me down and get my blood out of me while kicking and screening. I know that Cornelia will do the same however I think in her case she will do it so your mind can be at peace.

Now that the rest know the truth, I still think I did the right committing Lelouch to be a Martyr was the right thing to be to make peace. Even if the truth did come out I don't think the people would see that side of them. The side that they will only see is the cold-hearted emperor who wanted to rule the world."

And with that Suzaku slowly walked off, Nunnally still parked at the bench grabbing a tissue she wiped her wet eyes, _'Suzaku why did you have to become so cold to Lelouch, did the events in the past really affect you that much. From the adorable, stern, kind, loving and a great friend into a cold and heartless person.'_

A few minutes later there were two lots of footsteps coming from behind Nunnally turned around, seeing it was Sayoko and Kaguya, Nunnally waved to both of them.

"Miss Nunnally, I thought you might be a bit hungry so I thought some lunch would be in order and Lady Kaguya wanted to talk to you about the UFN meeting. So I decided I would make enough food for both you of instead of just one serving."

Sayoko put down the tray on the table giving Nunnally a plate of food and some water doing the same for Kaguya. Sayoko then taking the empty teapot and the cup she wandered back to the doorway leading from the garden.

Kaguya sat down and looked at Nunnally even after all that time hiding the truth she was still able to sit up straight and look towards the future.

"You know Nunnally, during Lelouch's time as Zero I fell in love with him."

Nunnally, blinked not really knowing what to say, "I know this might not be the right place to say it but.. During his time as Zero, he was able to inspire a lot of people and make them feel like they were a part of something big. The way he captivated their hearts like a true leader… that's the Lelouch I fell in love with, I even proclaimed myself to by his wife, even C.C didn't seem to care."

"Could you tell me about Lelouch, as his time as Zero? I know it might seem to be a strange request but…I would like to know more about his time as Zero." Ask Nunnally

"Of course Nunnally, I'll tell you a bit about him. Now let's see ahh yes let's start from that time…"

* * *

 **At the abandoned Aquarium**

"Don't tell me that's the uniform I'm wearing in two days' time?" Lelouch looked at the uniform funny.

C.C unable to contain her laughter started to laugh "Hahahahahaha." Lelouch looked at C.C with an unhappy look; even Anya tried to contain her small giggle. Jeremiah could only sigh, _'I almost had to wear this once so glad I didn't have to'._

Lelouch put the hat over his head and looked in the mirror as promised by Jeremiah even standing in the sunlight no one was able to see his eyes, 'At least that's one thing going for me'. C.C had stopped laughing at Lelouch wiping away her tears and asked a more serious question.

"Lelouch."

"What?" Barking out as he was trying on the uniform putting it over his clothes.

"How do you expect your Geass to work without me being nowhere nearby? You do remember its limitation or have you forgotten?"

"No I haven't and I'm still working on it, the best way I can think of is to get you inside the building is with the news crews. So you will be inside at all times and allow my Geass to work. While inside it will also allow you, to duck out quickly and change into your uniform."

"Uniform?" asked Jeremiah, he had a look in the bag that Lelouch pointed to and smiled, "Ahh I see now."

"Seeing as I am "dead" C.C will be the one to wear it and the rest of us will be her followers. This should also surprise everyone and get Ares running to show who is after him", 'Hopefully, I will have enough strength to reach the door.'

"You and Anya will have a different job compared what we are doing, but that will be explained tomorrow. There's only one way Ares's men will get in and without being spotted and being able to have a quick exit, which tomorrow they will need to use."

"Understood your highness. A question if I may your highness seeing as Kallen as spotted you and C.C, why haven't the police decided to come and arrest you two?."

"They don't have enough evidence to come and arrest us." C.C chimed in "They have only seen my eyes that's not enough proof to drag us in for questioning. Sure an eyebrow has been raised aside from Lelouch; everyone may think I'm nowhere near Japan. I'm sure Nunnally would have made sure that I won't be caught, seeing as in the guest of honor and a dead man's memorial. In most cases, if I was caught Nunnally might even let me stay at the palace for a couple of days till the memorial." C.C using her finger and tapping it against her jawline looking like some evil villain.

C.C turned to Lelouch so she could hear a smart comment, however, "Do whatever you wish; I don't have time to play games."

C.C hearing the comment,'He really would miss me', "But then who would buy me pizza for the rest of the week and of course it would make Lelouch a little lonely, me not being at his side when he wakes up and goes to sleep."

Lelouch said nothing at the comment, packing the uniform in the bag, Jeremiah passed him a piece of paper, Lelouch looked at and it was the schedule for the emergency UFN meeting. Lelouch thanked Jeremiah once more and explained what their role would include.

* * *

 **One Day before the UFN meeting**

Ares was walking from his office to say farewell and to give them a pep talk so they would not be so nervous when disrupting the UFN meeting. Ares exited the door and looked towards the hanger it was a wonderful site to see. Several large airships as well as battle/warships. To the right, he could see the Knightmares that were getting the final touches as well as men and women being trained to use them.

Ares looked to the left and saw the 21 warriors who would make a statement on their behalf to show the old that the old power of Britannia still exists. Ares walked down the stairs with Volk following quickly behind him. As he got closer the soldiers clamped their feet together and saluted Ares as he came in front of them.

"At ease soldiers." They followed Ares command the put their arms on their sides.

"Today, the twenty-one of you who have been selected from almost two-hundred thousand soldiers have the great honor of showing the world what we really are. Today we will show them the strength of the old Britannian way; we will show them that we are not scared of showing our fangs and charging in headfirst.

Tomorrow we will be the ones making the first statement, we will show them what we have conquered, we will show that what we have overcome, we will show them that nothing can stop us, we will show them that not even god can save them and most of all we have the great demon smiling at us as well. Go forth and bring us greatness, death and to make those fear us my children of Ares!"

* * *

 **At the Palace**

Nunnally was looking into the mirror repeating her speech, adding the final touches so that she would be able to appeal to the other leaders of the UFN that they need to band together into overcoming this next threat. She was more worried about Ohgi, she knew he would try and place blame on C.C for the recent attacks. But she hoped he wouldn't see as there was no current proof of C.C, no one had seen her or heard from her in ages.

She remembered the other day about the women in white her eyes being pure gold, she put her papers down her hands holding her head trying to remember if it did look like C.C. However the headscarf that covered most of her face as well as her body she could not get a clear view of her.

* * *

 **At the abandoned Aquarium**

C.C was not happy after the planning day yesterday she had voiced her opinion several times to Lelouch telling that this wasn't a good idea. She had offered to play a bigger role in his plan however he had shut her several down times. She had asked for a reason, however, Lelouch wouldn't give one to her. He had only said that "it was the only way" or "It was the best way to do things". Even Jeremiah had voiced his option but still, Lelouch knocked back the idea.

Lelouch was being stubborn, C.C knew Lelouch had been lax most of the time but this time he had changed completely. Lelouch was putting on the uniform that Jeremiah had given him, adjusting the straps on the hat as well as making sure the top and pants were tucked in as they should be. C.C watched Lelouch as he was trying to tie a knot that kept the collar together, seeing how he was struggling to tie the knot C.C got up and walked over towards Lelouch.

"Turn around, I'll help tie it." Lelouch faced C.C. C.C was now trying to tie it as well.

"I'm still not happy with the plan Lelouch, I'm worried about you. Do you remember the last time you used it for an extended period of time?"

"Yes I do, hopefully, I won't have to use for a long period and it will be quick. Ares might show up or might not but just in case."

"There, done." C.C had tied the knot successfully after two or three times and took a step back from Lelouch.

Jeremiah and Anya heard C.C and looked towards the two and saw Lelouch in the uniform.

"My, your highness, I think that size suits you very well, seems I picked the correct size."

Lelouch turned and looked in the mirror, after a couple of seconds he straightened his jacket. Looking at the mirror once more he turned to Jeremiah, "Thanks Jeremiah for the uniform, I've had a look at the schedule already and I've remembered most of it, time to tell you the rest of tomorrow's plans."

* * *

 **10/7/2023**

"Hi everyone and welcome to this special broadcast of the UFN meeting. I'm Milly Ashford and I will be guiding you through what is currently happening for those listening on mobile devices and radios. Most of the UFN members have arrived, we are still waiting for a few more people to show up."

"Oh Look, here comes the Empress Tianzi Jiang Lihua walking up to the pathway next to her is, the leader of the Chinese federation army Li Xinke. Behind them are some of the leaders of the Chinese federation. The Tianzi is currently wearing a traditional dragon robe the colors being red and a yellow design. She's also wearing what looks like a modified tiara the color being gold. Wow seems the photographers are loving the dress that she is wearing.

Britannia and Japan have really maxed out the security here today, the number of ground troops, as well as land and air-based Knightmares, is incredible. Ohh, it looks like the next car is pulling up near the staircase entrance. Ohh, its Lady Kaguya Sumeragi the head of the UFN and it seems like the head of the black knights is escorting them, as well as Kallen!"

Kallen was looking around the large crowds; the number of people screaming and waving trying to get her attention, Tohdoh looked at her giving her a nod, Kallen raising her arm giving them a small wave. Kaguya following her example did as well wave to the crowd more proudly. They went up the stairs, two guards opening the doors allowing them through the entrance closing them once more.

"That was nerve-racking having everyone cheer and wave at us." Said Kallen

"I know what you mean Kallen, it's quite the experience to go through, but you just have to walk it off."

"I just hope there's no more of people taking pictures of me, I can't stand all the flash's my eyes are blinking every couple of seconds."

"There won't be, but this time the decided they wanted to televise a UFN meeting just to give the people a little insight of what happens in these meetings. There will also be a couple of speeches explaining what happened these past couple of months and well as an address from Oghi, the Chinese federation and Nunnally as well."

"Wait… don't tell me I'm going to be on T.V most of the time?"

"Not all the time, but I'm sure people are wondering why you even decided to come in the first place."

They got to the main hall; they saw several members already talking to one another through translators, a few of them were already sitting down as well waiting for the meeting to start.

"Well, I'm a key member of the Black knights I was part of Zer-." Kallen stopped talking as she realised what she was about to say, Tohdoh noticed what she was about to say.

"Its ok Kallen, sometimes we can't be helped to think of the past, especially what the black knights were once a long time ago."

Kallen looked up seeing the four massive screens hanging above from the ceiling on the old building; they were displaying what was happening outside. Kallen looked around to the sides where they were a number of camera crews who had been let through.

One particular person caught her eyes. The woman was about in her 20's long brown shiny hair, wearing a cream color top, brown boots, a light brown skirt, large glasses and a baggy cap. She was setting up her video camera on a tripod and saw the black bag next to her, Kallen took another look at her face she was sucking a lollipop.

But would stood out most was the golden eyes, Kallen's eyes met the woman's eyes both starring at one another for a couple of seconds. Kallen's stare was broken by the sound of Milly's voice.

"And here she comes the 100th empress Nunnally Vi Britannia car!" From what Kallen could see the large limo pulled up 10 or so meters away from the entrance, six imperial Britannia guards, holding their spears as they lined up in front of the door. The car door opened, Nunnally was being wheeled out by Sayoko, she rolled between the guards, Suzaku had also gotten out of the car and was standing next to Nunnally.

The guards spinning their long spears, crossing them over and the sound of metal clanging, after a couple of seconds then turned facing the front. As Nunnally moved so did the six guards on either side in perfect harmony, Ohgi, Cornelia and her knight Gilford, as Schnizel and Kannon followed them.

"Here they are, Nunnally is wearing a bright pink dress and a crown. Following next to her Japan's hero Suzaku wearing is normal knights uniform. Following behind them is the prime minister of Japan, Cornelia La Britannia in a purple style military uniform followed by her knight Gilford. And last but not least is Schnizel Li Britannia followed by is next in command Kannon."

Kallen turned around so where the women in brown had gone, however, she was nowhere to be seen the bag that was next to the tripod stand had also gone. Kallen cursing herself for not following it up. She wanted to say something to Tohdoh, however, having no proof that there was a person there, let alone someone disappearing wasn't enough, seeing it was a person from the camera crews.

Nunnally was waving to the crowd while being wheeled towards the ramp where the doors where. Suzaku, Gilford, and Cornelia were scanning the people around the barricade for any suspicious people in the crowd. As they got closer to the stairs Nunnally was being wheeled up the ramp that been made for her just so she could get into the building. The two guards opened the doors the group walked in while the two rearguards joined the parade the doors were closed once again.

* * *

 **Inside**

"That was a large crowd, the amount of screaming and cheering, it was a little overwhelming."

"Well, they do love you Nunnally, your properly one of the kindest empresses in Britannia's history.

I'm not surprised you would gain that kind of reaction from the crowd. I'm still really nervous about this meeting I know I have meetings like this before, but it to be televised is an entirely different thing,"

"You will do fine Nunnally, do you have your speech with you?"

"Yes Sayoko I do, although with a number of times I read over that speech I could almost memorize it off by heart."

The royal guards marched down the hallway, in their perfect stride, they arrived at the door and stopped, the two middle guard's stepped towards the door and open them. Nunnally looked around and saw that everyone had taken their seats and were waiting for the last two members to arrive. Nunnally was wheeled by Sayoko, to one of the edges of the tables where an empty spot was, Ohgi took the seat next to her.

The two rear guards had closed the door behind them, they went next to the emergency escape doors on the right. The two front guards headed towards the back doors to close them, one of the guards was closing the back door at a normal pace, however, the second guard was pulling the door a little slower then he should have. He stopped pulling on the door a few times. The second guard poked his head around the door to see what was happening with the door.

The other guard who had already closed his door looked at him funny, the door that seemed to be stuck, finally moved again closing it with a loud thud. The two guards went back to their positions, their backs against the wall their spears in an upright position.

Cornelia, Suzaku Sayako, Schnizel and Kannon all took their seats on the right-hand side while the camera crews were on the left. The core members of the Black Knights were on the left-hand side, behind the camera crews.

Trumpets and horns started to play as the introduction for the start of the UFN meeting as the instruments stopped playing a loud voice was heard over the hall.

"Now presenting Kaguya Sumeragi" Three massive stomps where heard as the introducer stamped the large wooden staff on the floor. As that happened Kaguya Sumeragi walked up to the speaker's podium shuffling her papers as she looked onto the floor where the UFN council sat. Clearing her throat she started to talk.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kings, Queens and high ranking officials. I welcome you to the second UFN meeting. As well all know the threat of war is being once more looming over our heads as a new threat has emerged from the shadows and plans to destroy this peace we have worked hard for. It has been three months since the start of the terror attacks by the masked man known as Ares. From what has been told by the information that was televised in Japan, we have found out that he seeks to reclaim the throne and to bring war once more to our shores.

Her highness Nunnally Vi Britannia has tried her best to solve this peacefully, however, there has been no response from Ares. He declares that Britannia is an empire that should be scared of them and to show that power dictates everything. However as we have learned that is no longer the case, war is a very mundane thing to have in this time.

We as the members who represent our countries, our homes, and our people have a duty to protect those lands from any threat whether it be land, air or sea. We as the members of the UFN have a responsibility to help those in need and this time, its time to help our friends so her lands may be peaceful once more and enjoy the prosperity of peace. I know to invite the prime mister Ohgi to give us a more detailed list of events of what has transpired in Japan."

Kaguya took her seat once more behind the speaker's podium, while Ohgi got up and walked around the table towards the center of the room where the other speaker's podium was. After adjusting the stand to the rightful height the prime minister of Japan started to talk.

"Thank you, Lady Kaguya Sumeragi for inviting me to the stage and allowing me to speak. As you may know members of the UFN, three months ago we witnessed the first terror attack in Japan since under the regime of Charles Zi Britannia. I myself all those years ago was one of the founding members who started terrorism to weaken the hold on Britannia that it had on Japan.

While we were there we never target its people we never targeted innocent families who had made their home in Japan. We as a group only looked to make a statement that we were here, although we had lost the war, we never lost our spirit. Our spirit was the one thing that kept going through the days of fighting Britannia.

Ares, however, has taken a different approach, he has decided instead of harming buildings or important structures that Britannia. He has attacked those buildings that can be replaced, however, the one thing he has taken that can never replace is the loss of human life. In the past couple of months, there have been twenty terror attacks in the span of three months; a number of lives that have been lost has been terrible.

My self and her highness have mourned the loss over almost every week the loss of human lives. So far Ares has only managed one thing to gain attention to himself, we as the people of Japan had paid no attention to him. The tv appearance he made has been nothing more as an act to scare those into fear and to show those who still believe in the old Britannia way is still alive and should be the one way to rule the world.

In our Intel gathering, there have been only small bits and pieces of information that has been revealed to us. One of those being he was a high-ranking member of the Britannia army and a close supporter of Charles Zi Britannia. We have gathered this Intel with the help of Britannia because they to believe that war has no place in this world. We also believe the reason why Ares has struck Japan as its first target is that he's trying to follow the path of the 99th Emperor of the Britannia and her highness older brother Lelouch Vi Britannia."

An image was shown on the T.V screens of Lelouch when he was still alive sitting on the throne soon after he became emperor. Nunnally lifted her head up to see once more her brother, however that side of her brother she never knew of. She was still thinking of the old caring Lelouch that had looked after her for so many years.

"The main reason we believe he is following is because of the achievements that 99th Emperor had done. In this very room all those years ago he had the audacity to declare war against every nation in this world. To take over a world for just for fun, because he wanted power, he got greedy and in the end died as a result of that. We believe that Ares will have the same fate as Lelouch did a swift death by the leaders that are currently sitting in this room.

With the start of Ares rampage and the number of attacks that we have had, we have also concluded that another unseen force has entered the battlefield. We believe that this person is a person of interest and is acting as an independent force in order to claim something back that this person has lost. We believe that this person is after one of three things. One is that this person has come back for revenge for the betrayal of someone close. The second is this person has come back to gain something that this person has lost. The third reason is that this person has come back to claim something."

The members of the UFN were starting to chat amongst themselves, Nunnally looked worried.

 _'Please don't tell me is going to blame her for some of this. Please Ohgi don't do it'_

Kallen and the rest of the Black Knights were starting to figure out where Ohgi was going with this and with the memorial in the way it would become a lot rougher. Suzaku gripped his hand tighter as he knew where Ohgi's speech was leading them to.

"I present to you the second force in helping Ares with his cause. I present to you.."

Ohgi pressed a button and picture showed up of the line-up of the entire black knights, there standing next to zero a large red circle was drawn. I woman no older than 20 with long green hair, the image got bigger the pixels focusing themselves once more. A larger image was now showing Zero and on his right, the women with green hair.

"I present to you the girl known as.."

"C.C!" Kaguya and let out a small yell, the microphone picking it up, she quickly clasped her hands over her mouth as if she had said a swear word.

"Correct Lady Kaguya, this girl as you can see goes by the name of C.C, the mistress of Zero or as formally know Lelouch Vi Britannia. She was the only one who had escaped after the death of Lelouch Vi Britannia. We searched high and low for her the days following his death, however throughout the months we looked all over Japan. Sadly there was no sign of her, from what we know and the information we had gathered, she was very close to Lelouch.

She was never seen outside during the operations of the black knights and kept to herself. Whenever she was out she was always close to Lelouch or Zero and we do know for a fact that the only room C.C was seen coming in and out of was the room belonging to Lelouch Vi Britannia."

* * *

 **Unknown location South China Sea**

Ares and Volk who had been watching the broadcast were also semi-surprised the statement the Prime Minister had made. Both of them had never heard of this C.C person before, but by the sound of desperation in his voice, she was a key figure who also wanted revenge. Aries turned to Volk who was standing behind him.

"Volk could you please attempt to gather more information about this C.C? If she was really that close to Lelouch and had some kind of the relationship it might be useful for us."

"But Sir what if she had a child with him? All of this our efforts would be in vain and you would be never be able to be the next emperor." Volk replied

Ares waving his hand signaling Volk to shut up, "It does not matter if we raise the child correctly and he/she follows the path of Lelouch. I would support the child and serve the child without any regret, even if it did have to forfit my chances. I would be still able to help wage war and fight for Britannia." Ares cheerfully saying

"This C.C, let us see if we can find her before Britannia and maybe we will be lucky. We should have the edge over Britannia in terms of technology. Send out the surveillance vans and see if we get a hit, start to scan in different areas around Tokyo."

Volk bowed and left the room, leaving Ares who was still waiting for the fun and games to start.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

"So we can safely assume that she has entered Ares's game with two objectives. One is while Ares is keeping us busy is to hunt those down for the betrayal of Lelouch Vi Britannia including myself and pick us off one by one. With C.C being so close to Lelouch and with what information has been given to us, she was seen many times in Lelouch's bed and can only assume that the reason she was not seen after his death is because…." Ohgi paused

"She is carrying or has given birth to that demon's child!" Ohgi had raised his voice to the point of was screaming.

The members of the UFN had started to chat to their next door neighbor. The thought of C.C giving birth to Lelouch's child, his heir was a terrible thing to think of. Kallen had stood up ready to yell at Ohgi that he had gone too far, but before she could say anything Tohdoh had pulled at Kallen's arm down, giving her the motion of sitting down which she did.

"Although her highness may not think that is a large issue, she should also be concerned that if C.C really did give birth to an heir then her highness would be removed. We still do not know where C.C is hiding, I ask all UFN members to help us find this person before it is too late and in most cases to put her to death." The last couple of words Ohgi had put on his best icy/mean tone to attempt to sway members of the UFN.

Kaguya didn't know what to think, she of all people knew that C.C was very close to Lelouch, she knew it was a possibility. 'But wouldn't this cause more issues to C.C then its worth. Wouldn't it be better if she just stayed hidden from the world? It's been five years since anyone last saw her and I don't think she would be silly enough to come back.'

"Prime Minister Ohgi", Ohgi looked the direction of the voice and it was Nunnally.

"What proof do you have that C.C is involved in any of this, let alone any proof that she's back in the country?"

Ohgi looked at Nunnally and then back at the front he was about to start speaking when Nunnally cut him off again.

"And if you intend to say, because of a woman seen with golden eyes, that would just be racial discrimination. She hasn't been seen in over five years and no one knows where she is. If you wish to discuss the other topic then I suggest that would within closed doors."

Ohgi had put his hands on the podium and had a look of defeat and annoyance, his true goal was the band the UFN members and work against C.C, however, he was defeated by the one person who defended C.C.

Ohgi wandered back to his seat and sat back down again giving Nunnally a look of annoyance.

"May I please take the stand?"

"Of course your highness."

Nunnally wheeled herself out of where she was stationed and went to the middle of the room, she pushed one of the podium buttons as the stand came down. Unrolling her speech and placed it on the table and begin to talk.

"People of the UFN, as you may have heard from the Prime minister, he believes that this individual is suspected of helping a terrorist overthrow my rule. C.C was at the very start of my brother's rebellion, we still do not know what her role was. I believe she was another victim of my father's conquest for power, I strongly believe that C.C only joined the rebellion as a means of escape.

She wasn't well known for her fighting skills, nor was she famous for any diplomat position she was only there as a means of support. All we know is that she was by Lelouch's side for the years he played a part as Zero as well as the Emperor. The other mystery was why she wasn't by his side when Zero killed him.

To the Prime minister's words I believe we are pointing the gun at the wrong target, the real threat we should be looking out for is Ares. As the Prime Minister had said she hasn't been seen for the past five years and could be considered to be not a threat. There has been no evidence of a marriage certificate, there have only been rumors which none have proven true. As for Kallen, she told me things, she told me about the coldness between the two, the arguments, but she also stood by my brother when she needed to."

"I believe we need to"

 _"Charge set"_

"All come together"

 _"Stand clear"_

"In order to overcome"

 _"Detonating in 5..4..3..2..1.."_

"This new thr-"

 ***KKKKKAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBOOOOOOMMMMMMBBBBBB***

The whole inner room shook, the two large doors that had stood there had been blown off clean, the two royal guards, their bodies and been knocked by the explosion. The doors had shattered into bits and pieces only meters away from Nunnally.

Everyone had closed their ears and eyes to advert the sound and the after blast. Several lots of gunfire was heard as everyone was trying to come to their senses. The T.V crews had already changed the direction of the video cameras to where the blast had come from.

Nunnally one of the first ones to recover, she opened her eyes only to see twenty-one figures dressed in black tactical gear, already holding guns in a ready position.

Suzaku started to sprint towards her; however, he felt something pulling himself back forcing him to stand still. One of the men fired his gun a couple of rounds cutting Suzaku off and was forced to retreat back to his seat.

 _'Why couldn't I move, I could have easily dodged those',_ Suzaku thought. One of the men walked up to her highness holding a handgun by his side, he bowed and started to speak.

"Sorry to interrupt your speech you're Highness, but I believed it was the right time to say hello. I am Enyalios, God of Fear and one of the many children of Ares. I have come here to pass on a message from Ares, although I am against harming women or children since I think their bodies are better in the bed rather than being dead. I'm also against people who are unable to stand up for themselves, no pun intending your Highness, so I am terribly sorry."

Enyalios had leveled his gun to Nunnally's right-hand side near where her heart was. Nunnally still no showing any fear towards him.

"My aren't you a brave one, most people start begging for their lives right about now, but… you seem to be different compared to the others in the room. Aside from Cornelia and your maid who seems to be giving me some kind of death stare."

"Why?" was the only word that came out of her mouth.

"Why must Ares do such a horrible thing to such a lovely country, its people, its heritage?!"

"Why? You may ask?" said Enyalios

"Because you don't deserve to sitting on that throne, Ares on the other hand does."

"Let me give you a little history on Ares, shall I? You see Ares was one of Charles's his children and in some cases, he was meant to be the next successor after Charles retired. He loved the battlefield and loved to wage war, they both believed that Britannia was a sign of strength and force so strong that no one would be able to overthrow us. However, there was an unseen accident that somewhat hurt his reputation, and after he was deemed not worthy. So Ares asked Charles if he climbed the ladder once more would he give him the right to succeed the throne and Charles said yes.

And you know what he did, after twenty or so years he clawed his way back to the top. Ares went back to Charles asking if he had done enough to earn his spot that and Charles said yes, he said: "Welcome back my son", that would be one of the happiest days of his life. He even helped Charles with the project of taking over Japan, providing knowledge of what the campaign would consist of. However, when your brother had appeared after a month and took Charles's spot telling the world that he had killed him, Ares was furious and almost joined the rebellion against your brother.

But after Lelouch announced that he wished to destroy the world and rebuilt it in Britannian's image, Ares didn't care who was on the throne, because Lelouch was following his father's footsteps. And so joined the campaign to take over the world, I had never seen Ares so happy in his life.

But as fate would have it Lelouch died and the shock of it was too sudden for him, losing his father and a half-brother who had the same goals and ideals. He was hoping that you would follow in your brother's footsteps but you didn't. Ares was mad and decided to go into hiding for a few years, but he picked up strong allies and here we are now."

"Children of Ares line up!" he shouted, the twenty soldiers lined up in a line their guns pointing towards everyone.

"Steady….Aim…Fire!"

Nunnally closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears ready for the worst, however, nothing came. Nunnally opened her eyes again and saw the gun was in the same place, Enyalios finger was on the trigger but not moving.

"What the fuck I told you to fire! Discharge your firearms now!" Enyalios screaming once more, their fingers still on the triggers but no one was pushing it.

"Fine, I'll do it myself you bunch of cowards", Enyalios looked into Nunnally's eyes and attempted the pull the trigger down but his finger wasn't moving.

"What the fuck is this!" Enyalios moved the gun to face the wall and pulled the trigger, the gun going off.

"Huh?" Enyalios was confused for some reason he could pull the trigger that the wall but not at the Empress.

"Geass", Nunnally spoke softly

Enyalios looked to the left and then to the right, looked back at his men and turn to Nunnally and stuttered

"Ummmm…..ummmm…ummmm, retreat?"

"Retreat!" Enyalios repeating again

Enyalios and his men ran quickly out of the room the like dogs and their tails wagging behind them. The rest of the room and the world didn't know what just had happened after a couple of seconds of silence the room was filled with a deafening shout.

"After them! Don't let any of those fools escape! Show them the Britannian's ferocity! Royal guards attended to her highness at once! Get the UFN members out of here at once!" Cornelia shouted.

Several things were happening at once the Britannia army were deployed as well as the Knightmares in the sky and started the manhunt for Ares's men. The Black Knights with the Britannia soldiers who had rushed into the room assisting them quickly. The royal guards all went to Nunnally and Cornelia, Suzaku, Gilford, Kallen, and Sayoko, the two at the front were still missing and the two guards from the side had come, however, only one guard from the rear guard came.

"Where's the other one who was at the back door." Asked Suzaku, the third guard responded.

"He was right behind me I swear!" He replied

Suzaku and the others looked at the back of the room; one of the doors had been slightly opened.

"After him!" Suzaku shouted.

* * *

Lelouch was leaning against the wall to support himself, sluggishly walking to where the hidden elevator was.

"The birds have flown the coup, Hawks get ready to intercept, C.C I hope your ready my body is not holding up. Once I've swiped the card and pressed the up arrow to wait a few seconds and then come up." Lelouch got closer to where the hidden wall was, _'Just the corridor door gap to go.'_

Suzaku, Kallen, Gilford, and Kannon rushed to the back of the room, a cameraman or two were still filming, following them to see what they were doing. As the turned the corner they saw the lone guard staggering towards a wall.

"Stop at once or else you will be arrested for leaving your post and disobeying orders," Suzaku shouted.

The guard not paying attention got to the wall, fiddling with the wall, they all heard a click and the wall slid to the side showing a large metal door. The group was shocked, Nunnally who had been watching the broadcast also gasped, 'It's one of the hidden elevators that Lelouch had installed, but how did he know it was there?'

The guard slumped to the ground is back leaning against the wall next to the doors, Suzaku and the rest didn't know what to do, Suzaku had drawn his gun. The royal guard's face was bleeding, from what they could see it was coming from his left eye. Kallen stepped forward in front of Suzaku and asked.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" however no response came from the guard only showing a sly smile.

The elevator went ding everyone pulled out their guns ready for whoever would step out of the elevator. Kallen who still hadn't drawn her gun was waiting to see who it was, the cameras still broadcasting waiting for the moment.

The elevator doors opened and out stepped the one person no one was expecting.

Zero.

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger


	9. Chapter 9

Hi all and welcome to chapter 9!

Here's the continuation of Chapter 8, Sorry about the delay this time around there was a bit of a plot hole which needed to be fixed up. Also at the end of the chapter i have responded to some of the questions/comments through out the fanfic.

Enjoy the read!

 _'Lelouch'_ \- Thinking

"Lelouch" - Talking

 _"Lelouch"_ \- Phone

"Lelouch" \- TV/Radio

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The After Effect**

There was a moment of silence as everyone looked up at the large monitors, as Zero stepped out of the elevator doors, wearing the outfit that both Suzaku and Lelouch had worn. Everyone had a look of surprise or horror as Zero's mantel fluttered with the several steps that Zero took.

Ohgi fell to the floor on his knees next to Nunnally; his face had a look of panic, horror his eyes, they were wide open taking in something that was simply not possible. "This can't be happening, this can't be true, how is Zero there! The first and second Zero was Lelouch and third was Suzaku who's the fourth one?!" Ohgi quietly whimpering to himself.

"Ohgi stand up, everyone is watching you!" Ohgi turned his head and saw Tohdoh who was rushing towards him, "Stand up! Do not let your fear take over you!" The other members who also saw Ohgi on the floor, slowly getting up.

Ohgi hearing Tohdoh's words stood up, using Nunnally's wheelchair as support. Nunnally looked towards Ohgi who was starting to sweat, his face twisting with fear, she saw that his hand was gripped his heart tightly. Tohdoh had reached Ohgi and helped him up the rest of the way.

"The rest of the ministers are going to have my head for this! We agreed that Zero wasn't needed anymore because of the political and social implementations. We don't want a repeat like last time…" Ohgi wiping the sweat from his brow as he tried to regain his composer.

"I know Ohgi, lets us deal with that later."

Nunnally could only stare that the two men, _'Suzaku…This is going to put you into trouble now isn't it?'_

* * *

 **The Hallway**

Zero stood there, Kallen and Suzaku looked in horror, their faces experiencing shock. Kannon and Gilford both looking they had seen a ghost coming back to haunt them.

"I demand to know, who you are! Where did you get that suit! And why are you here!" Shouted Suzaku. Zero still standing there said nothing. A million things were racing through his mind, he was not ready to accept that Zero had been the one to step through the doors

"Do you understand the implications, of you wearing that suit?! The pressure it puts on when wearing it?! Don't you remember the last time someone wore that suit!"

Still Zero said nothing.

Kallen took a step forward hoping she could get through to Zero rather than Suzaku, "Zero why have you come here? And what's your purpose here?"

"Kallen what do you think you're doing?!" Suzaku asked while he grabbed her shoulder

Kallen whipped her head around looking Suzaku dead in the eyes, "What do you what I'm doing, I'm trying to talk to Zero, I'm the only person who isn't holding a gun!"

Zero moved his arm and pointed to the guard who was still lying there.

She twisted her head back looking at Zero, "Whats your relationship with the guard? Have you come to help us?" Zero nodded, turning his back Zero walked towards the guard, Zero pulled what looked like a tissue and a ski mask.

"Tell me Zero, who are you?! And don't you dare touch that guard; he is part of the Britannian army. Which comes under my jurisdiction, since I am the knight of the 100th Empress!" shouting once more, however, Zero didn't respond.

Zero moved in front of the guard and bent down, the rest watching with intent. Zero then threw the cap into the elevator; a clang sound was heard as it bounced a few times.

Zero was there for maybe a minute or two, no one being able to see the guards face. Zero stood up to the right side of the guard. Zero was holding a tissue covered in blood.

Kallen and Suzaku looked at the man's eyes. Their eyes wide open as the saw the color I was a normal colored one it being red and purple. However the second eye.

Was green and red.

"He truly looks like a demon." Gilford managed to stutter out, looking in horror.

"That eye…is green." Kallen standing there, not knowing what else to say, only to look carefully at it. She knew what a Geass looked like it, but never in her life had she seen a green and red one.

Suzaku was speechless, _'The power of Geass, is something that not many knew off and now the entire world knows about it.'_

"What kind of Geass is that?! What is your power?!" Suzaku looked to Kallen giving him an, "I don't know" shrug, and then looked back at Zero and the guard.

Zero still said nothing, standing there without a care in the world.

Zero bent down and lifted the guard up, the guard taking Zero's shoulder as a means of support. They were heading towards the elevator entrance.

"Wait, stop!" Zero turned to Suzaku shouting, "Where's C.C? Where is she in all of this?!" Kallen looked at Suzaku with a hint of curiosity and shock.

'That's right….where? Where is C.C in all of this? Was that really C.C I saw?' Kallen shook her head, 'No she would never come back there, only sad memories are here.'

Zero and the guard went into the elevator, everyone saw the heavy doors slowly closing, Suzaku raced towards the closing door. Zero noticing this pulled out a gun and started to shoot, the bullets hitting the floor and side walls. A bullet hit near Suzaku's feet he felt something pulling him back, he stopped and the doors closed with a heavy thud.

"Dammit," he hissed, hammering his fist on the wall.

* * *

 **In the underground tunnels**

" _Ding!_ " went the elevator again, the doors opening; Zero and the masked guard both taking slow and sluggish steps out of the elevator. Zero collapsed, with the guards head lying on Zero's lap as Zero took off the helmet.

C.C shook her green hair as the rest of it was being released after being stuck in Zero's helmet. C.C had met Kallen's eyes and knew she had been noticed. Going against Lelouch's plan she left early, having to stall the door closing to tell Lelouch what had happened and what she was going to do. The original plan was that during Are's intrusion she would quickly duck out and change, entering through the back doors and making them focusing their attention on Zero. She would then put her hand over Lelouch's eye as he was disguised as the guard and in the end, escape through the hidden elevator.

She looked over to Lelouch and took off his ski mask; Lelouch's eye had reverted back to its normal color. He laid there, his breathing rate increased as he struggled for air; C.C looked down at Lelouch wiping away the blood as she spoke.

"You idiot Lelouch!" C.C wiping off the fresh blood that started to pour from his left eye, "You knew about the risks of the long-term use when you use that Geass." Cleaning up the last bit of blood that was still on his face, placing the tissue in one of Zero's pockets.

"You know it pains me when I see you in this state, I wish you would take more care of yourself, so I don't have to keep picking up after you!" C.C's voice trembling, she couldn't hold it in anymore and more tears started to roll down her cheek, landing on Lelouch's face.

"Goddam it Lelouch, why do you have to do this to me." Lelouch felt the cold drops falling on his face, mustering enough strength; he lifted up his arm, catching the crystal-like tears on her face with his fingers.

"Why did we have to go through with this, it was a stupid, stupid idea to begin with. I told you several times that I would be more of use, and that you didn't need to burden yourself!"

C.C wiped the tears using the Zero suit sleeve. Her tears now steadily coming out, still landing on Lelouch's face

"We should have stayed out of this entire problem, it's not our fight anymore Lelouch we are dead from this world."

"Because…" Lelouch taking another breath of air as he was still trying to retain a normal breathing rate.

"I…had…to…protect…Nunnally…from…harm…" Lelouch was able to croak out.

"I know you are a sis-con to heart, but that doesn't mean ending up in this state just to protect her, what if you were really dead then what?!"

"You…would….have…..protected….her...if...i….was…..truly…..dead…..because…..you…would…..have..carried….out…..my….final….wish", Lelouch started coughing, C.C lifted up his head so he could cough better, patting his back softly to get everything out.

"Don't remind me about your stupid final wish, in that will of yours." Spitting out coldly, "I would have ditched it and thrown it away, however those words that you left for me, were to precious that I could have never thrown it out."

After finishing coughing, C.C gently lowered his head onto her lap, and looked at the elevator doors; they wouldn't open unless the key card was swiped from either inside or outside. She could hear that her lovers breathing rate started to become normal. The raspy sound still lingered as he took his breaths one after another even at a steady pace.

Lelouch looked up at C.C, using the last bit of his strength he moved his hand reaching her head, he tugged it down. C.C following the motion found her face in front of Lelouch's, she moved closer kissing him, she could feel the cracked dry lips against her soft lips.

"I'll…see…..you…..in….a…..bit….stay…..with…..me…..till...i….wake…..my….dear…..witch." With that Lelouch's hand fell lifelessly to the metal floor, a loud twang sound was heard echoing throughout the tunnels and after a few seconds, everything was quiet again.

' _Why doesn't he let me help him, this is both our burden to carry. Lelouch, I wish you would let me help you more instead of pushing me to the side.'_

C.C wiping the rest of her tears away as she looked at Lelouch's face, peacefully lying as he had done a few times before. After a couple of seconds, C.C removed the top of the Zero suit, bundling it up to make a makeshift pillow, placing it under Lelouch's head. Then she moved lying next to Lelouch, her skin crawled as it touched the cold metal floor, the only source of warmth being Lelouch. Lying her head on his chest she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 **4 kilometers from Ashford Academy**

After the embarrassment of what happened in the UFN hall Enyalios had decided to retreat, the group of twenty-one had managed to invade the army and the Knightmares. After sprinting with all their gear on they made it the air carrier that they had arrived in, deactivating the light reflectors showing the small air carrier.

"We made it", Enyalios breathing a sigh of relief the rest of the soldiers also taking a breath, _'Ares would not be too happy about this. But having equipment not being able to fire at humans was a wasteful thing.'_ He didn't understand what had occurred, his finger on the trigger ready to fire; however, for some strange reason, he was never was able to pull it. However, on a wall he was able to with ease.

 _'I better get my reasons straight, otherwise, Ares is going to chew me out like yesterday's fucking meatloaf.'_

"Hello there."

"Huh?!" Enyalios looked around as well as the 20 soldiers that were with him all looked around, guns at the ready.

 _'There's no way Britannia found us so quickly'_ , Enyalios started to panic, looking around everywhere, still no sign of them.

"Terribly sorry, but sadly, we can't have you leaving yet. Look up" The voice said

Everyone quickly looked up, guns raised to where the voice was. As they scanned the tree line, they found two figures wearing large white cloaks; from the look of it the one was wearing a large white mask with a strange pattern over one of his eyes. The other one who was smaller one, was also wearing a white cloak with a hood covering her hair only being able to see the tips of pink hair, both of them jumped down.

"Who the fuck are you?! How did the fuck did you find us so quickly?! Britannia had no lead on us, but why the fuck are you standing next to our ship!" Shouting Enyalios nervously

"My, my, the god of fear shaking in his own boots what kind of laughable tragic is this?" The male voice talking once more.

"And as for who we are I am Lord J and this is Lady A, as for who we serve we only serve our master R.R."

"R.R? Who the hell is he? And why are you here waiting for us, no one should have been able to find the air carrier?"

"Well is quite simple really but aside from that. We are here to teach you a little lesson."

"A lesson of what? How to dress for a Halloween? Get away from here old man." Enyalios getting some of his confidence back.

"Or else" sliding the gun making a clacking sound, the sound of a bullet in its chamber

"Now, now can't we do this like gentlemen?" asking the figure with the white mask

 **"Fire!"**

The sound of twenty-one guns going off at the same time, Enyalios saw the small girl move hiding behind the man. Enyalios was surprised, _'The guns, they went off?!'_

Then there was nothing, the sound of silence, Enyalios smiled, "Hahahahaha, serves you right you old bastard. Alright, fellas grab the small one we can take turns fucking her till we get back to the base."

"My, my that isn't gentlemen like at all, shame on all of you, Lady A are you alright?"

"WHAT?!" Enyalios and the rest stood frozen on the spot, "How…how are you still alive?"

Lady A came from behind standing to the right of Lord J and nodded, "Well that's simple, your normal bullets can't hurt a Cyborg like me."

"Cy-y-y-borg?" Enyalios voice went a little higher than it should have now. _'It all makes sense now, but he's not part of Britannia?!'_

"Now Lady A, shall we get back to the task and give them a little lesson?"

"Yes Lord J." Lady A finally speaking.

And with that, the two of them charged straight for the group.

* * *

 **Later that evening**

Lelouch's eyes flicked, opening and closing a half a dozen times before they stayed open, he tilted his head forward noticing that he was still in the tunnel, his eyes adjusting to the dim light. The first thing he noticed was the mass of green hair was sprawled over his chest, C.C was still asleep.

He started to comb through C.C's hair, "C.C, C.C I'm awake" gently nudging her head, a little moan escaped C.C lips. She turned her entire, body her head now looking at Lelouch's, trying to wipe away leftover tears before he noticed. She lifted herself up rubbing her eyes kneeling in front of Lelouch.

"How long have I've been out for?" he asked her

"Long enough" C.C talking to him coldly, Lelouch groaned as he started to move everything, C.C gave him a hand as she pulled him up. As Lelouch got up, his legs buckled, C.C quickly caught him and stood him up again. Taking a couple of steps Lelouch could feel his legs once more as they adjusted to the weight of his body. His left foot however, decided it didn't want to work so as he was walking, he had to let his foot drag along the steel tunnel.

C.C picked the zero jacket as well as the guard's hat that was still in the elevator and hurried after Lelouch, she eventually caught up to him walking with him in silence.

"C.C"

C.C said nothing

"C.C.." calling her name again

Again still no response

"C.C"

" **WHAT!** " C.C shouting angrily at Lelouch

Lelouch was taken back, the way she had screamed at him, Lelouch knew why she was angry. C.C looked at him, her eyes were still red, she obviously had been crying after he fallen asleep. He knew "I'm sorry" wasn't going to be good enough for her so instead he tried something else.

Lelouch grabbed her wrist, C.C jumped by the sudden grab. Lelouch then pushed her against the metal wall dropping the stuff she was holding. Just using enough force against her, he leaned in and planted a kiss on her. C.C struggled, trying to free herself from Lelouch's grip as well as the forced kiss, she couldn't and lowered her arms as a sign of giving in.

After a minute or two Lelouch parted both panting for air, Lelouch was the first one to say something.

"I'm sorry C.C", breathing once more again, "I'm sorry for having you to go through that, I couldn't think of another way to solve it."

 _'You still don't understand Lelouch, of why I'm upset with you_ ', C.C still not saying anything.

"I know how much it hurts you when you see me in that state after using that power. But I cannot sit idly and do nothing. I know it brings back those terrible memories, but you know just as well. I will always come back just to be with you once more." Lelouch caressing her face with a free hand, attempting to comfort her.

Smacking his hand away from her face, C.C looked at him speechless. A pair of golden eyes looking at him like a hawk waiting for his prey. A tear ran down her cheek picking up her stuff, she kept walking, leaving Lelouch.

"You now owe me two months of pizza, and for one month you have to cook them for me." Saying it in a cold but yet gentle tone

"Very well my dear witch." Lelouch bowed as he followed behind her

They reached the tunnel entrance of the house, going up the stairs they headed to Lelouch's room where their white clothes were waiting for them. After quickly changing into their clothes they started to head back to the hotel.

* * *

 **Back at the palace**

After scouring the surrounding areas for Ares's men there was no sign of them, they could only find a burnt patch as well as some fallen trees. Cornelia was unhappy about the result, Suzaku and Kallen were still trying to get their heads over, that someone else was playing the part of Zero. As well as someone else had been given the power of Geass and was running around the city with it.

Nunnally had been placed in a small meeting room with Ohgi, Kallen, Suzaku, Cornelia, and Tohdoh to figure out what to do next. Schneizel and Kannon had decided they would keep looking for any traces of them throughout the wood area near Ashford.

"This is an absolute disaster….. Why has Zero come back, now at all times." Ohgi burying his head in his hands, "Doesn't Zero understand the complications it brings when someone wears that suit. Did Lelouch ever have a second Zero suit, Suzaku?!"

"I don't know Ohgi, I only assumed he only had one suit, to begin with, Kallen?"

Kallen looked at Suzaku and shook her head in disagreement, her mind was on other things. The woman in the meeting hall, the same eyes as C.C had. But still, no one knew if C.C was in the country or not.

"Ohgi when have they called a meeting?"

"Tomorrow Tohdoh, with Zero rising once more, they have gotten a little edgy. They want to blame Suzaku again; however, he wasn't playing Zero."

"Don't worry Ohgi I'll stick up for you once more, as the same as last time. However, the next question, who was that guard and that green Geass he had."

"I've never seen anything like it", said Suzaku, "Lelouch had the same color Geass as his right eye did. But this one is more advanced, he didn't have to speak he just had to look at them which is a scary thought. Having your entire body taken over like that."

"The same thing that happened at one of the market squares, with the person trying to make a "statement". We found nothing with all the video footage that people were recording. The same with the bomber who killed himself, we couldn't find where he came from." Huffed Cornelia

"So then, where does that leave us with the two people in white, the ones Kallen saw?" Ohgi stretching out is arms, "We can't have them running around the Tokyo, now that the entire world has seen Geass, they are a threat."

"If that's true, then we should be thanking them and not hunting them down. You can't deny that they saved us during that meeting." Piped up Nunnally

"That is true Nunnally, but if word gets out that Lelouch also had Geass, it would start a panic in Japan, claiming that he had risen. To gain what he lost. "

The other burning question was the elevator, and what purpose it was there for. "Where did that elevator come from and where does it lead to?" looking towards Nunnally, Sayoko also present spoke.

"It leads underground." Pulling out a card, "Underneath the school is a tunnel system that was created by Lelouch. If there was a situation which involved the lives of Nunnally or Lelouch, he and I discussed many plans if the time ever came. There are four exits coming from the house under the staircase. One exit leads to a bomb shelter underground, another as you saw leads to the hall where the meeting was held, the other two one lead to a car waiting with a full tank of fuel and the last one leads outside in the direction of a safe house."

Everyone looked a Sayoko with a surprised look on their faces, they knew Lelouch was good, but to go this far, he was prepared for any situation when it came down to it.

"There are only two key cards ever made and a code to go with it, I have one and the last person who had one was."

"Lelouch," Nunnally said, Sayoko shaking her head in agreement.

"So then who had access to the tunnels if Lelouch isn't here?" asked Suzaku

"There is also another way to get into the tunnels, at one of the exits, there is a manual way to get inside if the locks fails. The same as the elevator's, if someone was able to figure it out, then that would mean that the tunnels have been compromised." Sayoko in a displeased tone

"But wouldn't have Lelouch made sure that no one would have been able to figure it where the exits were."

"Maybe Kallen, but there can always be someone smarter, like possibly these two people in white." Tohdoh giving his two cents on the matter.

"Sayoko, can we visit the tunnels tomorrow and see if anything has happened underground? It would be nice to visit that old house again."

"Of course Nunnally."

"Aside from that." As Ohgi adjusted his tie again, "Now that with the threat of Geass now exposed to the entire world, the people in white need to be rounded up if anyone else spots the mans eyes. We very much might have a panic if the public found out that Lelouch had Geass."We will put something over the news tonight, with a mini press conference that ill set up. Suzaku will it be ok if you talk you are probably the best person to handle this." Suzaku nodded in agreement

Ohgi, Cornelia, Suzaku, and Tohdoh all left the room leaving Nunnally, Kallen, and Sayoko.

Sayoko had heard her a phone buzz, it was a text message from the front guard post "Nunnally, Milly, Nina, and Rivalz are here to see you. Shall I let them in?"

"Yes, of course, Sayoko, I'm sure they were worried sick about me during the entire ordeal." Nunnally smiled, the two of them accompanied by Kallen, went to go see them

* * *

 **The Hotel 9pm**

Lelouch and C.C had arrived back at the hotel, after getting through the doorway, Lelouch collapsed on the bed closing his eyes still wearing everything. He was exhausted; C.C had given Lelouch a shoulder to lean on as his feet/legs were still not working well.

"Come here, you big baby." C.C tugged on Lelouch's robe, taking it off, the guard uniform still on underneath, C.C quickly working, undressing Lelouch putting the stuff into the bag where everything else was. She then looked through one of his bags finding his sleeping clothes, she put his pants back on and was about to start with the top. She looked at Lelouch's chest, the cross that lay there on his chest near, the dark mark where he had been stabbed. Touching it Lelouch stirred opening his eyes, C.C not noticing.

Lelouch moved his hand caressing over C.C soft face, he then tugged at her, to come down, Lelouch then brought her into an embracing kiss, kissing her a few times on the next. C.C wanted to continue however she was still upset and wouldn't forgive him so easily.

"You know, you are really terrible with the whole "romance thing" Lelouch. And what happened in the tunnel was terrible as well." C.C getting up, turning on the TV while Lelouch put a shirt back on.

"Suzaku Kururugi as issued a statement about today's attacks", Said the news anchor said then a video was shown

"After the attempt assassination attempt we are looking for two individuals who may have some connection to the plot of helping Ares's men getting into the UFN meeting, the search is still ongoing. As for the reappearance of Zero and the masked man we have no further statements, as we are stilling trying to wrap our heads around this."

"Suzaku who are the current people in question? And what about the man's eyes? What is Geass?"

"The two people we are looking for are a man in a woman their age unknown all we know is that the women was wearing a red and yellow dress and yellow eyes." C.C jumped because Suzaku was describing her.

"As for the man, he was wearing a white robe and wearing a large white brim hat. If you have any information please call the police seeing as we are offering a reward for any information no matter how small it is."

"As for the eyes." Taking the breath, "That is classified information." The video stopped and when back to the news team

"Well there you have people of Japan, please assist that we may catch these dangerous people who threaten our country. And next up we have Mil-"

Lelouch grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V, "DAMMIT Suzaku!" Lelouch getting up in a rage and punching the wall. Lelouch phone buzzed looking at that dialler, it was Jeremiah.

 _"Your highness I just saw the news! Will you and C.C be ok from here on out?"_

"We should be Jeremiah it seems we will be checking out a day sooner, but otherwise we are fine. I'm sorry to ask of this Jeremiah but back at the aquarium there's a couple of suitcases for both me and C.C. Could you and Anya look through the suitcases and pack what you think we need for tomorrow."

 _"I would be more than happy to your highness, I'll see you in a little while."_

"Oh, and Jeremiah ring this number once you have arrived at the hotel, please contact me and I'll come down to collect.

 _"Yes, your highness."_

Lelouch hung up, placing the phone back on the table.

"We are leaving although we still have a couple of days left?" asked C.C

"Seems so my dear, we can't stay here any longer, we move tomorrow to the aquarium an-"

Lelouch was about to say something when he felt dizzy all of a sudden, Lelouch was swaying from side to side, C.C noticing what was happening quickly got out of bed. Rushing to Lelouch's side and hugged him to stop swaying.

Carefully laying him on the bed, Lelouch put his hand on his head, "C.C why is the room spinning?"

"Lelouch you need more rest, the after effect of the Geass is still there. I will go and pick up the stuff from Jeremiah, sleep tight Lelouch."

C.C tucked him in, kissing him on the forehead she reached for the phone, moving it closer to her. C.C dug through her bags of shopping she had bought a few days before and put some other clothes on, leaving her headscarf on. C.C looking through one of the wallets, grabbing some money and headed downstairs to the bar to wait for Jeremiah.

* * *

 **30 Minutes later**

Jeremiah got to the hotel entering the doors, he looked around the place. Never in his life as a lord, he had been into this place, from what he had heard was it a 6-star hotel. It would cost an arm and a leg just to get a room and the endless amount of activities could you could do here was amazing. Still staring at the room, not noticing the figure that had walked up behind him.

"Jeremiah"

Jeremiah jumped at the sound of his voice being called, he turned around seeing a woman wearing a white headscarf, a green top, a brown jumper and black pants with black shoes.

"Hello C.C", Jeremiah said quietly, "Where's Lelouch?"

"That idiot has worn himself out he's now sleeping for the time being."

Jeremiah handing over the case to C.C, "Well then goodnights miss C.C"

"Before you go, would you mind staying for a bit, I need to talk to someone…."

Jeremiah was a little surprised by the request but never the less nodded his head. C.C with the suitcase both went into the bar and grabbed a table as far back as they could, as they sat down a waitress came and giving them drink menus and walked away.

"What's wrong C.C?" asked Jeremiah

C.C pushed down the cloth that covered her mouth and began to talk.

"It's Lelouch, he's trying to shoulder every burden again as he did during the time he was Zero." C.C sighing, "I told him when we were onboard the ship, that we would do everything together as a team, however." C.C paused.

"Since we got back he's-being that person who carries everything on his back, do you remember the planning session we had. Every time I put my hand up to do something more active he would shoot it down and say "it's too dangerous", and never gives me a reason why. I was lucky that he even considered me to wear the Zero suit, but still, he gave me strict instructions.

And since we have got back he's been always been keeping a close eye on me, making sure I don't wander too far. I had to promise I wouldn't do anything rash when I went shopping, he doesn't trust me although I been with him for seven years." C.C rubbed her eye, trying her best to not cry in front of Jeremiah.

Jeremiah moved his hands and took C.C's hand; he patted the top of it and said, "I can understand how you may be upset, but put your shoes in his for a second. Everything thinks that Lelouch is dead, however C.C you are still wanted. Ohgi's speech may have shaken some members of the UFN. You are still a wanted person from both the Black Knights and some people from Britannia. Lelouch fears that if you are discovered some terrible things might happen to you and that's what he fears the most, losing you.

I'm sure if Nunnally found out she would want you out quick smart and they would have to listen to her. But if no one found out what do you think would happen?"

C.C was quite for a second, the waitress came over asking that if they wanted anything to drink, Jeremiah asked for a scotch, while C.C asked for a glass of white wine, selecting one from the list. A minute or two later she arrived back, placing their orders on the table before going somewhere else.

"When his highness was young, he was trying to do many things he couldn't do…. let's see an example hmm.. As yes the puzzle, you see when Lelouch was seven he had gotten a puzzle from one of his half-sisters/brothers a 1000 piece puzzle. Now Lelouch worked day and night almost neglecting all his tasks and family. As he got to the end, quite a number of puzzle pieces had gone missing and Lelouch was annoyed. He looked everywhere in Aries Villa from head to toe, his mother and his sister asked every day to help but Lelouch refused it and continued on. After I think the fifth day Lelouch still hadn't found them and went angrily to bed.

I myself was about to turn in when I walked into the lounge room and saw Marianne on her hands and knees on the floor."

 **/flashback**

"Marianne, what are you doing at this time of hour?" Marianne looked up and saw it was Jeremiah.

"I'm looking for those missing puzzle pieces; Lelouch refuses to seek help, so I'm going help him while he's not awake."

"Didn't his highness say that he didn't want anyone to help to find them?"

"Yes that may be true, but I'm his mother, I'm meant to help whenever they are stuck. Lelouch can be stubborn at times and when that happens you have to either take a foot forward or do it when he's not looking. It will be the same when he gets married, Lelouch can't do everything on his own and when he starts refusing his wife's help, the only way to help him, is when he's not looking or taking the initiative."

 **/flashback end**

"Did you find all the puzzle pieces?"

"Yes in the end we did, we found them on one of the top shelves in the same room. Apparently, one of the housekeepers was cleaning and saw all the puzzle pieces, so she collected them all up and placed them in a box. Sadly she forgot to put them back and went to go clean another room. Her Highness and I found them and placed them back in the box.

Lelouch the next day went whizzing around looking for them. Marianne asked him if he had checked the closed box which he had not looked yet, Lelouch had a curious look and checked the one placed he had not and was a bit surprised when he found them."

C.C smiled as she had a sip of her wine, Jeremiah doing the same, "Thank you, Jeremiah, for telling me that, has anyone told Lelouch about the puzzle pieces?"

"To this day he still doesn't know that his mother and I looked for them."

Jeremiah told C.C several other stories that he remembered in those times, C.C was laughing for most of them otherwise she had a lovely smile on her face. As they said their goodbyes as C.C took the suitcase and went back upstairs while Jeremiah took a taxi home.

C.C entered the room quietly as she could, rolling the suitcase to a free space on the floor.

"C.C." C.C looked towards Lelouch, _'He's sleep talking'._

"C.C," he said again. C.C got on the bed removing her headscarf and whispered in his ear "What is it, Lelouch?"

"Why are you late?" C.C looked at him funny, _'Did he know I went out to see Jeremiah?'_

Ignoring it she said something else "Some people wanted to talk to me before I left."

"I don't want you going out by yourself ever again."

"Why not?"

"Because if someone figures you out and take's you away."

C.C smiling, she took her hand and brushed it against Lelouch's face.

"I would never get caught I am a smart and quick witch."

Lelouch grumbled something but C.C didn't hear it.

"Then why didn't you let me help you more during the UFN attack?" C.C asked, she wanted an answer and this was a perfect time.

"Because it's not your fault this happened…. It's mine."

"They may be true Lelouch, we are a team now and we need to do it together. Regardless what the problem, burden or issue we face. That's what we promised we would do in our vows." C.C was waiting for a response, however, nothing came, instead, Lelouch turned his head facing C.C.

"But a wife also needs to help her husband with the weight that he carries."

* * *

 **Tokyo Unknown location**

Richard Backster opened his door to his one-room apartment, fiddling to find the light switch; he found it and turned it on. Richard Backster had come from a noble family, he had everything laid out for him money, girls, cars, businesses and luxury houses. However, it was all taken away that one night he got home from gambling after losing to Julius Kingsley. His parents had quizzed him about of how he lost close to 1 million yen

They had kicked him out of the house with very few funds and left to fight for his own. Thinking that life was going to be easy however he was wrong. The number of times he had been rejected from interviews was astronomical; the girls wouldn't look at him dressed in "commoner clothes". As he stumbled onto his rotting couch he turned on the T.V, he left it on the news as he went into the kitchen and grabbed the one thing that would make him happy, alcohol.

He watched the news and noticed the subtext at the bottom when the police were asking for help

"Looking for information on the connection of the UFN attack, information $$$$$ unknown women in white as well as the unknown man in white wearing a large brim hat."

' _Good luck for whoever finds them.'_ Taking a drink, he stared at the message once more.

Richard's eyes lit up, "Hold the fucking phone, I've seen the guy in white that's Julius Kingsley he's a criminal now?!"

"This is my chance to redeem myself! To do something good for the community, then my parents will have to redeem me and give me back my fortune." Rushing towards the phone he dialed the information hotline.

"Hello yes, I have some information, I can give you the guy's name and the hotel he's staying at…"

* * *

 **The next morning**

 _'What's all that noise coming from?'_ C.C opened her eyes, sitting up on the bed, she turned to Lelouch who was still fast asleep. Getting out of bed she headed for a window, opening the curtains just enough for her head to pop through them. What she wasn't expecting was military and the police outside the hotel.

"Ohhhh no.." quickly scrambling to Lelouch's side

"Lelouch, Lelouch wake up!" C.C shaking Lelouch trying to wake him up quicker

"What is it C.C?" yawning Lelouch

"We need to move now, we have been discovered", Lelouch hearing the words "move" and "discovered", jumped out of bed quickly looking outside. Lelouch's eyes wide open saw what was going on

"How did they find us?! We came back during dinner time, so no one should have noticed us during the rush. Dammit, and I didn't get the suitcase from Jeremiah!" Lelouch looking panicky thinking what he could do.

"Lelouch"

"What", roaring at C.C, "I'm trying to think what to do!"

"Do you mean this suitcase?" Lelouch turned around and saw what C.C was holding, "Huh?!"

"Lucky I was still awake and got it off Jeremiah after you collapsed." Lelouch ripped the suitcase and opened the lock, throwing her a pair of clothes and other things.

"Not even a thank you?" C.C crossing her arms, tapping her foot, Lelouch grabbed C.C and kissed her

"Will that do?"

"For the time being, yes." C.C smiling

 **Outside**

"This is the right place chief?"

"Yes sir this is the right location, the man claimed he had played one of the people in white, in chess the other week."

"What was the man's name he had used?"

"Julius Kingsley, Sir."

"Get the team ready, one squad through the fire escape, one through the elevators and one group waiting in the foyer."

"Yes, Sir" The police chief walked away to a nearby squad of counter-terrorism officers.

"Suzaku are you sure about this?"

"What does Nunnally think Cornelia?"

"She's worried that you are using too much force for this, just for one piece of information."

"Sir Kururugi look at the seventh floor." Cornelia and Suzaku looked up where the policeman was pointing a fire had started in one of the rooms.

"So does that give you enough proof Cornelia?" sarcastically asking

"Hmph"

"Send them in!" shouted Suzaku as he went with them

 **Inside**

The foyer had become alive, three squads of counter-terrorism police went through the foyer splitting into separate groups, hotel security was also on hand to help them. The entire hotel was on lock-down as the police at the front were doing I.D checks for the people coming out of the building. No one was getting out unless they had they got past the security checkpoints. Cornelia and Gilford were also waiting outside with a group of Britannian military personnel.

* * *

 **Minutes before the fire…**

"My dear have we got everything? Were you able to pinch the cleaning supplies from the cleaning cart?"

"Yes, Lelouch."

"Give me the sheets and the pillowcases and start wiping down our fingerprints on everything."

"Ok, but what are you going to do with them?"

"Burn them", C.C looked at him funny, "Burn them? Won't that make the smoke alarms go off?"

"That's what I'm hoping for, they and going to try and pin us to make sure we don't get away. However, while there is a fire going on it will be a stampede to get out. The police will be overwhelmed and they will be forced to let people through." C.C not liking the idea, but she did as she was told and begin to wipe down everything. Lelouch gathered all the sheets and everything else has he put them into a pile.

"Ready C.C?", "Yes Lelouch."

Lelouch took the aerosol can and the lighter he had acquired from the suitcase, lighting it up he pushed the spray can and very quickly a small fire erupted, the two of them raced quickly out of the room.

* * *

 **Current**

The fire alarm had gone off, everyone in the hotel started to move around. C.C was carrying the two shoulder bags, one bag had the zero and guard costume while the other had C.C clothes she had bought and their sleeping and other clothes. Lelouch was wearing a black cap, a white medical mask, a brown jacket, black shirt with his cross hanging out, black gloves and black pants. He was dragging the suitcase and the sack full of clothes

C.C, on the other hand, was wearing a light brown wig that covered her green hair and her Code mark, she was wearing a white sports top showing her arms and only half her stomach, a white dress skirt and a pair of long black boots.

They waded through the crowd heading down the steps and saw that the police had managed to get up to the 12th floor just by foot. They passed the rushing crowds to get to the 17th floor Lelouch and C.C just watched them past by as the continued down with the crowd.

"I want checkpoints set up outside the hotel; they don't leave until an ID check has been confirmed. The man we are looking for is Julius Kingsley and Cera Kingsley." Said Suzaku over the radio

The first few 100 people came through the doors, had no idea what was going on, the police had only said they were taking peoples ID to check who was missing and who wasn't with the hotel list. Most people thought it was a good idea, everyone being organized into lines to check their I.D's.

Lelouch and C.C saw what they were doing instead of following the pack they went through the back entrance leading to the mall. They got to the back of the hotel, as the turned the corner to the double doors, Lelouch put his hand up. Lelouch poked his head around the corner not to his surprise several counter-terrorism police were lined up.

"We were too slow they have the back entrance covered, there are at least 4 of them and one hotel security staff." Whispering, C.C looked around the corner.

 _'Seems this is the job for me then.'_

C.C rushed for the corner, Lelouch not noticing C.C and tried to grab her but couldn't reach.

"C.C!" giving out a small yell.

' _What is she doing!?'_

The four guards not paying attention heard someone screaming

"Lulu, LuLu Where are you! Lulu."

The guards all noticed a woman in brown hair crying out someone's name as she came around the corner "Lulu, my child where did you run off to."

C.C seeing the guards ran up to them, "Please help me, my child….. I was with her in the foyer a few minutes ago when the crowds came rushing down, have you see her?" C.C impersonating her best as a worrying mother. The security staff seeing the distressed woman walked up to her.

 _'Hook, line and sinker.'_ she thought

"Mam where did you last see your child and what was she wearing?!" The four police officers also hearing this, came to the woman's aid

"She *sniff* *sniff* was holding onto my hand when the fire alarm first went off. She was just getting her small suitcase as we were about to head out of the door. Then the crowds came rushing out, she got stuck between people, I…. couldn't keep my grip on her." C.C crying, "I'm so scared that something has bad happened to her, like getting caught in the stampede."

"Not to worry mam I'm sure she will be ok, officers could you help this woman, ill duck around back to the front and see if she got pushed through the front. What was she wearing?"

"Sh-e-e-e was wearing a small white summer dress, she has got dark hair and blue eyes, she was wearing her hair in one single ponytail, her name is Louise but she likes being called Lulu as well, please…. you must find her. The women tugging on the man's shirt.

"Don't worry mam we will find her, officers could you use your radio in and see if she has been found in the ID checks."

"Of course sir." Said one of the officers, the hotel guard went out the back door. "Command post this is Blue fox come in please."

"What is the issue blue fox?"

"We have a mother here who has lost her child during the fire alarm, could you do a check at the I.D check and see if any children are lost."

"Roger blue fox, what's the child's name?"

"Lulu command, L-u-l-u."

"And the mother's name/surname?"

"A second command. Mam, what's your name/surname." The officer held down the button that opened the mic. The woman walked up to the walkie-talkie and opened her mouth in a clear and crystal tone she said.

"Cera Kingsley." C.C touched the four officers in a quick secession, all of them falling lifelessly to the floor.

"Hello, blue fox? Was that name again Cera Kingsley? Blue fox? Hello?!"

"Lelouch we need to get going, I don't know how long we have." Lelouch came around the corner, looking very annoyed, as he pulled down the face mask.

"Don't scare me like that, at least tell me what your about to do! ", Lelouch running up to C.C

"It was the only way to get past them; even I don't think you could have pulled that off." C.C turned back to the front where the door was, "Now let's go." In a commanding voice, Lelouch was surprised of his wife's attitude.

 _'She's probably right, I don't think I could have pulled that off.'_

"C.C", C.C looked at Lelouch and C.C responding harshly "What?"

"Thanks and I think you were right, I don't think I could have pulled that kind of situation off." Lelouch walked towards C.C and kissed her on the cheek. C.C was surprised, she thought Lelouch would have told her off for being too reckless or jumping in without thinking.

 _'But he thanked me instead, maybe Jeremiah was right maybe I do have to take the front foot at times. Maybe then Lelouch will see I can help him and not be a burden.'_

* * *

 **Outside**

"Sir Kururugi, Sir Kururugi", one of the police officers was calling him

"What is it?" asked Suzaku

"There's been a breach at the back of the hotel, Blue Fox was helping a distressed mother, however, the mother in question was Cera Kingsley. After she had said her name the officers were not responding it's been five minutes with no contact."

"Dammit" hissed Suzaku

"We do have some good news; one of the security guards who was at the scene was able to get a description of the woman." The officer rattled off the details.

"Right bring a handful of men, we are going after the woman the man can't be too far away. I also want police Knightmare's around all the exits." The officer went off to the makeshift command center. Suzaku ran ahead of the officers hoping he would catch them.

* * *

 **Outside one if east side exits**

Jeremiah and Anya were waiting in car, near the second entrance on the east side of the building, Jeremiah checking his watch looking at the time.

"There are running late, where could they be." Tapping his hand nervously on the steering wheel

"Give them time Jere, they are still trying to avoid the police and Britannia security." Anya looking through the window. "I see them, Jere!" Anya got out of the car quickly and walked towards them.

C.C was holding onto Lelouch's hand as they walked out of the mall quickly, trying their best not to raise attention, Lelouch's foot still somewhat dragging along the ground.

"Curse this damn foot of mine, it should have been back to normal again." Grumpily cursing while looking down at the footpath, C.C said nothing in response, _' It was his fault anyway'_ , C.C re-adjusting Lelouch so he would be able to at least stand properly.

"R.R!" Lelouch looked up and saw it was Anya walking towards them. "Is everything all right?" taking a shoulder bag from C.C, "It's been all over the news this morning, first the suspected people from Ares attack on the UFN meeting and then the fire at the hotel, you guys sure have it rough today."

"Sorry about being late Anya, we had to quickly change into another set of clothes, we best both thought it would be a good idea to change clothes so the CCTV inside the mall wouldn't spot us. And R.R here, still can't walk properly, his foot is still dragging on the floor." C.C looking with Anya looking down as well, Anya was about to reach Lelouch going for his other shoulder.

"I can walk myself." Lelouch snapping angrily at Anya, jumping back in a fright

"Leave him be Anya R.R, is still a little tired and as you can tell, a little cranky."

As they got to the car Jeremiah opened the boot from the inside, quickly throwing their things into the boot Lelouch and C.C hopped in the car, Anya scrambled to the passenger's seat and Jeremiah putting his foot on the pedal, sped off.

* * *

 **A little while later**

Suzaku was currently in the G-command vehicle, heading towards his next destination. After the botched attempt at catching the people in white, he had been ordered to come to Lelouch and Nunnally's old home to investigate the tunnels, apparently, Milly, Rivalz, and Nina were coming along as well. Not only to view the house once more but to see the tunnels as well that Lelouch had created all those years ago.

"Still no sign of them?" Cornelia asked as she sat down as well, sitting a seat opposite Suzaku

"No, the police are currently going through the video footage for all the exits, hopefully, we will catch a break." Sighing and he leaned deeper into his chair.

"She's worried about you, you know." Cornelia trying to get Suzaku to open up, "I'm sure you had your reasons back there after Lelouch killed Charles. But don't you think it's about time to stopped living in the past and focused on the future?" asked Cornelia, while she too was looking through the video footage.

"Let go of the guilt, I'm sure Lelouch would want you to do the same. He accepted his responsibility for his actions and he didn't complain, I'm sure he was scared knowing his days were numbered. But he created this world for you to live and flourish in it as well."

' _That's not what I feel guilty about Cornelia, Nunnally was right, I acted out of anger, frustration back then. Lelouch was right "It doesn't matter" because that was the past. Maybe if I gave Lelouch a chance we would have found a better way.'_

A little while later the G command unit rolled up in front of the school, Suzaku and Cornelia both were getting out escorted by serval armed forces. They walked quickly and in silence towards the old house.

As the house got into view, both of them could see the others who would be joining them. As the approached closer Rivalz waving in the distance towards Suzaku, he just waved back as well, he also saw Kallen there as well who had been invited. She had never been inside the house, so she was interested the placed Lelouch called home.

"Hello Suzaku, you were you able to catch anyone?" Nunnally seemed to be a little happy because she had learned that the attempt to catch the two had failed.

"It will be only a matter of time before they slip up, I have the mall and hotel staff scanning through the security footage. They will be found." Reassuring her in a stern cold tone.

"Well enough of that, Suzaku, Nunnally shall we go in and see what secrets Lelouch has buried in his room," Milly said with a sparkle in her eyes

"Milly! We are not here to do that! We are here to have a look not to snoop around." Rivalz sighing

"Ahh that's no fun Rivalz, I was hardly able to get any dirt on Lelouch while his time here, he was so secretive. It was hard to get information from him."

"You can try all you like Milly, but Lelouch had no embarrassing little secrets, otherwise I would have known about it." Nunnally starring at Milly intently

"Ohhh? Is that so Nunnally, then how about we make a bet then? Let's say... the winner has to admit the person they currently like."

Cornelia butted in, "Milly, I highly doubt that Nunnally likes someone, I've been trying for –"

"Y-y-y—you're on Milly!" Nunnally nervously stuttering out, Cornelia raised an eyebrow and looked to Nunnally so did Suzaku with a surprised look on his face.

"Nunnally you like someone?" asked Cornelia with a surprised look on her face

"I, I, I might…." Nunnally had turned red in the face from embarrassment, Cornelia giving Milly a look, Milly noticing raised an eyebrow.

"Ohhh who?" Asked Rivalz

"Ohh yes, she told me about a year ago, I think that's why she's been knocking over your marriage candidates. Because she has a crush on someone but she doesn't want to admit it." Almost singing the last bit out.

Nunnally gulped and turned to Sayoko, "Could you please open the door please?"

Sayoko took a key from her maid outfit and placed it into the keyhole, after turning it the key went "click", the door opening, Milly rushed in first going straight to Lelouch room, Nunnally tried saying something; however like Milly she was eager to win it. Kallen sighed, "I'll go after her Nunnally to make sure she doesn't do anything reckless." Hurrying up after Milly

As Kallen got up the stairs she saw Milly looking at Lelouch's door, her hand on the handle, her face once happy, was now looking sad looking like she was about to cry.

"Milly? Are you alright?" Kallen walked closer to Milly. Milly took one of her sleeves and wiped her eye before turning to Kallen.

"I…im fine Kallen, it's just, I'm scared of what I might find in there." Milly's hand gripping the handle hard, "I only knew Lelouch has the forgotten prince, the person who would show no interest to Shirley whenever she tried to make an advance or the vice president who did everything I told him without complaint, or the person who would disagree with events or be forced to put on a costume."

"Milly…" Kallen put her hand on her shoulder

"I want to remember that person, not the person who started a revolution, or took over the throne or the person who died, leaving Nunnally behind." She turned to Kallen smiling but ultimately she was hurting on the inside, fresh tears started to well from her eyes.

"I too, want to remember the old Lelouch although I only knew him for a short time, the caring brother who would watch over his sister and comfort her whenever she was feeling down." Kallen placed it on her hand above Milly's. Kallen guided Milly's hand turning the doorknob and opening the door.

They both stepped in, Milly now holding Kallen's hand as they entered his room. There they saw his bed, desk, his cupboard and everything else you might find in a typical room. But what grabbed their attention was the picture frame at stood on the table, Kallen and Milly both walked up to it picking it up. It was a picture of everyone from the student council smiling, Sayoko probably taking the picture.

Milly seeing this was unable to hold her emotions broke down in tears, falling to the floor on her knees, Kallen bent down and hugged her and she pattered her back, trying the best to comfort her. Kallen to had something in her eye, but she wiped it away quickly.

After a couple of minutes Milly regained her composure and stood up, "I'm sorry Kallen you had to see that, but that photo….it brings back memories doesn't it?" Milly picked up the picture frame, "Maybe during his time as Zero he too looked at this and saw, what he was missing. Maybe this was a reminder for him of what would happen after he overthrew Britannia. Maybe all he wanted was to come back and wait for hand and foot for his sister." Milly placed the frame back down and looked around the room.

"Right!" Milly changing her tone to more of a happy vibe, "Let's find some dirt on Lelouch and beat Nunnally! Kallen, you start looking over near the bed I'll look in the cupboard.'

Kallen followed Milly's direction and started looking around the area he slept, looking closely along the bedspread to see if she could see any hair that looked green. Finding nothing she turned her attention to underneath the bed. She pushed her arm as far as she could, after moving she noticed something, _'That's odd.'_ She moved the bed to the side and leaned over and opened what appeared to be a trap door. It creaked as she opened it, inside was a rectangular section under his bed.

' _This must have been where Lelouch stored his suit. This would be a perfect place for it, right under everyone's noses.'_

"Find anything Milly?" Kallen moved the bed back into its position, Milly shook her head indicating that nothing was found. Kallen walked out of the room first, while Milly slowly behind. But before she ran back to the desk and took the picture frame with her. Thinking it would be a good momentum for her. Milly quickly hurried after Kallen slowly closing the door giving it one last look before closing it.

As they went downstairs, the other had found nothing, as the two women got to the bottom, Milly went over to Nunnally.

"Nunnally I think Lelouch would want to you have this." Milly gave Nunnally the picture frame, "It was on a desk, I think it would be better if you had it." Nunnally nodded her head as she looked at the picture.

Sayoko found the pressure point in the door and with a "click" she slid the door and turned on the lights. Cornelia had taken the duty of pushing Nunnally. The rest of them were amazed at the large tunnel entrance under the staircase.

As they got to the door, Sayoko pulled out the card and swiped it, she punched in the key code, however, an error warning came up. Sayoko looked at it blankly and tried it a few more time still the same error message popping up.

"Everything ok Sayoko?" asked Milly

"I'm 100% sure this was the code we agreed on, but it's not accepting it."

"Can you change it?"

"Not without the master password, Lelouch only knew it." Nunnally looked at the keypad, while Sayoko tried a few more different passcodes, still being unsuccessful.

"Sister, could you wheel me over and let me have a try?" Cornelia did so and moved her over. Sayoko moved out of her way as well. Nunnally looked at the keypad intently and mulled over a few times, her finger was above the keypads. After a minute or two Nunnally typed in a code, this time there was an "accepted sign" and the door opened and a cold breeze started to come out. Sayoko blinked a couple of times and asked, "How did you know the password, Nunnally? And what was the password?"

Nunnally innocently smiled and looked at her sister, "Sister, do you remember the time where I and Euphie were playing pretend wedding with Lelouch?" Everyone blinked a few times before Cornelia responded.

"A little?" she shrugged, "It's been awhile since I've thought about that memory. Was that the day when you and Euphie dragged Lelouch kicking and screaming and made Clovis become a priest?"

"Yep that's the one, that's what the keycode password was. Lelouch was so embarrassed, Clovis had to tape his mouth because he was being too loud and couldn't keep up with Lelouch's screaming his head off. It was Lelouch's most embarrassing moment I think in his life."

"And that makes me the winner I guess." In Nunnally's shock, she turned around looking at Milly, she was smiling devilishly, as she had been handed the keys on a golden platter.

"That…that doesn't count!" Nunnally screaming in surprise, "Ohhhh yes it does, miss little love bird" Milly said teasing.

"I'm the Empress of Britannia, I….., do not have to answer that question if I don't want to, *hmph*." Nunnally had turned back to the front arms tucked into each other. Milly had gone next to Cornelia's ear and whispered something to her, Cornelia nodded her head in agreement as Milly stepped back smiling.

After going through the door, they all noticed how cold it was, some of them had flashlights and had turned them on. While others where shivering due to the cold air, "So these are the tunnels then?" asked Rivalz.

"Correct, there should be four exits." Said Sayoko

"And hopefully we will learn a clue or two if someone was here." Kallen trying to keep herself warm, rubbing her arms.

As they started to wander through the tunnels, looking for any signs of disturbance.

* * *

Thats it for chapter 9! Hope you enjoyed it. So work is slowly winding down, (christmas break soon yay!) I don't know if ill be able to get another chapter out before then. If i don't then i wish all my readers a happy Christmas (or similar event) and wish everyone a happy new year as well.

I also thought i would reply to some of the reviews i have gotten so far:

 **Rankin de Merthy - Chapter 7**

1\. I kinda thought due to the fact that after Britannia invaded and left several years later, i thought it made sense to have more English or American names, (because the Japanese male population would have taken a beating). And Britannia's decided to stay after Britannia had left occupation. (That's just my thinking)

2\. Yes sorry for that...I wasn't sure if i was able to do so, i asked a novelist friend of mine after i posted the chapter and he said (no) so i corrected it quick smart.

3\. I fixed this part as well and made it a bit clearer of what the "original plan" was before they got side tracked.

 **Kdfe001 - Chapter 1**

Removed (it was a completed shamble piece of writing and you are right the devil is in the details, so i removed the details and no more devil)

 **A.A - Chapter 8**

Christ where do i start?

Thanks first of all, for your kind words

First point: I kind of agree with you after mulling it over a couple of times, i have taken your suggesting to heart and will make the adjustments as necessary.

Second point: I am planning to have some Ares flashbacks of what actually happened to him and how he became that way.

Third point: What did happen to Suzaku? Why did he retire? That part is still coming... so stay tuned!

 **Romos - Chapter 8**

I thought it made sense in my head, but looking at it again it could be clearer(I've fixed this now)

 **Other people who have commented of far**

And lastly i would like to give a shout out to those have given me words of encouragement in writing this story.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey readers welcome to 2018!

Hopefully your January is been great so far!

Otherwise enjoy the long waited chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Trying to Help**

 **12/7**

Lelouch yawned as he woke up from his sleep, after yesterday's escape he had been dead tired. The green Geass had an unusual effect on Lelouch where he would need a large amount of sleep; he didn't really know why it was just counted as an after effect. After rubbing his eyes he looked to his side, where he saw his wife, C.C sleeping comfortably next to him. She had hung up her clothes near a chair and was wearing a white shirt, one of his most likely. Her head on his chest, one of her arms on his stomach and the other going above his head.

He started to slightly move C.C so he could get up, after moving she ended up letting out a moan as she cuddled onto a pillow. Lelouch stretching his legs, started to walk around the long-forgotten aquarium. He wandered through the creepy empty displays and the area where the roof would come off for outside shows. He kept wandering around when he came to the kitchen. Lelouch took one of his fingers and slid it across the bench to see how dusty it was. To his surprise, it wasn't that bad. He looked towards the fridge and found a written note on it.

 _Good morning your highness, me, Anya and C.C thought it might be an idea to clean up some of the appliances around. We have also stocked the fridge to meet miss C.C demands, enjoy!_

 _-Jeremiah_

"Well, I guess I better make her something then." Lelouch opened the massive fridge, to see what he could find. To his surprise, the fridge looked almost full to the brim, "How much food did they get?! I guess we will be staying here for a while, so I guess its fine. Now what to make her…" Lelouch looked through the fridge to see what he could find, _'Ah yes this will do just fine.'_

* * *

C.C stirred from her slumber, as she began to sniff the air, finding the scent of food being cooked, _'Something smells nice, and it's nearby as well.'_ Opening her eyes wanting to find her lover, but instead, she was lying on a pillow, with a small pool of drool on it. She wiped her mouth as she moved sitting on the bed stretching, _'Where did he go that silly boy and why isn't he here, he should be resting!'_ Rubbing her eyes as she again sniffed the air. Slowly getting out of bed and walked sleepily towards where the smell was coming from. Following her nose and turned the corner she saw Lelouch in the kitchen area, she watched him run all over the kitchen. She wandered slowly, till she got to the counter, with her tippy toes she leaned over.

"I thought I requested pizza for breakfast?" said smirking; Lelouch looked to see her face leaning over the counter, "Not on my watch you're not, you can have it for lunch and dinner but not breakfast." Lelouch waving the spatula in his hand like some chef telling off one of his cooks.

"And good morning to you to, sleep well?" He leaned over and kissed her, C.C accepting the kiss, moving her hands around Lelouch's head to hold the position of the kiss, she broke it, "I'm feeling a lot better now after that kiss", smiling. C.C came around the back and hugged Lelouch from behind resting her chin on his shoulder.

She watched him putting things into the pan, flipping them over and moving the pan so nothing would stick. Lelouch noticed the usually joyful and full of energy C.C, just leaning on him, he noticed her arms wrapped around his stomach. "What's wrong?" Lelouch finally giving in and asking the million dollar question. With his free hand, started to rub the back of her head, "You weren't next to me when I woke up this morning, you should be resting. I would forgive you if you didn't cook anything for me today." Kissing his cheek, Lelouch felt the soft lips.

"I was awake and wanted to get up and move around and I started to get hungry, so I made breakfast for you as well." _'She must be worried about me.'_ "Breakfast is almost ready, could you see if there's any clean cutlery around?" C.C nodded, she turned and start to look at the cupboards on the opposite side. She bent over, her behind was sticking out, her underwear was only covering one of her bum cheeks. _'This girl can't even dress properly',_ Lelouch then turned around and adjusted her underwear, as he did so without her noticing, however, he accidentally groped her perfect behind.

C.C yelped and she had felt the feel, Lelouch at turned around quickly, plating the food. "What was that for?!" C.C crossed her arms and tapping her foot.

"I adjusted your underwear.", Lelouch said with a straight face, "Ohhhh? What about the feel then?" quizzed C.C as she raised an eyebrow towards him

Lelouch said nothing and turned around holding two plates of breakfast, "Breakfast is ready." C.C huffed at the response and got the cutlery she was looking for. Both sitting down they ate peacefully, untill C.C started scoffing her food down like it was going to be taken from here, Lelouch on the other hand just sighed.

After washing up, C.C and Lelouch had found themselves back in bed, Lelouch yawned once more signalling it was time to sleep again.

"Still tired?" C.C moved to being on top on Lelouch, tilting her head up to see her lover's eyes. Lelouch stroked her forehead, using his finger; followed her code symbol outline.

"I'm afraid so, I don't think I'll be fun today, you to should get some rest. I think we might be here for a few days seeing there's manhunt for you. And please don't go outside whatever you do."

 _'I'll be fine Lelouch you don't need to keep worrying about me, worry about yourself for once.'_

"Yes Lelouch", she moved off Lelouch going for one of the bags she had with her, it was a book, she thought it would be interesting to read. She had gone back to the bed only to find that Lelouch's eyes were already starting to droop. She got on top of him once more and kissed him, "Sleep tight Lelouch and don't let the bed bugs bite." Lelouch let out a small shy smile; however, C.C was still very worried about her partner.

* * *

 **Nunnally's Palace**

"Nunnally…Nunnally…" Sayoko was shaking Nunnally gentle trying to wake her up. After yesterday's excitement, she had worn herself out. So she decided to push all her meetings back by an hour or two so she could recover. After exploring yesterday's tunnels there had been no clues left from the people who had saved Nunnally and the UFN members. Sayoko was also annoyed that she couldn't find any signs of forced entry.

"Lelouch..don't..go…" Nunnally spoke softly, Sayoko hearing this stopped and waited for a minute or two before she tried again, _'She must be having a dream about her brother.'_

Shaking Nunnally again, "Nunnally…Nunnally", this time around Nunnally woke up, rubbing her eyes as she yawned. Blinking a couple of times she could see Sayoko sitting on the bed.

"What time is it?" Nunnally sitting up, still rubbing her eyes. "It's 9 o'clock in the morning, your highness." Nunnally blinked a couple of times; it hadn't registered with her first of what Sayoko had said.

"It's 9! Why didn't you wake me up earlier Sayoko, I've got meetings today." Nunnally started to undress, Sayoko stopped her from ripping the nightgown as she put it back on her.

"I've pushed back your meetings back by an hour. I think it would be appropriate seeing as the excitement from yesterday's adventure." Sayoko now removing the nightgown slowly

After having a quick breakfast, Nunnally was being wheeled to her first meeting of the day, it was a meeting with several high ranking officers of the Britannian army. After Ares daring attempt of the assassination, Britannia could no longer stay in the shadows. And that they now needed to take action with or without the consent of the UFN.

The meeting would take place at the Britannia embassy, where they could safely have a meeting in private. As the got to one of the door's an announcer walked it first, "All rise!" Nunnally heard the number of people standing up.

The doors opened and Nunnally was wheeled in, she could see there was at least 10 people, most of them being high ranking military officers including Rafius Donald. He tipped his hat as Nunnally was wheeled to her spot.

"You may sit, please." The ten people all sat down at once all looking towards Nunnally, as she was given a cup of tea.

"Now could we please get this started, I'm sorry for pushing back a meeting an hour or so. Its been a little hard for me if you can understand these past few days."

"No one would expect you to get here so quickly, it been a trying time for all of us." Rafius opening a briefcase pulling out a handful of documents. He handed them to one of the waiting-maids as she brought them over. "After Ares announcement close to two months ago, there has been a large increase in leavers or in some cases deserters. After having a war abruptly cut and being put to peacekeeping duties they have become sick and tired of it."

The maid who had been carrying the papers put them in front of Nunnally, "They don't understand do they? What war can do to people, their countries, their homes, and their future." Nunnally sighed

"And with it, we believe that Ares with the new members they will eventually start invading. They have already declared that Japan will be the starting point. A prince no less who wants his spot on the throne back. And to follow him of all people." Rafius said it coldly but realizing who else was in the room, "I'm sorry your highness I d-." trying to apologize quickly

"It's ok Rafius….. I know you didn't mean it, please continue." Saying it with a small smile

Rafius cleared this throat and started to talk again, "I've spoken to the defensive minister and Commander Velcris and they have both agreed that we can no longer sit on the sidelines. We must take action as well. Which mean your highness-."

"We will have to start building weapons again doesn't it?"

Rafius… nodded, "I'm afraid so, we Britannia can't just sit and do nothing and I would like you to open a few military factories. We have already gained approval from the UFN and in addition Japan as offered that we use one of their large factories to help with the building process. General Talapin will be able to give more information."

"Your Highness if I may?" Nunnally nodded her head and watched the General got up and pulled out a USB stick and plugged it into the table. A hologram showed up in the middle of the table everyone being able to see everything.

"Your Majesty, we have asked both the UFN and in addition the Japanese to help us fight this new threat. We estimate roughly forty to fifty thousand people who have joined Ares proclamation of war. And that's not with the members that have already joined, but we are also scared about the Knightmares they have created.

We don't know how many they have nor have many they have left to build let alone what generation they are. As you know from the peace treaties between the EU and Chinese federation and Britannia we disassembled a large portion of our forces to make way for building equipment and recycled them for other uses. Then we did the same with the weapons and transformed them to into other tools that may be of use.."

As the general started to explain other aspects, Nunnally felt sick to her stomach, she was going to have to go against everything that Lelouch had paved the way for the future. And yet in front of her then ten men were ready to go to war. She didn't how long they had been planning, but it had seemed to be in the works for a while. Nunnally hugged her stomach as she remembered the time when Lelouch was carrying her walking through the fields of dead people. Him and Suzaku and sheltered her from everything lying when they could and couldn't see.

Sayoko had seen Nunnally and so did Rafiu the way she clutching her stomach her face was turning a little pale. General Taplian was about to start talking again when Rafius raised his voice.

"That's enough now General, I think we have heard enough." Waving his hand, Sayoko and grabbed Nunnally a glass of water, which she drank very quickly. She gave a small nod to Rafius who had saved her.

"So General how many numbers are will looking all up?" Asked Nunnally as she gave the empty cup to Sayoko who had gone back to refill it again

"Well if we tally everything up it would be about 2 million and with the reverses it would be higher."

"Finance minister, could you please give your report." Rafius raised his hand and the vice finance minister Geoff Clangford started to talk, allowing Nunnally to compose herself.

* * *

 **Location unknown, South China Sea**

Ares was clueless, stunned, and furious, he was pacing up and down his room. He had been watching the UFN meeting, everything was going to plan, they had stormed the meeting, all lined up, Enyalios pointing the gun barrel at her highness the rest ready to badly injure them…But nothing happened. Enyalios was attempting to pull the trigger, however, nothing happened, he pointed the gun at the wall and the gun went off. Back to her highness and the gun wouldn't go off. He had been screaming, shouting at the TV for them to do something but they did nothing and instead, they ran like dogs with there tails between their legs.

And then there was the man's eye's, he had never seen a pair like that before. The only thing the Britannia had released was that it was classified information. Ares had the idea that this, was Britannia's new weapon, but his spies inside knew nothing about it. The only thing that had given him was that there were meetings that her highness was going to.

"What the hell am I going to do now?" slumping back down into his chair, "They are going to string me alive in the next meeting", rolling his thumbs in the circle above one another. "I don't have a choice, at this rate I will look like a laughing stock." Ares hands on his mask as he looked out the window from his seat.

"Ares! Ares!" Volk dashed into the room giving Ares a fright.

"What do you want Volk!" bellowed Ares

"The air carrier is just docking", Volk trying to get his breath back, "They started to request medical support as soon as they got in range, the medical staff is waiting for them."

Ares got up and walked out of the room towards the air carrier, Volk was behind him, trying to keep up with him.

As they approached the ship Ares was waiting for them, wanting to hear what the hell had happened, from the time they entered as interrupted the meeting and after running away. The back entrance opened as the medical staff rushed inside. The first few people didn't seem so bad some were limping, some needing a shoulder or hopping on one leg.

The next ten people were worse, they had cuts all over the bodies, their clothes ripped like there had been attacked by dogs, blood was everywhere, all over their clothes as well as the bandages that covered most of their limbs. Some were in slings and some were in wheelchairs being carted down the ramp.

The last five were the critically injured ones; they were being carted by stretchers. The men on those had bruises and cuts some deep and some light all over their bodies. These trained and somewhat fearless men and be beaten to an inch of their life. Some had been bandaged all away around there bodies. Ares could only look in horror of what these men and women had become. Enyalios was the last one to come out. His knee was bent the other direction, with a bandage over one of his eyes and his entire top part of his head.

"Enyalios!" Ares shouting his he came down the ramp, with a crutch under one arm. Ares walked next to him and took the other shoulder. "What happened?!" Ares adjusted him to the right height to help him.

"I am sorry Ares we have failed you", Enyalios was coughing as he spoke, "It was just after we had failed to do something that you requested. We were met with some kind of resistance, they were not normal. One of them was a girl and the other was a…." Enyalios had a small shake, "A cyborg."

 **/Flashback**

The two figures in white after being hailed with bullets started to sprint towards them. "Everyone show them that we are not afraid and that we the ones that bring the fear!"

"ARRGHHH" the rest of them shouted, some charging, some bringing their pistols out. Enyalios was trying to rally the troops the best he could but even he was somewhat scared, _'What am I going to do! What am I going to do!'_ He stood there as the first few people engaged the people dressed in white, "I know, that gun!' As Enyalios went into the ship.

Jeremiah decided that he would use his fists, _'Lelouch told me not to kill them but only hurt them'_. The first person ran up, throwing a right hook, Jeremiah dodged the hook, only to return one of his own to the man's lower stomach. The soldier felt the blow, but continued on. Throwing lefts and rights, which he was dodging. The man changing his tactics, spun his leg around aiming for Jeremiah's head. He blocked it, grabbing the leg and throwing him to a nearby tree. But he got up again, Jeremiah surprised at the man's determination. Another one coming up behind Jeremiah with a long knife, as the soldier swung diagonally, Jeremiah summoning one of his hidden blades and blocked it.

The soldier who Jeremiah had thrown was now coming from the other side who was holding his knife as well. Jeremiah summoned his other blade and blocked it. Moving his blades up, putting the men off balance, spinning around and cutting the men two or three times in the stomach and upper chest. Both men reeled in pain, the body armor that they were wearing and no resistance, the blade and had gone right through it. They stood up, the sound of gunfire echoed again, Jeremiah blocking the bullets with the two blades. His robes were already full of bullet holes, _'By the looks of it I'm going to have to get another one.'_ He turned towards Anya who seemed to have a bit better of a time at dealing with them.

Anya was spinning her staff around, which she had built from the parts that Lelouch had sent to her over the years. It was a 240cm pink staff; it was composed of titanium with a hidden feature or two. The first feature is that it could act as an electric baton that either end that could produce an electric current like a teaser and the second feature was a little special. It was something like Lelouch's "ultimate defense" which could stop a number of bullets before it would deactivate either from switching it on and off or the battery is depleted.

The first attacker, went after her with fists, as she got close with fists ready, Anya parried the punch with the staff, bashing it away, she would then twirl it, having one end of the staff driving it into the persons stomach, she then spun it around her neck and hitting the girl on the head falling down in a heap.

Anya then took her first steps, she ran towards the group of soldiers, using her staff as in extension, she firmly planted the staff in the ground, using the momentum. She launched herself into a mid-air kick, using one of the soldiers she had kicked in the chest as a landing pad. She tasered him, she then turned her attention to their other five around her. She started to hit the five soldiers with either end of the staff. Hitting their chests, lower stomach, and their legs. After all of them staggering she active the teaser function and shocked them all on quick successions, the five falling lifelessly into a heap.

"Anya watch out!" Jeremiah yelled, she quickly faced forward, seeing that several had raised their guns at her. Anya quickly flipping the switches on her staff the shield came up, as the bullets hit the shield there momentum was stopped and quickly fell to the ground. The soldiers all looking surprised at the result. Anya turned the two switches off, "I'm ok Lord J!"

 _'This is getting annoying.'_ Jeremiah beating the next couple soldiers, Jeremiah had turned again to see Anya fending off the next lot, Jeremiah was impressed on how she was moving, he had taught her for the past five years and was impressed with the results. It felt weird for her not being able to pilot a Knightmare and was often bored at times. Her he had least taught her how to defend herself, it also helped to fend off people trying to steal their oranges.

"Everyone move!" Jeremiah looked up only to see Enyalios placing something at the start of the entrance ramp. He went behind what seems to be a large gun.

Enyalios started to press various buttons, flipping three switches, the gun started to make a loud purring sound. Keeping the eye of the meter in kept looking up and back down again. Jeremiah had noticed what he was doing.

"Protect the cannon at all costs!" Jeremiah wasn't going to go easy anymore, he charged at the few protecting the gun, using his blade he started to cut through the group showing no mercy trying to stop the oddly shaped gun.

"Come on..come on.." muttering nervously, he heard a ping and pointed the weapon at Anya.

"Anya move!" roared Jeremiah, The gun went off a large buzz sound went through the air, Any jumped out of the way of the projectile. The projectile and gone through several large trees and went as far as 200m before the stopped. The ground was scorched in a straight line where the projectile had traveled.

Jeremiah charged up the ramp, "Noooo!" cried Enyalios, Jeremiah stabbed one of the components, the weapon let off a hissing sound as sparks started to emerge from the gun, before can could move the weapon let off a discharge, sending Enyalios flying to the back of the air carrier. Jeremiah looked out from the top of the ramp and saw that everyone had been badly beaten or knocked out cold.

He went to back and looked for Enyalios.

Enyalios rubbed his head, his body ached from head to toe. He clasped his hands over his ears, they were ringing and noticed the blood coming from them. Cowering, "Please...please don't kill me!" begging Enyalios looking at the figure in white uniform that was filled with bullet holes, towering over him.

"Don't worry I'm not planning to kill you, just sending a message. If Ares thinks that he can start a war and get away with it, he is very wrong. And my master will put a stop to it, the message and the shooting was a warning."

Enyalios noticed that the figure in white had taken his right leg and lifted it and, with his strength, pushed the knee in the other direction. Enyalios roared in pain and started to swear in every he knew in English and his native tongue.

Jeremiah walked outed and went towards Anya, "Let's get out of here we have done what we needed to do." Anya nodded and both ran to where the car was parked.

 **/flashback end**

"A cyborg?!" looking at Enyalios shocked, _'Could that be Britannia's secret weapon?!'_

"No it wasn't from Britannia, he said he served another master. He was the one behind the shooting and the message that was on the news a few days ago. I don't know who he is, but it's an independent force. I'm sorry Ares I have failed you.." Enyalios looking sad, turning his face away disappointed

"No my son you did what you could, we didn't expect this, he also allied himself with Zero whoever it is." Ares trying to comfort the unit commander, patting his uninjured shoulder

Enyalios turned towards Ares with a small smile on his face, as he accepted Ares words, "The guns were useless as well Ares, we didn't know what happened, it was like we couldn't pull the triggers on the members, we couldn't kill or injure anyone."

"Shhhh my son you have done your best I do not blame you for it all." Silencing him once more urging one of the medics to assist him

Enyalios was then carried off to the medical bay by medical staff who had arrived to help the next lot of people.

Ares watch helplessly as the soldiers who had joined his cause were being carted to the medical bay. Ares clenched his fists, 'Dam those people in white and their masters! I will make sure they will pay dearly for this, I will spill their blood in righteous revenge.'

"Ares? …..Ares?" Volk nervously poked Ares, it was like poking a sleeping bear, he could see that under his mask he was mad, he was scared that Ares would slash out at him. Ares unclench his fits as he regained his senses.

"Yes, Volk, what is it?" turning to his oldest friend, "The members are calling for you Ares. They wish to have a meeting and update you on the situation at hand." Volk showed Ares the message, sighing he went back towards his room and hear the update from them.

Ares entered the secret room and sat down, a dial pad came up and type in the calling number, after a brief second or so, seven screens came down. Unable to see their faces, the six men, and one woman, sitting down waiting for Ares to start.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the circle what can I do for you on this day?" Ares opening, he was scared that they were going to chew him out about the "failure" of the job.

"You have done well Ares", one of them said, "Britannia has decided to open its factories again. The Queen signed the decree no longer than an hour ago. She has the backing from Japan, The UFN, and the Black Knights in order to defend its lands and Japan."

"Now its only a matter of time before the decision to look towards opening others, we must push the schedule forward, Naladrak, Masamba, Ingolfsson, Simions, King, and Lefurgey are your Knightmares and forces ready to be deployed?

"Ja"

"Oui"

"Da"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Já"

Ares blinked a couple of times, he couldn't believe what they were telling him, a sudden rush of anger overcame Ares. "Now hang on a FUCKING second." Ares slammed his fist on the table, the table he'd slammed his fist on made a small "crack" sound. "I thank you for considering the fact and you guys want to push up the schedule, however, there's a small problem with that.

"And that would be?" The women asked

"Two things, one is the fact that they won't be so scared anymore, after the event of the UFN meeting, where might I add that we couldn't pull the bloody trigger. Were you weapons properly tested? Secondly, a new player has entered the game. These people in "white" that seem to be interfering with our plans." Ares annoyed at the whole situation

"What about the girl with green hair, C.C? She might be a vital asset for your cause Ares, she should know everything about Britannia and the Black Knights like the back of her hand. You don't know what a woman will do for the person they loved and cherished." Ares noticed that the woman didn't seem to care much about his opinion

"You sound like you know from experience?" Ares looked at the woman and smirked, "Miss Kuma Kirihara?"

"How…..How… Did you know it was me?" The light came on, there she sat, a woman in her late thirties. She had long black hair that was tied up in a cone bun with loose bits of black hair, two green eyes that looked like emeralds, she had a bit of a more mature complexion compared to her cousin Kaguya. Her lips were pink covered with a thin line of pink lipstick, and the shy evil looking smile. She was wearing a white shirt showing her well-endowed chest, with a dark green jacket.

"Oh please, I have my sources and you and have your sources" Smiled Ares, "While the others are money issues, your issue a bit more personal than others? Correct?"

Kuma said nothing as she just nodded. She was the woman that had taken over her grandfather's industry. After the release of Japan, business boomed for her and she grew very powerful. Her cousin was the previous female head of Kirihara's. But after the war, she decided to act as the head speaker of the UFN and assisting the Black Knights. So Kuma decided to take up the roll. She blamed Kaguya for the death of her grandfather the last head of the Kirihara clan, after the SAZ incident.

She just wanted revenge on Kaguya as well as the Black Knights for abandoning her grandfather and the other important leads of the Kyōto House.

"But enough from me, are you truly sure about moving up the plan?"

"Yes we are, the other members will be sending their stock soon, combined with the 30,000 we have made, one hundred twenty thousand gen 11 Knightmares and equipment for the other 80,000. However we will be sending a small portion to help "set alight" the main spark," Kuma said, "This enables us to test what their forces are like.

We will also be sending the "Zeus" prototype with them, it should also provide an excellent test as well, Ares I believe you have seen the ship schematics?"

"Yes I have, when will the ship arrive?"

"Shortly, we will be providing technicians which will be around one hundred and you will supplying the rest, any issues Ares?"

"No." grumpy nodding

"Don't be so annoyed Ares, soon you will have your time, once our factories are open we will do everything we agreed to do."

And with that, the several people disappeared from the screen leaving Ares by himself. Ares took off his helmet and placed it on the table, he moved over to the liquor cabinet and got himself a drink, sitting down with a drink in his hand, he brushed his finger against the stitched up sections of his face.

"All I wanted to do was reclaim the throne and get back where I wanted to be, nothing more nothing less. No, I have these seven idiots, ordering me like I'm some kind of dog wanting to get a treat every now and then.

Japan would be the starting point, it wasn't because the Empress was there, it was because they are still recovering from war. The Empress is just a bonus piece for me to get, if she moves, it won't matter I'll get her at some stage and then take my rightful spot."

Ares moved the half-empty glass against another line of stitches, one that was going over his forehead. The cold liquor felt nice against the line of stitches that hurt, not every single line of stitches ached but the one against his forehead did. Ares sighed taking another zip before placing it back to his forehead.

Someone knocked on the inner door, "Its Volk, Ares can I come in?"

"Come in Volk, I've got my helmet off for the time being, do you remember the last time you saw my face?" Volk came in, Ares face always gave him the creeps, however, he had to man up and not show fear.

"Are you stitches aching again Ares? Maybe you should get them redone? Its been close to twenty years since the accident. So what did they say in the end? Where they happy? Sad?"

Ares looked up at that Volk, he too had taken off his helmet, Ares could see his gentle yet smooth old face, his purple eyes and his short golden length hair that went down to his neck. Volk's helmet and horns sticking up and a visor protecting his eyes. He was the only person aside from Vanessa who had stayed with him for many, many years. He and she were the only two people who helped Ares get back to his spot on the throne after ten years of fighting for land.

"They were happy funny enough, apparently she signed a deal to open two up major Knightmares/army factories up for us. But I'm still uneasy about there plans, "Zeus" is meant to be coming here. But I have a grave feeling they are only sending men to their graves, instead of for filling my objective. I feel like I'm a puppet and they are the puppeteer and my men are like children, watching and waiting for me to move my strings while I wait for there's."

Volk sat down and looked at Ares, he had been through hell and now he was being controlled, which Volk knew Ares hated.

* * *

 **Old Aquarium, Tokyo**

Jeremiah and Anya had arrived that the base just after 1 pm, as they entered the main living space they saw a cute site. Lelouch was still sleeping; C.C was lying on top of his stomach sleeping away. They stood there for a minute or two to simply enjoy the peace between the two. Between the two they had been through a lot, they both wondered if they too had peaceful moments like this.

As the started to turn around and go to a different section of the place, "Where do think you two are going?", both of them turned around to see the C.C was now sitting on the bed stretching, they both could see she was only wearing a shirt. "We didn't want to disturb you; the two of you looked so peaceful. So we were going to wait." Replied Jeremiah

"What time is it?" asked C.C, hearing a stomach growling in agony as C.C rubbed it. "It's just after 1 pm C.C.", C.C looked to Lelouch and remembered his words, _'Don't go out for the time being.'_ , C.C got out of bed and quickly found a pair of pants and a green neckless, as well as a yellow hair wig.

"Well, I'm hungry and I don't think sleeping beauty is going to be waking up anytime soon. He might need at least another two days of sleep before he's back to 100%. Anya let's get some lunch and Jeremiah you can watch over him for a bit."

"Miss C.C are you sure that's ok? They have increased their numbers and now the Black Knights are on patrol again. Wouldn't it be wise to wait a day or two? We could get you lunch if you want to-."

"I'll be fine Jeremiah", cutting Jeremiah off," I have Anya to look after me right?" Anya didn't say anything she just nodded her head in agreement, she didn't want to get into an argument and then having to take sides. It was better that she said nothing.

"Very Well…." Jeremiah said uneasily, "Please just make sure you take your phone with you Miss C.C, I'd hate to feel guilty if we didn't have some way of contacting you if Lelouch wakes up or something bad happens over the news while you're out."

C.C rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone off the bedside table, grabbing Lelouch's wallet she and Anya both left. Jeremiah, on the other hand, picked up a chair and sat on Lelouch's side and started to read one of the books that had been placed out on the floor, grabbing it, he started to read.

C.C and Anya had made their way to one of the nearest food courts they could find, C.C finding Pizza Hut dragged Anya into it. As C.C ordered she and Anya sat down and after an awaked silence Anya start the conversation. "C.C you sure its ok to be out to the public like this?" Anya whispered to C.C over the table.

"It will be fine Anya you have nothing to worry about, R.R may think not, but I've been looking after myself for a very time long. Although…..". C.C stopped to take a pause, as she looked at her ring and looked back at Anya, "I wish he would let me help him more. That's one thing that has annoyed me in the past week. We promised in our vows and before we came back that we would help one another.

And we haven't, you see what happens, R.R becomes like his old self. He needs to become more open like to talk to me when hes worried and to depend on me a bit more…" Anya could see the annoyed or sad look on her face.

"Is this why you have gone out today? To help him a little more, to find more information about Ares? And have I been dragged along for the ride?" quizzed Anya

"Maybe…..", C.C giving her a small but cheeky smile, Anya sighed and looked at C.C, "Fine, ill help you as so long as we get back before Lelouch wakes up, otherwise he might chew me out for not bringing you back."

"Let me deal with him when the time comes, Lelouch's bark isn't that bad." C.C's pizza came, she thanked the waiter and start to tuck in, Anya could see that C.C was very much enjoying her pizza and evening letting Anya have a slice.

After C.C had lunch both of them decided they would nose around trying to find information on Ares firstborn, going through books, using Anya credentials to get into a Britannian secured database they still couldn't find anything. Giving up they decided they would explore the shops, both of them were trying on clothes, makeup and other girly things that C.C wanted to do.

C.C had explained to Anya that she never left his room while he was trying to defeat Britannia and freeing Japan. So she missed out on a tone of things to do in Tokyo, Anya knew a little about Japan and the shops, she wasn't unable to go out because of being a knight of the rounds.

C.C had noticed that Anya's tone had changed from when the last meet she was still talking on that same monologue tone. But now her tone was a lot of happier and a lot more normal than before.

* * *

 **Opposite side of the street in an unmarked van**

"Man how much longer is this going to be?! Ares has got us on a wild goose chase, I mean there are millions of people in Toyko and she he wants us to find this "woman". It's like a bloody needle in a haystack"

"Yea but its all for a good cause, ya know? I mean his mistress is still alive, so she has to help us right? Wanting to get revenge and everything."

"Yea I don't know about that, women can be fickle things, they want one thing and then they want another thing."

"Ohh do you have experience in this?"

"Nooo, just heard it from a friend."

The two men were interrupted by someone banging on the window separating the driver's side. One of the men pulled the sliding window," What do you want?"

"Isn't your time to get the coffee?" the driver pointing his finger on the watch. The other man just sighed, "I suppose it is… same as usual or different?"

"Same please."

As one of them opened the van door and scanners and computer senses went off, the man closed the van door and went over to his buddy who was looking at the live video feed. They both could see two women with shopping bags, one had pink shoulder length hair and was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, the other had yellow hair, yellow eyes and was also wearing a low cut top that was green and blue jeans.

Both men looked at the monitor and saw that the woman with yellow hair was a 95% match to the picture the machine had been fed.

"Well I'll be damned, she really is here."

"Hang on its only 95% accurate." The man pointing to the screen and the picture they were given.

"It should be all right, oi Mav we have a match get ready for pick up." The two men got out of the man and headed towards the women with yellow hair.

Anya had gone to the bathroom and had told C.C to wait for a minute, she had left all her bags with C.C. She was on her phone when she noticed the two men coming towards her. They seemed nothing special, both in their late 20's, military-style haircuts and wearing mostly black. The two men had crossed the street and were looking at her.

 _'Maybe they are trying to pick me up and with Anya as well? This should be interesting, they are not that bad looking but still the haircut….'_ Thought C.C, she didn't have such a bad taste of men, but then again she had married a man who had taken over the world and started a war. The two men were only a meter away from her, C.C looked up from her phone, pretending to text.

"Can I help you?" C.C leaned back on the wall, arching her chest out, trying to appeal to the two men, moving one of her feet up against the wall. The two men look dumbfounded and one of them almost took the bait, C.C having her phone in one hand.

"The war god wishes to talk to the demon's wife." One of the men said, C.C froze, she had just realized that they weren't trying to pick her up, they were trying to get her to meet Ares. C.C gulped and looked up, _'How…How did the find me, I should be impossible to find me…It doesn't matter this is a chance to get closer to Ares and what he's planned to do.'_

"Not so loud you fools, they don't know I'm here yet, do you want me to get caught!?" C.C raised her eyebrow at the two men while trying to get into character. The two men gulped and both said "sorry" to her.

"He wishes to speak with the demons mistress and to ask for assistance, and in return to help you what you desire."

 _'So that's what his game is, he properly wants me to help him with taking over Japan seeing as I have gone through it once and wants to ask me questions about the campaign. I need to get a message.'_

"Alright, ill come and meeting this so-called war god and to hear him out." C.C closed the phone and dropped it into one of the bags, she was then escorted by the two men across the street to the van that was there.

Anya had just come out of the bathroom and turned the corner, "C.C I'm back …." However C.C wasn't there, instead so looked over and saw C.C being put into the van with two people in it. She sat down and saw in horror one of the men injecting her with something, C.C noticing this looked across the street and saw Anya with a sad and a face that said "help me", the van door closed and sped off.

Anya gulped and looked at the bags, 'He's going to kill me!' Anya saw something blinking in one of the bags and it was C.C's phone opening it, she read the note.

'Lelouch doesn't be so mad, I'm doing this to help you, you have become too stubborn and not using me to help you. I should be back in a few days and to see what Ares wants of me.'

-C.C

"He's going to kill me! I better contact Jere."

* * *

Lelouch yawned as he woke again for the second time today. Jeremiah who had been sitting near the bed reading, noticed Lelouch stirring from his slumber.

"Good afternoon your highness"

"Afternoon Jeremiah", Lelouch said drowsily, opening and rubbing his eyes, trying to adjust to the afternoon light. He looked around but couldn't see C.C anywhere, "Where's C.C Jeremiah?"

"C.C went out to lunch with Anya, I think she was hungry and stepped out for a bit. Although…it has been close to and two and half hours since they had left. I'm sure they will be back soon your highness." Jeremiah placing the book down back on the free spot on the near table.

 _'That girl, thinking she can do as she pleases while she being hunted, of all the reckless things.'_ Lelouch huffed at what Jeremiah said, "What time is it?"

"4:30 pm your highness", Jeremiah phone rang, "Ahh its Anya, ill let her know to tell C.C that are awake."

"Hello Anya, Lelouch as woken up, are you on your way home?" for the next couple of minutes Anya would tell Jeremiah what had happened, Lelouch looking at Jeremiah's face turn from his usual state to a look of shock and horror. "Are you s-s-s-sure Anya?" stuttering Jeremiah, Lelouch looked over to Jeremiah and walked over to him and took the phone out of grasp before Jeremiah could react, as Lelouch held the phone next to his ear about to say something.

"He's going to kill me, Jere! If he finds out C.C was kidnapped he's going to kill me." Lelouch looked at Jeremiah who gulped at the sight of Lelouch. Lelouch's face had changed, eyebrows burrow together, his eyes were not the calm purple, but looked like a vulture who was about to kill its prey.

"Youuuuuu what!" Lelouch shouted through the phone,"I told her to stay indoors and not to go outside and to stay here!"

"I'm sorry R.R I didn't mean to, I just went to the bathroom, we have been shopping and getting something else to eat and.."

"And what else!" snapped before Anya could finish

"Your Highness, give Anya a break it's not her fault." Jeremiah standing up putting his hands up, "I sure she will come home." Lelouch had put it on speaker so Jeremiah could hear

"She said she wanted to help you since you know you have been pretty stubborn about the whole UFN meeting. She thought she was being underutilized and she could have done more. She was so cross at you and she decided that we conduct our own investigation….."

Lelouch threw the phone to Jeremiah who was shocked at what the two women had been up. Lelouch trying to quell his rage and his displeasement with his wife, he sat on a chair and covered his face with his hands, "Goddam it C.C!" Lelouch slammed the table whit all his might, "I tell you why I didn't want her out, because its stuff like this that she does, I give her a little room to roam free and do whatever she wants as long as it was within the boundaries. And yet she decides to do this! We are in enemy territory currently, with now the Black Knights actively looking for her. If she gets caught it will be one hell of a mess to get her out of it.

That stupid, stupid girl! When I get my hands on her she is going to get an ear full of me", he turned to Jeremiah who was a little shaken at Lelouch anger, "Anya you better get yourself back here this instant."

And with that the phone hung up, Lelouch pulled out a chair and placed his hands on his head, "That stupid little girl!" Jeremiah could understand what he was going through.

Jeremiah took a deep breath and asked nervously, "Your Highness if I may ask why are you so against C.C from helping? Even I in all my military planning, during the UFN meeting there were some better solutions."

"Are you saying my judgment was off Jeremiah Gottwald? That I should have looked at other alternatives aside from the path I went down?"

Jeremiah gulped, "Yes…. there may be one of two small details that could have been more..what's the word for it…less forgiving to your health." Jeremiah nervously saying, Lelouch was now in a very foul mood and he didn't want to get his wraith

Lelouch leaned back in his chair and sighed, "Do you know why I don't want to get C.C involved with this mess and why I've tried to keep her out of the loop."

"No I don't your highness; I may think that you have a perfect explanation I…"

"Its because I don't want her to suffer anymore", Lelouch stood up and walked towards one of the windows, Jeremiah a little interested.

"When I mean suffer I mean she doesn't have to run or to be scared anymore. I saw her, in her past, she was always running or hiding from someone or something. I'm the one who's meant to protect her from those things or people that are after her. I want to protect that smile of hers, that she may never feel lonely or sad.

But she goes ahead and does recklessly and I scared that I'm going to lose her and I don't want to lose her at all."

Jeremiah could see his prince's determination, he wanted to protect her like a husband should and the vows that he said were no different.

"You're highness, may it be good that you are doing those things to protect her, but it doesn't explain your stubbornness. This is not your burden anymore to carry you both have to carry it, you are a married couple, couples share their problems that they may overcome it."

"But this entire thing is my fault Jeremiah, someone, as we speak, is trying to follow my footsteps to take over the world. The burden I carried for almost two years, the people I killed and the friendships I destroyed. And now someone has decided to take up that role and try and do the same thing again, all because everyone thought I was doing because I was a child of that nothing good for all father of mine."

"Lelouch no one could have seen this coming, Charles first born coming back wanting to do what his father wanted, achieving world domination. While at the same time wanting the throne, but the thing I still don't get why Japan? Sure it was the starting point, he should have invaded one of the smaller countries and then continued on. And why hasn't he mounted a full-scale assault, or started on the outskirts."

"Because he's being smart about it."

"How so your highness?"

"Out of all the lands to attack, Japan is the weakest. Because it has been ripped by war three to four times, its economy is not so strong, people are still recovering and the government was only formed recently. The only reason they are surviving is the funds that Britannia is giving them to stay afloat. And the reason why want C.C is because she was there for most of the planning for taking over Japan. So she will have extensive knowledge of the campaign, important points as well as what numbers were used.

I still don't understand how he's getting all of those resources from, someone else must be pulling the strings behind them. But that doesn't matter for the moment, for the time being, C.C is more important. He's also testing something else which I'm not sure of yet, only time will tell."

* * *

A little while later Anya came back huffing and puffing out of breath, "I'm back, sorry for the delay."

"Welcome back Anya you have some explaining to do…" Lelouch tapping his foot, Jeremiah was behind him, signaling that he had calmed down.

"C.C thought it would be a good idea and go outside to see whats happening, so she could help you so she wouldn't feel so useless."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean she doesn't become so reckless. Anya, did you see the van and plates?"

"I don't remember sorry Lelouch."

"Then afraid I have no other choice, I'm sorry what I'm about to do Anya. Jeremiah, could you active your Geass canceller? I'm going to have to use Geass on Anya, her subconscious memory might remember."

"Your Highness are you sure?"

"Do, it." Anya said firmly, "I should have been keeping a closer eye on her when we were out, its partly my fault."

"Jeremiah if you would please use your canceller."

Jeremiah did what he was told and activated it and a few seconds the white cover closed once more.

Lelouch looked directly at Anya and spoke, "I commanded you to tell me what the men looked like, how many there were and a description of a van."

"Yes your highness." said Anya, "The two men were in there late 20's, both having military-style haircuts, both wearing black, eye color green and brown. There were at least two escorting C.C and another as the driver. The van was black and had the plate 879 M5k, they had injected C.C with something."

After a second or two Anya reverted back to her normal self, "Did it work?" clasping her hand together and looking at Lelouch.

"Yes it did Anya, thank you very much and sorry for having to Geass you."

"It's all good Lelouch, I should have kept a closer eye on her."

"It's not your fault Anya, that witch can be tricky at times. Although its somewhat a good thing, she will be able to see what Ares is up to and want he wants from her. I can only guess its to do with the plan of he will take over Japan and the world, if he ever gets that far." Lelouch went to one of the bags and got out a set of clothing.

"Tomorrow we will go look for that witch, I need to get myself ready."

"Your Highness are you sure that's a wise idea? Going outside?"

"Don't underestimate me, Jeremiah, I can still blend with the public without getting spotted. And even if I do, they might not recognize me straight away."

* * *

 **The New Japanese Parliament Building**

Ohgi nervously walked through the new parliament building, towards the ministers chambers. To talk about the events that happened yesterday and the actions that they would take in order to solve this problem. Ohgi opened the door and saw that he was the last one to arrive, Tohdoh, Suzaku, and Kagyua. The defensive minister Yashima Genjo, the minister of finance Mitsui Kyushichi, the minister of public affairs Hara Kuniko, minister of transportation Aoi Goro, minister of environment Asano Yukinaga, the minister of international affairs Kinjo Kii and the deputy minister Miyara Ninsei.

Ohgi nervously sat down at the head of the table, grabbing out a few papers and a pen as he organized them in order.

"Good afternoon everyone." Ohgi breaking the ice as the other members stared at him with a hint of unsettlement and annoyance.

"Good morning Prime minister." The other responded with a hint of expressionless in their voices.

"I guess to start things off is the fact that another Zero has appeared during yesterday's meeting, I know this is unsettling news. However, as always we will overcome and continue forward."

"Well, at least this time it isn't a traitor, unlike last time." As the minister of public affairs, Hara Kuniko looked towards Suzaku, adjusting her glasses, "The public as already become unsettled so to speak. They fear with this Zero around, they think that history will repeat it's self once more."

"I personally think that Zero is here to help and not to cause a ruckus. I think the public may look to Zero as someone who will defend the peace like Suzaku did, before the incident..." Ohgi commenting

"That may true, however, the image of Zero was a doubled edge sword so to speak, in the past, he protected those but also inspired racial hate or discrimination and now that he's back. That feeling could spark again with the people. Remember what happened a few years after the fall of the emperor, the people of Japan didn't want Britannia here anymore. And then adding fuel to the fire we allowed her highness to stay here as part of "relationship building".

"Those were some dark days we had, but in the end, we were able to explain to the people why this had happened, I mean her Highness is practically Japanese seeing she spent most of her life here." Said Kaguya.

"Yes, I know that Miss Chairwoman, we allowed her highness to stay here due to the "strained" relationship between us and Britannia. On the agreement that Zero would become the bridge between our two countries, however, that bridge burned very quickly only after three years." Looking again at Suzaku.

"I did my job as I was meant to do it, nothing more and nothing less. I couldn't help it that the police were not happy, accusing me of "doing their jobs for them". As for the people, I was only there to make sure the transition of peace went smoothly." Spat out Suzaku

"No doubt about it, however, the people noticed that you were favoring her highness and Britannia more and more. Although you may a quelled the racial riots and discrimination, but the people of Japan noticed that a Japanese was favoring the Britannian side. Whenever there was an incident between the Japanese and the Britannian civilians, you always favoured their side instead of the Japanese."

Suzaku hearing that slammed his fist on the table, "They were doing nothing wrong, the Japanese people were the ones who were starting the fights. The Britannian's agreed that they didn't want to fight, they just wanted to live like normal people. Sure there were some outliners, but her highness dealt with those people."

"That's what you think how-"

"However nothing." Cutting off the public affairs minister, "Out of all the cases against the Japanese and Britannia with racial discrimination, the Japanese were the aggressive party. Her highness only raised those complaints when I raised the issue with her. She only stepped in when she thought it was necessary. Why not ask your foreign minister about the complaints that the Britannian civilians made to her highness?"

"I saw those complaints and asked the Prime Minister to take action and had given him a solution however he never followed through with it, he too was almost removed from his position after he agreed with her highness."

"I was doing what I thought was right for everyone who lived in Japan, those people who moved from Britannian lands to Japan wanted to start a new life. Most of them were fine with living with one another, it was only royals and viceroys who thought of the Japanese as "lesser creatures". Her highness helped this country and its people with improving the living and health standards. Unlike many years ago after when Britannia just tossed us away and made it a primary Britannian land."

"We are getting off topic here, we are here to talk about who the new Zero, not old grudges of what happened in the past…that was painful enough as it was and we don't need to go down that path again." Chimed in Tohdoh.

 **/Flashback**

 **Few days before the incident…**

Suzaku huffed and puffed as he continued to walk through the palace that belonged to Nunnally. He had enough of this. After three years he had enough played the part of Zero, he had promised to Lelouch he would carry on the mantle as zero and to protect the world from the threat of conflict ever again. Most countries had been living without any issue; however, Japan was ready to start a war all over again. After the downfall of Lelouch, Japan had allowed Britannia to live in their country after the peace treaty was made. They allowed the 100th Empress to stay because she had told the ministers that her home was Japan, she had lived here since she was seven and loved it here. So they allowed her and her people to live in Japan.

In the first two years, there was so much construction work around Japan; there was a low unemployment rate. Britannia and other countries had been supplying Japan with materials or order to rebuild its self from the ground up. After two years with the technology they had been given, they had rebuilt a large portion of the affected areas. However once other jobs started to open up in other sectors there was another problem, was that a number of business had been employing non-Japanese people to help with everything, only a small portion of them was actually employed because of their skills, which made the rest of the Japanese people feel uneasy.

A way to combat this is that the government started to help people re-skill and with the assistance of Britannia, many jobs were opened and a lot of people had been re-skilled in order to enter the workforce again. However, there was still a large unemployment percentage and so some expressed their opinion that the non-Japanese people should be fired from their jobs so that the Japanese people could once again start working to make their country better.

With the movement denied, telling them it would put a strain on the "treaty". A lot of people were not happy about this and so they decided on how they would remove people from Japan to reclaim their jobs.

In the following six months the Japanese people had been going on rally's, throwing racial insults, fights, bullying and other many terrible things that the Japanese people did to the large majority of Britannian's and non-Japanese. Once the government had enough they asked Zero, for his help in keeping the peace. And so with Zero, lead a task force in order to combat this, the Japanese police played a small part because under the signed treaty Zero and the Black Knights would be the ones to look after this issue.

Over the coming months, Zero and the Black Knights had arrested many people. However, the Japanese people were not impressed, with Zero being Japanese's citizen arresting his own people.

Zero showed a cold shoulder to these people and explained that he was working on both sides to protect the Britannian's and the Japanese, but that did not see it that way. Instead, they saw him being one-sided and so they nicknamed "The dog of Britannia" was made as an insult to Zero. So with the raging radicals, the Japanese people started to call out Zero and how he was a nuisance rather than helping the situation, with that happening Ohgi didn't know what to do.

He wanted to ask Zero to leave however it would make look he was favoring certain individuals instead of the greater community and therefore, possibly sparking a much deadlier outburst. And Suzaku who was playing Zero was slowly starting to enough of everything.

Suzaku opened the back doors making sure no one was around as he charged up to Nunnally where she seemed to be admiring her garden.

"I can't do it anymore Nunnally, they are screaming for my head to be taken off!" As he shouted at Nunnally, who was enjoying the peace and quiet jumped in her chair by the surprised shout, waking her from her nap.

"Suzaku please don't scare me like that, I don't like it when people sneak up on me and then shout at me."

"Sorry Nunnally, I just want this to stop, the fighting, the outbursts, and the name calling. I can't stand this anymore. They think that I'm a loyal dog who only serves Britannia. I have tried my best to hold back, but I'm scared that I will get forceful with people."

Suzaku took the Zero helmet off and looked at it while he stood in front on Nunnally. "This symbol was meant to represent freedom and peace. And I have done that, however, the Japanese people see it in another way. They think I am playing favorites, but this hasn't been the case, they are the ones who have been starting the fights, the rallies, it's almost like a war zone out there.

The Britannian's are too scared to go outside, to enjoy the peace and Ohgi have no backbone in him. I thought he would have become a great leader; however, he's being played by his ministers. Which make me sick to my stomach." Suzaku wanted to smash the helmet and was about to as well, but Nunnally and her quick wit grabbed the helmet and gripped it tightly pushing it against her chest.

Suzaku looked at her funny, as she turned the helmet to face her. She looked at it, the small smile that appeared on her face. She hugged it once more and placed it on the table that the tea was on. She looked towards Suzaku and used her hands to signal him to put his head on her lap. Suzaku did so and kneeled on the tile floor, grabbing her dress as the first few tears started to come out.

"I can't bear it anymore Nunnally, I want to quit, I don't know how Lelouch could have carried this burden for so long and not feel the after effects of it. I promise…..no I swore to him that I would carry it until the end of my time. But even I am losing hope that I won't be will able to carry that promise. Ohhhh Nunnally what do I do!" He buried his head further into Nunnally's dress sulking like a little child

She looked towards the helmet and stared at it, she then turned to Suzaku and started to move her hand through his short brown hair. "This mask carries a heavy burden doesn't it Suzaku? This single piece of plastic holds a large amount of responsibility. When someone wears it and to see what it can do to a person's wellbeing. You saw what happened to Lelouch didn't you Suzaku, we saw him turn him into something that he shouldn't have become, a monster.

A monster who would start a warpath, he'd kill anything that he didn't like in his path, just to reach his own goal. And in the end, it had cost him his life." She spoke in a calming and gentle tone, trying to calm down the frustrated Suzaku who had broken down in front of her.

After a couple of minutes of crying Suzaku finally stopped, Nunnally hated to see him like this, it was like something was sucking the life out of him, trying to pull him down into the deep end like it had done with Lelouch.

"Maybe…Maybe its time to retire then Suzaku, maybe the world doesn't need Zero anymore. Your presence enough has quelled most of the world down and the threat of war is non-existent. We have done a great job, and I'm sure Lelouch were ever he may be, heaven or hell he would be smiling."

"That's NOT your choice Nunnally! I swore to Lelouch that I would carry this burden, to make sure the world would become a better place. And in my eyes it hasn't, people still unable get along with one another, a war almost starting again just because Japanese people aren't getting jobs. And the government, don't get me started on them, I thought Ohgi would be a great leader but instead, he's been put on a lead." Suzaku said coldly as he turned his head to the side allowing Nunnally to pat him.

"That's not very nice Suzaku." Nunnally said surprised, "Ohgi has done many good things for this country and its getting better, of course, there is going to be some pushback. We were lucky that they even let us stay, I thought they were going to kick us out and I was ready, but I didn't want to leave this behind, my friends….and of course, I would be leaving Lelouch behind as well.

But…but…but.. I don't want to see you like this, I can see your suffering and every time I see you, it makes my heart ache more and more. I want this role, not to be one that condemns you to eternal sadness. I…I…Don't want to lose you as well, I don't want to lose another person who I cared about." Nunnally's voice trembled as she said the last line.

Suzaku lifted up his head and look Nunnally in her deep purple eyes, he hugged her and she hugged him back, catching the first few tears that erupted from her eyes, he wiped them away, "Maybe you are right Nunnally, maybe it is time for me to retire. But it's not even been four years since I became Zero. I promised I would play the part of Zero forever."

"Lelouch would have been very proud of you Suzaku, you have nothing to fear, I'm sure he would understand the position you are in. I know that you are very loyal down to the core, but I really don't want to see you suffer like this. And if you do retire, come and stay by my side, then we don't have to meet in secret like this." Nunnally stroking his hair again as Suzaku put his head on her lap, "I know it's been rough with you, but please look better after your health. Can't you tell Ohgi to amend the treaty to let the police help you instead of the Black Knights?"

"I doubt it would make any difference; even if the police were forced to help, I think there would be too many problems. The people might think that the police were helping that the Japanese government and in turn promised them their job security and if they didn't they, would be forced to leave the service. Which in turn would cause more issues, giving the rioters even more ammo to hate me."

Nunnally could see that Suzaku was in turmoil, so she did something that might cheer him up, the fairy tales the Lelouch used to tell her, she lifted up Suzaku head close to her own, she looked into the young Japanese man's eyes and stroked his face with her gentle touch, Suzaku feeling her touch, put his head on her soft hand. It was like comfort to him. Nunnally proceeded to take her other hand and put it on to his other cheek. Being able to fully control his face, she moved it close to his and kissed him. Suzaku eyes opened wide in shock as he felt the soft lips touch his, Nunnally held it there for a second or two before they broke. Suzaku looked at the young woman in front of him at the age of 17 and went for her lips again.

Nunnally accepted it and they started kissing one another, Nunnally pulled him tighter, Suzaku doing the same. Suzaku broke and went down to her neckline and kissed it a few times, Nunnally let out a small moan, as he continued down her neckline. He moved back up to her lips. They furiously kissed one another for a minute or two before Suzaku broke, he went in again, however, he was met by a finger on his lips. He looked at Nunnally, she was red in the face.

"Why Nunnally?" as he looked at her in a state of confusion, "Why did you kiss me? I hope that wasn't the first kiss I took from you. Lelouch would kill me if he was still alive, I know he pretty much promised me to you but…."

Nunnally was a little red in the face, "Yes, I remember that conversation very well Suzaku and I thought it might cheer you up, being kissed by a princess, don't most fairy tales have that ending? Is the princess kissing the brave knight after his valor of service? And don't you worry it wasn't my first kiss either."

"Oh, Nunnally." Suzaku hugged her even more than before, Nunnally did the same trying to comfort him, rocking him back and forth and humming something. Suzaku moved his head back to her lap as he laid there listening to Nunnally's voice.

And after a few minutes to sitting there in silence listening to the birds singing he spoke, "I think I will quit, if Japan doesn't need Zero anyone then I will hang up the mantle, and be by your side, Nunnally. I think Lelouch would want me to do that as well until I grow old."

Nunnally smiled as she heard that coming from him, "And I would be more than happy to have you Suzaku, my oldest friend in the world. But before you fully retire, could you try freeing my older brother if you could, I think if you told him he's no longer in service it might free him. I wonder why Lelouch would do that to him, for him to "always follow zero"."

"I think it was because he was scared that if he took over, he would make the world stagnant and never move forward. Controlling people with fear rather than the heart. Lelouch knew that you would be the only person who would push this world forward into a new era, an era of peace."

"Maybe… Who knows what my brother was thinking back then. So when will you step down?" she asked with her sweet voice

"I'll make an accouchement a week after the third year funeral for him."

"Yes thank you Suzaku." Nunnally kissed Suzaku on his forehead.

 **A week later after the 21/7 3 years after Lelouch death**

Zero walked through the back onto the stage where a lone microphone sat, the Black Knights were present of hearing the announcement that Zero was going to make, no one knew why but everyone assumed it was to do with the issue of Japanese aggression on Britannia citizens.

"Citizens of Japan." As Suzaku started to speak, grabbing the podium with both hands. "It has come to my attention that in the past few years of peace, there has been some unsettlement between the people of Japan and Britannia.

A murmur rose from the crowd.

"It seems for the past two to three years the Japanese people have voiced their opinion about how they feel about Britannia living here after the deal was made between two countries after the fall of the 98th and 99th Emperor.

I have tried my best to try and keep the peace between the two so we don't have another war breaking out. But it seems that the Japanese people only see me as a traitorous bastard who only see me like a loyal dog to Britannia."

A large murmur started to arise through the crowd, Tohdoh looked a Zero with a strange look on his face. ' _Zero what are you planning to do?! A leader should never say those words.'_

"With the police saying hateful rumors about myself as well as the public only think I serve Britannia, only to see if Japan is ripe for the taking once more I have decided."

"That I will retire."

Cheers for the Japanese people started to cheer like was New Year 's Day, the other Britannian citizens started to cry a little knowing their life might become a bit harder.

Tohdoh stood up as well as the rest of the Black Knights all looking in confusion, "Tohdoh will be my replacement as the Black Knight's leader." Tohdoh was about to say something else, however, Zero took off his helmet, there was a gasp of shock throughout the crowd, Tohdoh and Kallen looked in shock to see who it was, Suzaku.

"You're alive?!" Screamed Kallen, she fell to the floor, that horrific shock could be seen on her face.

Suzaku faced Kallen who stood there in shock, "Yes I am, I never died in the end, Kallen. You did beat me though." Smirking at her, like he had won

Kallen only realizing now who had killed Lelouch in the end, "That means… you killed Lelouch… you killed your best friend?! What about Nunnally do you know the pain she will feel?!" Suzaku said nothing as his cheap smirked turned into a frown.

"Wait a second you're his son?! The old Prime Minister of Japan?!" shouted someone from the crowd

"Yes, I am," Suzaku said with confidence.

"Then why did you help the Britannia's settle here instead of on kicking them out. You of all people should know that Britannia doesn't belong here." People started to get rowdy in the crowd

"This is a free country people should be allowed to live anywhere, or have you forgotten the peace treaty that was signed and the laws that were created with it." Said Suzaku proudly

"That's right, not all of us, did hate Japan some of us wanted to start a new life here!" some said from the crowd

"Yea right, where were you when we needed help from Britannia military forces?!" There was an awaked silence from the Britannia's who were in the crowd

"We tried our best, otherwise we would have been called traitors!"

"That's right, trying to save your own skin."

"No its not?!"

"Is too."

The crowd started to get angrier with one another, there were insults being thrown around as well as racist insults.

"Calm down everyone," Suzaku tried using the voice of reason.

However, it was thrown out the window when someone threw the first punch. A massive brawl started between Japanese vs Britannian citizens.

The Black Knights and the world were looking at a large fist fight; Suzaku jumped down from the stage and tired separating two men from other another. The Black knights followed his lead as well as the riot police and other forces, however, Suzaku got punched and of course, him being an emotional person he punched back at a Japanese citizen.

The brawl had continued for a good hour before the fighting stopped, the Black Knights and Japanese police were able to stop the brawl however it was too late. That day there was a state of emergency, there had been at least 200,000 people and close to 150,000 people had been taken to the hospital from everything from bruises and to life threating injuries and even some deaths. It was a tragic event for both sides and after that, the rioting had died down. No one ever wanted to see something like that ever again.

 **/flashback end**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my readers, I'm back!**

Sorry for the late chapter this time around, work has been an absolute nightmare for the past weeks, but hopefully it should to clearing up shortly. The other reason why this chapters is late because it went through a re-write. I wasn't to pleased who how'd id written a section, but I'm alot more happier this time around with it, and i hope you enjoy it as well. Ive put the dates back in because they will be needed (I think) for the pacing for the next few chapters.

 **So enjoy!**

"Lelouch" - Normal

 _'Lelouch'_ \- Inner thoughts

"Lelouch" \- TV or speakerphone

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Grudge**

 **13/7**

 **Somewhere in the South China Sea**

Ares was looking at his Knightmare, his personal one being created right before his eyes, smiling from ear to ear. Watching the technicians making the minor adjustments towards his personal Knightmare frame. As Ares watching happily all being the parts being put together, his second in command Volk came rushing through.

"Ares, Ares!" rushing towards his side, "What is it Volk?" asked Ares.

"You'll never believe this, we found her! We found C.C.!" Ares looked towards Volk, his mouth showing a hint of surprise and happiness.

"That's great news!" Ares jumped out of his chair and walked a couple of paces with a spring in his step. "So where is she has been taken to and where was she found?! Does Britannia know about her? And what about Japan/UFN?!"

"She has been taken to one of the safe houses along the docks. We picked her up around one of the shopping strips in the city. The facial recognition software found her with a 95% rate, then they took her to the van which she was more than happy to comply and then drugged." As Volk was about to continue with answering the next question Ares lets out a deafening shout.

"THEY WHAT!" Volk jumped out of his skin as Ares roared out, "THEY DRUGGED HER! THE DEMONS KINGS MISTRESS, THEY DRUGGED HER!"

"It was only so she would not know where they would be going, I mean its standard right?"

"Would you drug a king, just to take him to a different location?!"

"I wouldn't think so…."

"Grr fools, get me Vanessa Volk, I need to have a word with her about some discipline when it comes to treating people higher then there pay grade."

"Of course Ares, won't be a moment." Volk whizzed out of the room towards Ares's quarters so he could set it up before he arrived.

* * *

 **Nunnally's Palace**

Nunnally was being wheeled by Sayoko to the back garden followed up by Vice Command Donald, they had signed a decree to start up two Britannian Knightmare factories in the USA and South America. Nunnally had been hesitant in signing it; her safety was on the line as well as the rest of the world. But Nunnally was feeling sick to her stomach, something didn't feel right with her signing the decree, she hadn't told anyone but Sayoko and Rafius had noticed yesterday.

Nunnally was wheeled to one of the tables while Rafius pulled a chair out, Sayoko excused herself and went to get the tea. Rafius looked at the worrying Queen, only taking the throne at 15 years old, one of the youngest queens ever to be on the throne and in some cases the most scared one. But Rafius had admired her at such a young age she was able to do one thing that many people were not able to do. Win the hearts of countries from her overall progress of the many changes she had made.

"Your Majesty." opening in a calm manner, "Are you feeling alright? I know during yesterday's meeting you were grabbing your stomach, throughout the talks."

Nunnally shyly smiled back, Rafius had seen the smile many times, the smile she used when she was scared or unsure what to do. "I'm fine Rafius it's just…" she paused as she looked towards the birds dipping themselves in the small bird bath, "So sad that war will start once more after all the things my brother did."

Rafius just nodded is agreement, he knew too well that her brother was a touchy subject and the rest of the brass knew this as well. They had learned the hard way if she mentioned anything about her brother they wouldn't say anything and just nod.

"Rafius why do people want war so badly?"

"To be honest your highness, I think it's the nature of humankind."

"Humankind?" asked Nunnally, surprised at the answer that Rafius had given to her.

"You see your highness, from what I can remember Britannia has always been somewhat of an aggressive Empire. They thought long, long ago that if everyone was brought under one rule, the world would become a better place, some countries agreed with this vision and supported it. The rest of world didn't see it like that and thought Britannia was up to something more sinister. That's what your grandfather thought, from what my mentor told me, however, no one still knows the real truth.

Of course, some of us were skeptical first, but then with the age of Knightmare's, everything changed very quickly. I suspect Ares is also following that dream of your fathers as well trying to do what your brother…..achieved." Muttering the last line

"As anyone asked for my returned to the United States?"

"They have several times, for the past few months; they are worried that something will go wrong. And even the military brass here agree you should go back home while we sort this issue out, you're not to blame for any of this."

Sayoko had brought the tea and coffee for Nunnally and Rafius, she then took her place behind Nunnally, interested in what they were talking about. "I…I…." Nunnally paused and then spoke once again, "I think it would be an insult if the Queen ran away back home with her tail between her legs. I can't just sit on the sidelines and watch this place be the start of a war zone yet again. Japan is my true home, I grew up here, I learned the language and I enjoyed living here. I will not move just because someone is threatening my home. I may not be strong in leadership compared to my other family members, but I have lots of friends to lean on.

I'm just worried about the meeting that Suzaku was with UFN and Japan's ministers, I don't think any of us what to see what happened last time when Suzaku took off his helmet, we don't even know if it's a male or female."

"The second question that the brass has is what those man's eyes were? And the mention of Geass? They have been raising an eyebrow or so, and there are no records about this power so to speak."

Nunnally I little hesitant sighed and she took a sip of her tea, "The power of Geass is an ancient power not many people know about till now. It has been deemed as the power of gods; Geass is a reflection of what the user wants but doesn't have. The ones who give this power are immortals who roam the earth giving out contracts for Geass and in return granting these so-called "contractors" their personal wish."

"Ahh I see, so it's a power like anything else, do we know what these contractors are and what they look like?" Nunnally looked to Sayoko who gave her a small nod, "The contractors are called Code bearers and yes, we do know of one."

Rafius looked at her and blinked a few times, "We do". Nunnally nodded her head, "I guess you saw in the UFN meeting the person called C.C which Ohgi called out?" Rafius nodded, "Well she is a code bearer. She was the one who gave my brother a Geass."

Rafius could not believe it what she had told him, "You mean the 99th emperor had this power! You mean that's how the entire revolution started because he gained that power? He was able to move the entire world. That's very scary."

"It is..he used that power many times, he even used it on me as well, the power of complete obedience." Nunnally's entire body shuttered, the thought of her body being under Lelouch's control like last time.

The back door opened, everyone turned around to see who it was, it was Suzaku, who was not looking too pleased.

"Suzaku how did the meeting go yesterday?" asked Nunnally

"I had had to control myself from punching or slapping one of them," Suzaku said grumpily. "It was put to a vote weather we should hunt and condemn Zero and unmask Zero, to see who it really is."

"They would really go that far? Just to make sure what you did doesn't cause an uproar..But it wasn't your fault, you were put into a corner, why should this person become subjugated as well, who's trying to make a difference. What did you vote on Suzaku? I'm sure the other option would be to try and work with Zero correct?" Suzaku Nodded to Nunnally's answer.

"I…..I voted for Zero's help, whoever is under that mask.. I believe Zero can do good and I believe so, just when I wore the mask, I don't think it wasn't the right time. Looking back at it, I didn't think I did a very good job at it…I think id could have better job." Suzaku said as he looked towards Nunnally, she smiled at him, showing the sign that she did appericate the effort he had put in.

"In the end, the winning vote was to help Zero's. Zero's help is needed again and therefor we will support him." Nunnally let out a small energetic, "yes" breaking her character to a child who had won something, instead of the queen of Britannia.

"Did the ministers ask about Geass?"

"They did mention it, but Ohgi said it was colored contacts, just to scare them away." Nunnally gulped; instead, she had chosen to tell the truth. Suzaku noticed the guilty look on her face and turned to see Rufias

"You told him didn't you?" Suzaku asked coldly

"I trust him Suzaku to keep it a secret."

"You swore to me that you would tell no one about Geass and that it would remain a tight secret?!" Who else have you told?!" Suzaku raised his voice at Nunnally, Rafius stood up to him and looked at him the cold icy stare as he towered over Suzaku.

"May I remind you who are talking to, Knight." Saying coldly, "She is the 100th empress and ill be damned if I let anyone, including her knight, talk to her that way in that type of tone. Let alone tell her what to do, she is able to make choices for herself Knight. Know. Your. Place." Making is Russian accent low and almost heartless to the core as he spoke those final words

Suzaku walked right up to him, Rafius Donald was a tall man, just over two meters, he puffed his chest out, staring down at Suzaku.

"Enough!" Yelled Nunnally, the men turned to her and sat quickly like children being told off. Nunnally sighed has she regained her compose, "He can be trusted Suzaku, I have every faith in the Vice Commander to hold his tongue. And yes I do remember what we said, but the truth is slowly going to come out, even if we do try and control it. It's better than some people know before we start being blamed for keeping secrets. And aside from Vice Commander, Cornelia and Sayoko are the only two that know from Britannia's side and course there's C.C."

The two men nodded to one another in an agreement of a temporary truce, "Do we know where this C.C person is?"

Both Nunnally and Suzaku shook there heads from side to side, "We don't know where she is, but i don't she would come back and help Ares's cause, the only that's here is sad memories, that's what Kallen suggested and i agree with it."

* * *

 **Toyko later that evening**

Lelouch walked along the busy streets of Tokyo, determined in any way or any cost to find is most precious thing to him, his wife C.C. Lelouch at found out after waking from his nap C.C and Anya had gone out to find "information" about Ares and anything else about the group called "The Britannia war Brigade." But of course, they had found her before she found them and was carted off into a van and drugged. He was furious about this, seeing she had gone against his wishes. He had been looking for her the entire day and some of yesterday. He was running out of time and so he had decided to try a different way, although he knew at the same time it would lead to a great gamble.

Wearing a brown cap and a black medical mask to cover his face Lelouch looked at his phone, the time was just after 5:30 pm, he walked over the street to a nearby police station and headed inside keeping his head down. The station was empty and quiet, him and a few others, they're getting charged or filling out reports. Lelouch walked to the front desk.

"Hi, there just a second and ill be with you." Said the desk clerk, moving out of in front of his computer wheeling his chair to the open space, "Now how can I help you?" smiled the desk clerk.

Lelouch still not looking up pulled his medical masked down and asked, "I would like to fill out a stolen car report, my van was stolen yesterday and I kind of need it for my job." As Lelouch scratched his face

"Sure now worries can I have the number plate and the model," Lelouch explained as best he could to make sure he gave him everything. "Any marks or features that might be able to help us?" Lelouch thought for a second and shook his head. "Alright now I just need to see some ID like your driver's license or something that might be able to ID you." Lelouch looked in one of his pockets and brought out the ID he had with him. The clerk looked at it funny and asked, "Could you please lift up your head and take off your cap." Lelouch lifted up his head and looked at him dead on, "From now on you are under my control you will do as I say." Quietly telling him, the clerk could only respond, "Yes my lord."

"At the end of the day, you will deliver a police radio unit to this address." Lelouch handed him a phone number and an address, "You will put that number on your phone and when you see or hear anything about the van you will report to me directly via that number. If anyone asks about that number just say it's a nickname for a booty call. And don't log the car theft."

"Yes my lord." And with that Lelouch walked out of the station quickly before the effect wore off. He dialed his phone again to Jeremiah, "I've got a mole in the police station, he should be bringing in a police radio to the agreed address later tonight, could you go and pick it up, Jeremiah?"

"Of course your highness, what will the next step be?"

"She's going to hate me for doing this….. I'm going to make an anonymous call saying that she has been seen. I'm sure that will make them jump. The police will get involved and then we will figure out where she is."

"Your Highness that's very dangerous to do! What if she gets-"

"She won't get caught Jeremiah I can assure you that." As Lelouch cut Jeremiah off, he was certain that if a tip had come in, Britannia and Japan would jump at the chance. "They both want her for something; the sad thing is that none will."

"Very well your highness, I see you later tonight."

Lelouch ducked into an alleyway and pulled out a voice a voice scrambler he attached it to his phone and dialled the police. The phone rang a few times before the machine operator asked him what division. The call connected through.

"Hello this is the police what is your emergency?" asked the operator

"I would like to report a suspicious person."

"Could you please give me the details and explain as best you can."

"A few hours ago a saw two males escorted women into a black van the woman was Cera Kingsley at 2 pm." Lelouch hung up the phone, _'C.C please forgive me for is about to happen to you.'_

"Right now I need to get everything ready for when it does happen." Lelouch left the alleyway and back onto the street

* * *

 **7 pm At Nunnally's Palace**

Suzaku raced into the palace, "Sayoko, Sayoko." He yelled Sayoko who had heard the shouting showed herself.

"What can I help you with Suzaku?" she asked, "Where's Nunnally?! I need to see her at once!" he asked panickily

"Shes currently in a meeting with PM of Japan, Commander Velcris, and Vice Command Donald."

' _Good they are all there.'_ "Could you take me to them Sayoko, there's been a tip."

"Right away, please follow me." Sayoko and Suzaku both raced off to where the meeting was being held.

"Is that all the defence minister has to say about the issue Commander Velcirs?"

"Yes your highness, he too strongly suggests you come back to Britannian land, for the time being, the people there have also become worried. As the prime minister has stated, any more military personnel here would be thought of an invasion 2.0. Has there been any knowledge or proof of Ares being the firstborn of Charles? And his claim to the throne?"

"Schnitzel has gone back to the United States to find our more for any birth records of Charles first born. He's got full clearance from me to check everywhere. It will only be a matter of time if we find the truth or not."

The two double doors opened, the two figures being Suzaku and Sayoko, "Sorry for the intrusion, but we have gained a tip about Cera Kingsley." Looking at everyone in the room, "She was seen getting into a van escorted by two people."

"Was it Britannian or Japanese forces that picked her up?" Asked Ohgi

"Neither, I checked with the Japan police department and they haven't picked anyone up. And I haven't heard anything from Britannian forces patrolling."

"So they who could have picked her up?"

"Well, this is my two cents." Everyone turned to vice Commander Donald who changed his sitting position instead of sloughing to sitting upright, "You deemed them already enemies before you asked them correctly?" Ohgi and Suzaku nodded, "Then there's the saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

Suzaku and oh looked at one another, both realizing what the Vice Commander was suggesting," You don't mean Ares's side do you?"

"Its possible prime minister, it would make sense the 3rd party being Ares's crew."

"Well we are starting now to look through the CCTV footage, hopefully, we will pick something up, I must apologize for disrupting this meeting." Suzaku bowed and left the room with Sayoko.

* * *

 **13/7 – earlier that day**

C.C stirred from her sleep, rubbing her eyes as she began to open them, she looked around the empty and very dull room. She leaned against a wall to where her bed was. Curling up into a ball she rested her head on her arms. "It feels so cold here, without him being here…Maybe I shouldn't have done this." C.C said trying to reassure herself, "No this is his fault if only he hadn't been so overprotective and pushing me aside." As soon as she had gotten into the van one of them had stabbed her in the neck injecting her with something that made her fall asleep. She had seen the worried and horrified looked on Anya's face as the van door closed. She didn't know how long she had slept for either, _'Judging from the bright light I've been out for a while.'_

C.C stood up and looked outwards the windows had that several steel bars like a prison window. She was stuck big time and she knew it. C.C sat back on the bed, her wig was on hanging from one of the ends of the bed. C.C lay down and curled up, _'This bed is too lumpy and feels like all the springs gone as well. I….I….miss him.'_ C.C laid her head on the dirty looking pillow and started to cry, she looked at her ring and curled a few of her fingers around the ring tightly. _'Lelouch…'_

"Umm excuse me? Miss. C.C are you awake." C.C jumped at the voice and cleaned her tears, "You may come in." The handle slowly opened, C.C sat on the bed preparing herself for anything and regaining her composure, wiping her tears away _, 'I am the demons mistress, I am cunning, smart, lazy and want to get revenge on the Black knights and Zero who killed Lelouch.'_

The door fully opened showing a woman, dressed in full black latex outfit which fitted her body very well showing off her well-rounded breasts, she had long black heeled boots, a black officers cap showing Ares re done Britannian symbol, her long brown glossy hair, two green eyes that you could mistake for snake eyes, the brightest red lipstick you could find. And in one hand she was holding a riding crop and on the other hand a what looked like to C.C, a leash.

She did a ballerina curtsey, "It is an absolute pleasure to meet you Miss C.C, my name is Vanessa I am Ares second in command. I have been looking forward to this moment for a while now." Vanessa extended her hand while putting the riding crop under her arm. C.C stood up and walked a few steps in front of her and shook her hand, _'Keep it together C.C….'_ "It's about time, I was greeted properly." C.C tapping her foot trying her best to impersonate her old self.

"I don't mind being escorted to a hideout but I do take offense of being drugged. And the waking up in a rotting bedroom that looks like a padded cell for the criminally insane." Reverting back to her cold icy way of talking. "I would have expected something better. Or do those fools for soldiers not know who I am?"

"Yes…im terribly sorry for that, they were given instructions but failed to play the proper part of the host. Ares grilled me about itthis morning. And they have been properly, what's the word for it..disciplined." She tugged the leash, and entered two men on their hands and knees, both fully naked aside from a loin cloth covering their manhoods. They had scrapes all over their bodies, as well as red marks, C.C didn't want to think what they were from. They had red sores from clip marks and was wearing a ball gag over their mouths. C.C swallowed as she looked at the men's eyes, they were red, with the expression that they that had least been like that for several hours, she almost felt sorry for them and what they had gone through. She looked back towards Vanessa who showed a little shy but playful smile.

"It's a little hobby, I like in training my men that Ares gave me, so they know who's boss around here." Giggling, she looked towards C.C, she noticed Vanessa's gaze staring at her right hand on her ring finger, with a glimmer in her eye as she saw the sparkling emerald, "May I?" she asked, C.C lifted her hand and showed her the ring, "Its very beautiful piece of jewelry where did you get it?"

"Its…" C.C froze for a second, she was about to say Lelouch ring but she couldn't, "It was the ring he left for me all those years ago, I wear it as a reminder of what I lost a long time ago."

"You mean it's his ring?!" C.C nodded, "How…how romantic! A lover leaving the one ring for his loved one." C.C was surprised at the comment she made, _'A hopeless romantic….. what a surprise.'_

She lowered C.C's hand and looked at her once more, "Well, let's move you from this room, and yes this room is for prisoners. This should be the last place to put someone of your stature in this place. Right boys?!" she growled while looking at the two men, with their gags on they grunted. "So follow me Miss C.C." the four of them walked down a hallway, the warehouse was a large place, she looked into one of the room and saw there were computers and staff everywhere, the next room she peeked into had digital maps, numbers, spreadsheets, attack plans and people having meetings.

' _How hasn't Britannia or Japan found them in this little area?'_ They came to a set of stairs, C.C and Vanessa walked fine, however, the two men were having issues, it was like the walk of shame. After going past three doors and coming onto the fourth one, "Here we are" Vanessa opened the door to the room, it was a lot better than the one she had been in. She sat on this bed, and noticed the difference between the two, "Thank you" said C.C.

"So when will I be meeting him?" C.C crossed her legs over one another, Vanessa came in and instructed the two men to a spot and sat on them, "Ares would like to meet you soon, although it might not be for a few hours or in most cases tomorrow. But there is a small issue, we dont know how but from what we can gather someone has discovered you alter ago Cera Kingsley, it was all over the police and military information cycle this afternoon." C.C wanted to smile from ear to ear, but had to maintain her cover, _'Lelouch! I know you would come and find me.'_

"Drats, maybe I'm losing my touch a little, I'm sorry for my sloppiness and have put you guys in harm's way."

"No. no, no, no its alright Miss C.C, we were planning to move anyway, we are up to the final stages anyway."

' _Final stages, I need to get more information.'_

"If you wouldn't mind…. could you tell me a bit about him and how you met and fell in love? I've never had sort of feeling before for anyone."

C.C shrugged and started to talk about her Lelouch.

* * *

 **14/7**

Suzaku hadn't slept that entire night, they were going through hours and hours of video footage of the previous day to find the black van that Cera Kingsley had entered, hope it would lead to Ares.

Suzaku yawned as he began to watch the next hour of video footage; the information had only told them was the time which was an agonizing task. So they had been searching CCTV footage in all the major areas where van could get in and out with ease.

"Suzaku." Suzaku turned in his chair to see who it was, it was Tohdoh standing at the entrance. Suzaku used his hand gestured him to come in and he sat down on a free chair, "Still nothing?" he asked.

"Yep, still nothing." As Suzaku sighed, "This is like a wild goose chase."

"Whoever she is, she's very clever and very unpredictable."

"Still something doesn't sit right with me, with the tip, the call only lasted five seconds and then the just hung up. And no one else had reported seeing her. it makes me wonder if someone is setting us up?"

Tohdoh leaned on his sword and thought for a second or so, "Perhaps Suzaku, it's the best and only lead we have. Although I still think it would have been better to do this secretly rather than letting the entire public know about it"

Suzaku was about rebuttal however his phone buzzed, he answered it listening to the message, and "They found the van, 2 pm yesterday passing the Kazhara strip." Both of them rushed out to the door do the police technician who had found the van.

They went inside where several people were looking at the screens, technician pointed towards the van that was just going off-screen turning to the right. "Now all we have to do its track the van and see where it ends up. Someone alert the police chief as well as the PM." And with that, the police technician started to track the van.

* * *

 **Old Abandoned Aquarium**

Lelouch had a rough night's sleep, he had been tossing and turning the entire night. His mind had been racing the entire night of the different situations, scenarios and plans to try and get C.C out safely out without hurting anyone or being discovered. Lelouch walked towards where Jeremiah was stationed, he didn't sleep, he only "rested", he had plugged himself into the police radio to listen for any clues about where C.C could be.

"Anything Jeremiah?" asked Lelouch

"No Lelouch, but I've been hearing chatter about a search in the upper docks to Tokyo Bay. They haven't said why yet and even the officers and trying to reduce the chatter for it."

"Thanks, Jeremiah." Lelouch patted him on the shoulder as he wondered back to his bed.

* * *

 **Upper Docks, Tokyo Bay**

C.C was looking out the window of the second story warehouse building near the north docs. It had been a day since she woke up going from a padded cell to a neater room. C.C had also been given a spare change of clothes from Vanessa, a latex one-piece. _'Maybe I should try it on?_ ' C.C undressed quickly down to her underwear. Carefully slipping the latex one piece on and carefully zipped up the back. She looked in the mirror and pattered and slid her hands down the sides on the suit, _'Maybe he might like this, Lelouch doesn't have that many tastes when it comes to me and dressing up.'_ She remembered the time she had bought clothes and was trying them on to appeal to Lelouch's nature, he had shown no interest in them, she was a little disappointed but she didn't mind it, she smiled once more in the mirror and looked how her green hair stood out while wearing the one piece.

"Miss C.C, the setup is ready; Ares would like to see you now." Vanessa opened the door without knocking catching C.C looking at herself. For a few seconds, she admired C.C and her marvelous figure. She saw how the suit showed her curves, and the way it fitted her chest size, but what stood out, was the how the latex perfectly sculpted C.C behind.

Vanessa looked up at C.C, "Ohh C.C your body fits that perfectly!" Vanessa went up behind C.C and moved her hands up and down C.C stomach and hips. C.C jumped as she felt Vanessa's hands, no one else aside from Lelouch had touched her there and not that often either. Vanessa realized what she was doing and moved her hands away. "Ohh my! Sorry C.C I couldn't control myself! I hope you didn't mind, but you look drop dead stunning in that. I reckon you could roll a few heads wearing that out"

C.C could only respond by saying, "ohhh, thanks" as she moved towards the bed to get her wig, picking it up while getting her feet into the high heel boots. "Now shall we go see what this war god wants of me?" Vanessa went out first with C.C following close behind, the walked down the stairs and went to the far back area of the warehouse they were in. In that area, there was a conference table with several chairs and a large monitor

C.C sat down at one of the many free chairs. Vanessa took one of the remotes and turned the TV on, after a few seconds the TV-focused and there he appeared. Wearing the same uniform that he wore when he declared to take over the world, the man who had sent assassins to hurt Nunnally, the man who wanted his spot back, the man who made Lelouch and herself come out of hiding. The man next to him was wearing a similar outfit, however, his helmet had two antler horns sticking out of it.

"The demons kings mistress; I have been looking forward to this meeting for a very long time now." Ares opened up bowing his head in the process.

"I was interested to see the man who would want to follow my previous, lover's path of destruction and so far you have not disappointed." Replied C.C

"I didn't know you existed till the foolish PM decided to point the stick at you. I thought we were the only ones wanting to make the Japan…..no the world bend down to Britannia's rule once more. I must ask why now have you decided to come out of hiding. Was it because you heard us wanting to take over the world? That I wanted to follow the footsteps of the previous emperor and your lover? Or was it because it was going to be your chance to get revenge on that man called Zero?"

C.C looked at him a sighed, "My main reason coming to Japan, was because it's almost time for his funeral. I've been coming to Japan every year since her death to see how he is doing..and I've discovered that every year it doesn't make it any easier. Every day it doesn't get any easier my heart still feels like it will wither and die, the months I haven't been by his side." C.C said in a sad yet lonely tone, "Every day I think to myself what I could have done differently. I decided that I can't feel sorry for myself, I to want revenge on those who betrayed him and plotted against him in all his glory. I too wanted to get revenge on Suzaku who relieved himself to be Zero."

"Yes…my condolences to your loss, I bet it hasn't been easy for you these last few years. But I am giving you a chance at revenge, a chance to wipe out those who rooted for the opposite side. But that's excellent that you have also the same thoughts or goals that we have as well. And trust me that Suzaku brat will get what he's coming to him sooner or later. I ask you the lover of Lelouch Vi Britannia will you join our cause!?"

C.C looked at Ares, and gave him a false smile, _' This is my chance to see what he's going to do to Japan and the rest of the world.'_ C.C stood up and looked up at, "I C.C the mistress of the 99th Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia, accept your offer, in hopes I to shall get my revenge for those who betrayed him so many years to go. I have been waiting for my chance to get my revenge, every day and night I've thought on how I would take my revenge for those who betrayed him.

I thank you, Ares, for giving me the chance to do right by him and get my revenge!" C.C shouted at the top of her lungs what she wanted, showing Ares how badly she wanted it.

"Splendid, splendid! Welcome aboard to The Britannian war Brigade!" Ares stood up and spread his arms out, C.C saw his cheerful smile and how happy he was, _'I can't wait to turn that into a frown.'_

"I do have one question C.C if I may?" C.C sat down and nodded her head, "Are you by chance carrying an heir?" C.C was caught off guard by the question, _'Now what should I do!'_ C.C quickly hugged her stomach thinking desperately of an excuse she could see that Ares, was leaning in waiting to hear an answer. C.C looked upset him "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Ares, by it seems I am infertile, I didn't know I was until I got tested after he died." C.C tried to make herself sad and disappointed trying to fool Ares as best she could.

C.C saw the look on Ares' face, the mix of disappointment and sadness as he leaned in slowly back into his chair. She saw the man on the left put a hand on his shoulder and pattered it several times. "What a shame, I bear you no fault C.C of not being able to conceive a child, I know it was a big ask. But thank you for responding, I know it must be hard talking about subjects like these."

"Yes, they are never easy to talk about." Vanessa, pattered her shoulder as she moved in closer, giving her a shoulder to lean on.

"Well, I guess its time to bring you into the fold, of what we are planning to do, and what to expect in the coming month. We have a large number of surprises for the world."

* * *

 **Old Abandoned Aquarium**

"Lelouch, Lelouch!" Jeremiah came dashing out of the corner room, Lelouch had woken from his nap seeing as there wasn't much to do, "I may have a lead!" Lelouch jumped out of the bed and hurried after Jeremiah. He unplugged the cord that was currently in the police radio, "All forces, please head to Northern Toyko Bay area I repeat please head to (address name). Police tactical forces are on the route, queen's knight is also on her way. All forces please make there way."

"Does this mean?" Lelouch looked at Jeremiah, "Yes I believe so your highness, I believe they have found C.C location."

Lelouch listened a couple more times before he decided he had heard enough, "Anya we are moving now! Jeremiah get the car and what we need."

Lelouch grabbing what he needed and sprinted out towards the front, _'C.C just hold on for a few more hours, I'm coming for you.'_

* * *

 **40 minutes later**

Lelouch, Jeremiah, and Anya had arrived just outside the location where the police and military were. They were surprised at the police and military presence.

"Your Highness, if I may say, how do you plan to get past all the guards without getting caught, let alone getting to Miss C.C and getting her out safely."

"Has the police evacuated the surrounding areas around the docks?"

"I don't believe so your highness, they wanted to strike them quickly without alerting anyone else, to make it look like this was an exercise and not a live capture."

Lelouch looked a the police force and to the warehouse where supposedly C.C was, "Jeremiah and Anya we are going for a walk."

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

"Is everyone here and accounted for chief of police?"

"Yes sir, everyone is in their positions, we have determined that that the warehouse was used as an old storage warehouse, however, it was abounded due to an accident it was closed down and no one has dared to use it. There is currently power running into the building and I've checked with the electric company, that there tapping the electricity illegally, but for some strange reason no one has picked it up."

"Right. How many officers are going in?"

"About fifteen or so sixteen including you sir."

"Have the surrounding area's been notified that this is a test?"

"Yes, they have been, although…we have gotten some unwanted attention from the media, as you can see."

"Yes, I know they are there, just ignore them."

Suzaku and the police chief's side and went to the officers who were doing their gear checks.

"May I have your attention please!"

The officers all turned to Suzaku with their goggles, facemasks, and helmets all holding their guns in a standby position. "Today we are hunting a fugitive who is wanted for questioning over the attacks of the UFN meeting. She may be armed but we don't know, I expect you all to be vigilant and pay close attention to my instructions. We don't know what's in there, or who we will meet. Now follow me if you could."

The fifteen officers marched behind Suzaku, then walked behind a line of police cars where a portable loudspeaker was.

* * *

 **Inside the Warehouse**

"Lelouch you're cutting it fine here….where the hell are you!" said C.C as she sat on the table

 **/flashback**

"So that's how we plan to take over Japan, what do you think C.C? Not bad?" Ares smiled at C.C

C.C was in shock after Ares explained what he wanted to do, she didn't know how to respond. What Lelouch had done was mere child's play compared what Ares wanted to do. He wasn't after certain people, he wanted massive destruction on a scale which she had ever thought before and she had given him every point that Lelouch had used during his campaigns.

"Miss C.C, so your opinion?" C.C panicked as he called her out, she was trying to process everything that had been said.

' _Think! C.C think of something, what would you say?!'_ "It…it…it…sounds marvelous." C.C jumping out of her chair. "They won't know what hit when it comes, and I'm guessing this is coming soon?"

"Yes it is, in a few days time we will deploy out the test, and if it goes well. Then we will be moving up our forces all over Japan. If even the Chinese federation and the EU come to their aid, we will know their every move. I have moles everywhere across the world, all waiting and hoping for blood to be spilled. C.C do you still remember the camping points, for where Lelouch first took over the world and Japan?"

"It was more of a forced barrage, we gained momentum after the SAZ massacre, we steamrolled through all the major towns picking up people. And I should be able to help you, with taking over the world as well, Lelouch had many back up plans for it. For Japan will you be attacking from inland or outland if this test becomes successful?"

"That's still being decided and it will be depended on the test next week. It's going to be so fun watching Britannia and Japanese forces struggle." C.C gulped as she heard his laughter, the maniacal and menacing laugh at echoed through the room.

"I'm sorry to disrupt, but we have a problem." One of the officers came running from one of the doors. "Britannia and Japan have gathered outside the warehouse, we have gathered almost everything, we are just waiting for your command, Ares."

"Yes, of course, Vanessa and C.C please come back to our base of operations, where we can finally meet face to face."

' _I need to stay here so I can be with Lelouch at warn him what can I do! what can I do!'_ "I'm sorry Ares but I will not be able to come with you or Vanessa back to where ever you are."

"Why not!" asked Ares worrly, "I don't want you getting caught by those fools! And I need your help C.C, help taking over this world along with getting revenge."

"I know it sounds like a selfish request however…." C.C panicked trying to think of an excuse, "I cant leave my partner behind. You don't get a chance to find someone in a similar position…"

Ares blinked a few times before he responded, "You have a partner here too? You brought him along as well?"

"Yes for my revenge, he's the only person who ever understood me aside from Lelouch and he too wanted to help me with my cause. I won't get caught because I know he will come and rescue me. I'll act as a distraction while you guys escape. And don't worry, I know a trick or two up my sleeve."

"C.C are you sure, I wouldn't forgive myself if you got caught," Vanessa said while stroking her back up and down.

"I'll be right, I can be very crafty at times." In reality, C.C was a mess; she was stuck and didn't know what to do. She had also lied straight to Ares face, she too was hoping for a miracle to come her way and for her demon to come and sweep her off her feet.

"Are you sure love?" Vanessa asked nervously

"Yes I'll be fine Vanessa," C.C reassuring her

"Very well C.C, there is another hideout similar to this that you should be able to hold out for. I wish you good luck C.C"

"Thank you, Ares." 'Ill be needing all the luck on my side. This will probably use up all my luck for the next 300 years knowing my luck.'

After that C.C saw everyone picking up everything they had, for the 50-60 people who were working here, they could move stuff quickly. There was a hidden lift, that went down to the large sub, that she assumed they had come in. 'they must have scouted this place a long time ago, it would take weeks to move this equipment.'

 **/flashback end**

C.C adjusted her wig and placing the gun in the holster she had been given.

" **Attention."** C.C jumped at the sound of the voice, _'You have got to be kidding me why him of all people! C.C you better make this convincing enough for him to believe you have changed your mind. I better starting think of a speech.'_

" **This is the police and army, we are coming in, please lay down your arms so we can do this peacefully."**

' _Well, I better make it look like I'm not going down without a fight.'_ C.C took out the gun and pulled the trigger three times, three shots going off.

* * *

 **Outside**

"Gunshots heard, sir."

"Alright, weapons hot we are going in."

"All units we are moving in please be there for standby."

Suzaku and the officers followed him into the side entrance. Two officers with a breather aimed it at the door. Getting the nod from Suzaku, they slammed the door as hard as they could, the door flying off its hinges as the rest of the group follow up behind as Suzaku went in first. Everyone turned their flashlights on as they entered the main building.

After entering another door they came to a largish room where the saw a single woman standing there. They all lined up pointing at the woman. Several lasers pointed where pointing where the woman's body. As their flashlights when up to her body and to her face. The same appearance Suzaku had been described too.

"Cera Kingsley, so we finally meet…. where's your partner?" Suzaku said in a pleased voice, he had finally caught the person who had eluded him during the hotel operation

"He's not here as you can see its only me."

"Where's Ares? And is crew?"

"He heard you coming from a mile away." Suzaku noticed the woman Cera Kingsley sitting down on the table.

"You understand why you will be arrested, correct?"

"No I don't." she said with an uncaring tone, "However I could give you another reason If you would like."

"Then please, by all means, tell us what you are here for Cera. Then we can arrest you, for what current chargers we have you on in addition to what you are about to confess."

"I'm here for revenge pure and simple, I'm here for the heads of the black knights who betrayed him five years ago, as well as your head Suzaku of what you made him do." The woman said snarling, at the group of officers

Suzaku looked at her confused, "What do you mean made him do?" Suzaku looked at her with a puzzling look. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I'm surprised you don't even remember little old me. I but remember you clearly, my hatred has been growing all over these years and finally I get to exact my revenge. You are just a bonus to what I want. The Black Knights betrayed him, he did everything for them, he saved some of them, he gave them purpose, and he gave them a home. And more importantly, he was going to win. But of course, someone believed someone else. And so what he had built came crumbling down on top of him. His ALLIES, his comrades BETRAYED him. All for what? All for a better deal!"

Suzaku didn't know what to say, this person had some kind of massive grudge against them, he could feel the hatred and cold words that she spat out.

"You still don't remember who I am! Then I will show you!" the woman grabbed her hair and ripped it off. Suzaku looked in shock as the wig came off; instead of blonde hair, it was green. Suzaku gritted his teeth.

"C.C," he said, he was speechless he didn't know what to say, he looked at her, she was wearing a black latex one piece, her two eyes looked at him, like she was ready to kill, her brows furrowed and the look of pure hatred on her face.

"Why….Why would you side with him of all people! He plans to take over the world! He plans to destroy a peace that Lelouch created." He shouted at the top of his lungs

"I think you mean is "the peace you wanted". I don't care for Ares wants, I'm just here for the ride, I'm just here to kill the Back Knights who betrayed him and you."

"He deceived them! He Geassed them all to follow his will! He ordered the stabbing of the Yamato alliance and the rest of his members. He Geassed Euphie to get what he wanted, to continue his crusade at all costs. He spilled innocent blood at the SAZ massacre, how can you follow someone like that?!"

"I would follow him to hell if I had to. And I know for sure, if the Black Knights didn't rat him out, he would have won and that's what I'm pissed about. And don't get me started on you Suzaku. I know for sure, that Lelouch would have done the right thing, after taking over the world, he would have become a good king. But of course, you got into his head, at Lelouch's state of weakness you were able to manipulate him to your will, you told him the only way to save the world was to die. I should have said something, but I was too much of a coward. I was too afraid to speak up."

Suzaku saw the tears starting to trickle out _, 'What do you mean state of weakness? And manipulating him? And she knew the plan, she didn't say anything so why, why now is she coming out, what could have happened in the time I was away to the point where I killed him, unless..'_

It finally hit Suzaku of why she was doing this, of why she had sided and why she was upset, "You loved him, didn't you….You fell in love with him. When I wasn't there something happened didn't it, he said something to you didn't he."

C.C wiped away the new tears and looked at him, "Yes…I did love him….and I still do, I was his mistress for hell's sake. I'm going down this path for revenge, for the first person I ever loved." shouting at Suzaku

Suzaku was stunned, he didn't know what to say, C.C's real reason was that she had loved Lelouch, she wanted a future with him and the Black Knights….and himself had torn her away from the future of being with him.

"I'm sorry, to hear that C.C, but it had to be done. He was too obsessed with his revenge, even after he had done what he had to do. He needed to be put down. I'm sorry C.C it had to come to this.

Men arrest her."

Suzaku gave the order but no one moved, "I said arrest her!" repeating it once angrily

"Arrest him." Went the robotic voice, all of the sudden fourteen guards, jumped on top of Suzaku, he was surprised as well as C.C, as they all tried to restrain him.

Suzaku struggled against the fourteen other people, he tried to fight back, but in this situation, he could not. "What the hell are you doing, arrest them not me." He was then grabbed and bound by rope and tape.

C.C looked stunned, she didn't know what was happening as she looked at the guards, _'Did Ares have another plan, did he pay them off to save me?'_

The guard who had given the order walked towards C.C. She watched him get closer and closer before they were only a few meters apart. "Did Ares send you? Because right about now I could kiss anyone, my stupid partner didn't even show up, though I think he would be a little annoyed with me. But I'm sure if I explain the situation, I'm sure he would understand, it was his fault anyway."

"You're going to get an ear full from me when we get back to base, of all the stupid things you have done, this is the stupidest idea you have ever come up with.'" The unknown guard removed his goggles and the facemask showing his entire face.

C.C felt something from her heart as she looked at the man's face, she ran and jumped into the man's arms and started to break down, crying her heart out. "R.R", she screamed, "I knew you would come, I was so scared, I didn't know what was going to happen to me! R.R!" C.C hugged Lelouch tightly still crying, "You came for me..." She said softly, Lelouch caressing her hair and patting and rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

"We are going to have a very, very long talk after we get out of here." Lelouch wiped his wife's tears away as he started to kiss her passionately; he helped her up making sure she was ok. He then admired the outfit she was wearing and took a good look at it from head to toe. C.C noticed this and took his hand, she guided his hand down her side, guiding it to her behind and made his hand squeeze it. Lelouch heard the latex squeak as he did so.

"You like it...?" as C.C gave him a long drawn out kiss

"It's different…" Lelouch said nervously not knowing what else to say, he looked at the suit once more, C.C looked at Lelouch and gave him another kiss, smiling from ear to ear.

"So how do you plan to get out of here?" she looked curiously at her husband, wiping away the leftover tears.

"That's already being taken care of; you didn't expect me to come without a plan would you?" as Lelouch caressed her face

"That's my demon king for you." She whispered softly, "Always thinking another way out." Lelouch then moved around her and picked C.C up in a princess carry. C.C then wrapped her arms around Lelouch to support herself. Lelouch with is freehand adjusted his goggles and his face mask, C.C helped him with that seeing she was in a better position.

Lelouch carried C.C to where Suzaku had been bound, "Pick him up and carry him outside, two of you open the doors the rest of you escort him. Suzaku looked up at the man carrying C.C, C.C snuggled more onto him and the guard adjusted his posture and his grip.

* * *

They had only been gone for 15 minutes, Tohdoh who was also overlooking the operation, was worried. There had been no contact from Suzaku or the men. He was about to call another squad to go in when suddenly the front shutters started to open. _'This wasn't part of the plan.'_ "All units ready positions!" Tohdoh wasn't sure what was happening but he was going to prepare for the worst possible situation, The Black Knights and police all formed an oval shape, the media who had been overlooking the situation, also go into position to see what was happening.

The first thing that shocked people was the guards who were carrying out Suzaku all bound, "Suzaku!" Tohdoh shouted. He was in a kneeling position, his legs were bound, his arms were bound to his sides as well as his mouth gagged. And was being carried by three of the guards, they placed him on the floor and pointed their guns at him.

"What the hell is going on!" None of the other police or military knew what was going on. The media, all turning their attention to Suzaku and the guards around him

The rest of the guards came trickling out a few meters apart from one another in two straight lines.

"I may have an answer for that." Said the robotic voice, it was going through all the radios and the open speakers of the police cars and Knightmare's, everyone could hear him speak.

"Because someone tried touching _my_ _treasure_!" There was a very emphasis on the words "my" and "treasure".

And out stepped one lone guard, holding a woman, however, this woman had green hair.

"C.C!" shouted Tohdoh, "Why….why are you here! Of all places!"

* * *

 **Coffee shop**

Kalen looked up at the TV screen as soon as the words "C.C" came across, Kallen looked up to see what was going on, "No…." were the only words she could utter out of her mouth, the rest of the customers also turned to look at the screen, the woman known as the mistress on Zero was there.

"Why C.C?! Why are you siding with them."

Kallen heard Tohdoh asking the million dollar question.

"Revenge, I'm here for revenge. I'm going after all the people in the Black Knights, one by one I will kill them for my satisfaction. No one is safe from what I want."

"For what reason! What could have made you go down this path!"

"Every year, I've gone to Lelouch's grave, I've wept over it on days on end. Trying to find my sense of direction. And I discovered that there's only one thing that will fill the emptiness inside of me. Revenge."

Kallen fell to the floor, in disbelief of what she was hearing, "No C.C you cant…what about Nunnally, have you considered her feelings?! And you have been coming every year to see his grave…every year?!"

"For what reason!?"

"Love." Kallen looked towards the TV, _'love?'_

"I loved him. But when you guys betrayed him all because of the sweet things that Britannia promised you, all of you thought they were lies, saying you have been Geassed. You believed the words of Cornelia, Schnitzel and of course the person who delivered the final blow that bastard, Ohgi. It will be sweet when I behead him in front of the woman he all threw it away for. Her screaming will be the one I will enjoy the most, she will cry and suffer like I have."

Kallen couldn't believe what she was shearing, "She's going all the way. She doesn't care what happens to anyone. What about Nunnally." Kallen didn't know what reaction Nunnally would have to this, but it was going to break her heart.

"And as for Nunnally, she better be careful, she's the one who hurt Lelouch the most, aside from Suzaku. I will enjoy her squirming as she watches the world burn."

"C.C…what path are you walking down, this path of revenge. What would Lelouch think if he saw this? He would be rolling over in his grave!"

"And how do you expect to leave this place." Kallen heard Tohdoh asking C.C, she didn't know either how they would escape, there was Suzaku, knowing how close to Lelouch she was. Kallen knew that C.C would have another way to escape.

"I have an answer for that, you will let us leave, for two reasons." Responded the robotic voice once more

"Ohh what would they be?"

"Well firstly, down by the docks today, the workers were unloading backpacks, the brand new backpacks the ones with the animal symbols on them. So I asked them nicely to take one and go into the city with them. However, I forgot to mention that those backpacks are carrying explosives."

Kallen saw Tohdoh's face drop with disgust and horror, "You don't plan to…"

"Ohh yes, you see there's a timer on them..and in about let's say, in 40 minutes they are all scheduled to go off all at once. Killing how many unknown people and the second would be this man's life."

Kallen heard the panic inside the cafe as they all started to look around for people with backpacks. Some running from there tables, leaving food, drink and personal belongings behind

"And I forgot to mention I saw some school children were looking around, so I gave them a freebie as well."

"You wouldn't dare! You bring kids into this! Just to escape!" No one could believe this guard he had given 100 people including school children, explosives in their backpacks, they were also his hostages

"Yes, I am." Said the robotic voice, "But there's some good news you might want to hear."

"What is it you bastard!" Tohdoh had walked up close to towards where Suzaku was

"I have the receiver at home, and I live…. let's say not too far from here. So if you allow me to leave, I will deactivate the explosives saving everyone from the explosives. You're more than welcome to try and find them yourselves. But almost a twenty minutes as gone past so good luck finding them. So are going to let us leave or are you going to let everyone die."

"Tohdoh…" Kallen saw Tohdoh, trying to decide an impossible choice _. 'No one could have make that choice…its an impossible one to make.'_

"You may leave in peace…."

"A very wise choice, Tohdoh." Kallen could see Suzaku squirming trying to say his opinion. But it had fallen on death ears.

"In two minutes a white car will show up, you let me go through and no one follows, everyone lives to see another day."

Everyone then watched for two whole minutes and soon or later a car arrived. Like someone who had won by using a dirty trick, he walked up tall without a slough. No one being able to see the remorse or even a hint of guild behind the mask and goggles. The guard opened the door and put C.C gently in first and then following behind her, closing the door with the car speeding off.

* * *

 **In the car**

Lelouch sighed as he took off the mask, goggles and the voice scrambler off his larynx, "Anya take us home if you would, I think we have had enough for the day."

"Lelouch, you were not serious were you? Packing bombs in backpacks and even giving them to children?"

Lelouch pulled C.C in closer and started to stroke her hair, "C.C…i would do anything to get you back, even if it meant killing children."

C.C looking at her husband, horrified at the response he had given her, she followed up asking, "You can't be serious Lelouch? Would you really put children's lives in danger…I mean its close to impossible for me to have one but…" Lelouch kissed her while patting her stomach. "It gives no right to hurt them, in any way," C.C said reaffirming her stance on her husband's terrible deed

Lelouch looked at his wife and smiled at her, "Do you think I really would kill children? Of course, I wouldn't, it was a bluff."

C.C breathed a sigh of relief hearing those words, however even for her, it might have gone too far, "Lelouch even I think that's way too far for a bluff, even if it's just to get me back. So there's no timer or anything like that?"

"No, I Geassed a whole bunch of people to carry backpacks around for just over an hour and forty minutes and then they will put them in the bin after the Geass expires, so no need to worry, I won't kill unless I need to or warrants it."

"I'm just scared of whats going to happen to Nunnally, she's going to be so heartbroken when she hears I'm here for revenge for you and nothing else." C.C hugged Lelouch tighter

"I know what you mean C.C, I wanted to say it's not true, but seeing as you made contact we have to make it look real, that you really mean it and it's not some kind of trick. I'm just glad to have you back in arms reach…we are still going to talk about this when we get home aren't we?"

"Yes Lelouch we will, we should have talked about his even before we did this."

"Yes I do agree my dear, I may be a little too overprotective…

"Very overprotective." Retorted C.C, "Where's Jeremiah?"

"Uncle Jerry as gone running an errand for Lelouch, you will see him until tomorrow. "\

* * *

Kallen raced through the city streets to Nunnally's home, she knew that when she would hear the news that C.C had returned and had decided to side with Ares she would be devastated. At least one more hunch about C.C had come to light, C.C did love Lelouch till the very end. And she stated her reasons it was the Black Knights fault that had caused the rift. Kallen had felt sick to the stomach remembering those words Lelouch had whispered to her before he changed sides knowing this would be the only way to get his revenge on his father.

Kallen pulled up to the gates, powering off her bike and taking off her helmet she ran towards the checkpoint gates. "Let me in now!" Kallen roared at the guards who were manning the checkpoint. The guards knowing who she was, opened it without a fuss. Kellan then charged towards the front door, where she saw Sayoko already opening the door.

"Were Nunnally Sayoko?" desperately asking here, "Has she seen the news?!"

"Yes, she has…" Sayoko said sadly as she continued walking, "She's locked herself in her room, no doubt crying. The other servants have been trying to get her out, however no such luck."

"Wheres Suzaku?" As they started to climb the first lot of stairs leading to her room.

"He's being checked out at a hospital, Ohgi and some other members are currently in the meeting, I'm sure he will join later. But by the sounds of it, they are trying to grasp the situation. She now has put a large target on her back. At this point in time, nothing can save her."

"What are they thinking of doing?"

"Locking her up where she will be forgotten. Since its impossible for her to die, they are planning to make her life miserable. As the sad thing is Nunnally can't do nothing about since the crime was committed on Japanese's soil and she has threated not only the safety of the country but the PM's life as well."

Turning the corner they had arrived at Nunnally's room, the servants trying to get her to get her to open the door. As they saw Sayoko and Kallen they stepped away from the door. "When's Milly and co coming?"

"I'm not sure, this situation is a bit delicate, I've asked them to stand down, for the time being, I need someone a little more close to the entire situation."

"You mean me, don't you Sayoko?" Sayoko nodded at Kallen statement knowing it was the right one. The only person to have a little hope to get into the room at to make sure she was ok was Kallen.

Kallen went right up to the door and knocked on it, "Nunnally…It's me, Kallen, could you please open the door…everyone is worried about you…." Kallen could hear the loud cries coming from her room.

"If she relapses, I don't think she will be able to handle it." Sayoko whispered into Kallen's ear, "Otherwise it will be a crowning of a new Queen."

"Nunnally…please let me in so I can help you….Everyone is worried about you and so am i. So could you please open up the door." After a minute or two, the door went click, Kallen slowly opened the door, as she stepped into it, closing the door behind her.

It was still light, the sun was still coming through the shutters, and there lying on the bed crying her heart out, was Nunnally. She was there crying, her eyes completely red. The blue dress she wore was soaked with the tears that it had absorbed. Clutching a picture frame of her brother in her arms. Kallen slowly removed her boots, placing the next to the bed. She then got on the bed and went next to her. She then went behind her, embracing her from the back, grabbing tissues to wipe away her existing tears.

"Nunnally…" Kallen softly spoke as she kissed her forehead, "I know this might be the matter or too little too late….but are you ok." Nunnally shook her head from side to side indicating that she wasn't.

"I know this is dreadful time, with the funeral coming up, but you must stay strong now Nunnally..C.C as made her decision, now we need to overcome it and continue forwards. We can no longer protect C.C as we wanted to."

"But whyyyyyyyyyy.." Nunnally started to wail, "Lelouch would never want this…he wanted everyone live in peace. I don't understand her….why didn't she say anything to him….why didn't she protect him…If she truly loved him why won't she respect his wishes." Nunnally broke out once more. Kallen couldn't do anything; she could only hug her till she would wear herself out.

"Love can turn some people into monsters. Our suspicions seemed to have been correct, C.C did love Lelouch….."

"But still…..But still doesn't give her the right to do this..L-L-Lelouch wanted everyone to have peace….. his sacrifice meant everything to the world. " Talking through her tears, Kallen grabbing another tissue wiped them away," She knew the plan…then why didn't she stop him or Suzaku…Maybe he still would be alive today….maybe I was too naive at the time."

"That's not true Nunnally!" Kallen raising her voice, "You were 15 at the time! Even I didn't know what Lelouch was planning…your brother was a smart and very complicated person, I'm sure he would have taken everything into consideration during this phase. It's not your fault.." Kallen readjusting her into a lying down position, Kallen facing Nunnally on the same pillow

"Sleep Nunnally, I will stay here as long as I can before I get summoned. I'm sure you have been busy in the past day or two, please rest Nunnally." Nunnally nodding closed her eyes, cuddling on to Kallen and she tried to comfort the queen of Britannia.

It had a good hour before Kallen was able to leave Nunnally's side. She had opened the lock and let the other servants attend to her, Kallen was miffed and pissed, she too wanted to know what was going on inside of C.C her head.

"Kallen, they have called for you, Ohgi, Suzaku and other members of the Black Knights as well as Vice Commander Donald." Kallen followed her to where the emergency talks would take place.

"No one expected this, but I had some uneasiness about C.C and the way she vanished."

Sayoko turned to look at Kallen as she said that, "Do you really think, we had this coming? C.C's revenge?"

"I don't know what was going through C.C's mind during the time they were alone, it could have been enough to push her over the edge. She realized that she was going to lose someone she loved…" Kallen sighed as Sayoko escorted her to where the meeting was being held. As the got to the door, Sayoko turned to Kallen, "Try to keep them level-headed, in there…I'm sure they already fired up as it is.."

"I'll, try my best….." Kallen prepared herself for what was behind the doors.


	12. Chapter 12

hey Everyone!

Welcome to chapter 12! The longest chapter i have some far have written up! I would have posted it sooner, but with the long break over last weekend i kind of waited. Id almost thought i'd put up a chapter for April fools day with some silly content (but didn't, thought it would be to cruel)

More importantly! This fanfic has hit a massive milestone, its gone over the 100,000 word mark! Which is a large milestone for myself has a first time writer!

And Thank you my reader's for helping me this far!

 **Reviews :**

Persona of the people: I thank thee for the suggestion, it wasn't harsh at all, it was a good suggestion, and ya know what, i kind of agreed with ya. The only really hard part, was to figure out how to punish C.C. Because you know this is modern day society that doesn't happen at all. I hope the restrictions i have added in this case, would be appropriate retribution.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Storm**

 **The Old Aquarium**

 **14/7 – 9:45 pm**

C.C stirred from her sleep, rubbing her eyes as she opened them adjusting to the dim light. She looked around only to find she was in a bed, so looked around the bed to find that she was the only one there. Between her arms was a pillow, she felt with the side of her face as she rubbed it a few times. _'This scent it's his...so this means I'm still home'_. She lifelessly fell back onto the bed, rubbing the spare pillow again her cheek. "So I see you're finally up." C.C rolled on the bed facing the voice where it had come from. There standing in the dim light unable to see his face was the familiar outline, the name she had fallen in love with, Lelouch. "I didn't sleep that long." C.C said as she sat up on the bed.

"You have been sleeping since we got back.." As Lelouch walked out of the dim lit light, "Well…that's because I missed this bed…..it was so lonely." C.C said defensively

Lelouch could only sigh at the cute face his wife was making, "However…I'm really cross at you C.C." C.C heard the change of tone in his voice; it wasn't the normal refined voice, it sounded more like an emperor or king. Lelouch having disappeared, was now coming back into the view; she could hear the sound of a chair being dragged across the carpet floor. Lelouch pulled up the chair and sat down.

"Of all the stupid things you have done, this has to be the most reckless thing you have ever done. Even the stuff you did back then, while I was at school does not compare to what you have done. Why would you do something so reckless, you scared me half to death allowing yourself to get caught, after my specific instructions to stay indoors until they gave up the search!" Lelouch slammed in hand which was now curled up in a fist, "As well as scaring Anya half to death! Do you know how guilty and worried she felt?!" Lelouch letting out a huff, "And what happened if you had woken up on a ship, somewhere in the middle of the ocean! Then what!?"

C.C eyes widened, she in her five years of being married to Lelouch he had never, ever raised his voice at her, not even the time they were in UAE she had removed the headscarf to try a different hat. He had told her off, but never in a manner like this. She could well the truly stand up to Lelouch, but from some strange reason, she didn't have the energy or the strength to stand up to him.

"So what have you got to say for yourself?" C.C shook her head as she tried to focus once more on her husband. She got up from the bed only wearing once of his shirts and sat on top of his lap, embracing him. Lelouch looking at his wife defenseless manner embraced her, "You are the only person who has kept me focused this entire time. But this time C.C I really did almost lose you….you know?" Lelouch started to stroke his wife's hair

"Yes, I know…" C.C finally speaking up, "However I have to step in when my husband does something foolish or still recovering from something. I want to be useful and I can be useful, I am not some kind of maiden who waits for her prince to came and rescue the day. I am strong and I can hold my own ground. I went out because we had no leads on Ares or anything to go on. I now know so many things and what he plans to do. I just wanted to feel useful."

"C.C, not ever once I have thought you of being dead weight, you too, are an important person in this plan to beat Ares." Lelouch trying to reassure C.C, "You may have done a good job getting into Ares business. But I still upset at you and your antics."

"Very well I believe you, but try your best not to scare me like that during the UFN meeting it breaks my heart whenever I see you like that." C.C stomach rumbled and she had slept for more of the afternoon. Shegot off her lap and went over to the computer that was set up, "Now time to get some pizza, Lelouch could you go and pick it up, I'm sure I've been put on house arrest like the time in England."

"Very well C.C.." Lelouch sighed, _'We have a serious talk and now all she wants is pizza, how typical of my wife.'_

"Huh…" C.C looked at the screen and once more at the credit card number," why is it declined? The card was working fine a few days ago.." C.C tried a few more times however it still said declined. She then turned to who husband who was still sitting down. "I guess you had something to do with this didn't you?" C.C waving the card

Lelouch sighed, "Consider this part of your punishment." He saw C.C get up and walk over to a pile of bags that were nearby, "The money and the other cards have been moved as well, I'd be surprised if you could find the spot." C.C looked at Lelouch with a grumpy look on her face and she walked straight up to her husband and sat once more on her lap. "Could I please have some money to buy some pizza?" asking grouchily

"C.C it's almost ten pm I'm not going to get you pizza at this hour if you want something I'll cook something for you instead…while I'll do that I'll tell you what I had to go through to get you safe and the risks I had to back to save your behind."

 **/flashback**

The three of them got out of the car, they all saw the forces that were surrounding the warehouse where supposedly Ares base of operations was as well as C.C.

"Dammit." Lelouch cursed as he looked around the scene, "There's too many of them now. The Black Knights, Britannia, and the Japanese. What mess as has C.C gotten herself into this time. She's made this ten times worse than anything."

Lelouch could only look in disbelief, what he could see there was no opening what so ever between the police lines, "Jeremiah could you go quickly go check the warehouses and see if there's anything we can use?"

"Of course your highness, I'll be back in a few minutes." Jeremiah hurried off towards the other warehouses.

"R.R….do you think C.C will be ok?" He turned to Anya who was very worried, "Maybe I should have stood my ground and said no to C.C. I'm sorry R.R…this…this is my entire fault." Anya looked down, with the look of disappointment.

"It wasn't your fault, don't beat yourself up about it." Lelouch patting her shoulder, "C.C can be demanding at times, even I have trouble dealing with her at time due to her carefree nature. You should have seen her during my attack in Britannia, she would somehow always manage to escape my sight and then finding her in the most stupidest of places." Lelouch trying to comfort Anya and her mistake.

Five minutes later Jeremiah had come back, "Your Highness." Jeremiah whispered in Lelouch's ear, "I have found something that might help, they haven't cleared all the area's surrounding the docs. Five warehouses down there are workers unloading what seem to be backpacks, there also seem to be school children there on an excursion of some sort. I don't know if it's a guided tour or something else."

"What kind of backpacks are they moving?" Asked Lelouch, "It's those new backpacks that I and Anya have seen, the ones with the animal symbol on it, they are for…what was ti again..." Jeremiah trying to remember the brand name or what company sold them

"They are backpacks that are meant to help with back problems, schools have been switching to them because they have found they have more cushioning and padding on them." Said, Anya,

Both Jeremiah and Lelouch looked at Anya, with a look of surprise on their faces, Anya looked at the two men, "Because I think they look cute…." Anya looked down towards the ground and said it softly. They both looked to one another; they didn't know what to say to Anya's cute expression on her face.

"That might be of some use to us…Jeremiah, how many people could you roughly see?"

Jeremiah thought hard, "I don't know your highness.. I could say easily up to hundred people."

"Then that will have to do…..come you two follow me." Jeremiah and Anya followed quickly behind Lelouch to see what he would come up with.

Lelouch, Jeremiah, and Anya had entered the back of the warehouse, having to Geass a few of the guards just so they could slip through. The warehouse they had entered was a storage or sorting distribution point. The place wasn't crawling with guards, just workers, supervisors and of course school children. The three of them were hiding behind one of the crates, three of them watching their moments.

"Your Highness, how will this help get C.C out of her situation?" Asked Jeremiah curiously, he knew Lelouch was a genius, but even he thought this would be impossible

"Jeremiah, did you bring your pistol with you, by any chance?" Jeremiah looked at Lelouch and gave him a strange look on his face, Jeremiah felt his body for the weapon, "Yes I do your highness, I bought a spare one in case, why? Did you forget to bring one with you?"

"No I did, give your spare one to Anya." Jeremiah did so without complaint handing the weapon to Anya

"Your Highness, what are we planning to do here?"

"Follow my lead." Lelouch got up around the crate, Jeremiah and Anya looking to one another before following Lelouch.

The workers and everyone else had stopped working, so the kids could ask them questions about the factory or the process. As they started taking questions, Lelouch lifted up his gun and fired a few shots into the air. Everyone else jumped at the sound of gunfire and turned to see where the shots were coming from. People screamed as the saw the three gunmen; a few of the workers ran towards them trying to protect the kids, however, they were defeated by Jeremiah in a quick fashion.

Several minutes later they rounded up everyone who was in the factory, while that was taking place Anya had returned from disabling the security cameras and erasing any trace of them. Jeremiah predictions had been correct, there were roughly one hundred people in the factory.

"What do you want, you scum?!" Lelouch turned his attention to the person who had shouted the comment; he was wearing a suit, Lelouch, assuming that he was the person in charge. Lelouch saw the children weeping as well as others crying, some saying there final prayers.

"Fear not, none of you are going to die so just sit down and take a few minutes."

"Then what are you planning to do with us, if your not going killing us?! You do know that the police a nearby, it sur-"

"They are being preoccupied with something else more, important for the time being, no one is coming to save you."

"R.R may I have a moment of your time?" Lelouch turned to Jeremiah and walked over to him, "Lelouch what are you planning to do with all these people?" Jeremiah whispered into his ear, "I don't think they will be any use to us in the short term, so what is there purpose?"

"Have the police said when they are moving in?" Jeremiah put something into his ear and after a minute or two Jeremiah pulled it out again, "thirty minutes, they are currently checking who owns that warehouse and how they are getting power into the building." Lelouch turned back to the crowd they had gathered up. He walked to the front of the room and raised his gun, pulling the trigger trying to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentleman I have a job for you." The crowd gave him a funny look, Lelouch took is cap off, showing off his entire face including his Geass eyes.

The crowd gasped with horror as they noticed the mans eyes, "Those eyes… are the same ones what everyone saw during the UFN attack, something called Geass." Someone said from the crowd, Lelouch was surprised at the comment thinking everyone would recognize his face and who he was, but no one seemed to remember him.

"Obey my orders!" Lelouch shouted and a few seconds later, "Yes your highness." The crowd responding in sync, "Please take a backpack from this place and head off in separate directions into the city. School children please stay together as one group with your teachers or assistants. And in exactly one and half hours, put the backpacks into the bin and forget this event ever happened!"

So everyone got up and took a backpack and head off outside into the city, Lelouch watched one by one as they each took a backpack and left the warehouse. After five minutes the warehouse was completely empty, only leaving Lelouch, Anya, and Jeremiah inside.

"Your Highness, if I may ask so boldly why did you do that to them…just to carry around backpacks?" inquired Jeremiah, he was somewhat interested in what his Highness had planned.

"A reason to let us go free." As Lelouch put his cap back on, "It gives me a chance when I get C.C out to escape, I will tell them what I've done and they will have a choice. Once C.C is safe, I know we will be met with resistance so in order to avoid that I will give them a choice. Let us leave and they day, if course it will be a bluff but they wont know yet. Suzaku will also been used as a chip. Of course all that will depend on the second person who takes command after Suzaku is captured. If it's a Britannia commander he will assume will ask for the release of Suzaku and he will be our bargaining chip. If it's a Japanese commander, the children will be the barging chip to get out and Suzaku will be left in the warehouse.

Your job Anya will be informing me who you think will be second in command after Suzaku goes in. If your unable to do so, I'll use both barging chips." Anya nodding at the job she needed to do.

Jeremiah was stunned at Lelouch's thinking, "That's a genius play your highness, getting an option ready for either a Japanese or Britannian commander who's helping with the operation. And I think you will be correct about Suzaku's dilemma, wanting to redeem himself after the failure of the first capture. But your highness how do you plan to get into the group, that will be going into the building with Suzaku?" he asked

"That is what we are going to do now, Anya could you please go to the car and be on standby, it might be awhile. But you will know when to come pick us up."

"Yes Lelouch, and please just make sure C.C is safe." Lelouch rubbed Anya's head, "Don't worry Anya, she will be fine…I'll make sure of it." Muttering the last part, "Come on Jeremiah we need to move." Lelouch walked out of the warehouse, adjusting his cap as Jeremiah walked very quickly behind him.

As Lelouch and Jeremiah made their way back to where the police and other forces were set up, they turned a corner only to find a police line at been set up between one of the gaps between the warehouses.

"Your Highness I suggest we find another route this way will get us nowhere. I suggest we use your Geass to cross the gap and see what's on the other side. "

"It would be the same situation on the other side, where everyone else would be including the media being stationed."

"As you wish your highness, so how to we proceed? I suggest Geassing them and taking their clothes and both of us infiltrating the group that meant to be going in." As Jeremiah looked around the corner, trying to determine the best way of interacting with the police officers.

"You are not going Jeremiah." Lelouch moved his cap, adjusting his hair so the guards would not be able to see his eyes until the last second. Jeremiah looked at Lelouch, with a look of surprise, "I beg your pardon, your highness? I thought we would both go in. I can't stand the thought if something happens to you. What do you think would happen if the public or your sister saw you?! There would be bigger consequences. I insist your highness, let me come with you." Pleaded Jeremiah as Lelouch got himself organized. He saw a small case the Lelouch had pulled out of his pocket. Jeremiah saw Lelouch opening the case and looked what was inside. There he saw a small circle shape chip of some sort, he saw Lelouch pushing the middle button and placing it just below the larynx.

"Testing." Jeremiah jumped at the sound of the robotic voice as Lelouch spoke. "Your job Jeremiah will be to go inside the warehouse and see if you can gather any important documents they might have. Maps, data, usb hardware, anything that might help us with his planning or his funds."

"As you wish your highness…I pray you good luck to get C.C out, whereever she may be." Jeremiah sighed and as he moved his hoodie over his head. "After you, your highness."

Both of them got up and went around the corner, the six officers saw them, "Please go back, there is an operation going on here, all civilians must be at least 100 meters away from here." Said one of the officers.

Lelouch lifted up his head, "You are all now under my command!" The six police officers, "Yes your highness!" As they stood up straight, feet together. "Jeremiah go see if you can find an entrance or make one if you must."

"As you wish your highness, I shall be off then." Jeremiah went past the police line and wandered off.

"Now as for you lot." Looking at each of them trying to decide which uniform to take, after mulling over it for a second, "You there second from the right, take off all your clothes and your police gear and wear mine, the rest of you stand attention." The guard and Lelouch started to strip, swapping clothes.

After a few minutes Lelouch was in full police uniform, he adjusted the black face mask making sure it covered his mask, he then put the black tinted goggles on, ' right all done now to find the squad of officers.' Lelouch turned to one of them, "Which officers are the ones that are going?" he asked

"To the far right of the compound, a green tent is where they are setting/gearing up, they are meant to be going in the next twenty minutes, your highness." _' hat doesn't leave me much time, dammit.'_ "Thanks for the information now go back to your normal posts, oh and allow the gentlemen who was with me to pass through."

"Yes, sir!" The all lifelessly said and the regained their positions and stood like nothing had happened. Lelouch entered the massive area looking for the green tent, he was amazed at the resources they had out to play. He looked to his left and saw his dear old friend barking out orders, _'I knew you would come Suzaku, so are so predictable, but that's good for me, at least I know who I'm dealing with now and not some unknown commander.'_

Lelouch kept walking, he found the green tent he was looking for, making sure no one else was around, he entered the tent.

He noticed there were fifteen men in total, one of the noticing him, "Oi what are you doing here? The section is off limits to most personel. State your business, before we remove you from here."

"Sorry, sir. I have more orders from the queen's knight, I'm sorry for interfering. But he said to deliver this info quickly." Lied Lelouch

"Fine, fine, no worries officer. Men, we have more orders from her highnesses knight, everyone gather around." They all gathered around in an oval shape around Lelouch, waiting for their orders.

He removed his goggles, "You are now under my command." Quickly before they noticed his eyes

"Yes, sir!" They all said to Lelouch, he sighed a breath of relief, 'one step closer to her now.' "One of you please remove your uniform and switch with mine." The guard did what he was told and after a few minutes, Lelouch was in a bulkier uniform the ones that the JDSF wore. "You there go back to the police control line facing the water."

"Yes sir!" the replacement guard left the tent and walked towards where he was told, "Now as the rest of you, please follow any normal instructions of the person in charge of the operation. Once C.C as revealed herself, you will stop following my orders once 10 minutes is up and I get into a white car."

"Yes, sir!" they all said in unison.

 **10 minutes later**

"Attention!" all the officers including Lelouch all stood up straight as a high ranking officer came into the tent, "Right all of you follow me, you will be following Sir Kururugi of the infiltration of an Ares base." They all followed the officer through the cut off area, to what seemed like a makeshift barricade, fifth teen meters away from the main door.

'This is going to kick up a storm once this finishes, even the media are here as well.' Lelouch thought has he turned his head to see everyone. Lelouch saw the person he hated and cherished the most. _'Suzaku..'_

"Gather up everyone!" said Suzaku, "Do today's object will be to infiltrate this warehouse behind me, it has been confirmed that this is one of Ares safe houses so to speak. We don't know whats in there or who will be inside. Deadly force has been authorized, so safety's off once we get inside. Our main objective aside from infiltration will be to apprehended Cera Kingsley, she is to be taken alive..if possible."

' _Damit, dammit, dammit, C.C I hope the hell you're in there, don't try to pull anything stupid.'_

 **/flashback end**

C.C was surprised, "You went through all of that just to get me back?" C.C asked as she ate what Lelouch had prepared for her

"Yepo, it wasn't easy, even I thought I would get caught at one point. But I managed somehow to get you back. You really are troublesome you know that right?"

"hmmmhuh" C.C said and she continued to scoff down her food, savouring every bit of it, "Whats our next plan?" she asked

"Depending what information you share with us tomorrow when Jeremiah and Anya come."

* * *

 **14/7 – 10 pm**

Kallen was walking home after the long meeting she had had with Ohgi and the others, the fact that C.C had popped out of nowhere and being found in one of Ares's hideouts. There had been lengthy discussions on how she had managed to sneak her way into Japan, let alone wandering the world, with one thing on her mind, revenge. Everyone was still panicking that there were now two Geass users in the same place, one fighting for the safety of the world and one is against it. Kallen had raised the point several times that they needed to make contact with Zero, but they were adamant about it.

The whole issue when Zero first unmasked himself, there was a massive fight pinning the Japanese and Britannia's. No one wanted something like that again, that's why they were afraid of Zero although they wanted his help.

There was another issue that was discussed without Nunnally, however, Cornelia was there. If Ares did attack, there would be a city-wide evacuation of Tokyo, if given enough warning. They didn't want to take any chances when Ares attacked, they wanted to make sure they could reduce casualties.

Kallen unlocked the front door, "Mom I'm home." She shouted out, closing the door behind her, "Welcome back dear, did everything go ok? I know with the C.C stuff it must be madness at the palace."

Kallen nodded in agreement," Mom I have a question for you….. if was someone close to you and they died and…. you a chance of taking revenge would you take that chance?" Kallen asked, she had never been in love before; she had a crush or thing for Lelouch but nothing else.

"Is this about the C.C girl and Lelouch? What she said over the news this afternoon?" Kallen nodded while sitting on the couch next to her mother, "Love can be a fickle thing my dear, sometimes when you are close to someone special and you lose them, it can drive a person to do many unreasonable things…it's like any other love story, a person they love dies, they get revenge, however, it doesn't punish their thirst, but it's not that simple is it this time around isn't?"

"No…its not, it's a lot more complicated then it seems, what C.C said about getting revenge. We could have won, but then everyone found out about Lelouch's power, his Geass…everyone thought that they had been Geassed. I knew the truth and they thought they were being controlled, then with Oghi coming in with his now wife, it turned everyone's opinion upside down. I would have stuck by Lelouch however… I asked him what I was to him, he just told me I was a pawn and that I needed to live after I left."

"That boy really meant something to you didn't he?" Her mother consoling her, "Yea he did, he did so many things for us and that's why I'm more or less looking after Nunnally because was she's lonely. She even calls me her older sister from time to time because of the time I've spent with her."

"Yes I know Kallen, you are a very good soul, if your brother and father were here, they would be proud as well. " her mother sighed, "In order to change C.C's mind you must convince her the revenge is something she will not be satisfied with. And that once she gets her revenge she will feel empty and nothing will even bring her loved one back. It will be hard since she has been this grudge for quite a time."

Kallen nodded as she cuddled onto her mother, "I wish the world would come to peace and accept it." She sighed, "Mother there's also one thing I want you to do for me." Kallen looked to her mother, with somewhat of a worried look on her face, "In most cases, the fighting will start again, that's why I'm asking you to leave and take what you can carry. There will be a city-wide evacuation and I want you to get out first before there's a panic." Kallen could see her mother looking around what they called home, it wasn't much, but it still meant something for them, Kallen could have easily bought a better place after working and the payment she got from fighting.

"So its come to that has it." she asked stroking her daughter's red hair, "Lucky we don't have much to pack, I will get some boxes and start to move them, but what about you dear?"

"I'm going to have to stay, im one of the best Knightmare pilots the Black Knights have, so I won't be coming with you." Kallen could see the worried look in her mother eyes.

"Ok my dear, I will pray for your safe return, could you get some moving boxes tomorrow? I think I can still drive, although it's been more than seven years since I last driven, is there anywhere I should be going?"

"Ummm, there is a house I bought a place in Okaya, it should be safe, hopefully, we can stop Ares before anything else happens."

"Wow! When did you by that? And that Area is nowhere near cheap."

"I wanted a place where I would relax, I've been renting it to people when they want to get away from everything. A home away from home you could say."

* * *

 **Prime minister's residence**

 **14/7 – 10:30 pm**

"I'm not leaving, I'm staying here and fighting! This is my home as much as yours!" Violetta shouted at the top of her lungs, "I was a lord who fought in wars as well, I'm not backing down."

Ohgi had asked his wife to leave with their son before war broke out. "Please dear, I'm only thinking whats best for you and our son. You are both important to me and I don't want to lose you both. If my life is lost, I still have two people who can carry on my legacy."

"What about Tohdoh and his wife Chiba?" Is she leaving Tohdoh behind and running with their two children?"

"No…" Tohdoh said in defeat, "But –",

"But nothing! If they are fighting then so am I, I'm a proud Japanese and Britannian who will fight for my country and my son in hope of a better future."

"My dear you haven't driven a Knightmare in several years, what makes you think that you will be able to pilot one again, with the same standard?!"

"Never underestimate me Ohgi, and you should know that by now! And we have to support our husbands, there's nothing wrong if I go to battle as well, I was in the pursuit team, along with several other good lords who were good at pilotis."

"Mommy…daddy…" Both of them turned to see who had said their names, their little son was standing in the doorway, holding what seemed to be one of his toys with a maid behind him.

"I'm so sorry, I could not put him to sleep, he wanted something to drink, so I brought him here, I wasn't too sure to do." Said the maid bowing her head, "It seems I have come at a bad time, I'll escort him back to bed."

"No its alright I've got him." Violette went over to her son Makoto. The black haired, tanned skin, that reflected her skin tone and the blue pajamas he wore, she picked him up, the five-year-old yawned as she picked him up. The child fell quickly back asleep in his mother arms, gently rocking him.

"Husband this is not over, this is a tactical retreat." Trying her best to shout while whispering, "I am coming to fight if you like it or not. If not for Japans sake then for his sake a well."

"Mommy…why where you and daddy fighting." The little child said sleepily, his eyes dropping as he woke up again, "Mommy and daddy were having a discussion, nothing for you to worry about, its way past your bedtime. And if you don't fall asleep soon, no TV for you in the morning." As she carried the child back to his room.

Ohgi collapsed on the sofa, his arms stretched across the top of the sofa, he looked at the frame that stood on the small table, the three of them all smiling. He rubbed his weary eyebrows, contemplating what to do with his wife.

"This is getting too much for me…maybe I shouldn't have decided to become the PM of Japan... too many problems have arisen in these five years. No one said the job was going to easy, but if someone told me another war was about to start, I would have left it for the next generation," Ohgi sighed, "I should be getting ready for bed….tomorrow is going to be another long day. Aside from what the ministers said, I'm glad Zero is back and helping us. Zero is able to do things that we can't do, he cuts through the red tape. But none of us what the same thing to happen again. At least the public Is not in an outroar and actually supports Zero."

* * *

 **15/7**

 **The Aquarium**

Lelouch was the first one to wake up again; he let out a yawn, as he looked towards his left. His wife C.C had again slept in a funny position, Lelouch didn't mind, however, he was always afraid that if he moved her she would get upset. C.C had currently wrapped her arms around Lelouch's stomach, like hugging a teddy bear, her head currently resting on one of his arms. He could feel his wife's breath in his ear, as well as her warm unclothed body against his.

Lelouch laid there hoping she moved, she didn't, he was stuck fast. As he began to adjust C.C so he could escape, C.C moaned. Lelouch froze as he heard, after a second or two, he moved again, able to undo C.C's grip she had on him. "What do you think you're doing?" Lelouch froze and turned to his left, he saw her curious, half wake golden eyes, looking up at him while he had her arms in the air.

"Errrr…I was trying to get up, but you had me in your clutches. So I was trying to move them without waking you up.." Lelouch after becoming caught, rested her arms on his stomach and he lay down once more. C.c moved a bit closer, kissing him on the cheek as she re-armed herself on to Lelouch, "You will never escape my clutches, not as long as you next to me." She said sleeply

"I never want to escape your clutches, my dear witch." As Lelouch caressed her long green hair, "But do enlighten me…who's going to make you breakfast, if I'm in your clutches?" Lelouch gave a smirk to C.C, who pondered for a second or two about the question Lelouch had asked her. She detached her self from Lelouch rolling up the blanket with her body as she faced the other way. "Just this once, I'll allow you to escape my clutches, however next time you won't be so lucky." C.C let out a small giggle, like some villain figuring out a new plan. Lelouch smiled as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Getting up and putting some clothes on he went to the kitchen to make something for the villain.

While making breakfast, two more figures appeared, Jeremiah and Anya had entered, "Morning your highness, how are you and Miss C.C ferrying?" As he leaned over the counter

"She's fine, she still in bed, I was only able to escape after I poised the question of 'who will make breakfast?' she seemed to let go very quickly. Would you and Anya like breakfast as well?"

"Well is he highness if offering, how could we not refuse! Right Anya?" Anya nodded her head to Jeremiah question, Lelouch got to work for two more servings for them.

"C.C! Breakfast is ready and please put some clothes on, we have guests!" Lelouch shouted over the table top, C.C dragged herself to the table, where Lelouch plattered the food, it was a mix of Japanese and English cuisine. The three of them drooling at the site of the food, as they began to eat away at the lavish breakfast Lelouch had cooked up.

After several minutes of just eating, they had finished off the breakfast, all of them complimented Lelouch and his cooking skills. As they put the plates and everything else into the dishwasher, it was finally time to get down to business.

"Jeremiah what did you find yesterday, before we ask C.C what she found on her little adventure…." Jeremiah grabbing something that was hanging from a chair, opening the top bit up revealing a piece of paper. Jeremiah unfolded it and spread it across.

"I believe it's a blueprint, your highness, although I can't figure out the life of me what it could be used for, I know it's a ship of some kind, but I thought you might been able to to deduct something from it." Lelouch leaned over inspecting the blueprint, as Jeremiah had suggested it was a blueprint of a large ship. As the sketch indicated it was roughly 300 meters long and about 50 wide. The blueprint showed marked areas. Some of these points said, "energy storage, "cooling", "water pump", "electrical output." Lelouch still scanning the notes, noticed at the back of the ship seemed to be some kind of exit/entrance.

Lelouch scanned once more at the outline and noticing the long cylinder shape pipe sticking out from the haul of the ship, it was a rough sketch of something. "I don't have a clue on what its meant to be for, its some kind of cooling system, for the ship, but what the cylinder shape is that's sticking out from the haul, I have no idea."

"It's a weapon…" Jeremiah and Lelouch looked to C.C who had spoken, "It's a weapon that Ares intends to use as his main way of getting what he wants, the world."

"C.C could you please elaborate a bit more of when you mean by a weapon?"

"Very well here's what happened."

 **/flashback**

"That's all the campaign points I can remember Ares, off the top of my head. It's been awhile since that day."

"Yes, yes I can understand, I will incorporate those into our planning of what you have given us. I can see this will be a very, very fun." C.C could see the smug look on Ares' face and she told him everything she knew.

"But how do you plan to take over Japan, with let alone three forces and maybe even more backing Japan?"

"Ahh! You see the Knightmares were a bit tricky to make…you see, the 99th emperor blew out, Mt Fuji which was seventy percent of the world's Sakuradite distributor. Over the years sakuradite price skyrocketed and now the only military and police forces have access to it instead of the wider community. So we had to develop a brand new energy source thanks to our genius scientists and inventive thinkers. Electricity has been the source of energy that has powered many things, so why not power Knightmares in it. And while running tests we had some very interesting results and how well static electricity can power a Knightmare.

So once the testing was done, most of us thought about putting it into a weapon and so the prototype Zeus was created. Using electricity and friction it powers the electrical charge and once it hits its peak. It will fire a beam of direct energy. And as for flying craft they will be carrying a new weapon someone called, electromagnetism. It powers up a projectile and fires it at high speeds; it can even crack the luminous shield for the current generation of air carries.

Once the tests are achieved, we will begin our invasion, we will prepare drop ships carrying these electromagnetism weapons and using gravity hurl the bombs onto Japan and deliver a payload. It will be glorious! The Japanese won't know what hit them.

Once we get our hooks into Japan, the advanced Knightmares will rip up everything in its path, it will be glorious!"

"And what about those civilians then? Will you be mass murdering them as well?"

"I would never to that, I would give them a chance to surrender, I won't be an absolute tyrant, ill be like the 99th emperor still being a fair and gentle ruler while at the same time leading with an iron fist!"

 **/flashback end**

Jeremiah and Lelouch slumped back into their chairs, unable to comprehend what C.c had told them, "They found another energy source aside from Sakuradite and they have weaponized it?! Using electricity?! This is brand news to me… whoever is backing Ares must have very deep pockets or have lots of supporters from somewhere to support this large cause…but I cannot imagine the life of me who would benefit from this war… Your Highness, what do you make of this?"

Lelouch who had been silent, he around stood up and moved towards the free window, "They won't stand a chance, if Ares really have made those weapons; the world will become his in only a matter of years. Instead of taking decades and decades it will only take him years. My path was very quick only because it was in the prime of Knightmares and weapons."

"So your highness, how do you plan to fight him and his weapons?"

"We fight fire with fire, one doomsday weapon with another doomsday weapon." Lelouch smiled from ear to ear

Jeremiah, Anya, and C.C looked at one another cluelessly and they could only see Lelouch smile, that creepy grin whenever he had an idea or something had gone very well. "Stop grinning like that he creeps me out." Said C.C sighing at Lelouch, Lelouch quickly changed back to his normal smile.

"Your Highness..how are we going to find another doomsday weapon to fight it? There was no way the four of us would be able to stop this weapon. And to have another doomsday at hand was just not possible."

"There's a bunker in Tokyo we will have to unearth, it's holding many things that I placed there right under Suzaku's nose during those final months after he pretended to die. I made sure that you Jeremiah, and C.C would have access to it and you are both holding the keys to it."

Jeremiah blinked a couple of times unable to understand what his highness was saying, "But how do you know it's not been unearthed?"

"Jeremiah you might not have known this but…I implanted something in your cybernetic interface without you knowing, it's an alarm system." Jeremiah blinked a couple of times. "You gave me something?"

"Yes. I haven't messed with your programming or anything like that, it was just an added feature that some people added during your maintenance work, they were Geassed so no one would know about it. And as for C.C, the ring I gave you in that letter is a key for that place." C.C looked the wedding ring that Lelouch had given her after he died. He had reused it when they actually got married on that day in December.

"There was something else in the suitcase I gave you, it's a GPS. It would activate if someone try to open the bunker with force. I think it might be time to show you where. Jeremiah, could you please get the car ready."

A little while later, the four of them found themselves at the lower part of the docks. It had been abounded for many years, where the homeless mostly squatted. The government had no plans it fixing it. Was more of a "blind spot" for Tokyo, to where everything would be forgotten. For where they were, they had a perfect view of the sea and the upper docks. After waking five minutes they came to a rundown looking warehouse. It was like all the others around, old, rusting and deserted.

Lelouch went the door and feeling around he found the panel he was looking for, applying pressure to the pressure point. Something flipped out, from what everyone could see it was a retinal scanner, "Jeremiah if you could please look into the scanner with your Geass eye." Jeremiah did and so and lean into it. A red light scanned the eye and after a few seconds there was a "click!" Everyone heard the bolts of the door unlocking. Lelouch tugged on the door, pulling the door. The three of them went inside, with Lelouch closing the door as he was the last person. He slammed the door shut, and after a few seconds, the lights automatically came on.

"Wow" was the only thing Jeremiah could say, there standing in the middle of the warehouse were two Knightmares, "So this is where you were hiding it, your highness…I would have never guessed it would be here. And even miss C.C 's Knightmare is here as well." Standing next to Lelouch Knightmare the Shinkiro was C.C pink Knightmare that she had only piloted once.

"So you fixed it up?" As C.C stroked her Knightmares foot, admiring it. "Yes, I did." Said Lelouch, "I even made some improvements on it as well. But this is not we want." Lelouch walked to the other end of the warehouse where another door stood. Instead of having a pop out scanner there was a small hole in the wall and around it where several circles.

"C.C, place your ring with the emerald inside the hole." C.C clenched her fist and placed the emerald inside of it. After a few seconds, the second door clicked open. C.C turned to Lelouch, "Whats in my wedding ring Lelouch...I want an explanation.."

"Inside the ring, there's a code so to speak embedded inside the emerald, the laser scanner reads the code inside the ring and opens the door. It took me awhile to figure out how to get it inside. But I managed somehow." Lelouch went inside first and flicked on a light switch. Lelouch and everyone else followed down what seemed to be an endless about of steps, after reaching the bottom, all three of them were amazed.

"This is incredible your highness, how is there such a large living space underneath here?! It must have taken weeks to prepare." They looked around, the saw amphibious Knightmares, batterers, weapons, a crane, what looked like some kind of trap door and in the corner was a white sheet covering something.

"Well I won't lie, it took close to two months to get this organized. I thought it wasn't going to get done before the end of it all." Lelouch voice echoed through the hidden space

"Your Highness..this is incredible…id never thought you would go in such a detail, under all of our noses…how did no one ask any questions about this?"

"I Geassed them, so no one would remember building this place. Its roughly two hundred meters under sea level. And no can find this place at all, its powered off the grid."

"What's under the cloth your highness? That's in the corner?" Jeremiah inspected it and removed the cloth. Everyone covered their eyes as the bright pink fluorescent lighting illuminated the semi-dark room, the blinked a couple of times before their eyes adjusted. There stood around twenty different sized cylinders, the smallest ones only being a meter to a meter and a half and tallest ones being around two and a half meters. "Your Highness..what are these.." Jeremiah looked closely at them looking at the pink looking liquid that could be seen, C.C and Anya also had a look at them.

"Weaponised F.L.E.I.J.A warheads." Jeremiah turned to Lelouch, "The first doomsday weapons ever made by Nina and perfected by me."

"Your highness…." Jeremiah was shocked, "I thought they all had been destroyed after they sent that weapon into space…"

"They did, in the end, it was meant to be like that…..however with Suzaku no longer around, I could work on the protocol if the world did descend into chaos. Someone would be able to stop them permanently. Someone was able to figure out from Nina's notes how to weaponized them and change the amount of Sakuradite affecting the payload. The smaller ones have a range of 1-3 kilometres while the large ones can go at least 20 kilometres."

Jeremiah gulped and so did Anya, "What is madness where are you planning behind my back?" C.C asked Lelouch, "In all your time, why did you never tell me about this "project" of yours?"

"I did all this because it needed to be done, I knew that something would go wrong. Not everything can have happy ending C.C. I knew when I died there would be peace, and I expected it to stay that way. However, there is always the question of "what if"? And I didn't want to become underprepared for that situation. Hence why I made this bunker. And a reason for me not telling you…I don't have one." Lelouch said blandly to C.C

"Fine every well I'll forgive this time," C.C responded

"So if it is really coming by boat, Britannia needs to be warned. C.C Did Ares even mentioned when he would bring this weapon to light?"

"The 18th I think he said."

"That doesn't give us much time, C.C could you go warn Kallen, I sure should would go straight away to Nunnally and Ohgi. We know at least where she works…"

"Very well… let's go Any-."

"Jeremiah you go with C.C." Lelouch cut off C.C before she could finish, C.C was about to open her mouth protest, "I don't want you dragging Anya in a torublsim situation like what happened last time. Jeremiah is more equipped to deal with certain situations."

"Very well your highness, I shall keep a watch on Miss C.C and her enemies." Jeremiah bowed and walked ahead, C.C turned her head and followed Jeremiah.

* * *

 **Nunnally's Palace**

Nunnally was troubled, after C.C declaring that she was here to exact her revenge she had cried for hours on end yesterday. That night she kept tossing and turning unable to keep her mind at peace, it was clear now to her after all this time that C.C had fallen in love with Lelouch. Something must have happened in the final two months for the Zero Requiem had gone off. Suzaku was also surprised.

Nunnally wheeled by Sayoko to breakfast decided to stop while wheeling her to breakfast, "Sayoko what's wrong?" Nunnally asked worriedly as Sayoko bent down to face the 19-year-old

Sayoko wiped the fresh formed tears that were stating to form, "The tears will ruin your make up Nunnally, you look tired, flushed and has been through a lot of stress. If people see you like this, they will think that you are relapsing and that they will force you to return to the United States. I know you want to stay here and I'll do everything in my power. But even I'm starting to think that you need to return to the mainland."

Sayoko moved away from Nunnally and started pushing her again, "Do I look that bad Sayoko?"

"There's no sugar-coating it Nunnally, you don't look well."

"Ahh, I see." Said Nunnally disappointed, she had tried to muster everything she could, however, she wasn't going to get a lucky break. She had slept in this morning so Nunnally was only having breakfast close to 11 am. Sayoko and removed all her meetings for the day so she could recover, she wasn't in the right state of mind to get ready for a fight.

The doors opened for Nunnally as she entered the main dining hall, there sitting close to her spot was her sister Cornelia. She saw Nunnally coming to and stood up for her, "Sister you don't need to stand up for me, we are sisters after all." Cornelia reluctantly sat down going back to her book, "You are the queen Nunnally even us should stand up for such a figure."

As Nunnally got to her spot Sayoko disappeared leaving the two alone, "Nunnally I'm really worried about you. And the rest of the royal family is as well…could you please consider coming back home if it is for a small amount of time. I promise you will get the first flight to Japan after this mess.." Cornelia closed her book and moved over with her chair to Nunnally, she rested Nunnaly's head against her shoulder, stroking her arm.

"But sister I can'y just get up and leave…I would be leaving everyone else behind..including Lelouch which I don't want to do…he did so much for us.." Nunnally let out a long drawn tried sigh

"I know he was precious to you Nunnally, but it's not safe here for you….no one will be upset if you leave. We can still support Japan and the rest of the world from the mainland. And everyone would be happy to see you again. And it would take a load off your extended family as well as the ministers of Britannia. So please reconsider your position here Nunnally." Urging Nunnally, to change her mind, she knew she had plenty of friends here and her blood brother dying here as well.

"I'm unsure sister…I really don't know what to do…after C.C speech, I don't feel myself anymore. Sayoko had to put make up for me this morning just to hide the state I've been in. And it doesn't help with Lelouch's memorial soon, I don't think I'll be able to cope.." Nunnally buried herself into her Cornelia's jacket, Cornelia carefully picked her up, her head still buried, and move over to the sofa, burring her face into her chest, while her disabled legs just hung there. Cornelia didn't want her to relapse. If she did and become ill she would have to forfeit and would have to be temporary replaced, by someone else.

Then if she was seen as unfit, a new king/queen would be elected and crowned the 101st emperor or empress. And then the backstabbing or the favouritism or even worse, Ares to force himself as king. As she gently rocked Nunnally, Sayoko at came out of the kitchen with a tray of food, she saw the two sitting peacefully. Cornelia looked once more at Nunnally and noticed she had fallen asleep.

"She's fallen asleep Sayoko, I'll take her back to her room, I might even take a nap for myself." Cornelia proceeded to lift her little sister up, and to walk back to her room. Sayoko bowed as they walked past, she could see Nunnally was sleeping peacefully now, _'All this stress has made her fall asleep, which is good seeing she needs it.'_

Cornelia had arrived at Nunnally's room, opening the doors carefully, with the young queen in her arms, she gently laid her down on the bed, still wearing her clothes. She could see Nunnally's face was had an uneasy expression on her face. Cornelia, removed her jacket and boots and proceeded to lie next to Nunnally, moving her arm underneath her neck and cuddling next to her.

* * *

 **Japan, Tokyo, storage facility No3**

Suzaku looked at the crate that was being carefully lowered to the groud, the four-meter box stood there proudly. "Open it." Called Suzaku, the staff did so, the four sides falling, showing the white Knightmare that had been packaged, the Lancelot. "Welcome back buddy.." he eyed it up and down making sure that it had no damage as well as admiring it. "He seems to be in ok shape…it just looks a little dusty…. maybe I should take it for a spin."

"Ohhhhhhhh, my precious baby! It's so good to see you again!" Suzaku turned around to see where the voice had come from, there standing in the entrance bay was Lloyd and to the left of him was his wife Cicle. Lloyd rushed up to, "Oh my precious baby…have the Britannian's been looking after you well." Lloyd pattered the Knightmare

"Lloyd, at least say hi to Suzaku first before you hug your Knightmare!" shouted Cicle nervously to Lloyd, "Hello Suzaku…it's been awhile….. you're looking well, despite recent events.."

"Oh, hello Suzaku! I didn't see you there! You haven't changed one bit, still keeping that boyish haircut!"

Suzaku smiled at her and Lloyd, "It's great to see you again Cicle and Llyod, but how come you're here and not back in the United States? I thought you were living the life, back at the lab you guys were working in?"

"We were but however, we thought we-."

"It was boring over there nothing exciting happening over there…nothing to build…nothing to invent. But once we heard the Ares problem we thought it might be interesting again, so we decided to take our leave." Lloyd cut in letting out a sigh in the process

"He was fired because of misconduct in the lab, you were lucky that we contacted to come here again." Cicle sighed, her right hand rubbing her forehead

"I cant help it, if I fried the power in the entire building, making the research go bad! I was onto something! I had almost figured out a new way to power a Knightmare!" Lloyd shouting back at his wife, "Those buffoons had no flair in them, I didn't want to become lifeless creature! I wanted to create something!" Like a child throwing a tantrum

"Lloyd! Attitude!" shouted Cicle, "We are back in the military! You have to act professional!" Suzaku just laughed at the two, both of them turning to Suzaku

"I have missed you guys so much." He went over to the quarrying couple and hugged them both, "I'm glad to see you guys again."

"Likewise." They both said. No one had expected Lloyd and Cicle, to become a couple, let alone getting married. Milly's engagement to Lloyd had been cancelled, Lloyd had done something that he shouldn't have which may or may not have upset Milly's grandfather and therefore the engagement getting cancelled. And in an unlikely event, Cicle having an opportunity expressed her feelings to Lloyd which came to a shock for everyone. Suzaku thought they were a good couple, the wild and untamed man-child now had a mother like a figure as a wife, looking after his every move most of the time.

Lloyd didn't know how to respond, to having someone confess to him, he didn't care of it much. However his family did care and when the opportunity knocked, for the most unlikely person to get confessed to they jumped at it. Lloyd didn't really care as his nature suggested, but now he had someone who he could talk to in his talk, without having to simplify or change the words. So they married about a year or two later, again Lloyd not caring about the wedding or anything about that. But Suzaku knew that somewhere in Lloyd he had enjoyed it, though he didn't show an emotion at all.

"But who asked you guys to come here? I mean if I'd known id come and see you guys at the airport."

"It was me Suzaku." Everyone turned to see who it was, it was Sayoko, "With this, I thought we should get all the help we could get, there are still a few people missing, but hopefully they will show up."

"Ahh ok, does that mean Anya and Jeremiah will come as well?"

"Well…im not too sure about those two, I contacted the farm, however, one of the farm hands said that they have been gone almost a week….They didn't tell them where they were going, I have tried there phoes but no response which I thought was odd."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, I'm sure Anya will come through when it counts, how's it hanging Suzaku?"

"Hey Gino, it's been awhile." Strolling in like he owned the place was Gino Weinburg, one of the knights of rounds who had enjoyed his retirement, wearing jeans and a Hawaiian shirt nad hands in his pockets.

"Its good to see you again Gino." Suzaku shock his hand and then Gino going for a bear hug. "Its been awhile, I finally get to come out of retirement, it's not like much was happening, at least I get to fly my Tristian. Ares men won't stand a chance against us, hey Suzaku? They will be running with their tails between their legs hahaha. Is Kallen still working at the usual place?" asked Gino

"Yes, she is, however, I wouldn't push her buttons, she's already in a mood."

"That girl is always in a mood, hahaha, that's one of the things I love about her." Gino wrapping his arm around Suzaku shoulder. "Cicle, Lloyd is good to see you again, as well as Sayoko. How's her highness doing?"

"She…" Sayoko was hesitant to say anything, "Shes with Cornelia at the moment, there having a bit of family time so to speak."

"Ah, so not going to well then…well send her my regards would you." Sayoko bowed to the suggestion, "Well Suzaku, I'll go a catch up for you later, I've got a fiery redhead to go say hi too, I wonder if she's missed me at all." Suzaku rolled his eyes at the comment, _'I'd be careful Gino…'_

* * *

 **Downtown Tokyo**

Kallen sighed as she brought two plates to the dishwasher, after C.C's and the unknown man's threat, people had been seen to have taken a shock from it all. So business was a little slow. Kallen was still trying to get over the fact that C.C had joined Ares and declaring her intentions in public.

"Kallen..you feeling ok?" Kallen turned to see one of the other waitresses, Kana who had worked here longer then she

"I'm alright Kana…im just trying to get my head around everything. It hasn't been easy for any of us.."

"How's her highness doing?" whispered Kana

Kana had been a great friend to Kallen, however, she couldn't display secrets like that, even if she was a close friend, "I'm sorry Kana…I can't tell you, you know how it is with royalty and stuff."

"I understand Kallen if you need someone to talk to him here for you…...Are you going to go and fight? When Ares comes?" Kallen nodded, "Well please be careful Kallen, I still want you to come back and all, or are a close friend of mine…."

"Of course Kana." Kallen hugged Kana, "I'll come back to you guys, this is like my third family so to speak." Kallen saw Kana's smile, the 27-year-old, half Japanese half Britannian woman.

"Yo, can I get some service around here?" shouted someone

Kallen knowing the voice, "tisk, you have got to be kidding me…why is he here of all places." Kallen snarled, "And at my work of all places."

"Who? Is it that boy, who keeps asking you on a date? The cute tall looking one?"

Kallen rolled her eyes after Kana called him "cute", "Yea that cockroach who doesn't give up…why the hell is he here." Kallen gritted her teeth, the thought of him being here, let alone in Japan, "I'll go deal with him…"

"You know Kallen you should really give him a chance…I mean he's a knight of the rounds, and he's really cute, you will never know when you will find your next catch."

"If he was the last male on earth, I'd rather die than mate with him."

Kallen left the kitchen and went to go to the one person she hated before any of the other staff had to deal with him.

Gino was currently looking at the menu, he understood some Japanese but not everything, "Wait… what was this word again errr.." As Gino tried decrypting the menu, there was an English translation, but he wanted to try for himself and not cheat.

"Hello customer, are you ready to order?" Gino looked up and saw the girl he was looking for Kallen, "Yo, hey Kallen how are you doing?" Gino put his legs up on the table and winked at her casually, "I see you're still working here, how's business going?" As he looked around the empty looking establishment

Kallen forcing a smile that was crooked, "Could you please refrain putting your feet or legs on the table…cockroach." Kallen murmuring the last bit about being a cockroach

"Oh sorry.." Gino moved his long legs off the table, "I'd like to have the pineapple pizza and cola thanks."

"Is there anything else you might like to have?" asked Kallen

"Ummm, yea there is, could I have your number?" asked Gino casually, Kallen's snapped her pen in half, Kallen really trying to restrain herself from punting Gino in the face, "Harassment is not allowed here, if you do not obey the rules, I will have to ask you to leave." Kallen snarled

"Oh sorry, my mistake." Gino casually speaking, "It's just I like fiery redheads, just like yourself." Gino again saying without a care in the world, _'I want to tear him apart!'_ Kallen screaming internally

"Thank you very much for your order." But before Kallen could leave, "Kallen do you have some time after work to talk?"

Kallen stop mid pace and turned around, "Why?" she asked him coldly, "Just to chat? Is it that bad, if I just want to chat?" Gino asked curiously, "Fine." Kallen sighed, "I get work after five, ill meet you in the back of parking." Kallen waltzed off, knowing that Gino was smiling, ear to ear.

* * *

 **5:05pm**

Gino was currently waiting in the employee car park, waiting for Kallen to finish her work. He saw the red bike assuming it was Kallen's, he was looking at the detail, whistling every now and then. The door slammed open, Gino looked to see who it was and not to his surprise it was Kallen wearing a red protective jumpsuit with a helmet in one hand.

"What do you want Gino?" Kallen said angrily, "Pestering me is one thing, following me is another thing, but now stalking me?! I should ask for you to be arrested."

"That's no way to treat a fellow that likes you, geez Kallen. Otherwise, with that attitude you will never get a boyfriend, well aside from me of course, hahaha" Gino walked over to Kallen, she had walked closer to her bike near a brick wall, it was parked near one of the walls. However before Kallen could get to her bike, Gino blocked her, his arm extending against the brick wall, "I wanted to know if you're doing ok?"

"Are you serious?" Kallen looked at him angrily, "You're _ASKING_ me if I'm ok?!" Kallen's emotions had been running high after the mess Ares had created, Zero coming back, the guard with Geass, Lelouch's memorial coming soon, Nunnally almost relapsing and crying about the fact that C.C had sided with Ares or the fact that a war was about to begin.

Kallen felt a surge of emotion going through her, a tear started to run down her cheek, Gino noticing this moved his hand a caught one of the tears, Kallen noticing his hand on her face, she retaliated, slapping him over the face. "You really want to KNOW HOW I FEEL?!" Kallen's lips quivering, Gino rubbed his cheek where Kallen had slapped him.

"IM AT MY WITS END! I CANT STAND IT ANYMORE!" Kallen shouted at the top of her lungs, "With all that's happening, I can't take it anymore! By now my mother has left Tokyo and as moved to another location. There's a war about to start, Nunnally also most relapsed again and of course, C.C has sided with Ares of all people, just for the sake of love! I've…I've….had enough of all of this…" Kallen wiped the tears that were coming out, before Kallen could say something again, Gino with his tall figure, hugged Kallen, embracing her tightly as she started to cry.

"I thought this was the case..from what I've heard, out of anything, this has hit you the most. With C.C, Nunnally and everything else in between, it was bound to take its toll on you, hence why I asking the question." Gino said softly, as Kallen continued to cry.

"How embarrassing is this…being comforted by the person I hate the most out of everyone." Gino let out a chuckle, "There's the Kallen we all know." Teased Gino, "You know Kallen it's not good to keep this bottled up, you need to talk to someone."

"I do….. I talk to my mother about stuff.." Kallen still not giving in to Gino's hug

"Then how do you calm down then, to let it all out? Because from what I can see, these past few days you haven't done, whatever you need to do. How about you talk to me about it?"

"No," said Kallen coldly, _'Maybe I should go visit him?'_ "If you promise not to say anything, I'll take you where I go to vent."

"I'd won't say anything or laugh, promise." Gino let go of Kallen, pulling out her keys, she undid the compartment and pulled out a fold-able helmet, "Put this on and get on my bike, however. Don't you dare, wrap your arms around my waist or stomach, hold onto the bike. Or else." Kallen got on the bike and Gino followed, getting on the bike and holding on to the handles on the side of the second seat as the bike roared into life.

* * *

"A graveyard? You come and talk to the dead about your problems? That's really creepy Kallen." Kallen had driven Gino to where a graveyard was, he didn't understand why she would come here, "There's no one here to talk to..so why a graveyard?"

"You will soon find out." Kallen was already halfway up the hill and Gino quickly ran after her. Gino had noticed Kallen was sitting in front of a gravestone, near a tree as he caught up with her.

"So why this gravestone Kallen?" Gino walked closer to Kallen until he stood over her, he looked to the grave she as looking at. "You have got to be kidding….You talk to his grave? Seriously?!" The grave in question was Lelouch's grave, "You come here to chat with him..come on Kallen, really?!"

"Yes….Its the only person who I can talk to when no one else will understand…I know it's a bit one-sided. Nunnally does the same thing as well, she would come up and talk to Lelouch on hours on end. I think the longest she spent was close to four hours talking to him about her problems." Kallen sighed and she looked at the grave, Gino sighing as well.

"You really are weird Kallen, no wonder you don't have a boyfriend, but lucky you still have me to fall onto."

"If I had a choice between, you and a Lelouch, I'd pick Lelouch."

"That can be arranged, you know Kallen."

Kallen turned around and so did Gino, to where the voice had come from.

"C.C…." There standing behind them, dressed in black, with a black veil over her eyes was C.C, holding purple flowers, Kallen got up and walked towards C.C, _'Finally, I get a chance to talk to you.'_ However, she was blocked by Gino's arm.

"What are you doing here C.C?" Gino asked defensively while trying to restrain Kallen, "Let me go, Gino!" Kallen squirmed trying to get free

"I cant do that, remember she said she would go after the Black Knights safety last time I checked, your still part of that faction right?" Kallen looked at Gino, with a surprised look on her face as she turned back to C.C

"I'm here to give my loved one some flowers? Is it that bad if I do so?"

"No, it isn't." C.C moved closer to the gravestone, Gino moved Kallen as well, going off to the side, "But I'll have to arrest you after you drop those down, ya know."

"I don't think that would be a very good idea, seeing as I have someone waiting for me at the bottom of the hill." Said C.C, she laid the flowers down on the grave and said something quietly

"C.C…please don't do this.." begged Kallen, "Think of Nunnally and Lelouch's wish! By doing this it won't bring him back! It won't make you feel any better either, it will just make you feel nothing. I've gone through it before with my brother. So please C.C I beg of you don't go through with, this there's still time to change your mind." Pleaded Kallen

"I know you loved Lelouch…..and for a time I did as well, but this will not solve your lost feelings! Lelouch wouldn't want any of this, I'm sure he would have told you that, "this world would be for you as well". what Suzaku did was wrong as well, he manipulated Lelouch, we learned the truth from Nunnally."

After saying that C.C turned to Kallen, she noticed that C.C was somewhat surprised look on her face. "And I would have stayed with him as well…..but I didn't know what he was thinking at the time…but aside from that, help us to stop Ares and save what Lelouch wanted the world to be." Still, C.C said nothing through Kallen's pleading and explanation.

"I'm sorry Kallen I can't, I'm going to stick with this until the end, I'm not stopping if even you went on your knees and begged. I have to get revenge for the people who hurt him the most, Lelouch was mentally damaged, he'd lost too much in the end.

"Mentally damaged? What do you mean C.C?"

"He watched Shirley die slowly in front of him after Rolo killed her, he watched an uncontrollable Euphie, kill people and having to kill her, although it wasn't his fault. He watched helplessly as he thought Nunnally was blown up, as well as kidnapped right under his nose and then he was Geassed by his own father of all people."

"What?!" Kallen counldn't believe what C.C had told them, "You mean Lelouch didn't kill Shirley…it was Rolo? The person who was with the Black Knights for a short time."

"Yes Rolo grew Jealous of Shirley and decided to kill her, Shirley even told him that he didn't blame him which broke Lelouch even more."

"And.. his father had Geass as well?!" Kallen even more shocked, _'Is their entire family cursed with Geass?'_

"Yes, it was Suzaku who dragged him to Charles after you left Lelouch for dead, Suzaku knew about Charles's Geass when he brought Lelouch, all because of Euphie's death, which wasn't his fault."

Kallen blinked and so did Gino, "What do you mean "wasn't his fault"?"

C.C stood quietly not uttering another word, she turned, "C.C what do you mean it wasn't Lelouch's fault about Euphie?! Could the SAZ massacre been avoided?!"

"Maybe another time I will tell you, of what truly happened between those two in the five minutes they were gone. But you need to be worried about other things, in three days a storm is coming and it will be unrelenting when it sweeps through, you better be ready." Kallen and Gino looked dumbfounded to one another trying to make sense of the entire situation at hand, as C.C walked off.

"This is too much for me.."Kallen slumped down to the ground, still looking at Lelouch's grave, "This is getting much for me…what should I do Gino?" Kallen looked up at him, the only person what was with her. He sat down next to her moving his arm around Kallen's opposite shoulder and pulling her in, "You fight it, and you keep fighting it till you have won…..never give up."

* * *

"Miss C.C was that ok to tell them that much?" Asked Jeremiah as C.C almost finished walking down to the bottom of the hill.

"It should be ok, I personally want to see Suzaku squirm and the same with the Black Knights. I still hold some resentment towards them, and Jeremiah were you listening in?" C.C raising an eyebrow towards Jeremiah.

Jeremiah opened the door for C.C as she got in, "I might have heard a few words here and there, I think it was an excellent speech, aside from you wanting them to squirm. But…will Lelouch allow you tell them what happened during that meeting?" Jeremiah closed the door and hopping into the driver's side, "I think it's about time they knew the truth. I think Lelouch would agree as well, some people still need some closure."


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone once more, welcome to chapter 13!

Now i know what you are all thinking, "Why are we seeing the end of chapter 12 again at the start of chapter 13 once more, WTH?." Now please bear with me, i had a few pm's come my way telling me that it ended a little abruptly... So i thought "fair enough, i'll pull it and try to make so it doesnt end so abruptly..."

Which is fine! I don't mind telling what they truly think..as long as its constructive...This is for your enjoyment, as well as me growing my little story (i cant really say little anymore cause its over 100k words...)

So i hope you enjoy the more stretched/thought out passage.

 **Reviews:**

 **KingZeRoPL** :

The knights name is Gino!(dont worry about forgetting him all g:) ) I thought Gino and Kallen ship was a good pairing to some extent. Of what ive read of Code Geass Fanfiction theres not to many ones that ship it (i could be totally wrong here since i read mostly Lelouch x C.C ones, we all have tastes :P) As for the "threesome" pairing..Maybe not for this fanfic..but theres always hope for another story that might have this occurring theme...

 **A.A:**

Ive got you covered man ;) and your all good

 **Kdfe001:**

Your points have been noted and changes have been made (especially about the funeral/wake stuff). I would like to point out one thing about the "US" in code geass. I was interested at this point so i looked up at the wiki, and from what ive read the "United states" does exist but not the "America" part. Now this is not be rude to you at all, (it took me awhile to understand the history of it all) but this is what i found out. And finally, your more then welcome to think that you say. I'm taking everything into consideration since this is my first time writing.

 **coasmicblader12:**

I would love to say when...but it would spoil certain parts of the story and i don't think anyone would appreciate that. (If you want to know when, your more the welcome to PM me and I will let you know.)

 **Imperial-samaB:**

Same as above ^ i cant give to much away because again "spoiling the story" (i feel like readers like surprises rather than telling when there going to happen, i could be wrong here as well.)

"Lelouch" - Normal talking

' _Lelouch_ ' - Inner thoughts

"Lelouch" - Radio/TV

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Testing Limits**

 **15/7**

 **Nunnally's Palace, later that evening**

"We need to tell them everything of what C.C told us, including the warning. There have been so many unanswered questions about that event and of Shirley as well, think about her mother."

"No everything Gino, I'll tell them about what C.C had said and the warning. Shirley will have to wait, I want to be in the same room as Milly, Nina, Rivals and her mother of course. Do you know how depressed she has been since that day. Since she has lost everything that she held dear to her, and with this attack coming, it's not the right time to tell her."

A shaken Kallen accompanied by Gino where currently in the Nunnaly's palace. After the clear warning, C.C had given them clear warning that in three days Ares would attack Toyko. She hadn't said how or at what time the attack would start, just only it was coming. It was strange that their enemy, C.C and given them a date when Ares someone who she had sided with. To take over and crush the Japanese forces for her own simple revenge while assisting Ares with his ploy to take over the world.

The other crucial bits of information what both Kallen and Gino hadn't suspected that C.C knew the truth of what happened during those 5 minutes where Lelouch and Euphimeia had talked. What for what reason the SAZ massacre had started, everyone had assumed that Lelouch had Geass Euphie to further his own goals for Zero to become a hero or a god-like figure for them during Britannia's rule.

It could have meant that something different could have happened, besides the march to Toyko and the slaughtering of thousands and of course the Geassing of Lelouch with ended the war for just over a year.

Gino had also told her to talk about Shirley, the next closest person next to C.C and Nunnally. Kallen had refused, due to the fact it was a friend matter although it was also part where Lelouch become unstable.

The doors finally opened and revealed several members who were also going to attend, Nunnally, Cornelia, Sayoko, Rafius, Ohgi and of course Suzaku who was the last one to enter. He closed the door behind them as they all took there place around the roundtable. Suzaku gave a small nod to Gion which Gino replied also nodding back to his friend.

Nunnally had taken her position near Kallen and Gino where Cornelia, Rafius, and Ohgi followed after, Suzaku, on the other hand, sat the furthest away.

"Sorry for contacting you this late, but this couldn't wait until morning, this had to happen now," Gino spoke up. Everyone else, In turn, looked to one another trying to figure out what had happened, that would lead them to attend a meeting this late.

Nunnally who was next to Kallen tugged her motorbike out that she was still in. Kallen turned to her only to offer a small smile as Nunnally took Kallen's hand, holding in her own.

"Kellen, did something happen?" Nunnally asked, worried for her friend who had looked like she had been crying for a while.

"Seems we both have become mess recent Nunnally." As Kallen moved her head onto Nunnally's free shoulder." Suzaku also interested why Kallen was so visibly shaken and upset, he had thought it had something to do with Gino, however, he was looking more alright then Kallen was.

"We….we meet C.C at Lelouch gravestone this afternoon…we were taking a small stop, you know just to talk a bit to him a bit as you do every now and then." Everyone had a look of shock or surprise on their faces, while Nunnally just looked down at her own two feet.

"Oh, I see….was she doing anything while you were up there? Did she say something while she was doing her business with Lelouch?" asked Nunnally, Kallen could hear the shaky voice coming from the still recovering queen

"Well, yes…she was doing something in short …she had a bunch of flowers and was wearing a black dress with a black veil that was covering her face, but I remember her voice. She was talking to us about some things while she laid some flowers down for Lelouch."

"Did she say anything else about her reasoning aside from what she had said on the TV the other day?"

"No, she didn't…however she did say something else which neither of us were suspecting while up there."

Kallen was a little hesitant as she looked at Gino who nodded his head up down, giving her to signal to. Kallen got off form Nunnally's shoulder, letting out a long drawn out sigh.

"I'm not sure I should speak about this…it's a bit more personal, but it affects everyone in the room as well." Gino who had been by Kallen's side, through the entire ordeal knew this would affect a lot of people especially Nunnally, Suzaku, and Cornelia

"Well?" asked Nunnally, "Please tell us, Kallen, C.C has many secrets that she knows, this might help us."

Kallen sighed and looked towards Cornelia and Suzaku, "She knows what happened during the five minutes, Euphie and Lelouch were alone before the SAZ massacre…"

"What…" uttered both Cornelia and Suzaku, "She knows what happened?! What did she tell you, Kallen?! What could have caused my poor Euphie to give such an order! the order to kill everything in her sight!" Cornelia was at the edge of her seat, gripping the arm handles with force, trying to contain her rush.

"She said that she would explain it at some stage, I don't know when though…but she seemed like she wanted to give closure, she almost sounded sincere about it…" She turned to Nunnally beside her and rubbed her head, "I don't know when she will say something, but she knows something that we don't know."

Kallen took a breath, "But she did say this, she said that Lelouch wasn't at fault and that another party interfered during the meeting. C.C almost sounded like she knew who it was, she didn't say, but the way she said, she was also saddened by the incident. I don't know who it was…but someone external wanted the massacre to happen."

"What…." It was Suzaku who had said that "So what you're telling me…. that my hatred for Lelouch killing Euphie was miss guided…then who could of.." Hit finally hit Suzaku _, 'Don't tell me it was Charles…don't tell me he used my feelings for Euphie against myself, just to have justice on Lelouch..did he lure me into Britannia…was it a trap?'_

"That day….just before it happened, something strange happened to C.C while she was in Lelouch first Knightmare he had acquired, the Garwin. She had stepped outside, noticing me that I had seen her presence. As she got out, C.C looked like she was in pain. She was clutching her head and when three people including me tried to help her, we all went funny..maybe it was a warning from C.C that something bad was about to happen. So Lelouch did lie to me then….when he cornered me…then who the hell pulled the strings?"

Everyone looked to Suzaku, who were all shocked, "And you didn't mention this to anyone?!" shouted Cornelia, "Does this mean the entire time I blamed him for everything, but instead it was someone else?! Who?! Who would have done something so terrible to my innocent sister who wanted nothing more than try and bring peace to Japan…Wait" Cornelia realized something as she was in the middle of her shouting

"But wait a minute…how did she know the Lelouch was in Japan and at the same time Nunnally was alive as well?" Everyone was silent for the second as they tried to process the fact as well, how did Euphie know that Lelouch was alive as well as Nunnally? Cornelia looked to Nunnally, "I….I…don't know sister, one day she just showed up at our school for the school festival, that's how she knew I was still alive and the same with Lelouch, however, I don't know when she first met Lelouch. The only time I could think have would have made the first contact was during the hostage situation.

"Just wait a second…before we go off the track. Those six years ago, does that mean then if that didn't happen, there could have been potentially a peaceful result of the entire conflict? But how do we know she was telling the truth…how do we know she's just trying to make it look like Lelouch was framed?" asked Ohgi worried, the thought of that the SAZ could have ended peacefully, without the further need to shed blood.

"It could have…" as Tohdoh looked to Ohgi, "Maybe something else could have happened, another scenario where the assault on Tokyo never happened. I wonder what that life would have looked like and what Britannia would have done, would they have kept attacking or would have left us alone in the end? " pondered Tohdoh, no one would really know what life would have been like if the SAZ massacre didn't happen. Would life have been better? Would Britannia leave them alone?

"Aside from that, there is also something else C.C said about Lelouch, which could have affected him during his second coming." Everyone looked with great interest wondering what else C.C could have said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your turn of events, but I would like to hear the threat C.C made while she was up there. I know this is important to everyone, but I want to put her majesty's safety at first so if I have to organize everything before it's too late." No one said anything giving the chance for Rafius to ask, "If you don't mind me asking, what was the threat about?" ask Rafius

"Very well, all she said that was a storm was coming and unrelenting one in three days' time. I can only guess that Ares is coming soon." Kallen could see from the Vice commander he was in thought trying to figure out why she would have told Kallen, knowing she would tell everyone here

"I guess you're correct, it does sound like they are coming and soon by the sounds of it…but the question remains is why would she tell us that they are coming? For what other agenda does she have planned? For what she was saying during the TV interview, I thought she would have stayed quiet and watch Japan burn down.

Prime minister I'd suggest warning everyone that he is coming; I think those warning sirens might have to be heard again. As for you your highness, I can secure transport back to the homeland leaving tonight; it is not your job to be on the front lines, its mine, and commander Velcris's Job. I'm sure your knight will be staying. As for her other highness, what will you be doing?"

"I'll be going where ever my younger sister goes; I will be by her side whether it is back in the United States or here."

"I'll send something over the news tonight; I wonder how Ares will react to this…knowing that he's coming to us. All our forces will have to get battle, in such a short amount of time, Tohdoh could you rally the Black Knights and tell them they there will be an emergency drill for all active forces. We will have to see what forces are ready for battle and the ones out of storage as well" Tohdoh nodded his head in agreement. "Kallen could you continue please, I'm sorry for the disruption."

Kallen cleared her throat," C.C also stated the Lelouch was mentally damaged, before becoming emperor and after killing Charles. When Suzaku gave him the suggestion of killing himself was the only way to save the world. C.C knew it was futile to even try and do anything because of the state he was in, he had become damaged goods. And so what I understand is that this entire crusade damaged him, maybe not physically but more so mentally, which is why I guess he succumbed to Suzaku's way of thinking."

"The only thing to do is to die ….Suzaku why did you suggest that to him! Knowing the state he was in! No human life, however ever wicked or evil, shouldn't kill themselves." Suzaku said nothing to Nunnally's shouting, he knew what had to be done,

"What! Would you have let, your murderous brother live as emperor, after all the things he had done." Suzaku stood up, "Lelouch knew what he was doing, he was fully aware of his actions and what he was trying to achieve." As he slammed his fist on the table, "And what he did to Euphie as well!"

"Enough!" Nunnally shouted at the top of her lungs, shocking everything even giving Kallen a fright as she jumped out of her chair, "You have used that excuse for far too long, grow up Suzaku! How dare you slander my sister's name as a justification for killing Lelouch!

I don't think Lelouch would have done anything wrong if you Suzaku didn't whisper that suggestion to him. Lelouch was always smart and sometimes I think he was smarter than Charles. I...was too much shock of what you told me about the plan after his death, I always thought it was always Lelouch's idea! And you lied to me! And now I know the real truth, you never told me it was you, who planted the suggestion to him. And yet, here Kallen is telling me, from C.C who stood beside him that he had become damaged from his reign as Zero. I hate you Suzaku!" she shouted, everyone looked shocked at what Nunannly had said

"Nunnally please I'm sure Suzaku didn't know what state he was in, who knows maybe he was saying suggestions, I'm sure that time between the three of them, there would have been a heated moment." Kallen trying to calm down Nunnally

"No...that was the first suggestion I gave him to redeem himself and to this world, in order to make it right." Suzaku said coldly, Kallen looked horrified at Suzaku as he spoken those words, "And if he didn't like that suggestion I would have ended him, before he stepped foot outside the world of C. He was a monster and monsters need to be put down before they grow more destructive like he did. You must have had your eyes closed not to see the Lelouch for what he really was, an abomination who should have never been born." Nunnally started to cry, Cornelia filled with rage, picked up Suzaku and slammed him with all her might as she pushed him against the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS AND SHOUT AT HER! SHE IS QUEEN AND I'LL BE DAMMED IF I EVER LET YOU SPEAK TO HER THAT WAY AGAIN! I SHOULD ARREST AND THROW YOU INTO JAIL FOR SUCH SLANDER AGAINST MY SISTER! SHE HAS BEEN ON THE EDGE, DO YOU REALLY WANT TO HER ROLL overAND NEVER RECOVER!" Tohdoh, Rafius, and Ohgi rushed towards Cornelia as she started to strangle Suzaku with all her might. They could hear the gagging sounds from him losing air. They scrambled only just managed to pull her off, as Suzaku started to splutter and cough, gasping for air at the same time.

"Get him and her out of here!" shouted Tohdoh as the pulled him out of the room while the Vice Commander and Sayoko tried to restrain the hot headed Cornelia.

* * *

 **Abandoned** **aquarium**

Lelouch was outside for a change, as he looked out onto the bay of Japan, he was admiring how peaceful it was. The large container ships cruising into and out of the bay of Tokyo, the lights of the docks, slowly flickering on and off and of course, the orange set sun sky as it slowly changed into night. "They should be back soon." Muttering to himself, looking at his watch, it was just 6:30 pm. Lelouch had both told Jeremiah C.C to be back home around 6:30-8pm, he didn't want to run the risk of running around the streets of Toyko at night. He wasn't a mood for C.C to run around, after the spiel she had given to the public.

Lelouch heard the faint noise of a car coming around getting up he walked towards the noise. As he got to the car both C.C and Jeremiah got out, "Did everything go to plan?" he asked

"Yes, it did your highness. Miss C.C gave a wonderful speech." Lelouch looked to C.C who was wearing a black dress and a veil over her head. She had pursed the dress for his funeral that would happen in a few days' time. "Thank you, Jeremiah." He walked over to C.C grabbing her hand, "I need a few minutes alone Jeremiah if you wouldn't mind. There is still dinner left over." Jeremiah bowed as he went inside leaving the two alone.

"How is she?" Lelouch asked C.C as they wandered to the waterfront

"She's in a mess so to speak, Gino was there with her, of all people. There is something else you should know." Lelouch looked to C.C who had taken the veil off, "They know the truth, about your plan."

Lelouch, shocked as his eyes went wide open of what C.C had said, letting her go of her hand, he rubbed his face, trying to process the information, _'So they know the truth…_ ' Lelouch sighed. "So it has become ten times worse, now that they knew about that plan. I guess Suzaku didn't keep his mouth shut." He sat down, his legs peacefully floating in the air, over the water.

C.C sat down next to him, adjusting her dress, so it wouldn't be so dirty as she sat next to him. "I think its time they knew the truth, I still think they need closure." As she lay her head on his shoulder

"Maybe you are right….it would fun see the look on Suzaku's face as he realises he was used by my father of all people."

C.C let out a small chuckle, "Yes it would be something to see, the mistake he made many years ago. Blinded by his love for your sister."

"I wonder if he still uses her as an excuse.."

They both looked out into the waterfront, "It's beautiful don't you think C.C?"

"I'd be careful who you are calling beautiful, with your wife sitting next to you." Lelouch heard the playful tone of jealousy; he kissed her on the cheek. "You are the only thing in my eye's that's beautiful to me….and I'm talking about the thing I created. Peace." he said smugly as he wrapped his arm around her stomach pulling C.C in tighter, "There's nothing wrong if I enjoy something that I created is there?"

"I guess in that sense there's nothing wrong, you're lucky this time. May I give some advice to my darling king about his sister?" Lelouch raised his eyebrow, "If you're so worried about her, to which I think you are, why not send Jeremiah over to have a look and nose around a little and to see whats going on. It might cheer you up a bit, knowing that you will have a bit more information about her."

"You might be right, I've been very much worried about her and her state. I think your speech would have shaken down to the core, she must be suffering. And I'm sure Jeremiah would not mind going in my stead, he's probably as much as worried as I am about this whole mess. Thank you for the suggestion C.C." C.C rubbed Lelouch's head, like a dog who was being good.

"What was that for?" he asked, "dunno." His wife just shrugging, "Aside from that Lelouch you look terrible, maybe we can do a bit of stress relief." C.C said playfully, Lelouch knew what she meant, and sighed.

It wasn't like he wasn't bad or anything, as Lelouch found out later, being immortal has its perks from time to time. "Maybe." Lelouch said without giving to much reason, "Let's get you back inside and feed you, so you don't become too "Lazy", we are having lasagne tonight something nice and warm." Lelouch stood up and offered C.C his hand as she used it to get up.

"And I am defiantly not lazy, you don't even know how much I learned while being alive this long." They both walked inside, C.C sniffed the air and she licked her lips. She quickly went over to the kitchen area and saw the food that Lelouch had prepared for them. C.C appreciated how good of a cook Lelouch was and over time h had only gotten better, she quickly picked up a share and went over to where a laptop was hooked up to a TV screen where Anya was watching something. They had discovered the untouched screen in the back at some stage. They assumed it was used as a replacement in order to display something in the old aquarium.

Lelouch took a seat where, Jeremiah was happy and eating like a civilized person would, instead of eating it on the bed like C.C was doing. Just as he was about to ask Jeremiah something, "Hey what gives!" C.C raised her voice at the T.V screen, Lelouch looked over only to see the screen going fuzzy, before it back to normal however instead of the normal tv show they were streaming in was Ohgi's face.

"What the?" Lelouch looked at the screen also in confusion, Jeremiah who been enjoying his meal also turned to see what was going on.

"Dear people of Japan as well as its residents. I'm sorry to interrupt your viewing whether it would be on the normal televised programs or streaming via mobile devices. As you may all know the threat of war is once again looming over our heads. Ares declaration in April was shocking to all of us, both present at in our past. We have only been a county that has been troubled by conflict in its last twelve years. The amount of lives that have been lost is immeasurable, whether it was through the 98th Emperor forceful invasion or it being through Zero's attack against Britannia. We have been hit hard.

But in saying that our, spirit never broke, we would fight to our last breaths, we would always continue to push forward, we never lost faith or did we lose hope. I remember the time that we almost lost everything. However as fate would have it, there was a shining light which helped us get through, against all odds. It was a tragedy that during an engagement with Britannia's forces that he lost his life when a Britannia ship self-destructed killing him. We will never forget the tears what we shed that day or forget those wise words of wisdom that provided us the courage to push on through."

Lelouch eyes, widened as Ohgi mentioned is alter ego, C.C in shocked looked at Lelouch trying to see his face, "Your Highness, but that isn't true correct? You made an escape on that island where Charles was hiding correct?" Lelouch said nothing as he bit his thumb.

"I guess this is part of Diehards documentary that he never got to boast about…it seems like he finished it but never did he release it in the end. He must have finished and they must have stumbled upon it at some stage. Now they are using this has a motivation speech."

"Therefore once again we must muster our strength against Ares, as we did with Britannia all those long years ago. And as for the matter for the woman known as C.C she too is a threat." C.C eyes widened as she was getting a mention now as well. "As her decree siding against Ares, she to poses a threat and the order for her capture is still at large. We do not know what part she will play in Ares overall plan, but we do know this. It will be coming sooner than expected. And so it comes down to this announcement. We have a have a credible and reliable source that Ares is planning an attack on Tokyo in three days' time, and by the sounds of it, the attack will be of a large scale. Therefore it comes with a heavy heart that Tokyo and its surrounding area's and towns will have to evacuate into the further Japanese countryside.

Preparations are already in motion since this afternoon and with of the JSDF and local police forces will be making sure you get out of the area to a safe zone. Please do not take any large objects, only that items that you can carry. The evacuations will happen in stages. The first ones will be the sick and elderly who are currently in hospitals and elder care, then next will be the outer areas and then the inner suburbs.

Extra trains have been deployed as well as all long-distance transport vehicles. The only people that will be staying behind are all military personnel as well as the black knights. As for Britannia, it is unsure if her highness will be staying or leaving here, however, all personnel that is currently here will be staying and fighting here as well. I'm sorry to bring such sad news, however, we will push forward and overcome this obstacle. And now the returning program will now come back online." The screen and laptop fuzzed and once more the show they were watching came back.

* * *

 **South China Sea, location unknown**

Ares was in a good mode despite recent events, after the failure of the assassination attempt and the brutal beat down of this soldiers, things were looking up for a change. He had gotten approval from "The Circle" as they called themselves; several high ranking figures who wish to gain profit once more as they did during the wars that Britannian had started. He was only a small cog in the wheel, but he was hoping that he would ascend to the throne, and would follow in the footsteps of the previous emperor and then take control of the world.

The next stage of the plan, like they agreed on Ares would pay these members to purchase large quantities of Knightmares and the material for them. This time the Chinese Federation and EU would not stand a chance against him

"Are the ships ready?!" Ares bellowed into the radio as he stood on a walkway looking at the five cargo ships that were parked in the docking area.

"Yes all, the Knightmares have been loaded, the crew on board, the weapon is primed and soldiers are ready as well."

"Remember Ialmenos, this is a test for those for those suck up snobs, get the Japanese running for the hills, so make me proud, my child."

"Of course Ares, all forces move out!" The large shutters opened as the five cargo ships start to move out, everyone watched as they slowly departed one after another."

"Let's hope they don't run into too much trouble, before they get to Japan, although I still don't like this idea. How about you vol what do you think of all of this?"

"I'm sure they will be fine Ares..you have got nothing to worry about unless it's C.C that's on your mind." Asked Vanessa

"She knows the plan, I've given her enough time to do some damage while the chaos spreads. My only concern is Zero and what that puppet will play in all of this. I'm sure he will show up and try to stop everything. But I highly doubt he can stop us this time around. Once this test is over and we return the prototype to them we can finally start the next phase."

"The games Ares?"

"Ohh yes, if this doesn't strike fear into them, then I don't know what will. And once those money grubbers have their money it will finally be my time to have a bit of fun to Japan." Ares, rubbing his hand together excitedly. "Now let's go and watch the chaos unfold as they seeing everything fall down in front of them." Ares with Volk following close behind as then went to his room.

* * *

 **16/7**

Jeremiah was currently heading towards Nunnally's palace after they returned home last night and having dinner which Lelouch had cooked up. C. had given him the idea of someone being inside the palace to see what was happening. After announcementhad gone over the news, saying an attack was imminent that the evacuation of Tokyo would start. The entire night the city started to move, even Lelouch was having troubling sleep with the noise, so he decided to watch everyone move.

As Jeremiah got to gates that stood to protect the palace, he noticed that the security had been beefed up. "Hello there and good morning," Jeremiah said polity and he strolled up to the gate

"What do you want? This section is off limits to the public and only queens guard and family are allowed in. Aren't you meant to be evacuation as well?"

"I would be, but seeing I was once the Knight of Lady Marianne as well to the two children of Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia, I thought I might and come see how everyone is doing. Oh, by the way, in Jeremiah Gottwald." The guards looked at one another and stood up straight.

"sorry for our tone of voice Lord Jeremiah, its good to see you again." They all saluted at once, Jeremiah a little shocked

"Please gentlemen, at ease, I gave up my lord title a long time ago when I decided to leave the service, no need to be so formal. However, I would like to see her Majesty if you wouldn't mind."

"Of-of-of course we shall let her high-."

"I want to surprise her if possible, with everything that's happened, I thought it might be a nice surprise." Cutting the guard off polity, they nodded and opened the gate, Jeremiah thanked them and strolled off to the front door of the palace. Jeremiah rang the doorbell and after a minute or two the door opened. There standing in a maids outfit, was one of the maids Nunnally hired, Miss Beatrice Hemming. "Ah, good morning Miss Hemming."

"Lord Jeremiah!" Miss Hemming shrieked, "What are you doing here?!" Jeremiah had remembered she was one of the maids in that had been hand-picked by Sayoko herself. To Nunnally's knowledge they were a group who were well quilted for the maid in waiting, but behind that normal curtain, they had another set of skills. Miss Hemming wore large round glasses, orange hair that was in two braids that reached her shoulders, the black and white maid uniform that reached down to her feet and the small cross that hung around her neck.

"I'd thought I'd come and led my assistance and to see Nunnally, do you know if she's around?"

"I'm sure I would be able to find her, we didn't hear anything from the gate guard." She let Jeremiah in and she closed to door behind her and beckoned him to follow her, "I want to be a bit of a surprise, I thought it might be nice for her Majesty for a change."

"Ahh, I see, yes, her highness has been a little down these past few days, yesterday apparently took a heavy toll…there was a massive fight between her and her knight and I'm sure it would be a nice change of pace. Her highness Cornelia is trying to convince her to return home, but don't think she wants to. I think she has a responsibility to protect her own people, even if it's not part of Britannia. I think she's having afternoon tea. Where is Miss Anya?" She looked around Jeremiah, hoping to see the young woman with pink hair

"Ahhh, she is currently running an errored for me, unfortunately, she won't be joining us for this small meeting, otherwise this small visit would become a long one, you know how the two girls like to talk, they could go for hours on end." Mrs. Hemming gave out a small chuckle as she remembered the last time she had visited.

"Very well Lord Jeremiah please follow me, I do believe I know where are talking." As she started to talk. "Please Mrs. Hemming, please don't call me lord I gave up that title a long time ago."

She stopped mid-pace and turned to Jeremiah, "Then please call me by my proper name and I will stop calling you 'Lord'." she said with a flirtation yet serious tone.

Jeremiah cleared his throat, "Very well…..Georgina." Mrs. Hemming shuttered as she heard her voice being called, "Have I ever told you, how wonderful that sounds whenever you call me by my name, I just love that accent of yours." as she began to hum

"Yes, …many times…."

They came to a large door, Jeremiah and Mrs. Hemming could hear the shouting between the three to four voices, one of them being Nunnally, "Before you go in, I'd thought I'd mention this…Nunnally had Suzaku had a massive fight last night, the screaming was dreadful, appranly Cornelia tried to strangle Suzaku about the words he had said to her..so please be careful in there.." She knocked on the large door and straight away the shouting stopped, she opened the door slightly sticking her head, "sorry to interrupt your highnesses, but your Majesty there's a visitor here to see you." Jeremiah could hear the confused "what" coming from the people inside the room. "All yours Jeremiah." Miss Hemming whispered as she moved to the side.

Before Jeremiah was even able to step a foot in the door, "Jere!" was the shout of Nunnally, she wheeled herself over while Jeremiah got on his knees to be at the right height for a hug. Nunnally embraced Jeremiah in a hug, "What are you doing here?" Jeremiah could hear the happy tone in her voice, Jeremiah let go and looked to Nunnally. "I thought a visit might be in order, it seems like I have come at a bad time, I could come back later.."

"No please stay Jere, we were not doing much." Jeremiah saw Nunnally wiping away her tears quickly while he looked at Suzaku and Cornelia who had an unhappy look on their faces, he noticed Sayoko with a different look on her face. "But what are you doing here in the first place Jere? Sayoko tried contacting you from the farm, but only the farm hands responded, saying you were out."

"Ah, yes we had found another potential client interested in our oranges up in the north. The meeting took a bit longer then I thought it would, I was going to come here straight away, the orange business has boomed as of late." Jeremiah got up while Nunnally wheeled her self to one of the sides, of one the couches

"Wheres Anya? Did she come as well?" Nunnally looked at the door waiting to see if another person would come

"Yes she did, she's currently running an errand for me, I'll let her know you said hi."

"Oh, that's good to hear! I haven't seen her in a while, how is she doing?"

"She has been doing well, she cut her hair a while back, it's now at shoulder length, but I think she kept most of her hair due to many protests by me."

"Ohhhhh I really want to see her now, I've only seen her with long hair!" Nunnally said excitedly

"Sayoko, Cornelia, Suzaku it's good to see you again once more after all these years, I hope you have been keeping well. As well as helping her highness"

"She's being stubborn like her mother, she refuses to go home although it would be a good thing for her, to spend a little time away from this chaos.." Cornelia unhappily said and she looked towards Jeremiah, he looked towards Nunnally, Suzaku said nothing

"I think it would be also a good idea if you returned…I know this place means a lot to you Nunnally, but it's not safe for you. At least take into consideration of what everyone has been telling you." Cornelia was surprised to hear Jeremiah also try to convince her.

"But Jere I don't want to leave…this is my home I-"

"No buts." Jeremiah quickly cut her off, "I can't force you to go home…but if you were hurt, your brother wherever he might be, would never forgive me." Nunnally's eye's winded as the sound of her brother's name had been said; she looked down almost pouting in sadness

"I'll think about it…." Nunnally said, Cornelia, Suzaku, and Sayoko were all surprised, Jeremiah pattered Nunnally's head as a sign of thanking her

"There is another reason why I am here as well." They all looked at him, "I have been withholding a bit for information, that I should have mentioned five years ago, but with everything going on as well as a request, I withheld it."

"Well, what is it?" Nunnally asked curiously, Jeremiah sat down, Nunnally not wanting to be in her wheelchair, signalling she wanted to be picked up, Jeremiah did so carefully and placed the queen on his lap

"It's about C.C Nunnally." Jeremiah sighed, "We only did it because we were instructed to..We, meaning myself and Anya…we hid C.C from the search parties and helped her escaped Japan six months after your brother's death."

"You helped her escaped!" Suzaku and Cornelia shouted

"Yes, …we did only because we were asked to, as per instructions by a letter."

"A letter? By who? "Asked Nunnally, Jeremiah sighed as he looked into Nunnally's eyes, "You see….after your brother's funeral and after we had secured the farm. We were packing our bags into the car when we heard the sound of a suitcase rolling. Now we were behind one of the residents where the upper-class soldiers like Anya in this instance used to live during the second coming of Zero. We had both turned around only to see a figure wearing a very large green cloak that was covering her entire face.

We thought first of all that it was some kind of beggar that had suffered during the war, so I went to give the person some money, now she didn't have much, only a single suitcase. She removed her hood, only to find it was C.C and by the look of it, she had been crying as well. Now I and Anya didn't know what to do, but before we could do anything she entrusted me an envelope. So I opened a read it…it was a letter from your brother asking me to take care of her till she had become fully recovered from her sadness. And so we took her with us."

"Jere…."Nunnally wiped her eyes again," So she must have been watching the funeral from afar then…even she wanted to say her final goodbyes. You're such a good soul jere…"

"But you didn't you turn her in Jeremiah." Cornelia spat out, "You knew who she was! She was close to Lelouch, for all we know she could have been carrying his child!"

"Sister enough!" Cornelia jumped and so did Sayoko the not so quite Nunnally shouted cutting her sister off, "Let's hear him until the end and not while he's in the middle of explaining." Cornelia became very quiet

"Once we got back to the farm, we gave C.C a room in one of the back barns where hopefully no one would look and she could be alone. Every now and then we could hear loud sobbing coming from there, we would leave food for her. But even back then she didn't eat much, only every so often there was an empty plate. It was only till after a month of his death C.C came out again with her suitcase. She opened it allowing me and Anya to see what was inside, we were only shocked to see the contents, Money, passports, forged identity documents with the appropriate birth certificates as well and there were several copies. I could only come to the conclusion that your brother had prepared everything for her for this situation. After sorting out the pile which had been messed around, there was a total of ten different identities.

For whatever cause in case she needed them he was ready, there was also several credit cards. However the most intriguing of items were two more envelopes, C.C gave us a second one, and once more it was a letter from your brother asking our help to keep her save till the search parties had given up on her as well as getting her out of the country. And so under much of Anya's protest, I decided to let C.C stay and to shelter her from the ongoing searches that the Prime Minister had authorized as well as the search parties from the Black Knights. Which you may recall, they found nothing of her and gave up searching after a year.

The second letter that was there, that had been torn open, it was something from Lelouch for C.C, she only said that they were words of encouragement, to not to live in the past and to move forward. And with that being said, we helped her.

As I mentioned it took her a month to recover and we were still trying to get this farm up and running, C.C as much as she didn't want to, she helped. I thought it was a good idea because it would take her mind off more depressing matters of the heart and head. And after a few months she began to enjoy the work funny enough and was improving, instead of living out in the barn she was living in the house. C.C adapted very quickly with all the work that had to be done on the farm, it took a bit of time for her to get used to it but she managed.

However, it was only up until December where things changed, as you may remember where you started to liberate the names and free countries from Britannia's grasp and people were starting to get their passports changed. C.C was scared that if she had the wrong passport she wouldn't be able to change it and with the forces of Japan still looking for her she wouldn't be able to change it at an embassy. And so with a bit of planning, we managed to get her ready, so the three of us drove her to Aomori.

Lucky for us the ferry services were still running and they were still using the old passports, we looked for a route where it would get her out quickly. And we did, after a few days, we found a ferry service that was headed to Russia. After a few days the boat arrived, she had warm winter clothes and her single suitcase. As she got on the boat we all waved to her and wished her best of luck for the future where ever she may be. And that was the last time we saw her, up until yesterday."

"Jeremiah…you did that all for Lelouch's sake?"

"Yes I did your highness, I knew the plan and I felt her sorry for her. So for the last request, I for filled it as I should have."

"Was there anything else inside the suitcase that would point us of when C.C fell in love with Lelouch? Of the stuff that Lelouch had given her as there anything else?" asked Suzaku

"There was one other thing which I didn't dare to ask because I already think I knew where it had come from. The day we last saw off C.C, she had a necklace around her and the crowning piece was a ring, a ring with a gold band with an emerald attached to it…"

Nunnally started to cry, Suzaku only stood there with his mouth gaping, Cornelia in shock too.

"Lelouch really did love C.C in the end.." Nunnally trying to fight her tears while trying to speak, she looked to Suzaku with an unhappy look on his face. Suzaku noticed the look and said nothing, "Thank you for telling us Jeremiah..now I can understand even more why C.C is doing this. If Lelouch had stayed alive she would have become his wife…and I would have become an in-law. And then Suzaku…" Nunnally quickly stopped before she left her mouth run of again.

"Nunnally it's not your fault…please try and understand that, love can be a very fickle thing." Jeremiah hugged her again, while the two of them just stood in silence, it was becoming clear that in Lelouch's final months he had wanted to get something off his chest.

His love for C.C.

* * *

 **Military Warehousing District 7**

Kallen watched as the large shape boxed was carefully lowered to the floor. After the chains had been removed the box was carefully undone, revealing a red Knightmare with a claw for a right hand, "Its good to see you again Guren." Kallen looked up and down at the red Knightmare, her personal Knightmare that she had piloted many times before and once more she would have to get into one to fight for something. She climbed on to the Guren and released the cockpit hatch. It opened, a bunch of dust came flying out as air quickly entered the cockpit. Kallen sat down, sitting in her Guren while in her pilot's outfit. Inserting the key and turning it the Guren started to purr. After the system went through its checks everything powered on, the Knightmare lurching into life once again.

"That's my girl.," she said as she put her hands on the control sticks, her hands fitting perfectly. The only thing she noticed was that it seemed as it was a bit small, _'As my ass grown bigger?'_ Kallen thought as she tried adjusting her position.

"Kallen, how's it feeling in there?" Kallen jumped as, hgi voice came over the comms, "It feels weird being in here…but at the same time, it feels so normal for me to sit in here once again."

"Well then, go for a spin, the air is all yours Kallen." Kallen slowly moved the Guren forward as she got used to the speed, as she got outside, she ramped up the speed. Switching to small switches two pink wings spread out as Kallen soared into the air. "Wooohooo" Kallen cried as she started to do tricks and picking up speed. Zigzagging and flying at its top speed Kallen soared through the sky.

"You're looking good up there Kallen." Kallen turned her Knightmare around to face another Knightmare known as the Tristian, Gino's Knightmare. "Buzz off," Kallen said as she again soared through the open sky and going in and out of short bursts of speed.

"We are not doing this for tricks or for showing off, we are going into combat remember? And this is meant to be a test of your rusty abilities?"

"Ohhh, showboating? The only showboat I see here is you Gino and your Knightmare. And as if you could pilot that thing again, you went into retirement remember." As Kallen once more increased her speed slowing down and speeding up in short bursts. "Oh please Kallen, I could pilot my Tristen with my eyes closed, this is like second nature to me." Gino's Knightmare transformed as it speeds off trying to catch up to Kallen's Guren as it made its rounds

Gino came up to the side of the Guren, Kallen snarled as she saw him doing tricks and showing off. "Well, let's make a bet Kallen, hey?" Kallen stopped as she looked towards Gino. "I bet? What would I gain you off that I would accept "this bet" of yours?"

"Well its see, if you beat me or even get me to forfit…..I'll officially stop coming after you and leave you alone for the rest of your life…..that is until you coming back begging me to take you since no one would be able to put up with your attitude."

Kallen stopped to look at him as he did another tricked, she snarled as she saw him, "Not on your life! And you're on!"

Kallen pushed down the throttle as she charged towards the showboating Gino that wasn't paying attention," Just don't blame me, if I destroy your Tristan!" Kallen activated the Guren's hidden knife meters away from Gino. Gino not paying too much attention, the knife narrowly missing head, avoided as he made a nose dive towards the sea

"Don't get so cocky Kallen, you might be the best Knightmare pilot of Japan, however, your skill is no match for me!" Gino chuckled as he once more changed into the attacking position as he too, launched his Knightmare at top speeds flying charging from underneath.

Kallen seeing the attacking gracefully moved as well, only managing just to dodge the sudden change of speeds, as she followed him up to the skies. Kallen wasn't confident yet going at the quickest speed she could go, it had been five years and she didn't think with such strong geforce she would not be able to handle the pressure.

Gino dodged it again as he parried the Guren's blade with his own scythe, Kallen then quickly moved, bringing the Guren's leg right on top of Gino. Gino just managed to block it with his scythe as she began to attack relentlessly. _'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…'_ Gino gulped as he blocked another of Kallen blows. After the 8th or 7th, Gino again, dropped gliding to the sea again. "Running away again Gino, get back here!"

"I would never run away from you my dear, you are special to me" Gino shuttered as he heard a roar came from the Guren. As Kallen to closet to him, Gino turned his Knightmare on again firing up as he launched mid-air. Knowing Kallen was on his tail, turned only to see the Guren had almost caught up. He raised his weapon as he changed towards her, Kallen surprised at the bold move, lifted up her knife, only for it to be knocked out of hands. Gino's weapon started towards Kallen's Guren's mid-section, "I guess that means I win. So where should we go for our first date."

"What makes you think I'm done?" Kallen asked with joyful yet crazy tone like a villain would, Gino heard a clamping sound, he looked only to see a clawed hand grabbing on to the curved piece of metal. "Dam," Gino said

"I've got you now Gino, so take this!" Gino watched as the claw started to glow, Gino's weapon started to dissolve, "Now, now Kallen hahahaha…let's not get so serious…we were just practicing right?" Gino laughed nervously

"Whoever said about practicing?" He could hear the serious tone, at this time he could only image Kallen grinning from ear to ear. Gino let go of his weapon as it was about to get his hands. It broke the entire thing disappearing like a vanishing act. "So you brought out that claw of yours hey…looks like I have to get a little serious.." Gino drew two sword handles, to MSV blades appeared. Gion spun the blades around, like a professional knight. "Alright Kallen, the gloves are off." Just as Gino charged

"That's enough you two." They both stopped and looked to their left, there with his massive white frame and blue energy wings were the Lancelot, Suzaku's own Knightmare. "We came here to practice not to kill one another remember?" attempting to calm the hot-headed Kallen, she backed off, "Hmph." Kallen huffed as she continued flying on her own. "You really know how to make women hate you." Suzaku sighed and he stood next to him, "I can't help it, man, I just really like her.." As he continued to watch her fly around

"If I don't know any better, id say Kallen as missed this if anything, I thought she was mad for working in a café, I thought she would have punched a customer knowing her tempter."

"She almost did!"

"Huh?!" said the surprised Suzaku, "When I went over there one time, I think it was a year or so after Kallen had graduated. I went to go see her and when she saw me she almost knocked me out. It took the manager and few other female employees to hold her down."

"And yet you still go after her? I sure you could get other women at the snap of the fingers, so why her of all people?"

Gino said nothing for a second as he watched the fiery redhead dash through the sky, only being able to catch glimpse of the red energy wings, "Why did you fall in love with Euphie?" Suzaku froze as the first love of his life was mentioned; it had not that long since her name had been thrown around. "See you can't it either, what it really means to be in love. And I am the same to, there's just something about her that appeals to me. Whether it be her temper, her sense of justice, her attitude to life or that she fights what she truly believes in. I can't put my finger on it."

"Suzaku the new recruits are ready to begin the drills we have prepared for, Ohgi is also waiting for you." Said Tohdoh has his voice echoed through the radio, "Gino your presence has been requested by her highness as well, apparently you are meant to be knighted….again."

"Awww not again…at least it won't be televised again like it was last time. I was so nervous, I almost tripped over my own two feet!" The two of them flew back to base.

Kallen, however, was still in the air, she was enjoying being free again. "Kallen…" Kallen slowing down her speed, "What is it Tohdoh?" she asked, changing her position in the cockpit, "How are you feeling? I know this might be a little shock to the system after all these years. But do you think you will be able to kill again?" Kallen pondered the question, she curled herself up in a ball in the cockpit seat, "I don't know Tohdoh, to be honest, I'm little scared of doing this all over again, I thought it was all over, thinking I wouldn't have to take another life."

"You can always pull out Kallen, everyone knew it bit an of a stretch of getting you back up into the air again let alone fighting. I'm sure your mother is scared to bits. I know Chiba has voiced her opinion about your mindset. But I will leave that decision up to you Kallen."

"He's right Kallen you don't have to do this if you don't want to, you have already suffered enough as it is." Kallen recognizing who's voice it was voice, spoke straight away. "Nunnally!" Kallen explained getting back into her sitting position, "what are you doing here?! I thought you would be the last person to hear from?! I thought you would be going back to Britannia and support us from over there?"

"I changed my mind on a whim, I'm not going to back down, especially someone that threatens any country as well as having an agenda of taking over the world. I rather stop it here then spreading to other countries. Besides I have things I want to protect Japan as well. Jeremiah and Anya have also come so I think they will be joining us shortly. And I have both command and vice commander here by my side. I'd only wish that someone else would see that war is never the answer, or someone trying to chase power.

"You mean C.C don't you Nunnally? " Kallen asked nervously, "We have to assume the worst, that she has given Ares what Lelouch did when he attempted to take over Japan. Ohgi and Tohdoh have also taken this into account and strengthened our positions where he could attack, although there is the still the uncertainty of where Ares will strike next, we assume it will be Tokyo, however, we could wrong and assume he will attack another part of Japan but that is still up for debate."

"I see…so we have no real way of telling where Ares will strike first or of what time since what information had C.C had given us. I still don't understand why she would tell us that an attack is happening. At this all so close to that date of all times, it seems like its coincidence."

"Yes…I can understand where you are coming from, I wish it won't land of that date of all dates, I still want to enjoy the day of remembering him, even if it is at the wrong time."

"I'm sure we will be right, we have all the support we need to stop this attack, I'm sure we will be fine."

* * *

 **Abandoned** **aquarium that evening**

It was approaching dusk; again Lelouch was once more outside watching the Britannian and Japanese forces with the black knights doing drills. The bright coloured lights illumining the night sky, knowing it was colours of guns and other weapons that were the culprits behind the light show. "What makes you keep coming back to this place, the same as yesterday." Lelouch felt someone embrace him from behind. He looked to the side where he had felt something rest on his shoulder, "I'm only taking a look of what's happening up there, you must be curious of what they are doing to prepare themselves for the event that is about to unfold in front of us. And yet while they are in the thick of it all we will be the ones doing the damage to them. I just hope that his test, will change Ares mind about this entire operation, but I still think that something more sinter is still lurking behind him."

"What do you think? My demon king if you had a prediction at this early stage?" asked C.C

"I could only put it to two things. One is that illegitimate child wants it's back into the spot and declare themselves as the true next ruler and not someone who was given power rather than earning it. At my second prediction is that someone is wanting to gain something out of this mess, whether it be for power, fame, money or just someone who is bored with all this peace."

"Hmmm, interesting…." Hummed C.C, "when I spoke to Ares it didn't seem like it was a child of Charles…he sounded not as a royal figure, but more someone giving him a script like he had rehearsed it. But he does know how to pull a military operation out of thin air, that's a given. In my honest opinion, I think he's being used as a puppet and once his role is over he will be tossed aside for the real person."

"Well time will only tell, Jeremiah has said that my brother is in the US at the moment, trying to dig out any information he can out Ares and his past, it will be interesting the results of what he finds. We then should be able to move on our end and see what happens. I don't think this fight will be a very long one, not with twelve thousand Knightmares with the combined forces."

"Isn't that number a little low? I mean this is Britannia we are talking about, not some third-world country."

"Well, it is to be expected, the stopped making Knightmares a long time ago, and not only that they decommissioned most of the military ones, into scrap. So it's a miracle they were able to out four thousand in only a matter of days. In most cases the rest we arrive tomorrow or in the next day or so.

And with that we should be heading to bed, we have got a long day of planning tomorrow as well as moving to the second base without being discovered, while the moving process starts."

* * *

 **A/N:** As you may have read, a battle is going to start soon! This may take some time to write because i have never written a full on Knightmare battle sequence, but i will try my best and for it to be decent.

See you next time~~~

Edit: Sorry for the lateness time escaped me, ill try better next month :S


	14. Chapter 14

hey readers...its been awhile hasn't it?

I must somewhat apologise for the lateness of this chapter, after a few set backs, the chapter was almost done at the start of July. However my willingness came to an absolute stop when the soccer started...so i do apologise for me not giving you guys enough attention and not providing an update of whats going on. But fear not! I will try and get another chapter done (most of it has been written out, i just need to type it up) in a months time. I've also noticed from other fanfics i've been reading/follow authors seem to be taking a break as well (bit strange no?) Any way lets get to the reviews.

 **Reviews**

Dino Aids - chapter 5

"Yen" is what the Japanese currency is called (Like how we have US Dollar and Aus Dollar)

Haxler - Chapoter 5

I kind of thought that the time..well Japan would have opened up its borders to everyone now and so different people would have found work, hence why theres a few "Non" Japanese names (i still think whether it was the right choice or not)

mightyblackknight - Chapter 13

Trust me this battle wont be the last one. And as for the ending..you will have to wait to find out :)

Judedota

Thank you very much for you kind words!

King Lelouch1282

Thank you~ :)

"Lelouch" - normal talking

 _'Lelouch'_ \- Thinking

"Lelouch" \- Radio/video/phone

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - Battle for Tokyo Bay Part 1**

 **18/5**

 **Tokyo Japan, Bay of Tokyo 11am**

"Anything on the radar?" asked Ohgi has he sunk back into this chair, the promised day had come. Where supposedly Ares and an army would come knocking on their front door, the previous two days plans, strategies and trials had been done to make sure everyone was ready. They had a total amount of twelve thousand Knightmares on hand with more coming in a days time with his highness schnitzel brining along an extra five thousand Knightmares, many being composed of the newer version of Vicents and old models. They would be flown but one of the biggest transport planes you could think of as well as several smaller sized aircraft carries.

"No prime minster still nothing on the radar, the first line has not received any types of singles or unit entering the perimeter." Ohgi wiped his sweat as he looked at the time, it was only 11 am as the midday sun started to rise on a deserted city. The evacuations had gone to plan and everyone had left the city since last night. The last lot of people leaving at around 10 pm, giving Ohgi a peace of mind that his people would be safe. However, what worried him most was his wife, who had decided to stay and fight, he felt somewhat uneasy about it. Their son also complaining of why he wasn't staying only for his mother to pick him up and kissing him on the forehead telling him to "Be brave and not worry about a thing." He heard the sadness in her voice and after those words. It almost sounded like someone saying something at a funeral as they said there last words.

And on top of that, he had to worry about his military who had decided to fight, the four thousand Knightmares under his command. He had never been a good leader in his earlier years during the fight against the last emperor. Every now and then he would be contemplating what he would do and what steps he would take to ensure the best possible outcome. Ever since Zero stepped fourth his goal back then was to learn from him, to become the best leader possible. He had admired how Zero thought and how he acted; he had been the crowning jewel, the one to spark the hearts of the Japanese, only to use them instead for his own personal goal in mind. Ruling the world. Ohgi shook his head once more and sat back up straight, he was their leader and now he had to show his leadership to his country and to make them proud.

Ohgi had also heard the comments about the Britannia empress not wanting to leave here either, the ministers, the military brass and her brothers and sister and all told her to return. But in her stance, she told them no, defiant to stay here at costs. After the tenth or so meeting of trying to convince her they had given up, even some of the Britannian's wrote her messages over social media wanting for her to come back, she unlike her father one of the previous emperors she was loved by all because of the way she acted towards her people and other high ranking people throughout the world.

"This is too quiet and I don't like it."The video screen showing one of the three commanders Tohdoh. There were three commanders leading the forces. The Japanese Defense Forces with was being led by Ohgi, the black knights which Tohdoh was leading and her Highness Cornelia who was leading the Britannia's, they were all under the command of Commander Velcris and Vice Commander Rafius. Between the two of them had more experience then Ohgi, Tohdoh Cornelia then the other well trainer members. Which was some cases was a godsend.

"I don't like it anymore then you do Tohdoh, something is bound to happen and we will know it before they cause to much trouble for, if not any trouble." A plan had been put into action to order to slow down the forces, from the edge of Tokyo Bay, three barriers or three walls of forces. The first detachment to engage them would be Britannia's forces, follow behind by the Black Knights which Tohdoh lead and finally his forces if the worst came to worst. And if that failed, then the police and special police would engage them. Other plans had been put in place if that did fail, but Ohgi thought it was to "extreme" of what they wanted to do. But he had been overruled, which irritated him. He had already built this city from the ground up, he didn't want to have to do it again.

"Tohdoh, what do you think? Will we be able to repel them? Knowing what damage they have done already and it was all under our noses." As he looked back out into the clear blue sky, "It's been years since we last fought a war, I know the last one was a long one, we have had no time to prepare and two days is not enough to get ready for war." He said worriedly

"Ohgi, it will be ok, while our forces may not have so much combat experience these past few years, I've trained them and as well as I have trained myself, they are hardened warriors, just like before."

"Yes that may be true, but back then we only had swords and it depended by skill, nowadays technology can beat skills. I'm not trying to make the mood so sober…I'm just trying to be realistic here."

Ohgi heard the long drawn out sigh from Tohdoh, "Ohgi trust me we have enough strength and determination and some of the strongest pilots out on the field."

"I agree with him, I'd like to see what they can try against us, we won't be so easy to put down." A second screen appeared, with her shoulder-length purple hair, the modified red pilot sit, showing her medals had she had earned throughout her career as a Knightmare pilot and as a royal.

"Thank you for your vote of confidence your highness, it would be nice to show the PM who should be as well inspiring his troops and people on and off the field of combat."

"I never said anything about not having any faith, I'm just concerned that's all, I have a country I have to look after since we are the ones being attacked first of all places. I'm sure if it was a Britannian land her Majesty would be worried as well about her people." Interjecting Tohdoh thinking that he had "No faith" in this command

"I can understand Ohgi, your no longer a rebel, your now a leader, and people follow leaders, if you're down and moping so will they, if you show them you are ready to fight and fight for what is right, it will reflect off them as well."

' _And that's what I hate about it, I don't know if I'm showing my people a good example or a bad example. I've been lucky to be this long in position for five years and this job doesn't get any easier.'_

Ohgi's phone buzzed, taking it out of his pocket he looked at the caller ID, "Be back in a second." Ohgi scampered out of his chair and went outside the room, ducking into an empty room. "My dear? Everything ok out there?"

"Everything is fine Ohgi, its just….i just spoke to our son he asked us when we are coming home again or when he can come home. The maids are trying to calm him down however he keeps asking questions when they don't really want to answer. Otherwise, everything else is fine, I'm actually a bit fidgety about being back in this Knightmare. It feels strange but natural for some odd reason."

Ohgi smirked at his wife's comment, "May I remind you not so long ago, when you actually got into one with Makuto, he was so excited about everything and how he thought his mother was "awesome" for having a Knightmare stored in the garage when it should have been in storage."

"Well you can Knightmare away from the pilot, but you can't the pilot out of me. And anyway we had enough space as it was, and no one else seemed to complain about it."

"I complained about her several times…but it seems I was ignored every time I spoke out about it."

"Maybe you were just not loud enough my dear, anyway I better get off this otherwise someone is going to say something about it."

"Alright my dear, stay safe out there, and please be careful."

"You to…bye."

* * *

 **Control Command Center Tokyo**

"There is still a chance for you to leave your Majesty, again no one is going to blame you for leaving. In fact, it would make several people happy." Vice Command Rafius once again trying to convince her Majesty to leave. There had been an outcry from the ministers for the past several weeks trying to convince her to leave Japan and to come back to the United States where she would be safe, however, it had failed multiple times.

This is the one trait she had inherited from her father, not his ruthlessness, is the ability to command or his quick thinking. It was his stubbornness and the virtue to never give in no matter the cost.

"Do I have to keep explaining myself over and over again Vice Commander?" Nunnally asked annoyingly, "I am not leaving and that is final, I will only leave if we fail to hold them back. I will not turn my back on this country that has gone through so much turmoil. I. Am. Staying." She replied hastily back. There were other reasons why she did want to leave this country, but the main one which they all knew was because her brother lay here. She had fought for his right to stay and to be buried here. The days leading up to the funeral had been hard and distressing, the Japanese had voiced their opinion that they didn't want him here, thinking it was bad luck, for someone who had caused so much death and destruction, he didn't belong here.

And while Nunnally was still recovering, her sister Cornelia had to somewhat threaten the public, reminding them Japan was still part of the Britannian empire and there would be consequences if people started talking behind there Queens back, which shut them up pretty quickly.

"Nunnally?" Nunnally turned to Sayako who had also stayed, standing a few steps behind Nunnally where the two high ranking officers were, "Shall I get you some tea? Just to calm your nerves?" Nunnally nodded her head indicating that she did want something, Sayako bowed and retreated to the back. She too was running on edge for a change. She was usually able to be cool and collected, however ever since Jeremiah had returned something didn't feel right. She knew that he and Anya had been busy, but this time something felt off, to her it had almost seemed like he had lied to her. She was good a reading people and knowing when they told the truth, part of training long ago that was drilled into her.

She had been trying to figure out why and what he was hiding and on top of that, he hadn't shown his face to join the main force in pushing them back, which to her was odd. Even Nunnally was a bit worried. Sayako finally got to the kitchen area, she started to boil the kettle, while going to one of the pantry doors she grabbed her phone that was in her pouch of her maid outfit. She opened it while at the same time getting a tea bag for Nunnally, she searched her contacts, finding Jeremiah's number and started to dial his number.

After a few rings "Hi you have reached Jeremiah Gottwald So-" Sayoko hung up the phone, letting out a hiss of annoyance, she was quickly distracted by the kettle as it reached its boiling pot, Sayoko grabbing Nunnally favourite cup poured hot water and started to dip the tea bag in and out. "Is there enough water for another cup?" Sayoko turned her head, it was Command Velcris who had asked the question, "Yes there should be enough for one more, the bags are on the top right self." She instructed the commander, he tipped his hat to Sayoko. "She's putting on a brave face that one if it was me at her age I would have panicked and left for home."

The commander looked through the bags till he found one he fancied, "I still think that she should have gone home, however, I have to admire her admiration to a country that's not part of our empire. But I still think there is a part of her that is wanting to leave."

Sayako said something and she continued tipping in and out the bag, "She's putting on the brave face." Sayako sighed, "I to wish she would decide to go home, her heart has been through enough turmoil and with her brother's wake coming soon, it's going to tear heart in two if it hasn't already. I sometimes think I should drug her tea with a sleeping agent so we can sneak her onboard and get her out of here." Velcris was somewhat surprised at the maid's statement and let a smirk out, "She does have a really good maid doesn't she?"

"Of course, she has her brother to thank her for it, with a bit of assistance from the Ashfords of course; they gave him a selection of who to choose for."

"Then how did he figure out your special skill set?" The commander asked curiously, Sayako removed the tea bag and placed it on the bench. "I think it was because of all those little tests. For example, he would knock something off and because of the training, I was able to catch it. I would get strange looks from him, almost like he was trying to figure me out. However on one morning, while I was "practicing", he walked in on me unexpectedly. And first, he thought I was trying to kill them both and was scared for his, and more importantly his sister's life. However, I explained to him very thoroughly that I was not sent to kill them. Although it did take a while for him to talk to me again and let me help, he was only ten or nine at the time.

But luckily he was able to get used to me and from then I served him and his sister till this day." The commander smiled, "She does have it good having someone like that on her side, although I wonder if she knows about the other staff and their "talents"." Sayako looked at him with a surprised look on her face, "Oh yes, I know about them, I even trained one or two of them a long time ago."

"Does that mean you have been spying on us from afar?" As Sayako put two biscuits on the small saucer. "Remember I do report to the minister of Defence, I sometimes have to tell him whats going on from afar and her safety."

"Very well, however, please don't tell her highness I sure she would have a reaction to it if she knew." Commander Velcris pretended to zip his mouth with an invisible zip, Sayako smiled and walked out of the kitchen with the Commander close behind.

"Velcris we have something," Rafius explained as he pointed towards the on-screen map, the map changed giving them visual appearance. Sayako handed Nunnally her tea as she blew on it, they looked to be three large container ships, "I thought all ships were told to avoid this area and to dock somewhere else so why are those three here?" asked Velcris, "No idea, the PM is currently trying to talk to them about it. "

"Get me the shipping ID's immediately." Shouted Velcris

* * *

 **Toyko Bay**

"This bay is closed, please re-route your destination to one of the southern bays. This section of Japan is locked down!" Ohgi shouted through the open voice channel that was open, a few minutes before 3 shipping containers were picked up 20 kilometres away from the first defensive line. It was like that had come out from nowhere, which worried Ohgi when he first got the news of them. Like everyone else, the container ships had come from now where only bearing what looked like the European Union flag.

"I'm telling you, we need to get past! Yes, I understand what's happening but we were informed too late! I have a crew who need food, the ship is almost out of fuel and my goods will go bad if I don't dock soon." said the unknown man, Ohgi sighed once more

"May I ask you name captain?" Ohgi asking politely before losing his nerve, "I am captain Marco Larglo. My ships name is the de la frante and the ID is 7658779, please allow us to dock, before the low tide sets in."

"Please hold." Ohgi looked towards one of the crewmen, "Get me her Majesty and Vice commander and the Commander on the line."

"Yes sir." He responding and after a few second a video link screen appeared, "I can't hold them out there if it true they are bringing goods in there is a need to let them pass." After a few seconds, "Its true, they see to be legit the ship and the shipping ID to match of what they are doing here, from the goods manifest I can only see them bringing in water, food, medical supplies, ammunition, and fuel. It seems like they are a supply ship, a care package perhaps?" suggested Velcris

Ohgi was stunned, "A supply ship for us? But I thought the EU made it clear that they didn't want to get involved unless necessary, so why would they send aid and of top of that, how would know when to send something, days before the actual attack, the message was only broadcasted a few days ago."

"You have a point…PM, they would have said something that they were delivering goods to us, they had all the time in the world to send something…but only showing up now is questionable…Go back to the ship and confirm with them, who gave them the order to send goods here, it would have been an official transport vessel and not a container ship that's been on sea god knows how long."

"Very well stand by.."

* * *

 **Control Command Center Tokyo**

"Someone get us a contact in the EU please, we need to make sure this is a legit transport vessel and not some kind of trap." Ordered Commander Velcris, the technicians started to ring phones trying to get a hold of someone from the EU.

"This would be a bloody good trap…sending aid to a country that has already said they wouldn't support until necessary.." Rafius muttered, he looked over to Nunnally who was watching the chaos unfold, he could swear that she was shaking, the brass beforehand wanted her nothing to do with the war, to "cover her eyes" so to speak. However, when she heard those words she grew even more furious, that's when the brass stopped trying to convince her to not become involved with the rising of war.

"Sir, I have checked with the shipping company and they say they are legit ships." Rafius looked confused, "Are you sure, just remember if we let them through and it's a trap we might as well give them the advantage." Rafius said disgruntled.

"Vice Commander and commander may I make a quick call to someone to double check that this is indeed a ship that belongs to Ares if you are unsure?" Rafius and Velcris looked to one another and shrugged in agreement. "Sayoko could you push me a bit towards the control panel if you could please." Sayako bowed and went behind the wheelchair and pushed her, just enough that she was in arms reach.

Nunnally took out a phone that was being carefully held in a slot on the inner side just under the armrest on the left hand. She opened it and started looking through her contacts. Both Velcris and Rafius wanted to look at what numbers she was looking at and who they were. "Don't worry." Nunnally said making both Rafius and Velcris snapping back to attention instead of leaning forwards, "He may be a little rough around the edges but he's still a good person…ah, here is the number."

Nunnally started to dial the number on the video system, she hit enter and then after maybe a minute or two, "Hello who is this? And how did you get this number? Just a reminder that you are calling Gen-"

"Hello General Julias Merryfield, its Nunnally speaking." Both Rafius and Velcris look dumbfounded at the person who Nunnally had called. There was a moment of silence as everyone went quiet, "Your Highness!" hearing the surprise in his voice, "errr, ummm" he stammered, "Could I call you back in five minutes on an official line if possible?" They were surprised of how politely the General had asked to be given a few minutes.

"Of course General, please use the line we normally use, see you shortly." The voice call hung up, Rafius was the first one to speak, "Your highness how do you know General Merryfield?!" Velcris to was also interested and how Nunnally knew him. "Well during one of my tours I got to meet the General and so we talked for awhile…it might be not topics I fancied, but I thought he was trustworthy as well as a polite person overall. And so after a bit more talking I had asked him for his contact information in case I needed some advice or help with military matters. Not that I don't take your advice gentlemen, but he's a bit more experienced, no offense."

After waiting for a few minutes and both commander and vice commander trying to rack their brains, of why the General had given her his number. A video call started to sound, pressing accept a screen showed up, and there he was. Dressed in his white military jacket with the several gold buttons the shone from the light in the smallish room, the white military hat showing the symbol of the EU army, the 10's of medals displaying from the left side of the jacket proving his years of service and the countless battles that he had been in.

He was an old man from what they could see, had to be in his early 60's, the white neat trimmed beard also showing how he had aged, The face the looked like a men having gone through fights and battles that would make young men cower in fear, a pair of fierce brown looking eyes that showed the ferocity that also displayed of the countless battles he had fought. A few rings that were on his fingers, one of them being a wedding ring and others just to display his wealth and power.

That was General Julias Merryfield, the one man who controls at least a quarter of the entire European Union army, someone who has fought countless battles between Britannia and The Chinese Federation. Velcris was no stranger to who he was, he too had fought him many times on many battlefields, but this time it was the first time seeing him face to face.

"Hello your Majesty, I must apologize for my rudeness, but someone calling me between 3 to 4 am is a bit of a stretch."

"I must be apologizing General, but I can assure you his matter is somewhat urgent, may I introduce you too of the commanding officers in my presence. On the right, we have Vice Commander Donald and on my left we have-"

"Commander Marcus Velcris, one of the five commanders of the Britannia Army and has fought in a number of battles." Interrupted the General, "I'd never thought this would be our first meeting face to face, I thought it would have been on the battlefield. And I'm terribly sorry your Majesty, sorry for my interruption." He apologized

Nunnally turned to Velcris, Velcris in turned looked and her and gave her a sigh, "My troops and the General's troops have fought a bunch of times over the battlefield, while we have never met face to face. We have on several occasions tried to draw one out, during to outsmart one another to get the other one to succumb to the better winning strategy, ain't that correct General?"

"Bahahaha, I agree, it was always a stalemate between us. I think the battle always ended up in draws or us being called somewhere else, neither of us being able to see who the better military mind was."

"Well I'm glad you two know well one another so well, but that can be saved for later discussions if you wish, however, General, it is not the matter I wanted to discuss with you. At this current time, there are three container ships, saying that they have supplies from the EU. The last time we spoke, I remember you clearly saying that "The EU would play no part unless Britannia came begging to us on hands and knees because it was there a problem to deal with." Nunnally said straightforward and in a manner in which a queen would speak

The general nodded, "Yes….that was somewhat correct, however, if I was freely speaking my mind, I would have sent aid as a sign of good faith so to speak. However, I do not know of any container ships being sent with equipment and other things to assist in this war against "Ares". And I would have known if a ship did leave, even if it was sincerely from the leaders of the EU. I don't trust the biggots if even they have our interests are for "best of Europe". I can safely say that you are being duped by someone from Ares's command."

Nunnally let out a sigh, "That you very much for you help General and sorry to disturb you from your sleep. Thank you very much for the information."

"I wish you good luck in the battle." The General tipped his hat with that the video call ended. Nunnally took a deep breath in and out, "Commander and Vice Commander, please bring up the PM on the screen." They both did so, bringing up an image of the PM, "Those container ships do not belong to the EU, I ask you PM to engage our forces against the enemy, they are not from the EU, Commander Velcris you are in command."

Velcris cleared his throat, "Ok PM, give them a chance to surrender. If not ask the first line to engage the ship with extreme caution."

"Yes commander."

* * *

"Alright everyone it's show time." Ohgi took a deep breath, "Bring the voice line up once more." A second or so later

"About time…so can we finally dock and get our supplies off before this war starts?"

"I'm sorry to inform you we will be not letting you dock here; we have confirmed with the EU that you and your ships are not part of the EU. Please identify yourself and your cargo that you are carrying, I repeat we have confirmation that you are not part of the EU." Ohgi stated as clear as he could

There was a minute or two of silence when Ohgi started to hear laughter coming through the voice channel, after a second or so, the communication channel changed from being audio only to an open video line. There Ohgi saw, several men and women all dressed in black, what looked like they were working on computers around on a ship's bridge. And there in the middle of all of it, sitting on what looked like a throne that had several steps up to it, was a man.

He could only be described as someone in his late thirties; he what looked like a captains hair, with a black visor blocking his eyes, only being able to see the laughing face of him. His uniform was not much different then what they had seeing Ares soldiers wear before, it was a black military jacket with several gold buttons, black pants as well as black boots. On each shoulder, there were tassels coming from it. "Man and here I thought we would have gotten away with it, I'd almost thought we had you guys there for a second. Please indulge me how did you figure out I was not part of the EU and part of Ares's crew. Were we to pushy? Or the fact that a nation had said that," they would never help Japan until the last second.""

"I don't know either, but if I were to assume her Majesty has some very high friends in the EU, as well as other individuals in the EU. So please surrender quietly and peacefully so no blood has to be shed on this day, members of the Britannia War Brigade."

"I'm afraid not Mr. PM, we have strict instructions from our great leader Ares, to give you a small taste of what's to come. And just to peak your curiosity of what we mean, let's give you an example…Behold our great weapons, Zeus!" The video line cut out, "All units prepare to for an attack, I want of ships to raise shields! Frontline Knightmare, Cornelia get ready for the counter-attack and then get ready to move your units forward…I wish you good luck your highness."

"Same to you Prime Minister." Cornelia cut off and Ohgi looked back to one of the main screens, on the display a few hundred units started to move forward. As Ohgi nervously began to watch the chaos to unfold something strange was starting to happen. "Focus on the middle container ship, the camera zoomed in. The crew on the ship as well as Ohgi looked in horror as the 300-meter container ship's deck started to come apart, "What the hell is that!" Ohgi start to watch the deck came apart and from it, a large cylinder shape started to appear form the middle of the ships hull. It almost looked like a magic trick of some sort. The cylinder shaped object was now in full view, it at least seemed 100 meters long, unable to tell how long it was or where it was connected to

Another screen popped up next to Ohgi, "What in god's name is that!" Nunnally said as the others watched from somewhere in Tokyo also shared the surprise, "Pust' mama rossiya pomozhet nam." Rafius

"Large energy signature detected Prime minster! It's going off the charts!" One of the addends said

"All units brace yourself! Tohdoh! Cornelia! Please get your men back here at one." All most straight away a few hundred Knightmares who had moved forward were now starting to retreat with great haste. The top of the cannon like object started top spin rapidly as the sky around it started to turn dark.

Without warning the cannon fired, a large buzzing sound ripped through the air like the sound the lightening ripping through the sky, everyone was blinded by a white light, showing the shadows of the battleships and the knightmares. Ohgi's ship shook, with the lights blinking on and off like through a thunderstorm, sparks started to emerge from some of the equipment, the ship rattled violently like it was going through a once in a lifetime storm.

After what felt like an eternity ended in only a matter of seconds, Ohgi and the crew regaining their composure, some had been rocked from there seats, sprawling them a few meters away from where they were just from. "Status report!" demanded Ohgi as he started to rub his eyes that had been blinded. One of the crew members got up, he looked at his equipment and then out the window.

"My god…heaven help us." He could only say, Ohgi blinked a few more times as he looked out the window, "My God…" he could only mutter. There was a large gaping hole of where a few thousand Knightmares at stood and one or two battle cruises where no more, the only thought that was running through his mind was his wife Violetta. She had part of the middle group, as part of the second line of defense, "NOOOOOOOO!" Ohgi screamed at the top of his lungs, giving everyone a fright, he quickly looked to his phone and scrambled to call his wife, however due to the interference he wasn't getting a signal.

"Bah-bah-bahhaha-bahaha-bahahah." The voice line that had been cut because of the surge of energy, finally started to come back again, "BAahahahahaha, what a wonderful display what was! Ares will be so pleased with it."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE" Ohgi roared, "Ohhh im sooooo scared PM. To bad we can't fire it over and over again, the thing takes an hour to charge the thing back to full again…however." He grinned from ear to ear, I have one more surprise for you, I wasn't called Epeius for nothing, now please do give us a bit of a fight." And with that, the communication cut, as the 4 other ships decks started to move as well…"

* * *

 **Warehouse District Tokyo bay**

The entire warehouse shock, shocking all three of them who had been working to get everything ready. Lelouch held on to the F.L.E.I.J.A. making sure the lone one didn't fall out of his hands. He composed himself as he looked towards Jeremiah and Anya.

"Is everything ready?" asked Lelouch has he packed in carefully the F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead in another lot of padding, he didn't want it to get knocked during the transition and during the infiltration.

For the last few days the four of them had been prepping for their journey as well as doing the last lot of checks and planning. The planning had been the most crucial part of it all; Lelouch had racked his brain if plan A failed during at any time during the infiltration. C.C was going to be the star of the show so to speak, Lelouch had made such that she was ready for what tasks she had a hand.

As Lelouch moved to his Knightmare cockpit, using the cable to get up, he carefully placed the weapon on the side of his seat. "Right Jeremiah we leave in 5minutes, I'll go get C.C and bring her down, do the final checks and then activated the floor to the underwater passage.

"As you wish your highness. Anya, we are getting a ready to move, please get in the Knightmare to push the sub."

"Yes, Jerry!" Anaya said as she to did her final checks.

Hearing the confirmation he started to go up the stairs leading to were C.C supposedly was.

"So it looks like it as started.." said C.C as she looked up into the sky, she too had seen the bright white light and in a matter of second a few thousand troops had gone in an instant, evaporated upon the beaming moving through, she was currently wearing Lelouch Zero suit once more, the helmet dangling from her hand as her hair was carried by the wind as the after blast went through. She had been unfazed by the blast, the wind as picked up, almost blowing her away. She heard footsteps coming from behind her

"How annoying, this will be." C.C still stood there as a hand touched her shoulder, she touched it back, "So my dear, do you really think this plan will work? After seeing that weapon in action, even I think we would not be able to withstand, without having to be evaporated first into a billion pieces."

She turned to look at him with a worried look on her face, he was wearing his normal white outfit, the string that held in hat together. She had been adamant to leave his side, in case he did anything stupid. However, with a lot of perseverance and persuading she had finally agreed on this plan, she didn't mind her role. The only issue she had was that he would be running around like a lone wolf.

"If we follow my plan, there should be no issue with it, although I to for once felt something down my spine." C.C raised an eyebrow towards to her husband who had admitted that he too was worried, "Alright my dear we need to get going, it's crucial that we make it to that weapon undetected for as long as we can."

She look in her eyes, as she looked right at him, pressing her lips against his. It only being a small peck, before he realized it, "For good luck…and your safety…" she said, Lelouch stroked her face and then moved his fingers over the code symbol that was on her forehead.

"I'll be fine, you have nothing to worry about my dear…now do you remember everything I explained to you as well as what to do?" C.C shook her head in agreement, "Then there is nothing to worry about, either your safety or mine. Now, let us get that helmet on, because once you are in the sub, there won't be time or Jeremiah or Anya to help you." C.C handed him the helmet

"Yes, Lelouch." C.C let Lelouch put the Zero helm on her, making sure her hair was in the helmet . After that she followed behind Lelouch as they descended back down to where their Knightmares were waiting.

* * *

"Everyone stay calm, Tohdoh can you hear me, repeat can you hear me?" Shouted Commander Velcris, after the blast had passed, everyone was in disarray. The middle section of the units had been ripped apart, not a since the trace of a Knightmare remained after the blast. In short, they had all perished; communications had gone out of control and were only now starting to come back. Cornelia still hadn't responded, which caused Nunnally to start shedding tears, thinking she had lost another sibling due to war, which to her was too many.

"Your highness Cornelia please come in, PM, Tohdoh please come in." The tv screen still fuzzing in and out started to become a full image again, "H-Q-HQ-com-e-i-n-HQ" it was the sound of the women trying to speak, a few for seconds later Cornelia appeared

"Sister!" Nunnally shouted wiping her tears away, "Are you alright? Is everything ok?" Nunnally spoke with a worried and hasty tone in her voice.

"Im fine my dear sister, but I can't say much for the fleet, our numbers have been decimated, im still trying to get through to Tohdoh, but I think with all this blast its knocked out the communications. I don't know what that was, but it was effective and deadly."

"Please be careful your highness while we still sort out this mess, we don't know what else is coming but it seems to be soon." Everyone directed there gaze to another screen to which Rafius had pointed to, there they saw the other container ships starting to open there decks .

"I'll keep in touch sister, for the meantime I need to be off."

"Be careful sister."

* * *

Tohdoh has been able to communicate in, lines had been down for at least two to three minutes causing a complete blackout. Two cruises had been knocked up, only 6 remained, they had experienced nothing like that before. Knightmare pilots started to freak out, after witnessing the blast that had gone thought the middle of the group. Tohdoh and is commanding like ability got them back to reality. However several on his own soldiers were still missing and wife Chiba, Minami, Tamaki and Sugiyama had failed to radio in. Tohdoh was still hopeful that they were still alive, however the next surprise awaited them.

"What the hell are those?" exclaimed Ohgi has the camera zoomed in, the deck of the container ships had opened, both opening sideways, a few shapes had started to emerge from the hull of the ship. At first glance the looked like ordinary small fighter jets, however, that all changed when a more defining shape started to take shape as they began to transform.

The units were black, looking like a standard knightmare frame, however, there were a few different features compared to the normal ones, on the chest plate of the Knightmare it showed the symbol of Ares rebellion. The head of the Knightmare looked completely different, instead it looked like a fly's head, it had several large red glowing octangle shapes coming out from the head, what looked like two red wings flicking up and down quickly like a dragonfly, a one to two meter tail with what looked like a large stinger at the end of if, and the most interesting feature, was instead of normal shaped hands, it had five looking like claws instead of fingertips.

"Tohdoh, are you seeing what im seeing?!" the other container ship started to open and slowly the black Knightmares started to appear, in total there looked to be around two thousand units in total, "Yes Ohgi iam….i don't know what to say, I have never seen anything like that before."

"Ahhhh, so you wish to you what the are…well, I guess I might as well tell you." The video link opened again show the same person sitting down, "That is Ares's new favorite weapon! They are called Dragonflies, because as you can see they look a bit like dragonflies but they are a tad more deadly then the usual docile insects you find in the fields during spring and or summer. Well, I wish you all the best and please free to contact if you want to surrender, I don't think it will take long. Have fun now." The video link cut off leaver the staff and Ohgi speechless

"He expects us to surrender….well we are not going to let that happen, all units advance!" And with that with the remaining numbers, Tohdoh being the head of the defence speed off towards the container ships.

Tohdoh looked out of his cockpit window, _'They haven't moved yet….are they expecting us to come to them? and then take us out with whatever they have in store.'_ , "All units holt, do not move forward, we still dont know what tricks they have." He barked out as soon as he said that is sensors started to go off, he looked out straight again and sore that the Knightmares starred to change, their bodies lying flat as their heads adjusting as well, moving nighty degrees as it looked them dead on. Their wings started to flicker a bit more intense as they charged towards him and his group of Knightmares.

Only three hundred out of the two thousand units started to charge towards them, Tohdoh and the rest of his surviving units moved up, "All units be careful of them we don't know what to expect from them and or their movements. Remember the training and practice, we are prepared to throw what they throw at us and we will throw back just as hard." Tohdoh eyed one of the new units and he charged towards it. He raised his blade swinging it diagonally, the unit transformed in a split second as it moved to deflect Tohdoh blade with the claws, there was a clanking noise, like metal hitting metal. He swung his blade a few more times, again the dragonfly unit blocked all his attacks with his own moves. Tohdoh quickly moved to the side the unit, hoping to take it off guard, he brought his blade down again. But before he could, the head swivelled, surprising Tohdoh as its eyes glowed red. Tohdoh ignored it and kept going. Just as he was about to reach his enemy, it raised its clawed hand deflecting it with ease.

Tohdoh quickly adjusted his stance, raising the sword above his head, bring it back down swiftly aiming for his head, the head moved and out of nowhere the unit, with the flap of the strange looking wings moved to the side all of a sudden. The unit moved, his hand attacking the exposed side of Tohdoh, "What?!" tohdoh exclaimed narrowly being able to block the oncoming attack. He moved his unit backward trying to figure out what just happened. It charged at Tohdoh swinging its clawed hands furiously, Tohdoh being able to meet all of its strikes. Tohdoh again moved his Knightmare back, raising the sword above his head, like a charging samurai would. He watched again as the eyes glowed on the odd shaped Knightmare.

"YEEEAARRRRGGGG" Tohdoh shouted as he charged at full speed at it, hoping to get a finishing blow on the advanced Knightmare unit, the enemy overlapped its claw-shaped hands, ready to block it. Tohdoh was only a few meters away when he brought the blade down in a swift motion. The enemy blocked the blade, the sound of metal screeched as the two metal objects collided. Tohdoh pushed down on the accelerator hard, trying to overpower the Knightmare with the extra momentum. Tohdoh could slowly see he was pushing the Knightmare back. The Knightmare's eyes glowed again, it started to push back, Tohdoh could feel the pushback as a few sensors started to go off. "He still pushing back? It shouldn't be able to do that. How strong are these new units!" As he continued to push the opposite direction.

Tohdoh continued to struggle with the Knightmare, pushing back and forth; he knew if he pulled his sword back, the claws would get him, causing serious damage to his frame and endangering his life. After thinking about the scenario over and over, it was going to have to take a risk. Tohdoh turned his hands on the hilt of the sward adjusting them slightly. The Knightmares eyes glowed again, "I get it now….when those eyes starting blinking it lets the pilot know that a movement is going to happen and therefore the pilot as enough warning to adjust his fighting position to then counterattack or move for that matter…there must be some kind of helper helping him for attack…how shameful using computers to help them fight, instead of using there wit and skill. Well here goes nothing. Tohdoh pushed the sword diagonally with all this strength, the sword followed through, making the enemies hand following the movement. When the Knightmare bodies exposed, in a following movement Tohdoh moved his sword elegantly, striking the Knightmares exposed body, a large crack was shown as sparks started to fly as simultaneously the Knightmare exploded, tohdoh raising his knightmares hand to project his cockpit from the explosion.

"Do all units repeat, they can be beaten, when their eyes glow there's a computer that's reading all our moves, meaning these pilots have limited skill, but still don't get so cocky when going against them. I have to admit, there might be some who are very good even without the computers help. We still don't know their full abilities."

He looked to his side, looking for his next fight. There only 20 meters away he saw another knightmare fighting, however this one was fighting a bit better, watching the knightmare moving, he moved the pattern. 'six strikes to the side and one left and right and then down the middle…Its Chiba!' Tohdoh rushed to aid his wife who was struggling.

Chiba bloked the knightmares attack, she noticed from the corner from her eye another knightmare started to charge towards her, taking her eyes off the enemy. By not paying attention the knightmares claw came down, Chiba looked in horror as she had forgotten the number one rule, never take your eyes off the enemy. However it stopped mid way, turning its attention to the knightmare currently charging towards him. It Raised its claws blacking the attack just in time as it recoiled a few meters back.

"Chiba are you alright!?" Noticing the voice a few tears started to come out, "Tohdoh your still alive!" she shouted over the communication line, she wanted to hug him but this wasn't the time not the place to do it. "My dear of course I am, and these units are beating able. Have to see the other?!" Tohdoh asked worriedly

"No…but knowing Tamaki hes properly already ejected out and is safe somewhere along the ocean." She heard a small laugh coming from her husband, "Yes I would think so, Sugiyama should be able to hold his own. Now my dear lets deal with this pesky one."

"Of course!" she turned her Knightmare facing the enemy, as again the eyes started to blink.

* * *

"Why. Wont. You. Die!" shouted Cornelia at the top of her lungs as she lunged with her lance towards the enemy Knightmare she was facing, however instead of blocking the attack it just zigged and zagged missing the attack entirely.

Another detachment had been sent after the first units engaged Tohdoh's unit, composed mostly of Britannia troops. After the initial blast she to had lost a large portion of her troops, she to almost lost her life in the blast, but she narrowly dodged it. She had contacted her sister first just to tell her she was ok, however, there were still some uncounted for, mainly from Tohdoh small group.

"To all un-s re-ea-t, th-ey c-an be be-a-en, w-en th-re eyes glow th-res a co-uter that's r-ding all our moves, m-ning these pilots have li-t-d skill, but still don't get so cocky when go-g against them. I have to admit, there might be s-me who are v-ry good even without the c-puters help. We still don't know there full abilities."

"Well I guess he is still alive then which is good to know, but this dam radio-." Cornelia's knightmare jolted to one side, without paying attention the enemy she was facing and been able to get a swipe in. Wires now exposed from the left arm. As she tried to move the arm, it would only move a little. Cornelia growled as she changed the position of her lance, instead of the normal position she was in, she changed it. Not wanting to expose her arm , she moved the hand's position on the lance, the left hand was now at the bottom while the right was at the very top where the deadly part of where the weapon took shape.

The knightmare that she was facing, started to blink again, "That means he's trying to read my moves…i'll show it that no computer can beat me, not in a million years!" Cornelia charged again, moving her lance in all different positions, trying to store a hit, but even then the knightmare, just like a leaf in the breeze dodged them. And every time she got close, the clawed hand would knick back the lance, and then try to strike Cornelia. She had to quickly move back, just so she could get her lance straight again.

The enemy unit knightmare known as the Dragonfly, flew straight towards her, Cornelia braced her self-raising the lance once again. She lunged at him, the knightmare deflected it by using its claw; it then started swinging at a ridicules rate, looking like it wanted to finish the fight quickly. She knocked them back, but it still kept coming. The eyes glowed once again, Cornelia clicked her tongue and she tried to think of something else to get it off guard.

The only thing she had was the standard automatic weapon that was sitting at the hilt, "I hope this works…all its unprofessional of me." With lance in one hand, the left hand one grabbed the gun, she charged towards the unit, its eyes blinked, again watching her movement. She pressed down two buttons which summoned her slash harkens, being only a few meters away, she hoped it would hit the unit. As the harkens came close to the target, the knightmare raised its claws about to deflect both of them. Cornelia fired the assault rifle, like a rainstorm the bullets hit the chest of the knightmare catching it off guard. Cornelia grinned as it moved over to the left side trying to dodge the bullets, the right harken slash missed, however, the left one caught its arm, "Yes! Got him!" She shouted to her self, as it reeled her target in, she threw her lance before the knightmare could cut the wire of the harken slasher. The Lance impaled the unit's chest, sparks started to fly, as the unit eventually blew up, it falling into the ocean.

"Phew…" Cornelia took a breath as she readjusted her chair, "Don't you dare get in the way of the Goddess of VICTORY. Gilford how are you doing there?" She asked, she turned to her right, only to see him dispatch his enemy he was facing.

"Its going ok your highness, it's a bit hard fighting with one eye. But I should be ok."

"Don't strain yourself to much Gilford, you will still be needed in the later battles, if its getting to tough then retreat, I will not be ashamed if you do so ."

"Thank you for your words, your highness, but I am able to go on."

* * *

Kallen was watching the battle from outside a base, that had been created for the time being, after the first blast of the cannon, Kallen had shouted and made her point to go and help fight the enemy, however, the people leading this operation said no. They had argued the point that they wanted to see all of Ares forces, being letting herself, Suzaku and Gino go out. They were going to be the ones in deciding the battle at hand, with there knowledge and their Knightmares they would be the ones to decide the outcome.

However Kallen hadn't agreed with that and before they could explain there reasoning she had walked out in a huff leaving the two boys behind, to deal with them. She hated politics and people who would use there strength. She out of all the women piloting knightmares she was the most capable one.

' _Lelouch, what would do you in this situation?'_ She pondered to herself, ' _Would you listen to reason or would you follow your heart and believes. If anything you would listen to what you would think be right.'_ She turned to her Knightmare that just stood there motionless, she walked over to it and started to climb it, her heart was telling to ignore everything and go help fight. She hoped on top of the cockpit window looking out to the battle. She saw the knightmares the falling cockpits blasting backward as they tried to escape their deadly fate. She was sure that they were losing, even though Tohdoh and said that the units were beatable, but for the ones that had never seen battle before and only fought in mock, was an issue for them. They had numbers but they didn't have skill, unlike the senior members.

"im the same ya know, we should be out there helping them instead of sitting back here." Gino had arrived leaning against Kallen's knightmare, "It would rack me up a few more medals as well, maybe I'll get some more time off after this."

"I thought you cared about saving the world, rather than for the glory?" Kallen said pessimistically, "Ohh, i am. Have you ever heard of the trope of "saving the world and then getting the girl and then they living happily ever after?"" He looked in Kallen's direction.

"All you'll get from me is a punch in your stomach and wishing you had never tried those "honey" words on me. Im sure there's another "maiden" that would join you for your "status" and your "money" But that stuff won't work on me."

"I would never try that on you, I would having a better luck with my charm or even saving you so you would fall in love with you…because I am in love with you." Kallen's face went bright red, her eyebrow twitching hearing the words he had just said, her anger started to boil. "No comeback? No snarky comment? No shouting? Does that mean-."

"Run…" Gino looked up, aside from Kallen's bright red hair she was red in the face, "So you do have some feelings fo-" Kallen slammed her fist on her knightmare, "YOU BETTER GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I KILL YOUUUU BASTARD." Kallen sprinted out of her sitting position and charged towards Gino as she jumped down, Gion ran as quick as he could, "YOU BETTER LEAVE THE COUNTRY OTHERWISE YOU BE GOING HOME IN A BOX!" Gion only a few paces in front of her, "That is if you can catch me! I'm so happy that you have at least some feelings for me!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, _' I'm going to kill him, I'm going to skin him alive from limb from limb, until there is nothing left of him except for his bones and like a witch I'll boil them to nothingness.'_

As Kallen chased Gino around the base, Suzaku came out hearing the noises from the bay area, he saw Gino laughing as he was being chased by a ticked off and red-faced Kallen, he sighed, knowing that again Gino had said something to Kallen to whine her up just before an important battle. "Oi, oi Suzaku! Guess what?"

"What Gino, and I'm not saving you this time around, whatever mess you have gotten your self into, I am not going to help you, sometimes you need to fight your own battles."

"No, no, no its not that, I told Kallen I loved her and she said nothing and now she's all red-faced, I think I have a chance buddy!" Gino skipped a few steps before going back to running again, "I am not red-faced! I hate you, I absolutely hate you and I am red-faced, from chasing you and trying to kill you!"

Suzaku sighed, "We are going into battle! Both you get ready, wheels up in five minutes, we have war to win!"

* * *

And thats it for part 1! Hope you have enjoyed it! Stayed tuned for Part 2

(and on a very small side note, its been a year of writing this fanfic and so far i have enjoyed writing this particular fanfic. Thanks for everyone who has favorited/followed it :))


	15. Chapter 15

Hi All, Its been awhile!

Sorry for the delay on this chapter, alot of things have happened in the past 6 moths that have somewhat been out of my control...

New games have come out...i had a office move that has somewhat bee stressful pre and post move and a few other things here an now.

But the most imporant news is that this story now has a beta reader!

I would to introduce HyperiorV, who will been helping me from now on, you may have seem him post a lot of things over the past one or two chapters and suggestions as well. We had a bit of a talk and he seemed very interested in helping out with the fanfic. He will be helping me with the overall story pacing as well as writing and a few other things, so please be nice to him and make him feel welcome.

And to also note we will be trying to get these chapters out asap, this fanfic hasn't been forgotten! Just been busy!

[Co-author/Editor: HyperiorV]

"Lelouch"- Speaking

'Lelouch'- Thinking

"Lelouch"- Radio/TV

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Battle for Tokyo Bay Part 2**

The battle was undoubtedly in the Children of Ares's favor, with their few but new knightmares wreaking destruction and panic upon the line of defense. Despite Cornelia's and Tohdoh's skills and their overwhelming numbers, the UFN forces were suffering a great deal of casualties.

One could say that it was a multitude of factors that resulted in the slow slaughter by the Children of Ares. For one, those few that had joined afterwar-ds had not the luxury of gaining pragmatic field experience often found in Britannia's conquests. And those Britannian pilots that did have experience were only recalled to duty a few days ago, and under the peaceful rule of Empress Nunnally, had all but forgotten the war they were born and bred in… except for perhaps those that had opted to join the Children of Ares.

But not only had they forgotten war, but their knightmares had as well. Over their extended period in storage, the internal mechanisms of those poorly preserved suffered rush and rot. To say nothing of the paint. Those that had the misfortune of finding their knightmares' arms and slash harkens broken did not have the luxury of fixing them in the wake of an immediate call-to-arms. But even those knightmares that did work were barely fueled. After the Demon Lord, Lelouch's ignition of Japan's major Sakuradite mines, fuel was in short and expensive supply. At the moment, most of their knightmares were still undergoing repairs back in their hangers. In the wake of the battle, the engineers did their part. Machine after machine lined up and readied themselves for the orders of their commander, the infamous Suzaku Kururugi.

By comparison, the Children of Ares were freshly minted, shining and shimmering as if right out of Hephaestus's Forges. The handful of dragonflies had technology never seen before and could not be matched by the skill of a single pilots alone. And while the older generation knightmares made the majority of their small force, all of them were well maintained for this day. Unlimited and unhampered by the fuel limitations of the past.

However, the greatest weapon was not the under-experienced and out-of-practice knightmare pilots, not the underfueled and outdated knightmare frames, nor even the technological advancements of their foes… but a weapon as old as time itself. Fear.

In the back of their minds, they knew that the legendary knightmare pilot and leader of the terrorist group Ares had not arrived himself, nor his promised and well-publicized army. No, only a few were sent out as a vanguard of a much larger, much more dangerous threat.

When the ZEUS was recharged, it would create another great big hole in their defense. The 7th and 8th generation knightmares that were seemingly wiped out with Villetta had proved that there would be nothing stopping ZEUS's wrath. The Britannian pilots could only pray that they were not going to be at the receiving end of that promised death. Pray for a miracle.

* * *

 **Tokyo Bay**

Out in the battlefield, Cornelia was chasing down a dragonfly. She thrusted her lance, hoping to hit her target's arm. However, the dragonfly had retreated just in time, just as it had every time before.

"Damn these Dragonflies!" she roared as she flailed her lance from right to left.

While most of the enemy knightmares consisted of modified Gareths, Gloucesters, and the occasional Zetlands, the handful of dragonflies were giving the UFN defense force the most trouble. They were nothing like they had faced before and could almost perfectly predict their attacks when facing a single knightmare.

But the real problem was their speed. These new dragonflies boasted four separate energy wings compared to their single float systems. If a pilot felt threatened or was lured into a trap, they could quickly escape back into their lines.

Most of their most experienced pilots and strongest knightmares found themselves either chasing after or stuck in a duel with a dragonfly. The UFN defense force had barely made a mark on the numbers of the dragonflies.

Fortunately, this went both ways. For while these new knightmares could avoid all their attacks, they could not land many of their own. Their only weapons included their sharp claw like arms and weak lasers from their energy wings. And their on board computer systems could not make up for the pilot's inexperience in attacking. If one was wary, the dragonflies would not be able to get their attacks in.

After Tohdoh had ordered they be attacked simultaneously in groups or at range, they started having a bit more luck fighting it. Other units had also attempted to use ranged attacks as advised, though the streams of their bullets and energy blasts would usually be avoided if the dragonfly wasn't in close quarters or already engaged with another knightmare. In addition, it seemed like whatever system allowed the dragonflies to predict their movements also drained quite a bit of their power. Units had reported in that some dragonflies in combat would suddenly run out of power and drop into the sea.

However, after they had just mastered dueling with the dragonflies, they had quickly changed tactics. Instead of directly facing them, they instead left direct confrontation to the other models. As they were locked in battle with other knightmares, the dragonflies would sweep in and attack any openings they found. Then leaving as quickly as they had come.

A few of the more experienced pilots in the red and gold painted ones had used the mobility of the dragonflies even further to their advantage. Instead of staying in one skirmish, they streaked throughout the battlefield and swiped at whoever was in their path with their sharp claws.

This left Cornelia and the rest of their forces with either the option to either bear their annoying and persistent attacks as they fought the other knightmares or to chase them down. Cornelia choose the latter option.

Cornelia threw her throttle to the max. Her custom Vincent Commander Knightmare finally caught up with the dragonfly. She attempted to jab the unit a few more times with her lance, aiming for another hit, but as expected, it dodged the incoming attacks and dove at her with a slash of its claws. With one hand, Cornelia parried and then followed by quickly using precious amounts of fuel to finally blast a hole through the dragonfly's cockpit.

She surveyed the land, looking for her next opponent while her fuel gauge beeped. 30% left

 _'Damn it! Where are our main forces!?'_

* * *

There was an earth-shattering roar as three knightmares finally flew out of the port side bay and into the sundown. With their advanced 9th generation knightmares as well as their experience and honed pilot instincts, Suzaku, Gino and Kallen were each verifiable trump cards. They immediately rushed towards the nearest and largest group of enemy knightmares attacking their forces, followed by line after line of their recalled and newly fixed knightmares. Pilots in the battlefield cheered as their reinforcement finally arrived.

"These are your orders; eliminate as many enemy forces as you can and save our comrades. Once we eliminate the majority of their forces we will attack their carrier and disable that cannon," commanded Suzaku.

"Why the hell not go for the cannon first? That should be our prime target!" Kallen argued on a private communication line.

"The more units we have alive, the stronger chance we have at taking the cannon. We don't know what other surprises they have for us. We will be assisting them in any way if possible. Play it safe and don't do anything careless. And remember; don't underestimate these foes."

"No problem, Suzaku. Hey, Kallen want to grab a drink after this? I know a great place we could go to," said Gino on a private just sighed, shaking his head at Gino's nonchalant attitude. Kallen responded by flying off wordlessly, leaving them both in the dust.

"Where do you think Anya is? There's been no word since Jeremiah came to visit Nunnally. I thought she'd be here on the front line wih us like the old times?" asked Suzaku casually.

"Anya seemed pretty happy not fighting and after regaining her memories, I wouldn't blame her."

Gino said nothing more as they arrived at the battlefield, accepting the answer, "Good luck out there Suzaku and don't do anything stupid that would make me to come and save your ass."

"You too. See you at the end of this."

* * *

Kallen took a deep breath inwards. It was her first battle in three long years, not counting that skirmish with that annoying and persistence pest, Gino.

"Alright Kallen you can do this!" she said, trying to pump herself up. The Gurren roared into life as she pushed the throttle forward. Once again, she felt force push her back as she sped towards the disarray of their formation towards one of their squads. Their Atasuki's were locked in duels with terrorist Gareths, aided by a Dragonfly.

With a simple slash of her devilish claws, she swept past them, leaving destruction behind her. The Gareths exploded behind her. Recognizing the famed model, the dragonfly attempted to fly off back into enemy lines. These new models were certainly fast. Faster than any knightmare that she had seen before, but not quite fast enough to escape the wrath of the Gurren SEITEN.

Curious about the new models, Kallen charged at one of those strange new knightmares. The unpainted steel knightmare prototype was quite distinguishable from the red and gold colors usually associated with the Children of Ares or the yellow and black of the Amazons. Kallen grabbed the dragonfly with the Gurren's claw. The small knightmare thrashed around in terror, but it could not break free of the Gurren's grasp. Unfortunately for the pilot, the knightmare did not have an ejection system that were standard on most knightmares.

Kallen coldly analyzed it in a moment. These so-called dragonflies lived up to their name. The head had several large yellow "eyes" that blinked in and out while the body had a total of four yellow energy wings like a dragonfly. Kallen blinked. Energy wings had not been used on any other modern model that she knew of aside from the current Gurren and Lancelot, which both boasted a total of eight.

Finishing her analysis, Kallen activated the radiation charge unit and pushed the button. The knightmare started to bubble all over, thrashing around as if in agony, before finally remaining still. She didn't say anything, but simply dropped the deformed knightmare into the ocean.

 _'So... I still don't feel anything… I can still do it...'_ Kallen contemplated this for a second. She had thought that after all this time that she wouldn't have it in her to kill, that she would have been revolted or even pained like any other person should have been.

 _'I've followed Lelouch's final advice to me and I've led a good life as a student for years. But this feels so natural... even enjoyable. Was this who I was meant to become? Who've I've always been? A soldier? A killer?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the incessant laughter of the terrorist commander aboard the enemy flagship.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Impressive! I wouldn't have expected anything less from you guys! However! I think it's time we introduced OUR forces properly!" said Epeius

"May I introduce! The Hoplites of Ares!"

Waves of modified Gloucester's poured out of the terrorist ships, led by a few squad leaders piloting what appeared to be the new knightmares. The knightmares' red, gold, yellow, and black colors blended in with the fading sunset behind them. Each held a large round shield and spears brimming with red Hadron energy.

"It looks like thing are getting interesting!"

Kallen's blood boiled as she zoomed towards the approaching lines to a squad of six knightmares. As she approached, the unit quickly separated into an "X" shaped formation.

The Gurren dove for the Hoplite in the center. It clearly the most developed and therefore most dangerous knightmare and was probably the squad's commander too. Aside from the red pain streak down its face, the Hoplites had golden armor with glowing yellow energy streaking across it like veins. But not using energy wings, its speed was not nearly as great as the dragonflies she had just destroyed. And its face did not glow upon spotting her, signaling that it lacked that new device which allowed it to predict oncoming attacks.

However, just because they didn't have that system, didn't mean that they couldn't predict her movements. Immediately after she had grabbed it, Kallen was confused as the Hoplite shook with electromagnetic energy. The Gurren's claw was forced open, just enough so the knightmare escape its clutch.

Just as the Hoplite escaped, two of the other knightmares turned around and struck the Gurren with their spears in a practiced maneuver. Kallen was knocked forward as each spear inflicted damage upon her knightmare, before she pulled the thruster, backing off to a safe distance.

She was a bit surprised at this development. Compared to the dragonflies she had fought earlier, these pilots had much more experience. Experience that Kallen had forgotten during her years finishing school.

Kallen adjusted the radiation wave attached to her handle to extreme widespread.

"Take this!" the meter charged to full and pushed the button, a large area became alight with a red aura for a brief moment. She hoped it would either kill them or stun them, long enough to take them all out at once. The knightmares gathered together and put up their shields, which glowed with energy.

To her surprise they still stood there, moving as if nothing had happened. The only exception was their shields, which had been totally fried.

Though she could have probably followed up with another blast, Kallen's pride was hurt after these new hoplites had survived what she had considered a finishing move.

"So they decided to something about my radiation wave cannon. Grrrr. Well, the Gurren's got a few new tricks too!"

The Gurren's hand flipped and revealed a drill. It was a new weapon that Rakasha had installed before the Black Knights had disbanded. Once more, she threw the Gurren's accelerator forward.

"Alright, let's try this!" She dashed all around them leaving a pink trail behind her in the approaching darkness while searching for an opening. The knightmares gathered into a circle, back behind back.

Kallen spotted a weakness in their defense formation. It's bottom. She dove beneath them and then ascended in the middle of their formation. Kallen pushed her trigger once again, and smaller radiation beams were sent out of her spinning drill, destroying them. Her drill pierced the heavens as she rose above the battlefield into the darkening skies.

Above the battlefield, Kallen looked down and saw the chaos still unfolding over an ocean floating with the corpses of knightmares. The battle had drifted far from where it had begun. The flagship mounted with the ZEUS was still quite a distance from the fight and was guarded by a line of knightmares.

Throughout the battlefield, their old knightmares were having quite a bit of difficulty. Most of their forces were recently repaired knightmares compared to the well-maintained terrorist ones. And that didn't even include the new Hoplites. While they could more easily hit them, ranged attacks would have no effect if they were blocked by their large round shields. But it wasn't just their technology, but their training. Whereas the UFN defense force found individually in their groups, the Hoplites fought together with their squads in trained formations like the old Chinese Federation, aided by a few remaining dragonflies zipping around through their forces.

On a more positive note, to the left she saw the Lancelot Conquista tearing through the enemies facing their forces. True to his old title as the Reaper of Britannia, he didn't hesitate as he left a trail of death in his wake. Even the new models did nothing to stem his rampage. To be honest, Kallen felt a little jealous since she had once considered herself to be Suzaku's equal and rival at one time. But it was to be expected since Suzaku had continued to pilot, both as Zero and as Nunnally's Knight of Zero.

She looked forward. To her surprise Gino was doing quite well, even though he had stupidly charged into a large group of the new knightmares without backup. He was surrounded by a squad, several old models, and a Dragonfly. However, she could sense that he was out of practice. He was only narrowly dodging the attacks that came swinging towards him, probably out of sheer dumb luck.

"Big talk and can't even show for it." She sighed, "Well I better go save his ass then."

However, just as she said that, she heard a panicked voice come over her radio,"Kallen! Kallen! Come in!"

"What is it Ohgi?"

"It's …it's… Villetta I can't get in contact with her squad and I can't see her knightmare signal. Please do a quick sweep of the right flank and see if you can find her!"

Kallen would have normally rebuked him. A commander should be focused on winning the battle, not distressed about personal matters. She had seen what it had done to Lelouch… However, Ohgi was her brother's friend. HER friend. And with the panicked state he was in, she didn't have the heart to deny his request.

"I'll try my best Ohgi, but it's a bit hard to look around in a battlefield. Once I swing past Gino, I'll see if I can spot her knightmare."

"Thank you so much, Kallen! Over and out."

 _'Thanks' won't win this battle.'_ She thought to herself as sped off.

Back in the Bradford Brave, Gino saw the Gurren SEITEN fly past him towards the right wing.

"Pity. I thought she'd come for me."

Gino then regarded the knightmares surrounding him with a confident grin.

"I'd best start getting serious then."

* * *

 **Tokyo Makeshift Command center**

Nunnally, Sayoko, Rufias, and Velcris watched as the battle unfolded before their eyes. It had only been half an hour since the fighting had started, but the battle had grown as fierce as any war they had seen before.

Ares' knightmares were doing well against the UFN's old ones. They were still suffering major losses, but not as quickly as they were. For every knightmare they shot down, four or five of theirs would be cut down. Not to mention the new 8th generation prototypes that Ares had fielded.

Even with the help of Kallen, Suzaku, and Gino, things were looking grim.

Tears strode off Nunnally's face as she silently mourned

She had mentally prepared herself for this, but even she couldn't bear to watch anymore as droves of knightmare pilots died defending her.

'Brother… Lelouch… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect the peace that you gave your life for.'

Sayoko put a hand on Nunnally's shoulder, trying to give her hope. But even she knew that if their forces did not break though and destroy that electromagnetic cannon, then the battle would already be decided.

One of the communications officers spoke up."Your Majesty, there's an incoming video link. We believe it's coming from an enemy ship."

"Bring it up on screen," ordered Commander Velcris.

The video link finally came up, someone sitting on a regal, throne. It was Ares.

He looked like someone in his late thirties sporting an uncharacteristically friendly smile. His uniform was not much different then what they had seen Ares soldiers wearing before. It was a red military jacket (no doubt lined with ballistic armor) with several gold buttons, with black pants as well as large black boots. However, the uniform had tassels on each shoulder and it had etched elaborate designs that spoke of royalty. On top of that were many medals, one of which being the famed purple heart.

"Greetings Empress Nunnally and fellow combatants. I must say you have done an excellent job against my soldiers. Still, you are slowly losing your forces and are left with… let me see here."

Ares glanced at an outside monitor.

"…Thirty two minutes left until the ZEUS is fully recharged again."

Commander Velcris closed his hand into a fist in anger.

Ares chuckled to himself as if recalling an inside joke, before taking a more serious tone.

"Your ranks are thinning. You have no reinforcements. You don't stand a chance. You can't do anything. However, brave men and women on both sides – yours and ours - are losing their lives. But you have can change that. Surrender now. I swear on my honor: clemency and mercy.

You have five minutes to decide."

The video window closed.

Commander Velcris turned to the Vice Commander and advisor, Rufias. He rarely showed any emotions but now, He was sporting a deep frown. He looked at him and nodded his head in despair.

"There's only one thing we can do now." He stated plainly. Velcris took a deep breath in and exhaled. He turned. "Your Highness…"

Nunnally with the help of Sayoko turned around to face the tall Britannian,"I am invoking Clause 74, Act 5, Rule 17."

Nunnally's eyes widened as she heard those words come out of his mouth. "No Commander you can't be serious! This is-"

"I have the authorization from a super majority of the ministers. By the order of Rule 17, we will hereby escort you back to the Homeland until this matter has been cleaned up. By force if need be."

"You know the rule better than us. Nothing can be done or said about this matter. Here are the legal documents." Vice Commander Rufais grabbed something out of his jacket pocket. It was a letter with the Britannia seal on it. "In this, you will find the signatures of the eleven out of twenty four ministers."

Cause 74, Act 5, Rule 17 was made under Schneizel's counseling after Nunnally ascended to the Britannian throne. According to the law, the highest available military officer could take temporarily command if the emperor or empress was in severe danger, ill health, or otherwise unable to act or rule accordingly. To make sure this power would not be abused, the two thirds of the standing ministers would have to sign off on it to allow it to happen. Normally, this rule could never be invoked in the middle of a battle. However, after learning about Ares's attack, the worried ministers must have signed off on the document in advance and entrusted it in the hands of Commander Velcris

"I'm sorry your Majesty. This battle is not turning out as well as you hoped. At this rate, we will be defeated even before that cannon goes off again. We need to leave while we still have time. We're already lucky that the royal airship's top speed can't be intercepted by Ares's force, from what I've seen of those new Dragonfly models."

Lieutenant Rufias turned to Nunnally's royal guards.

"Guards, escot her to royal Logres-class airship,"The Marianne". Make sure her Majesty doesn't try to get off the airship. And keep a close eye on her maid. There's a reason why the Empress appointed her."

The captain of the ship and the royal guards regarded Rufias with a frown and looked to Sayako. Outside of the royal guards themselves, not many knew that the maid had been appointed as Nunnally's personal protector and therefore the (secret) head of the royal guards.

"Sayako…" pleaded Nunnally.

Sayako sighed. "I'm sorry, Nunnally. But I've sworn to someone that I would protect you above all others."

Sayako looked to the guards. "Please cooperate with the commander for now."

Commander Velcris then regarded the communication officers.

"Contact the next line of troops, Royal Guard and Captain Redback. Operation Home Coming is now in effect! Move out!"

* * *

 **Tokyo Bay**

The battle was going quite grimly. Even as he tore through the enemy lines as a soldier; as the commander, Suzaku could still hear all the cries and curses on his communication line as his allied forces fell.

"DAMN IT!" Suzaku shouted as he sliced through another knightmare.

"Suzaku! Look!" Kallen shouted through the radio.

Suzaku turned his knightmare towards the shore and was shocked. Heading east was the Marianne, surrounded by the royal guards and the next line of fixed knightmares.

"What are they…" 'No. It's for the best that Nunnally gets to somewhere safer.' He quickly thought to himself.

However suddenly, Suzaku heard an ominous crackling sound from behind the enemy ranks. With his keen vision, he spotted the ZEUS aboard the enemy flagship, powering up. His face paled.

"NO!"

A massive blast of electricity was sent from the enemy flagship towards the Royal Airship, illuminating the battlefield and a horrified look on Suzaku.

The Royal Airship took a direct hit to the hull while the surrounding knightmares were electrocuted. While there didn't seem to be any structural damage, the lights on it flickered and the royal airship took a nosedive into the ocean with a moan, followed by a rain of knightmares.

In contrast, from depths of the waters around the fallen airship rose several new hoplites, led by two golden red ones. All of the remaining enemy knightmares stopped their current battles. While the Hoplites and other knightmares formed a dense defensive line between them and the Royal Airship, the dragonflies strode though the air towards it.

Epius' incessant laugh echoed throughout the battlefield while Suzaku's radio chatter exploded.

"What the hell?!" "I thought we still had time left?!" "We're fucked now!" "I knew I should have stayed in college!" "What the shit do we do now?!"

"Quiet down!" shouted Tohdoh. "What are your orders Suzaku!? Your orders?! Suzaku?"

Without a word, the Lancelot Conquista accelerated towards the fallen airship. Suzaku grimaced as he threw the accelerator to the max and quickly sped towards the fallen airship in his Lancelot Conquista.

* * *

 **Logres-class airship, The Marianne**

The Marianne trembled as the Electromagnetic shock traveled through its systems. Gravity shifted upwards as the giant Logres-class ship fell.

"We're hit! Everyone brace for impact!" shouted the captain.

Nunnally, pressed several buttons on her wheelchair's armrests. Four miniature slash harkens shot out from it and into the floor while several seatbelts strapped her securely on the seat.

Meanwhile, the rest of the crew on the ship braced themselves on whatever they could latch onto. However, only Sayoko retained her balance as the airship smashed into the water. The others were not so lucky. Many of the ill-experienced crew found themselves flying into nearby walls and objects. Fortunately, the rest of the crew avoided major injuries.

A spray of seafoam flew past the widows as the royal airship finally balanced itself out on the sealine. The last embers of the red and golden sunset finally receded from view as the metal shutters of the ship's windows closed. Darkness briefly engulfed the ship but was replaced with the eerie red glow from the emergency lights.

Captain Redback pulled himself up with one the observation deck's guardrails.

"What the hell was that?! I thought we still had time to get out of range. Give us a status report!"

"Emergency power is on, but the main engine is fried."

"Shields are down. No apparent hull damage. Weapons still operational."

"40% of our escort destroyed in the blast. Terrorist knightmares incoming!"

"Short and long radio communications are jammed!"

"What about the ships' internal comm's?" demanded the Captain.

The communications officer quickly glanced at his console. "Operational, sir."

The captain pushed a button and belted orders into the nearby control console.

"All engineers prioritize on getting us the hell out of here ASAP! Reroute all other power toward shielding the bridge!

Pilots on board, get to your knightmares and destroy the terrorists until the engineers have fixed the engines. Keep those terrorists at bay!

Squad three and five; get to the bridge! Seven and four; spread out and start patrolling the lower deck. Two and six; middle to the bridge. All other personnel without a weapon, head to the armory and grab what you need."

Meanwhile, Captain Redback turned to Nunnally with a look of despair on his face.

"I'm sorry your Majesty for my failure."

"… There are no need for apologies captain; it's not your fault. I can only blame myself for not preventing this from happening in the first place."

Captain Redback knelt and looked her square in the eyes, "Perhaps that is true. Perhaps it is not. But right now, this is not your fault at all; it is mine. I plotted the course of this ship. I forced you to leave, even though it went against your wishes. I can only offer a solemn apology in the face of my failure."

Captain Redback took off his hat and bowed in shame.

"You did nothing more than your duty. I cannot begrudge you for that," stated Nunnally.

"You're right. Right now, we need to focus on how to get you out of this mess."

It was at this point that Captain Redback 'We can't risk taking the shuttle back to Japan. Who knows how many enemy knightmares are between us and the coastline. If they intercept us, it's all over. All we can do is wait for the engineers to fix the engines in time,' thought Reback.

 _'Damn it! What can we do?'_

* * *

Suzaku's radio buzzed briefly. "Get back here Kururugi! We need you!" shouted Cornelia over the static. Cries of despair filled his radio as they received the grim news that Suzaku had abandoned the line.

Suzaku silently turned off his radio.

It wouldn't matter if their formation fell now. If Nunnally… Empress Nunnally was captured, or worst; killed, then it would all be over. Without a clear successor, her death would lead to chaos. Perhaps even spark a civil war within Britannia and its territories.

As the Lancelot Conquista sped towards the Marianne, Suzaku spotted the explosions of the battle overhead the fallen vessel. Nunnally's remaining Royal Guards and the rest of the troops that followed them fended off the Amazons in their knightmares, but they wouldn't last for long.

The Lancelot Conquista arrived at the battlefield around the fallen airship. Several lights started to blink on the display screen. Suzaku glanced at the monitor to see that only 20% of his power was left. If it ran out, then the auto-ejection function would activate.

While the Lancelot Conquista was a little more fuel efficient than the Albion and the Shinkiro Vermillion, the long, drawn-out battle had exhausted its sakuradite core, not helped by the fact that Suzaku had pushed the vehicle to his limits the entire time.

 _'I'll have to make this quick then. After I destroy the knightmares around the Marianne, I'll refuel_.'

The Lancelot Conquista rushed towards a lone knightmare in his way. It unsheathed it's master vibration swords and cleanly cut the Glasglow Air Calvary in half.

Suzaku heard the warning of the Lance

* * *

lot's druid system go off and moved aside and turned, narrowly avoiding a Hadron beam.

Behind him was a group of the new Hoplite knightmares. Unlike the red and gold knightmares he had faced before, these ones used yellow and black. In the center of their formation was a slightly larger model with a golden crown upon it's "head". Suzaku's keen eyes briefly saw the word "Antihope" on it's chest.

A female voice extruded from the commander's knightmare. "It seems her predictions were right, as usual!"

"Whose predictions? Who are you?" shouted Suzaku in barely tempered anger.

"Greeting Sir Kururugi! It is an honor to face you. I am Anteras, Child of Ares, and Commander of the Amazon's 3rd Brigade. As for our patron, defeat us and perhaps I'll speak."

 _'Perfect,'_ thought Suzaku. 'Once I eliminate their leader, the rest will scatter. After that, I'll head to the enemy's ship and disable the ZEUS.'

"A duel then?" Suzaku asked. The Lancelot Conquista brandished its master vibration swords and its wings unfolded fully.

"Oh, I'm not brave enough to face the famed 'White Reaper of Britannia' alone."

Suddenly, the other enemy knightmares gathered around Suzaku stuck out at him with their Hadron spears and lasers, forcing the Lancelot to evade.

* * *

 **Logres-class airship, The Marianne**

Back in the Marianne's bridge, Nunnally's royal guards dressed in their white, black, and light red uniforms came streaming into the bridge. The royal guards set barricades and mounted machine turrets upon their stands.

One of the ship's analysts spoke up.

"Captain we have an issue..."

"What kind of issue?!" the captain walked up to a whole bunch of monitors.

"There's a massive heat signature's coming from the ship's underside..."

The commander blinked a few times, under the thermal vision, several small heat signatures were dotted below the ship.

"What the hell are they trying to?"

Suddenly, realization struck the Captains face.

"Shit!" he said and immediately pressed the ship's comms buttons again, "All units on the lower deck. The terrorists are drilling a hole through the ship's hull. Get to safety! NOW!"

"Captain! They have breached the floor of the ship in the lower section." He glanced at one of the flickering camera screens. A giant figure followed by at least 30 people came out of the blackness of the sea, before the camera was disabled by gunshots.

"Units 2 and 6! Terrorists have entered the ship. Intercept and destroy them!" shouted the Captain into the radio.

"Arriving at target," quickly responded one of the chief warrant officers.

Heavy gunfire went off in the distance.

"It's just bouncing off them?! There's a woman leading the group, our bullets are deflecting off her. There are useless against her, we need-"

The radio cut off, and soon later the sound of bullets being fired off had stopped as well.

'This is not good... the automated turrets might not have an effect,' thought Velcris before psyching himself up.

"All units get ready for the final approach," he shouted.

With a flip of her dress, Sayako revealed her ninjutsu-style battle uniform underneath and briefly brandished several kunai knives in her hand. Strangely, her golden scarf flowed as if in the wind.

Captain Redback drew a custom magnum revolver from a holster and gestured towards the entrance to the bridge. "Those blast doors will be useless if they can drill through the ship's exterior and no matter what kind of deflector they have, it's a straight hallway from the door! Prepare to fire as soon as they enter stick their heads out! Do not let her majesty come to harm!"

"Here they come!" one of the ship's operators shouted.

The blast door started to glow red. A red hadron laser beam pierced through and made an outline along the doorline.

After a brief minute, the door fell. Smoke/gas spread out from dark corridor. Pale yellow lights glowed from the dark passage. The royal guards aimed their guns while the ship's crew scrambled from their seats for cover.

"Fire!"

"For her Majesty!" shouted the royal guards in unison.

Rounds and rounds of ammunition fired off for what seemed like ages. The flashes of the bullets briefly illuminated the smoky corridor and a shadowy figure within it.

"Halt!"

The royal guards reloaded their guns and a quiet second passed.

Nunnally gripped her hands, praying that no more blood would have to be shed on their side. But those prayers would go unanswered.

Suddenly, what seemed to be a weaponized industrial laser drill flew out from the darkness, followed by grenades and several streams of bullets. The laser drill landed upon the floor with a resounding thud as the Britannian royal guards fell in droves.

From the setting smoke strode their leader, a giant muscular woman followed by female troops bearing black and yellow uniforms of the Amazons. Their glowing yellow visors pierced through the smoke. Aside from her tank top and 2 gold wristbands, the Amazon had a large, golden belt pulsing with energy across her waist connected via wires to another belt across her shoulder. Electromagnetic electricity sparked off her. A serious frown adorned her face.

Captain Redback came out of his cover, magnum revolver in hand. "For her Majesty!" He shot several rounds towards the terrorists only to watch in disbelief as his bullets changed course or reflected off the commander. One of the terrorists immediately shot back at him and Captain Redback fell to his knees in agony before the giant woman punched him out of her way.

The terrorist leader glanced around the room and met Nunnally's eyes.

"Greetings your Highness! I am Sergeant Hippolyta of the Amazon Brigade! And it is time for you to surrender!"

"Not so fast!" exclaimed Sayako, who had suddenly appeared behind the terrorists.

Several kunai daggers flew into the terrorists' ranks and landed in the necks of their victims before they had a chance to react. Then a plate and a weighted rope flew at their leader. However, they too were deflected by the electromagnetic field that suddenly encased her.

Hippolyta looked upon her assailant with faint recognition.

"You are…? From the Shinozaki clan!?"

Sayako ignored her. "Hmm? If projectiles won't work then…"

Sayoko leapt at Hippolyta with a swift twirling kick aimed towards the Amazon's face. But Hippolyta was ready and put her beefy forearms before the strike. Foot met muscle as the sound of the blow sounded across the room. Sayako leapt off and narrowed her eyes.

"What a strong attack! I haven't been this excited in a looong time!" said Hippolyta eagerly with an uncharacteristic grin. Hippolyta took a deep breath out and raised her fists.

Hippolyta charged at Sayako, who quickly threw down a colored smoke bomb. However, Hippolyta goggles activated, and she quickly found Sayako in the smoke. With a roar matching a lion, she unleased a fury of blows. But she was no match for the maid's speed, who avoided each strike with precision, while landing a few strong, well-placed strikes in response. The smoke cleared, and Hippolyta's goggles deactivated once more.

"Good! Good! Good! You are very good, Shinozaki." Hippolyta's grin grew larger.

"Not bad yourself," admitted Sayako.

Hippolyta unleashed a right hook. But just before she got in arms reach, Sayako jumped upwards and unleased a spinning axe kick to Hippolyta's face. Hippolyta gave out a light laugh, as she adjusted her stance with a stomp forward and quickly raised her muscular forearm, blocking what might have been a devastating blow. Expecting this, Sayako used her momentum to land behind Hippolyta. Sayako turned and released a series of quick but strong flicks and jabs, striking her from behind.

Hippolyta groaned from the pain of the strikes and then turned with a low sweep behind her. Sayako jumped above it and delivered a solid kick to her chest, knocking Hippolyta into the wall, after which she fell onto the ground.

Hippolyta pushed herself off the ground. She breathed deeply in and out and readjusted herself with a wide smile. "Yes! This feeling! Better than any man!"

Her smile then weakened for a moment as she suddenly remembered her objective.

"Sadly, it seems we both do not have the luxury of time," she sighed with disappointment.

"Indeed. Let's end this!" Sayako shouted. "Secret Technique!"

The ninja maid bounced around the walls of the room, leaving only a faint blur behind her. Even Hippolyta's well-trained senses had a difficult time locating her.

"I have you now!" Sayako shouted as she suddenly launched herself off a wall and at Hippolyta's chest.

However just after Sayako's foot struck her, Hippolyta extended her hands and grabbed Sayako's ankle.

'The shock from the pain alone should have rendered her unconscious?!' thought Sayako as she looked upon Hippolyta with shock. But upon Hippolyta's face was not an expression of pain, nor that of a bloodthirsty smile, but a terrifying look of masochistic pleasure.

Hippolyta's grip tightened as a lewd moan escaped her lips.

"Shoot," cursed Sayako.

Nunnally saw in horror as she saw Sayoko get thrown into one of the control panels. She heard a sickening "crack" that could only mean broken bones.

"Sayoko!" Nunnally screamed out, but the maid laid on the ground, unresponsive.

Hippolyta wiped the disgusting smile of her face, and all traces of the sadomasochistic warrior disappeared, replaced by that of a serious sergeant.

"Now as for the rest." She said seriously, focusing back on her mission.

The injured royal guards and the crew raised their guns, ready to die for the Empress.

"Enough!" Nunnally screamed, "If I go with you now, will you still spare the soldiers?"

Antiope smiled savagely, "Of course. That was what Ares promised you in the first place, did he not? Ares always keeps his word. But this would have been so much easier if you had just surrendered to him when he asked."

"…Stand down. All of you."

"But your highness!" argued one of the royal guards.

"It's an order!"

The crew and injured guards threw down their weapons and raised their hands in surrender.

Hippolyta strode towards Nunnally.

"Sergeant Hippolyta!" shouted one of the terrorists.

Several more terrorists entered the bridge in a panic.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you all to secure the engine room?" shouted Hippolyta in annoyance.

They trembled in fear.

"Zero is on the ship! Zero is coming!" one of them said.

"What?! Get a hold of yourself! Zero is dead!" ordered Hippolyta.

 **"You have gone far enough!"**

A familiar voice rang out. One that nobody would forget.

Everyone on the bridge peered into the darkened corridor.

Out of the abyss came a masked figure dressed in the black and purple. The person who had wrought destruction and havoc upon the "invincible" Britannian army. The person who had rose from the dead and unified half of the world before his disappearance.

It was Zero.

With Zero was an unfamiliar figure stepped forth from the darkness. Wearing loose ethereal robes and a straw hat with lining that veiled their face. From the shaw, came a glowing red light that pierced through their hearts.

"Those eyes…" Hippolyta almost whispered.

The terrorists took several steps back and raised their weapons towards them.

 **"Surrender…"** Zero stated.

Shaking off her fear, Hippolyta shouted, "Never! Soldiers! Kill those costumed freaks."

But before the soldiers could pull their triggers, a bright red light came from the robed figure, illuminating the room in a glowing red.

"Then suffer the consequences of your actions!" came the robotic voice from the white robed figure.

The bright red light seared into the soldier's eyes and an unfamiliar symbol appeared before them. Only Hippolyta had been lucky enough to have covered her eyes in time, while the others cried out in pain as they dropped their weapons and clawed out at their heads in agony.

The light receded and all the terrorist dropped like puppets whose strings had been cut.

The room was silent.

Then, a gunshot rang out.

Hippolyta felt something pierce her chest. Her vision grew hazy as she opened her eyes to see the white specter with a smoking gun in hand.

 _'What?! Impossible! My electromagnetic shield generator should have… Unless!'_

She looked at her chest. The belts that had created the shield were cracked. Her mind darted back to her battle with that ninja maid from the Shinozaki clan.

 _'Her goal must have been not defeat me by herself, but to destroy my electromagnetic shield! If the Empress's royal guards had known, I would have been killed on the spot. Hell. I wouldn't have even been able to get past any of the ship's automated turrets that I passed.'_

Hippolyta grinned as her vision blackened.

 _'Heh. It's my loss.'_

A thud boomed as Hippolyta fell onto the floor bleeding.

 **"Leave us."** The robed figure glared at Zero before nodding and quickly exiting out the door.

The crew stared in silence.

 **"It has been quite a long time, your Majesty."** Zero swept a hand downwards and bowed slightly.

"Zero." Nunnally breathed out. "I would like to say that it would be nice to see you again, but I think we both know that this is our first time meeting face to face. I am grateful for your help, but who are you really and what are you here for?"

"To repay a debt."

Zero pulled an envelope from the inside of his suit and handed it to Nunnally. It was a little crinkled but still intact. Printed in faded ink were the words, "To Nunnally".

"This...is my brothers hand writing! How…"

 **"Before his death, your brother laid down many contingency plans for when you, and the world, were threatened again. I am simply part of one of them. That is all you need to know about me. As for your Majesty, the ship's engines should reactivate shortly; you should be safe until then."**

"Wait!"

Nunnally reached out and grabbed Zero's hand to stop from any further.

"I don't know who you are, but I must warn you. That mask it has a terrible price for those who wear it. It may bring hope and unity to others; but for those who wear it, it will only bring loneliness, despair, and destruction."

 **"I know."** said Zero softly and sadly.

 **"I did not plan on coming at all. I would have preferred to live my life and watch things play out from afar. But, I owe it to Lelouch to help. There are some secrets that should be kept. But also some truths that should be revealed."**

Zero gently removed Nunnally's hand and walked back into the dark corridor.

Nunnally recalled the touch of Zero's hands. They were cold, sad hands. Soft but also a bit firm. Hands that that bore the weight of the world. She had only ever felt them on two people. Her brother… and a strange woman who entered her home one day and called herself "CC"...

Meanwhile the crew of the ship hurried back into their seats or otherwise attended to the injured and fallen.

"Your Majesty!" groaned Captain Reback. One of the crewmen lifted him off the ground and applied medicine and bandages to his wounds.

"Sir! The engines are back up!" announced one of the crewmen.

Nunnally looked directly at Captain.

"Head back for Japan now!."

* * *

Lelouch was waiting for CC in the Shinkiro. The cockpit door closed and Lelouch piloted the knightmare back into the ocean deep.

"Waiting for me long?" CC asked Lelouch.

"You said more than you should have," he said quietly

"I said no more than what she needed to know," CC responded.

Lelouch ignored her claims. "Nunnally is a smart girl. Staying around her too long is dangerous. If she figures out our identities…"

"Oh please, Lelouch. You always worry too much when it comes to the people you love. Nunnally will be fine. And you don't need to worry about me. I have centuries of experience."

"We will see about that. At any rate, Jeremiah and Anya are in position. Once we get close, I will order him to prime the FLEJA. Then, the miracle shall begin. And Zero shall return." Lelouch grimaced.

* * *

 **Tokyo Bay**

Above the Marianne, the Suzaku and Anteras fought each other in their knightmares. The enemy Hoplite she was using was much more advanced then he had first assumed it to be. Despite being put at such a disadvantageous situation he had made progress. The Lancelot Conquista stood unblemished while all other knightmares in the immediate area had been destroyed. And the rest of the royal guards kept the other occupied. Now, there were few other knightmares that could shield her from his strikes. Only Anteras's knightmare remained for him to destroy.

Suzaku made another swing with his sword, hitting the Antihope's shield. As expected, it attempted to deflect the strike off it and prepared to strike with the Hadron spear in its other hand. It was a perfect weapon at a safe range, but this time its length would be its downfall. As the spear extruded, the Lancelot dropped its master vibration sword onto the deck of the ship below and caught the spear along the shaft with its free hand. But that that moment, the screen inside the Lancelot flickered off.

"Not now!" Suzaku roared as the Lancelot's lights faded. The knightmare fell onto the deck of the Marianne with a thud.

"Damn it all!" shouted Suzaku in anger. He quickly pressed a button on his console. The Lancelot's cockpit opened.

The Antihope landed in front of him, wielding its Hadron spear.

"The battle was well fought, Sir Kururugi. But it looks like I've won! Our patron will be extremely pleased with your death."

Suddenly, the airship began to rose out of the ocean, causing the Antihope to lose balance. "What the?!"

Using the opportunity, Suzaku darted into a nearby door into the Logres-class airship.

"SO CLOSE!" shouted Anteras in anger as she slammed her hand inside her knightmare.

Some of the inactive cannons roared to life and began assaulting the remains of the terrorist forces around the ship.

"We can't win now!"

Anteras activated her radio as her knightmare flew into the sky.

* * *

 **Central Command Ship**

"All Amazons fall back and regroup with the flagship! Delay the Marianne until the ZEUS is recharged!"

In the terrorist flagship, a crewman shouted.

"Captain Enyalios! The Marianne is moving again!"

"So those Amazons failed huh? That's why you never send woman to do a man's job," Enyalios commented with disgust before calmly activating the ship's radio.

"All troops, surround the ship! We need to capture the Empress for Ares!"

As per his orders, many of the dragonflies in the front lines stopped their assaults and headed to intercept the Marianne. The terrorist ships, followed by lines of troops drifted in the ship's path.

Suddenly, the water below the Marianne stirred and a black knightmare broke through the water and ascended into the dark sky. The Shinkiro descended slowly, before coming to a stop in the air. It's chest cavity opened, revealing its Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon. A purple crystal shot out towards the enemies blocking the Marianne's path, followed by an energy beam. The beam refracted off the crystal, shredding the knightmare line and allowing the Marianne to continue its course unhindered.

Across the Terrorist Flagship's map, dots signifying knightmares disappeared and were replaced by the word "LOST".

"Impossible!"

It was Zero's Knightmare.

"All forces intercept him! It's just a knightmare. It can't possibly be him." shouted a panicked Enyalios.

"Sir the next charge is in 5 minutes!"

The Shinkiro suddenly moved waved its hand before them in a grand gesture as a sound reverberated across the battlefield.[1]

"Those who kill, should be those who are prepared to be killed!"

Suddenly a tremor of trepidation befell the occupants of the terrorist flagship and a flash of red light shined briefly below the ocean.

"What was that?"

A curious floating sensation washed among the crew.

"What? We're… falling?"

Out in their knightmares, the knightmare pilots of Britannia and the Japanese Defense Force were astounded as the surface of the ocean around the three large modified container ships suddenly gave way as massive crash assaulted their ears. For a moment, even a line of the sea floor was visible as the enemy ships were tossed into the depths by the waves, before being swallowed up by the ocean with a crash.

Afterwards, the shockwave created a massive waves and riptides that destroyed every ship in the area and those knightmares unfortunate to have been near the water's surface. The only things that survived the devastation was the Marianne and the knightmares in the skies.

They watched in awe of the divine intervention of this new Zero. The remaining terrorist knightmare fled in fear. In the far distance, the faint outlines of submarines surfaced awaited them. But the aftermath of Zero's miracle even reached them, causing them to tip and toil as their forces reentered before finally submerging once more.

* * *

 **Logres-class airship, The Marianne**

Above in the Marianne, Captain Redback was incredulous. "It's…."

"A miracle." Nunnally finished.

But while everyone else observed the aftermath in wonder, Suzkau watched with narrowed eyes as the Shinkiro dropped into the surging ocean with a splash, disappearing once more.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Europe**

Schneizel put a hand to his head sighed. For Kanon, this was a rare occurrence indeed for the "Cold Blooded Prince" of Britannia. But it was not to be unexpected.

After "that incident" in Europe, Schneizel found himself playing peacemaker once again as old and new tensions between the EU and Britannia emerged. The war would not be easily forgotten. But it was nothing that Schneizel hadn't mastered before.

More frightening was the rise of certain extremists in their own countries. Britannians who had lorded over their propagandized "Britannian Superiority" and dreamt of a single, Britannian-led world. The former created by the 98th Emperor Charles and the latter attained briefly by the previous Emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia. Britannians had watched as Empress Nunnally and Zero denied them their "rightful place". Thankfully, everyone knew – or at least believed – that while Nunnally held official power as Empress, Schneizel still held the real influence in the empire. It was this fact alone that prevented what might have been a full civil war.

However, when Zero had suddenly unveiled himself as a fake, as Suzaku of all people, the game had changed. Suddenly, Schneizel also had to deal with outrage across the empire. Corrupt politicians and businesses became emboldened by the revelation that the Zero they had feared for years was a fake. The Black Knights disbanded and standing militaries returned to take their place. And suddenly, Britannia found itself talking with a very upset and militarizing neighbor: the EU Coalition. It was if all Schneizel's hard work in creating a quiet, peaceful world had been destroyed.

But there was one good thing that came about it. At least, for Kanon.

Kanon shuttered as he remembered the words, "You shall serve Zero."

Those words reverberated in Kannon's mind and in Schneizel's heart. Kanon would never forget Schneizel's first defeat aboard that airship. Ironically the very same airship they rode now to the Avalon.

After Schneizel had been Geassed by Lelouch, Kanon had feared the worst. An irrational but persistent question arose in his mind. What would happen now that the world's greatest strategist and his best friend was subject to Emperor Lelouch's will. What would happen if Zero were to order Schneizel to eliminate him? No. He knew what would happen. He knew better than anyone else, except perhaps Schneizel himself.

But it had been 5 years since Schneizel was geassed and 3 years since 'Zero' disappeared from the world; Kanon's fear disappeared. Even that report about Zero's brief reappearance in the last informal UFN declaration. He dismissed the intruder as a fake. But today… that nagging, irrational fear had returned.

"It seems that the Britannian rebels have attacked Tokyo bay today." Kanon informed Schneizel.

"Hmmm? Earlier than I expected." Of course, he would have predicted it.

Kanon continued.

"The terrorists retreated after their ships were destroyed. Empress Nunnally has returned back to Japan, there has also been another UFN meeting called. As UFN chairman, you will be expected to attend. We will need to postpone our meetings in Italy and Greece."

"I see. A welcome break from the scenery of Europe. I was planning on traveling to Japan soon anyways. …Is there anything more, Kanon?" he said carefully. He must have detected Kanon's hesitation.

Kanon sighed. There was nothing he could hide now that Schneizel had noticed it.

"Sir. There have been… unconfirmed… reports that… 'Zero' has returned," he spoke slowly.

Suddenly, Schneizel did something Kanon hadn't seen in a long time. He smiled. Not a fake one that he often put on for the cameras, during negotiations, or even the one that Schneizel sometimes reassured him with. Not the bemusement of having a plan going better than he had expected. Nor the brief grin of satisfaction after winning a particularly a battle or securing favorable conditions in a negotiation. A true smile.

"It's about time."

* * *

[Editor's Endcard: Greeting! I'm the new editor and co-author for this fanfic, HyperiorV! I've had some major discussion with Krygor and am working hard with him on improving this fanfic! I hope you enjoy the many changes and improvements I've added! I look forward to seeing your responses in the future. And while I can't promise anything, a total rewrite of the story may be in the works… though that will take quite of bit of time.]

[Editor's Note: Antihop is the name of an Amazon warrior that accused Heracles of wanting to capture/kill the Amazon Queen Hippolyta in one of his 13 legendary labors.]

[Editor's Note: It's in the famous "Gainax" Pose][1]


	16. Chapter 16

Hi All,

Sorry for the delay on this one, its been done for a while now, but for some strange reason, i haven't posted this yet...Been busy with life, gaming and work. Im going to try to get back on track with this one. Chapter 17 shouldn't be to far behind its about 70-80% done.

Enjoy~

Beta read by Hyperior V

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Aftermath**

 **18/5**

It had been only a few hours since the battle of Tokyo Bay, but the bay was still full of the military; the salvage operation had started. The recovery team began to wade through the graveyard of metal trying to find survivors near the wreckage of ejector pods. They were lucky, for the most part. According to the survivors, the ZUES had only fried their knightmares' circuits; not killed the pilots themselves. Ohgi's wife had been rescued from the wreckage, Ohgi cried his heart out as he saw a battered Viletta in a medical table. While he should have stayed to assist with the cleanup, Ohgi had left to stay by her side.

Recovery teams also went out towards where the three terrorist carriers had once been. Destroyed by a miracle that the world would engrave into its books. Some of the engineers had been scanning the sea for loose bits of anything from the advanced Knightmares while portmans deployed to go to the bottom of the bay to. What where those knightmares? Where did they come from? How did they build them?

As they were searching Schnitzel's forces had arrived, Cornelia had gone to speak to her brother about the battle as they reached Japan, giving further aid and resources to help with the searching and duty relief from the fought battle. They were also starting to patrol the various area's and set up checkpoints along the west coast of Japan spreading out the entire coastal line. In case of any last "surprises". But at this stage it was unnecessary.

The Chinese reinforcements had also been helping out. Tizani's forces had also arrived and had spread themselves out along the east coast. They would help Empress Nunnally with her journey to Horai Island and would also be stationed along the east for a few days.

Suzaku was looking over the bay as he stood near the edge where the water met the stone walk path that was there. However, one thing that nagged him was Zero; he had heard about the speculative reports about Zero's identity. Who was (s)he? How did Zero create that latest miracle? Why did Zero help them? Many questions were unanswered.

 ***/flashback**

Suzkau was amazed as Nunnally's ship arose into the sky, he breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that now she was safe and could continue where it would be safe. The Dragonflies began to scramble in confusion while Are's Hoplites continued to focus on the turning tides. The loss of their carrier ships, their commander, and the return of the demon lord had annihilated their chances of winning. The remaining hoplites, abandoned by the dragonflies, had quickly been surrounded and destroyed.

Suzaku stopped a man in the corridor.

"What's the status report of her Majesty?" Suzaku asked

"She is fine. As are the rest of us. There were minimal casualties; mostly self inflicted. The Captain of the Guards herself is in critical condition. She will need some serious medical attention before we leave Japan." Suzaku blinked a few times trying to process the information he had been given.

"We are staying in Japan?!"

"Yes...from what I heard the blast knocked some of the fuel ejectors as well as a few other things relating to the batteries and the float gear. The modifications made in the battle were only temporary. So a decision was made that we would stay in Japan to get fixed before the next voyage."

 ***/flashback end**

Still sitting, Suzaku looked at the ocean once more. His heart and mind bled in confusion as he then placed his head in his hands, mulling over all the possibilities of why that knightmare had risen again. Lelouch had told him that it would never return; for it was a symbol of what Lelouch had done as Zero. His phone buzzed, he took it out of his pocket and looked at the message. He huffed as he stood back up again, going towards his knightmare where his next destination was Nunnally's palace.

That Evening

Nunnally, Vice-commander Rufais and Commander Velcris awaited in the largest conference room they had. Cornellia entered.

"Cornelia!" shouted Nunnally as Cornellia rushed up to her picking her up and swinging her around a few circles which worried the rest of them. Nunnally started to cry on her sister's shoulder, knowing that she was safe and sound.

"Sister it's so good to see you again. I know you were safe...but seeing you is much better."

"Same here." said Cornelia, kissing her on the cheek. She sat down with Nunnally on her lap, as Nunnally continued to lean against her sister, wiping her tears away.

Commander Velcris and Vice Commander Rufais looked at Nunnally almost looking like they wanted to leave. Nunnally who had seen this waved her hand as a sign of not needing to say anything.

"The others should be coming soon; sister do you mind if I stay like this for the meeting?" asked Nunnally.

"Anything for you."

A few minutes later Schnitzel came in and extended his welcome as well, and soon enough the Core group of the Black Knights, Suzkau, Li Xinge, and Ohgi all arrived.

"General Li Xinge, that you for coming all this way here. How is Kaguya and the Tanzi doing that this point in time?" Nunnally opening the conversation.

"I think there are more relieved about your Majesty's condition, but they are ferrying well. The UFN had begun to build knightmares again under the threat of Ares and his forces. The Empress is saddened that this has started again; I could see she was enjoying the peace as well as many other."

"Yes, I think so, please send her my regards when you head back to the federation, I must discuss something with her at some stage after this mourning period."

"Of course, your Majesty. She will be arriving in the next few days; she has some business she needs to take care of."

"Brother Schnitzel thank you for coming as well, I appreciate it." Schnitzel who had been sitting on her left as Cornelia on her right, with Sayoko standing behind Nunnally

"You're more than welcome my dear sister, although it was a bit a disappointment I wasn't able to fight them, I haven't had a decent challenge for some time now. But never the less, it's good to hear they have been driven away. If I may ask Nunnally, how did you win against them?"

Nunnally fell silent, "It was Zero. We still don't know how they got onto there. But they must have followed Ares forces into the ship, and the rest is what you have heard from the reports. Brother, did you find any information about Ares at all?"

"Of course. However, it might not be one hundred percent accurate I'm afraid. I shall share what I know soon... this is 'a family matter' and should stay within the family until such time occurs." He hinted. "But it's sometime for another day. After all it has been a rather… exciting day." His eyes shone briefly. Kanon sighed.

"Thank you, brother." as Nunnally adjusted herself with the help of Cornelia as she was still sitting on her lap.

"Nunnally...what happened on that ship?" asked Suzaku with narrowed eyes.

Nunnally then explained the situation while she was on the ship. Suzaku clenched his fist in anger, "So Zero now has a companion?!" Cornelia asked her sister.

"Interesting..." commented Schnitzel. "I wouldn't have expected the Zero of the Black Rebellion to have any attachments."

"So, does this make Zero our ally?"

"We didn't talk for long. She only said that he was here to repay a debt that she owed my brother...which I find kind of strange..."

"What about the man with Geass?! Did that person say anything?" asked Suzaku.

"No, that person was quiet."

* * *

 **Nunnally's Palace**

"Nunnally? Is there anything else you will need tonight? should I stay in your room for the time being?" Asked one of her maids, after the meeting everyone had retreated for the night, the Chinese federation and gone into a meeting with Cornelia and Schnitzel after there one. Sayoko had transported to the nearest fully function hospital so she would have the best of care. Had gotten Nunnally ready for bed, just being past midnight.

"No I'm alright for the time being, thank you. See you in a few hours." The maid bowed as she exited the room, closing the door behind her. Nunnally let out a sigh of relief what a day she had, giving a speech in less than 24hrs to the victims, taking forever to get checked in a military hospital which she thought wasn't necessary at the time, only because there were others that needed more attention. Not only that, the new Zero, when she had felt her hand, it almost felt the same as C.C's, from all those years ago. But regardless who it was they were ready to carry the burden that was Zero.

Nunnally pulled open her bedside draw pulling out a personal phone, she scrolled through it finding Jeremiah as one of her contacts, she dialled it. It started to ring. Nunnally knew he was in Toyko somewhere. After a minute, the phone line connected.

"Hello? Nunnally! I'm glad to hear you are alright."

She sighed. "Hello Jeremiah, I was a bit worried you didn't show up the other day. I was just wondering if you were ok?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine... I was going to come to butt errr, ummm. Anya and I couldn't make it to the battlefield in time. I must apologize for my absence." Jeremiah quickly said, his best trying to avoid the question

"Jerry... I need a favor from you."

"Of course, Nunnally. Anything for Marianne's child."

"Sayako has been injured from the battle. It's not life threatening, but she will be out of commission for a while. I will need someone else to stand in for her as the Captain of the Royal Guards as well as the head of my service staff and my personal assistant, and I was wondering if you be the replacement. Of course, this is an important decision. You can take your time while…"

"Of course, Nunnally!" he exclaimed. "I would be more than happy to defend you. I will also go pay a visit to her after the wake and see how she is doing. When would you like me to come? Tomorrow? Although if you desire such, I can arrive today, hahaha."

"Yes...that would be very appreciated on such short notice. Thought it may take some time for me to convince the Royal Guards my personal staff should be fine. The first shift is at 8am. If you could be there before as the guards change I'm sure Lysine would be happy to see you, hahaha."

"Yes, I'm sure she would... What about Anya? I'm sure she could help as we-"

"Anya's here?!" Nunnally cutting off Jeremiah

"Yes, she didn't want to say behind either, so she came along."

"Ohh yes please bring her with you! I've love to see her again!"

"Then I shall tell her. Goodnight Nunnally and please get some sleep."

Nunnally thought for a minute before dialling another number. The phone rang a few times until it got picked up, "Hello, Tania Willing speaking."

"Hi Tania, it's Nunnally," she said.

"Nunnally! Are you ok? Is everything alright? Aren't you meant to be sleeping now? Do you want to come back home? Everyone is worried sick." Nunnally sighed at all the rapid-fire questions.

"I am fine. I'm a bit shaken, but I am ok. How is everything over there?" she asked.

"It's chaos over here. UFN and Grand Britannian Parliament are trying to get you back. There have been petitions to force you to come back, so why don't you leave Japan, Nunnally?!" Nunnally moved the phone a bit away from her ear.

"You know why I can't come back, Tania. But anyway, I need a favour done over there."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I need to know if you can remove CC's bounty."

There was a bit of silence after Nunnally had spoken those words, "Tania? You still there?" she asked, she was only met with a long ummm.

"I can't do that! She's a wanted criminal! Didn't you hear what she said a week or so ago, she sided with Ares! You can't be serious!"

"Tania!" Nunnally shouted over the phone, "PLEASE!"

The phone went quiet again and after a few seconds, "I'm on my computer, but are you sure about this?"

"Please..."

"…Give me a few minutes, I'll let you know when I have done it." For the next few minutes, Nunnally heard the thrashing of keys on the keyboard as Tania got to work. "You know..you won't be very popular after this, especially how tense things are over here."

"I know, but I am following my heart, and I know what I must due although it may put me in the bad books for awhile."

"It's asking for a password, Nunnally could you give me the password please."

"It's.." Nunnally said the password letter by letter and Tania typed it in, at the end of the word Tania pressed the key on her end. There was a "bing" that Nunnally heard over the phone.

"…It's done. You know this new will reach every official in the UFN, high ranking officers in the Britannia and members of Parliament of Britannia."

"I will deal with them in time, so please don't worry about it. This was my choice, not yours, if anyone gives you trouble, tell them to contact me personally."

"Of course, Nunnally. Then if that's all, I bid you a good night."

"Bye Tania." she innocently said.

* * *

 **Just after 12:30am**

Rufais, Velcris were sitting in the hospital with captain Redback, he was a good friend of there's and once they had heard which military hospital, he had gone to they had both decided to sit with him and have a drink.

"Gahhhhh. this is the stuff..." as Markus took another drink of the brandy, Velcris had brought with him.

"I just glad you are ok Mark, it must have been some shit on that ship." As the commander poured him another glass

"Yea you can say that again. At least we didn't lose too many men... I sometimes think her highness is too weak; It could have ended up worse if Zero didn't arrive in time. How's the rest of the men?" he asked as he sat up a bit more.

"They are fine, Markus, most of them which got spared after been already checked out. It's just you are one of the last ones to get cleared. Although by the looks of it, that will be tomorrow. Will you be staying here or are you heading off back to Britannia?"

"I've been ordered by the Colonel to stay here until her Majesty is forced to come back. I've already had a good talking to from Major Lila. God if only she wasn't such a bitch and with the temper of hers, I would ask her out of date."

"Aren't you guys childhood friends? And doesn't she have a boyfriend?" Asked Velcris

"Well, she did, up until she caught him cheating with another girl. And when that went down it was the ugliest thing ever, she beat up the guy and then was reprimanded for a few days. Now she's gone into complete bitch mode and guess who copped it the worst." pointing to himself.

"Hell hath no fury like a women scorn." Rufais laughed, Velcris unable to hold his laughter let out a giggle as well.

"No, no don't be doing that to me? What about you too I'm sure you have had your wives dial you for the past few weeks!" They both fell silent and looked at one another gulping in fear that he was right.

Phones started to go off as all three got a shock, jumping in their chairs or beds. At first they thought it was their wives calling them, but all three phones were ringing. There could be only a few reasons why all their phones would go off at the same time. With Velcris being the higher-ranking officer in the room, he opened his up first. Reading the message, he had been sent, his eyes winded as he saw the message. "What the heck?!" he shouted

He showed his phone to how other two friends, both looking at the image were shocked, the continues reading down the page, grabbing the phone off their Commander.

"By the order of her highness?!" both shouting and looking at one another.

* * *

 **12:45 am**

Jeremiah walked quickly through the aquarium where Lelouch and C.C were currently residing in. _'This is some good news! Me being able to be next to Nunnally might be able to give them a hand on what Britanna, UFN and the Chinese federation are doing.'_ Jeremiah walked into the main living quarters of the aquarium, there sitting on the makeshift sofa was C.C and Lelouch. Anya had gone off to bed early, being tired from today's excitement.

"Ahhemmm, your highness, C.C." Lelouch and C.C looked at Jeremiah and quickly rearranged themselves in a better sitting position. "I have some good news."

"Well go-ahead Jeremiah," asked Lelouch

"Well Sayako has been badly injured so I've been asked and accepted a request from your sister to look after her during Sayako's recovery period, so I will be able to further assist you in anymore acts.."

"That's fine Jeremiah. It might even work to our advantage if we have an inside man next to Nunnally. However, you may have to do some investigations for us?"

"Yes, your highness. I've been asked to start in a few hours time, so, for the time being, I must take my leave. Anya is also coming. It might be better to have Nunnally with a friend. If anything comes across interesting, I'll be sure to make report it as soon as I can."

Jeremiah in a car drove up a hill to get to where Nunnally was still living, after a brief conversation Nunnally had asked Jeremiah to come and assist into what Sayoko did. He didn't mind it at all, at least it would give him an insight into what was happening so he could then help Lelouch.

After getting the all clear from the guards he drove up the pathway to where the front entrance was, he was greeted by another butler, James Carson. Jeremiah got up and nodded as a sign of hello. The butler then got in Jeremiah's car assuming he would take it to the garage.

Jeremiah opened the door and was greeted by the staff, it was just a bit past 6 am when Jeremiah had arrived in about 1 hour the guards would change and then morning schedule would start. In total there were ten staff whose priority was looking after Nunnally and who had been hired by Sayoko with a second pair of handy skills. Jeremiah had helped Sayoko pick these a few months after Nunnally recovery period. With the number of threats there, the Queen was going to have she needed to have people who were skilled.

"Lord Jeremiah, what brings you here this early in the morning? Her highness is still asleep." Asked Gorgina, one of the serving maids to Nunnally

"Good morning...Gorgeina, the reason why I am so early in the morning, is that late last night, I received a phone call from her highness, asking me to take Sayoko's position while she recovers, now I know it may be an odd choice. But rest assured I am only here to he-."

"Yes, we know about you Lord Jeremiah, Sayoko had told us all about you. I am also under the impression you suggested some of us to be part of Nunnally's staff so to speak." The one who had spoken up was a woman, wearing a standard black and white maid outfit. She had a well-rounded face, only a model could be jealous of; a pair of lips covered by a pinkish lip balm, two brown eyes, and a well-slopped nose. The women who had spoken up was Katerina Mailup. She was of Britannia's special forces and was an excellent soldier in the army, but due to an assassination gone wrong, she was the only surviving member. And for medical reasons, she was discharged at the age of 25. After several long years and even becoming homeless at one point, she was then hired by Sayoko as a maid to look after Nunnally suggested by Jeremiah.

"Ah, Miss Mailup, you're looking well! I hope you have been enjoying your time here?"

"Yes, I am Lord Jeremiah, it's a bit of a change of pace, but I am enjoying it."

"As for the rest of you, I already know some of you, so hopefully we can get along well. When is her highness's wake-up call?"

"Around 7 am...but because of the last few days, we have pushed a few meetings back, and hoping we can let her sleep as long as we are able to," responded Goergina

"Fair enough. Could I have the proposed schedule for today thank you?" One of the butlers handed Jeremiah the schedule today.

'Let us see...'

Morning meeting with Britannia government and Commander Velcris.

Video conference with Kaguya and Tanzi

Visit Sayoko in hospital

Preparations for wake.' The last one dawned on Jeremiah; the wake would be in 3 days from now.

"Alright, I'll go and see her in an hour, and see how she is feeling, just case she wants to get up. If not, I'll allow her to sleep a bit longer at least till 9 o'clock. Then we will get her ready and out of here by 10:30, which should give us enough time to get to the embassy for the 11 am o'clock meeting. Be back here by 1 for lunch and then a nap if required for the meeting at 2 pm which should conclude at 4 pm and then a late visit to Sayoko and then after is the planning for the wake. Sound good everyone?"

They all nodded in agreement, "I do have only one thing I need to add, there will be one more person who will be joining me. Her name is Anya, and as you may know, she used to be a pilot of the Knights that 98th emperor had, she is also a very close friend of Nunnally and will assisting her now and then."

They all saluted. "Yes sir!" they all responded. Jeremiah sighed, "I don't have my lordship title anymore..you really didn't need to."

As it came past 7am, dawn had finally arrived with 30 or so million people slowly entered the city in trucks, buses, car and other transport that had been arranged rolled in. No one knew the details. They only knew that they had repelled the enemy.

A quick battle which everyone thought was strange seeing as they thought it would take hours and the loss of life would be incredible. People were becoming anxious because they had not heard any information about their loved ones or friends who at fought in this short battle.

People flooded back to their homes to check the damage and to see if they had to rebuild their city again. But to their surprise everything was still intact, there was no rubble anywhere, no fallen buildings only small cracks along the pavement which could be fixed in no time.

By mid morning eighty percent of people had been moved back into Tokyo, the next question that was on everyone's thoughts is what happened in the battle of Tokyo.

Soon enough an announcement had been made that asked everyone who had love one fight to come to a park towards 7 pm. There a board and military officers would inform those what would happen and as well as public announcement would be made from the Queen of Britannina and Japan's Prime minster information the world.

* * *

 **7pm**

People slowly entered the park with lines quickly filling up. The line stretched all over the park. People were getting either good news or bad news about the people they cared about; some cried with friends and family comforting one another and knowing that they had done them a great sacrifice to stop the rampaging momentum of Ares and his crusade for power and the world. Some celebrated finding out that their loved ones had managed to survive the ordeal and in turn, helping those who had found sadness to cope with it all.

A little while later Nunnally as well as the prime minister came out and delivered speeches they had prepared. Both thought it was crucial that they delivered the facts straight. They were debriefed during the night and informed them that a lot of pilots had gone down due to the electromagnetic blast, because of the firing of Knightmare systems, which had brought the estimated death total below what it was first to be. They explained that a lot of the pilots had escaped death with most of them only having broken bones as they got out of the cockpits. Ohgi being reluctantly gave the information about Zero appearing. The crowd had looked in confusing, someone them raising voice about the last Zero, Nunnally quickly dispelled them as she assured them it was not Suzaku.

She explained that a new miracle had occurred and that in their time of need and that they are thankful for. Nunnally didn't mention the other information where Zero's miracle also killed a few dozen pilots only because how far some of them had gotten to the ship before they went down. Ohgi wasn't happy because the aftershock of the blast almost hit his wife, with her only getting a couple of bruises on top of broken bones.

Kazumi Kōzuk hand come early to hear what they had to say, she already knew somethings because Kallen had called her a few hours after as well. Kallen had asked her to meet in the park where everyone else would be.

"Mum!" Kazumi turned around to see Kallen still in fighter pilot's outfit, as Kallen ran towards her embracing her as she arrived. Kazumi started to cry on her daughters' shoulder; she promised she wouldn't cry. But knowing Kallen was safe was enough reason to cry. They didn't need to say anything until they felt another pair of arms around them. They both jumped in shock and quickly opened their eyes only to see a tall man with yellow hair hugging the three of them.

"Gino!" Kallen shouted breaking the hold, "What the hell!" shouting once more and her mother turned to have a good look.

"I couldn't help myself. Such a touching moment! I couldn't help myself." Gino pretending to wipe a tear away.

"It doesn't matter if it was a touching moment, don't you dare touch me!"

"Kallen who is this?" Kazumi Kōzuki asked as she turned to her daughter taking a good look at the man, "Is he your boyfriend?" she asked mischievously.

Kallen went red-faced, "HE'S NOT!" shouting at the top of her lungs, Gino looked closely as he saw Kallen and assuming her mother started to argue in Japanese not being able to pick up what the two where exchanging, but she had made Kallen mad.

Gino cleared his throat getting the two attention, both of them turned to him as Gino turned to kallen's mother, "I am Gino, I am Britannian, nice to meet you." he said in Japanese bowing his head at the same time.

Kazumi Kōzuk being impressed exchanged greetings as well, owing to her head, "Oh he's a Britannian is he? Well, I can't be too surprised I did marry a Britannian man as well. Maybe it runs it the family." Kallen, still fuming, could almost being mistaken has a fire breathing dragon at this point.

"He's not my boyfriend; he's an annoying little cockroach which I'm unable to get rid of." Kallen heard her mother giving a small chuckle

"Whatever you say my dear, but he seems like a nice enough young man. Maybe a little older but still not a bad choice. What does he do for a living?" she asked curiously.

"He's a retired Knight of the rounds. He recently just came out of retirement to help us for the Ares problem."

"Ahhh I see. I wonder what he's done for the past five years?"

"Properly lunging around doing nothing, which is nothing new," she said in annoyance.

Kallen's mother turned to Gino and cleared her throat. "Mr. Gino." Gino looked seriously at Kallen's mother. "Thank you for looking after Kallen, I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner as thanks." she said in English.

"What?!" cried both Gino and Kallen, while Kallen's mother just smiled from ear to ear.

"But...But...but..."

"Sure!" Gino said enthusiastically with a huge grin on his face, rubbing his stomach at the same time

"Kallen could you please give him our details and when to show up, and don't you try derailing this situation; otherwise I will know it was you."

She smiled telling Kallen something else as she turned towards the exit of the park. Gino could hear the furious conversation between the two.

As well during the day Lelouch and CC had been taking it easy, Anya and Jeremiah had been given a few days off before the so-called wake where CC would spill everything about his personal life and truth about so many things that had happened in three years. His experience of Zero, Lelouch, geassed Lelouch, Zero once more and then the plan leading up to his death which he had survived from.

The plan would be that Jeremiah would escort C.C to the church on top of the hill where his grave was where they would go and meet everyone else. While Anya and Lelouch would be along the adjacent hill line and watch for anything whether it be an attempted kidnapping by Britannian forces or Ares forces would show themselves again. He was banking on the fact that after such a big blow Ares would not show his face for a few weeks at most.

The one saving grace is that Ares didn't know that CC had betrayed them yet, although the bounty on CC head had been removed both from Britannia. Surely soon Ares would find out the CC had betrayed him for Nunnally.

"I think this would quite well for your wake don't you think Lelouch?" Lelouch broke his trail of thought, and he put down his pen as he was scribbling down notes. Lelouch looked up only to see C.C wearing a black dress. The dress its self didn't look unusual, but it had black lace on it showing her neck and arms, with the body of the dress being covered by black material. She also held up a stunning gold necklace that he remembered buying while they were in South America, it had been a wedding anniversary present. And on her head, she was wearing a black hat while a black vale, she was going for the look of someone who had lost someone special.

"Where did you get the dress from?" Asked Lelouch not answering the most obvious question as he turned in his chair, "I've never seen it in one of our packed bags before." quizzing C.C

"It's new. Anya bought it for me as we were coming back to Japan from Africa, she mentioned that if I was coming back for the funeral, I might need a dress to go with it. I still don't understand how she got the size so correct; I must commend her on that. So what do you think?"

Lelouch, unable to dodge the question, sighed, "It looks good on you my dear witch." As he turned back to his pen and paper in a depressed state

CC put the dress carefully down, and she went towards Lelouch, as she got to the chair, she slumped over his frame and looked what he had written down. It was plans of plans; every situation every scenario he could think of.

"Was seeing your sister for the first-time eye to eye that bad?" as she rolled her finger in his hair, "I can understand why it causes you so much pain every time you look at her, but you need to get over it. I don't think she holds any regrets over you or even hates you for that matter. I'm, sure she was sad, but that's like everyone when someone special. Even I was sad when you gave me that farewell."

Lelouch sighed, frustrated. CC said, "I shouldn't be alive in the first place. And what do you think Nunnally would think of me. I have caused her so much pain, don't you remember the news articles there were during the first two months. My death alone almost caused her death while in her transition. Not to mention all the backstabbing that would have happened behind her back. Schneizel was only a single threat, but there are others who can be more cunning then he."

C.C sighed, 'You're being stubborn again, Lelouch.' C.C removed his pen from his hand, "Come on Lelouch time for bed.." she whispered in her ear, "It been a tough day or two or all of us, let's get back in action tomorrow we have a funeral in two days we need to get ready for." She carefully guided Lelouch off his desk so he could sleep for a while.

* * *

 **Japan Prime ministers residence**

"Mama mama! You look like a mummy!" a very curious Makoto looked at her mother

"Yes, your mother does look like a mummy, doesn't she?" Villetta groaned as she moved her head. Villetta had gotten a bit over her head when she had decided to go into battle, after having to forcibly eject from her knightmare, she landed heavily in the water, she was left off lightly when she had injured her wrist while coming into impact with the water. But that wasn't the worst. After seeing the whirlpool after the strange blast that had erupted under the sea and the three ships at been sucked into the sea. The backlash from the explosion had rocked her pod badly. Instead of having a broken wrist, she had a few bruised ribs, a broken leg, and a dislocated shoulder.

After getting treated, Ohgi had come to see her, he hugged, with her saying "ouch" a dozen of times as he hugged her. After getting treated, she was then transported home to where one of the spare bedrooms she rested in. And a day later her son had come back; he also had to control him because he too was hurting her as she hugged him, she didn't say anything just taking in the pain.

"Mama, can you read me a story?"

"I guess I can't escape you, now can I? If you had your way, I would be reading your stories all day long." she laughed as she felt pain go through her stomach.

"Mama!"

"I'm sorry, little one. I just can't laugh, or everything else hurts when I do. So try not to do some many funny faces."

"Yes, mama." Makoto hugged his mother lying agent her chest, "I think something is missing her." they all turned to see Ohgi standing in the doorway. He went around the bed and laid next to his wife.

"How are you doing?" she leaned over kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm tired, too many emergency meetings, people demanding answers to things we don't know. And then to top it all off, Nunnally lifted C.C bounty. It doesn't make any sense, why would she do it? I suppose technically CC didn't do anything during the battle."

Ohgi turned to his child. "Makoto could please leave us for a few minutes; this might be not for your ears."

"Ok..." Makoto sadly said, he gave his mother another kiss and got off the bed, towards to one of the waiting maids outside the room.

"I'm not happy about Zero returning. And it looks like he's got a supporter this time too. There was a person in white with Zero with her. We are almost thinking that it might be the same person that was at the hotel. But no one knows if it's true or not."

"This is getting all the bit much for it all insist it? The peace was so nice for these past few years where nothing happened, and now we are being forced into a new war. But something else is on your mind aside from this Ohgi?"

"I'm worried about you...I almost thought I lost you, after that shock blast. I was so mad at Zero that I thought I had lost you. And I'm still mad at the new Zero. His new miracle almost wiped out as many allies as enemies. But we did find out how he did it."

"Oh, how?"

"It was a weapon that should have been buried; it was a F.L.E.I.J.A warhead."

* * *

 **Somewhere in the middle of the South China Sea**

 _"Airship approaching! airship approaching! Please stand clear of the overhead hanger."_

Two massive hanger doors opened up, the light streaming to every part of the dark hanger that was covered in darkness, only being illumined by the lights that surrounded the hanger. A FLOAT powered airship slowly lowered itself while several staff waving red light batons. As the engines came to a complete stop, a ramp came out from underneath the ship, there strolling down the ramp with two people by her side, a woman wearing black gear and a helmet that covered the upper half, looking like it was from Greek mythology it was covering her eyes only showing her mouth and her brown brown hair. Her stern look gave the impression that she was almost like a ruler an unbreakable one if that.

In the hanger bay, a man rushed out of it almost to greet her as she got to the bottom of the ramp.

"Athena welcome back, I hope you were not given to much trouble." the man who had spoken was Volk, a personal assistant to Ares as he came to her side.

"No, didn't have any trouble at all was we were crossing and why would we?" she snarky said to Volk, "I'm more interested what happened I was away on business. Tell me what happened at the battle?"

"Ummm about that...it didn't really go to plan..." Athena stopped in her tracks with her two aids stopping at the almost exact time

"What do you mean it "didn't go to plan"? It was perfect if Ares followed my advice, I mean I gave him the battle plans and everything, nothing should have happened."

"From what the last transmissions were from the united forces, Zero showed up."

"WHAT?!" roared at Athena towards Volk, "Zero doesn't exist anymore! He should have been finished when her highness pet showed himself to everyone? Was Suzaku again?"

"No it wasn't..." Volk shakily said, "Its someone else this time around, we have no indication who it is either...Ares is waiting in the conference room, he's about to into a meeting with the other twelve and he's very, very nervous. But also very angry. Almost all the 2000 units were lost, we only had about 900 survive the fight and we lost over 400 staff, so can imagine how upset he must feel losing all those troops."

Athena sighed, "I better go deal with him, Odysseus, Jason, please go back to your quarters, and I will call for you later, I will need to deal with this first."

"Yes, your ladyship." replied both of them as they walked off. "So where are the rest of them?" Athena asked Volk, "I've left Apollo and Artemis in the Chinese Federation, but where are the rest of them?"

"Errrr, lets see..." As Volk got out a device of some sort, "Hera and Aphrodite are currently in the EU making the needed arrangements. Pluton and Demeter are dealing with that secret Chinese Federation business. Demeter and Dionysus are in Russia doing what you asked them to do. And Ares and Victoria are here watching over things here, Athena."

"Thank you, Volk, is there any other news I should need to hear about?"

"Through our means we picked something up, we found CC the women who was closest to the 99th emperor before his death she agreed to help us in our cause, Ares as filled her in what we are planning to do."

Athena sighed deeply, "That blabbermouth, why doesn't he consult me on these things, the stupidity that man has. Where is she now?"

"C.C is still hiding in Japan. She must be waiting for an opportunity to strike. We do have a way of contacting her, but I told them to wait till you come back." Athena then twisted Volks hair around her finger, Volk felt a chill down his spine, Athena was taller hen Volk was. She stopped him and pulled his ear closer to her mouth.

"You have done well my little Volk, but please make sure Ares doesn't do any more stupid things, I'll be here for a little while before I must take my leave again." she whispered into his ear, "I'm sure you know what that means… doesn't it Volk..." Volk gulped and nodded his head, "Good now I shall deal with Ares."

She left Volk as she headed towards the main door, leaving Volk painting out of breath against the wall. Athena knocked on the two wooden doors and entered, there standing look out at the pitch black sea.

"I'm sorry for missing the event Ares, I know how much our men mean to you and I'm sorry for not being here, I know you and I both worked on this plan to give them a scare, but I never expected for Zero to show up and to cause this much destruction and I-."

"Do you know why we started this project?" Ares bellowed cutting Athena off

Athena froze on the spot as Ares called her, "Yes, I do Ares...I remembered when you picked me up and beat me to a pulp, that one time in the United States in the bar "World's End." You gave me an ass handing when I tried to get a strike at Volk."

"Yes, I got your name and looked you up in the military database figured to who you were and offered you a chance, that was five years ago. And look out how its turned out, you are running point, gathering allies, helping with strategizing plans and battle plans. You are someone who is invaluable at this point. You do not need to apologise; it was something unseen. We all thought Zero would be a onetime appearance, but it seems we were mistaken. And that cost us dearly. Have you heard about the women known as C.C?"

"Yes, I have. Volk gave me a quick rundown of who she is and how she will help us in our cause in order to what we wish to achieve. Overthrow the throne and then taking it for ourselves and putting you at the head, so it may start a new era of Britannia and plunge the entire the world into chaos and in the end making Britannia the ruler of the entire world as the 98th imagined it and 99th emperor did so."

"Yes, that's correct, and with our supporters, there goal is either power of financial gain in the world. But if they don't see fit that we are providing a satisficing job, this all goes away, and we will be back to what we were 4 years go. Nothing, soldiers who were once fighting for a cause, again no longer have a cause to fight for and in most cases, we will end up like drunks and die on the streets and I don't think any of us what that."

"Yes, that is correct Ares, and I am thankful for what you have done for me, it's a debt I will be never be able to repay. But I swear on my body, blood and sweat I will do everything I can do in order to help you achieve your goal and show how proud Britannia's must be. I have another piece of news you might be interested in..."

"Please Athena go ahead."

"While our operatives were in the middle east, they caught wind of something, im sure what it is but it seemed like it was important for Britannia. Just before the bombings the Britannia's forces lead by Cornelia Li Britannia found some kind of ancient ruins in the middle of it. Trucks and trucks with explosives to blow up a city block came running through the old towns. I have asked them to look into it, but so far they have only been images but it's nothing like what our historic's have seen.

But I think this might have been something the 98t emperor wanted to get his hands on, from my sources it's something called a "thought elevator" and that there are several doors all linked around the world. I know this might mean nothing but I think it's worth looking into." Ares didn't say anything as he continued looking out of the window.

"How certain are we about this information?"

"Its credible at most Ares, but I believe that this is something important, the same thing 98th emperor must have thought as well."

"I will think about it...but our budget is already tight as it is. I highly doubt we will get anything more then we agreed on.."

"But what if it's a weapon? Maybe we can impress the circle and then give them exclusive rights to it? It might be new arms race?! Think of the profit they will get?!"

"But how would you sell it, if it was viable? And who would buy it?"

"Leave that to me Ares, I might have a perfect opportunity for this, please trust me on this." Athena almost to the point of begging Ares.

"I will think about it... Now I best head off to this meeting that they have summoned me before they get anymore impatient." Ares turned around and walked right past Athena, who had lowered her head, after a slamming of the doors.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi All!

It's been awhile, hasn't it? I'm really sorry for the delay, the chapters were delayed because of my beta reader. I had given him the chapters a month ago, but I only found out recently that he wasn't in the right mood fo fanfiic writing/beta reading. So I've had to correct them from scratch, so I do apologize about the writing style difference between last and this chapter and the next couple of ones until my beta reader feels like correcting them again.

There will be a second chapter within a week, and depending on how busy work is I'll try and finish chapter 19 in the coming weeks

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Wake**

 **21/7**

The day had finally come, Nunnally had been looking outside admiring the sunny day in Japan. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky; it seemed peaceful. Nunnally was sitting in her wheelchair, wearing a long black dress that covered her entire body down to her ankles. The dress itself from first looked only to be simple; but, it had sequences embroidered in it, patterns of swirls along the entire dress. It was just stunning for a day that would be considered the worst day of the whole year, the day she lost her brother.

In her lap was a single picture frame, something that was very close to her and considered a possession of a national treasure. It was a single picture of the entire student council while Lelouch was in his first year of high school. Everyone one was smiling, happy to be in the photo it was almost like bliss. However, the cold hard truth is that two of those members no longer existed in this world. Today it was about being remembered for the things we were grateful for and for those who they had lost in such a short period.

Nunnally was hoping that somehow C.c would show up, it was a long shot, but she was hoping that somehow she would get the message to come and see her and maybe even tell them some truths about what happened behind the scenes with Lelouch. She knew from the bottom of her heart why he did it, but she wanted to know what he was feeling during the rebellion.

"Nunnally are you ready to go?" Nunnally was knocked out of her state of thinking and turned to where the voice had come, Sayoko standing there using a walking stick to help her stand upright.

"Sayoko! You need to be resting if anything else! I know you were discharged from the hospital, but that doesn't mean you need to push yourself! Please sit this one out." Sayoko hobbled over to Nunnally

"I am still the head maid, and I must look after you."

"But Jeremiah was doing a good enough job; you didn't have to dismiss him he the end. I still don't understand why you can't trust him?!"

After Satoko at been taken to a hospital, had shown up with some of the Chinese federation forces who were protecting the west coast of Japan, Nunnally had figured the Tanzi had sent them in good faith. But Nunnally also knew they were there in case Japan had taken over; they would have engaged to protect their lands from Ares's men. But had quickly had rushed over bringing her a few pieces of equipment, it was going to help fix the critical injuries, but she first Sayoko at first, Nunnally had gone to visit her during treatment. Once she got there so saw all the fancy equipment and to believe that a robot was doing all the work which she was amazed! Sayoko wasn't at all pleased Jeremiah was there, by luckily due to her treatment she had to lie there and save her strength instead of arguing with them.

"I don't know your highness, the way he showed up and talked on that day, something didn't feel right, it was almost like he was hiding something, but not sure what yet." Sayoko was about to push Nunanlly when she moved the wheelchair herself from the controls on it.

"I can move without your help, and you need to rest!" Nunnally said as she sped off, leaving Sayoko like dust as Sayoko started to hobble after her. As they reached the car, Cornelia was waiting for them; she too was wearing a black dress almost the same as Nunnally; however, not a dazzling, showing off her curves in the right places.

"I was starting to wonder when you were coming to come." she pressed a button lowering the car where a ramp was waiting for her, Nunnally with the speed of the chair quickly got into the car, Cornelia then raised it to standard height. Sayoko climbed in also with Cornelia following her.

"Wheres my brother and Suzaku?" Nunnally asked

"They left a bit earlier, that wanted to make sure security was ready and that everything would be ready by the time you got there. I think from the text messages, some of your friends have already arrived there. But the strange thing is that some of the Black Knights have arrived as well."

Nunnally looks towards her sister with a surprised look. "They came although they were against him? Well, as long as they don't cause to much trouble, they are fine to stay there if they wish." Nunnally's phone buzzed in her purse that she had bought with her, "It seems like Jeremiah is coming along as well, he might be a few minutes late with Anya." As Nunnally continued to read the text message she had received.

* * *

 **The Church**

The car took a left turn, heading up the hill where the graveyard stood, Nunnally saw the security that had been prepared for this event, there were several checkpoints throughout the road leading up the mountain. There had been a 10km no-fly zone from where the church stood. And many members of the Britannian military were swarming around the church. After the recent attack, Suzaku with the help from Schneizel had made many plans for this day in such a short period.

There was also another bit of celebration that was happening, not just in Japan, but in a few places around the world. After the death of the 99th emperor, other countries had made a public holiday as the day the world was freed from the grasp of the 99th emperor. Other people had shunned this saying that this could lead the wrath of the 100th Empress of Britannia, and another take over could start. But for a few years, nothing had happened which made them wonder if Britannia's siblings cared for one another after their deaths. Lands that had decided to stay within Britannia's grasp had done nothing on the day; there might have a been some small memorials for the 99th the same as the 98th emperor.

Japan, on the other hand, had gone into full celebration mode, previous years there had been people filling the streets singing and dancing of how Zero their hero had killed the Demon King of the world. For those that did partake in the celebrations always hid in human-made bunkers, thinking that one day the Empress would be mad people celebrating her brother's death. And in turn, would once again destroy their nation once more and still would become a battlefield. However, this year would be different they had just suffered a strong attack, and most of the townsfolk in Toyko were getting back into there normal lives, the rest of the country was also in a national mourning period for those who had lost their lives on the battlefield trying to fed against a new threat that had arisen, Ares.

The car finally stopped, in front of the payment path, that leads straight up to the lone church where only see, and a few others dared to go. With the help of Cornelia, she helped her get her out of the car, as she got out, she saw Suzaku standing next to the gate wearing his usual white uniform. Cornelia pushed Nunnally past the gate with Suzaku and Sayoko just following behind her. Nunnally looked up at the clear blue sky, only a few clouds wondering above.

"So today seems to be a good day, for once." commented Nunnally, "No rain, no wind, no thunder. Very different from what the funeral has been previously. It almost feels like a sign that nothing bad is going to happen today."

"You are right Nunnally, this is a perfect day for a wake. I don't know how other people feel, but it's an improvement compared to last year," replied Cornelia to Nunnally's comment, Suzaku and Sayoko just kept quite glancing at one another, expecting to say something.

As they got to the top, Schneizel with the help of Kannon opened the two massive doors to the church. There standing inside were the usual's, her sister and brother, Kallen, Milly, Nina and Rivalz. But there was also Ohgi and his wife Violette, Tohdoh and his wife Chiba and Tamaki all dressed in black. Her sister had been right, they did come, but also standing towards the back was Gino, the knight who had come out of retirement to help, although she knew from Kallen that he had a crush on her. Before getting to the front of the altar where small items lay there, Milly got up making Cornelia stop. She gave her a bunch of violets flowers. She then proceeded to kiss Nunnally on the head as she sat back down again, Rivalz took Milly's hand and squeezed it.

Cornelia wheeled Nunnally to the front of the church, there standing was a bunch of flowers with a whole bunch of different items. One was a sword, a bottle of wine, more flowers, a picture when they were young with her mother and a picture frame of the school council. Nunnally placed her picture frame that she had kept of Lelouch with him smiling.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming…" Nunnally started off saying, "I know for some of you this is a difficult day to stomach but hopefully today is a day to pay our respects and to celebrate my brothers' kind side rather…." Nunnally gulped as already felt the sadness down in her heart, it had only been 2 minutes, and she was already going to burst into tears, she promised her self she would be strong enough to live through this day, but it seemed like a futile thing. "Rather than his darker side, the side we never thought we would see. The side where his anger and all his hatred was stored up. Today….is a day.." Nunnally unable to hold the tears back started to flow down, Milly unable to hold her self-rushed to Nunnally, going on her knees.

"I MISS HIM!" Milly shouted as tears were flowing out, "Why did he ever have to become like that! I loved the Lelouch who was always smart, so knowledgeable and the flirty side of when he toyed with Shirley or ignoring the obvious advances that she made towards him but always ignored her.." Nunnally could only cradle the sobbing head of Milly as more tears started to flow out of her eyes, slowing ruining the makeup she wore just for the day, "Why did the idiot have to do such a silly thing, why couldn't he be happy just living you in the world…why did have to do such a thing…"

"I guess that's my brother for you Milly, he was always thinking of me and nothing else…all because of my stupid wish for a kinder gentler world where people from any country would get along…it was my stupid wish that brought this upon ourselves."

"Your dream was the same as any other Nunnally, whether it was Japan or Britannia. I sure some people thought it was a great wish. I think if your mother were alive, she would say the same thing."

"I would so as well Milly….Would you like to start us with saying some words?" Milly finally managed to stand up, standing by Nunnally's side, she wiped the tears from her eye, taking a deep breath.

"I was glad when I had found out that Lelouch was still alive after Britannia's initial bombing of Japan. The two of them wondering the streets somehow being able to make it to our school. I don't know how they managed, but it was Lelouch planning that made them get here safely. Lelouch was someone who was a kind, caring, who wouldn't show any emotion. But I knew deep down that here cared for everyone. He was a loving a little slave, always doing what he was told to do at every whim I had. Maybe it was because he owed us because we saved him or perhaps it was trying to keep incognito, so his well-kept cover wasn't blown.

The one thing that I wished he had done was that he confessed to Shirly. Maybe it was because of his prior status and didn't want her in the world of politics or from other sources if people found out who he was. I know he was hurt deep inside the same as Shirley's mother, she lost everything that day too. Maybe Lelouch lost it when Shirley died, losing the person he loved most aside from his close family/friends around him. Maybe at that moment, he decided to go to the point of no return, perhaps he knew something that we didn't know about Shirley's death."

'that question might be answered today hopefully...' Nunnally thought to her self as she pushed back the tears.

"I think my brother didn't want anyone close to him to get hurt anymore, knowing that I was safe, it might have been the catalyst that made him escalated his plan. But thank you, Milly, for sharing your thoughts and for not keeping them in. We knew the Lelouch that was kind and tried to best to show no emotion although he had plenty of it.

Milly got up from Nunnally's side and went to sit back down, Rivalz cradled Milly's head on his shoulder while wiping the tears away. Everyone was waiting for the next person to stand up. Kallen got off her bench and walked standing next to Nunnally. "I always thought Lelouch was a stuck up, fancy looking, girl swindler. I was baffled of why anyway would want to fall for him. He was a born leader; he was smart; he had just enough wit to get what he wanted without anyone raising an eyebrow. Maybe if I helped him instead of running away that day when I found out Lelouch was Zero, things might have been a bit more different."

"What you knew Zero was Lelouch?!" Ohgi stood up from his chair, "Then why didn't you tell any of us?!" Kallen ignored Ohgi's cries and continued talking

"Shortly after he came back as Zero a second time, I finally understood him a bit more. We chatted now and then when we had a peaceful second." Kallen clutched her heart, "And during that stage, I did fall in love with him, but make no mistake, I fell in love with Zero, not with the man behind the mask." Kallen looked up so see Gino sulking on a bench.

"I know my feelings and what I felt, towards him and his goal. When I joined first, I joined because we finally had a chance, but as time continued, my heart switched sides, it was no longer to rid of Britannia, it was to make the world free from its grip. However that all changed, the day we betrayed him, the words he told me before the betrayal, made my heart sank. I felt like I had betrayed a friend, not a leader. If only he had told me sooner of what his plans were I might have been able to protect him. He trusted me with his greatest secret and the knowledge about geass and the girl named C.C.

"You knew?!" it was Ohgi who was still standing up, "Why didn't you tell any of us?!"

"If I had told you what his power was, do you think you would have rebelled? I knew Lelouch was in fear if his secret got out himself and his sister would be in even more trouble and would have warranted blackmail."

Ohgi fell silent as Kallen words pierced him, "That's what I thought, geass is a terrible power, a curse is what C.C told me. It will separate from the ones you love and care about it and will separate you from the rest of the world as well as everyone you love. In Lelouch's case, he felt that deeply and I know it didn't get much better when I turned on him. But now I know he pushed me away for a reason and that's one thing I will have to live with the rest of my life." Kallen felt something grab her hand; she knew who it was.

"Thank you for telling us that Kallen, and thank you for being someone my brother could trust, I know it's not easy on any of us. But thank you for coming out." Kallen as well kissed Nunnally's head as she moved back to her seat.

"Would anyone else like to follow up?" Shortly after that suggestion Rivalz, Nina had a few things to say about Lelouch, only the other side of Lelouch which they knew. Cornelia and Schneizel also shed some words about the younger self, Cornelia prompt how much more she could have done for Lelouch after he was sent to Japan and how she should have done this and that.

She cried throughout the most of her talking, Nunnally passing a tissue to her now and then as she got everything off her chest. Schnitzel could only comment on how Lelouch was the only sibling that was to defeat him, whether it had been at chess or out on the battlefield. He had respect for him or how he looked after Nunnally during the years they were alone and the ability to lead such an impressive army in only a short year when it would have taken others years and years. He made a joke how he was closer to Charles rather than himself; he made choices that impacted everything and guessing how it would affect those around him and the rest of the world.

As Tohdoh got up, Suzaku got up first heading towards Nunnally, taking a note Tohdoh sat down, leaving room for his pupil to talk. Everyone saw Nunnally nodding her head, and after a second or so, he stood up again.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, but it seems like Jeremiah as arrived. Tohdoh I'm sorry about this, but could you wait till after he has arrived?"

"Of course your Majesty," he said politely.

* * *

A few minutes had passed, when the doors finally opened, there standing at the entrance was Jeremiah, all neatly dressed from head to toe as he always looked. "I'm so sorry for the lateness and the intrusion, but it was a bit hard getting pass with my guest." he stood to the side, as everyone still facing him looked past him. There as she came through the door, was a woman in a black lace dress. The bulk of the dress was black covering most of her legs and chest. The lace was covering the shoulder, neck, and arms. She also wore a black hat covering her hair with a black vale that no one was able to see past. She held a bunch of purple flowers in her hand, a dozen or so. No one knew who she was; even Suzaku was shocked to find someone who had accompanied Jeremiah to a private funeral.

No one knew who the woman was, "So how do you know Lelouch? Was he someone special to you?" Nunnally was asking first.

"You could say that...he was someone who understood me and my position. I was a runaway you could say. I ran away as far as I could but got caught. He then rescued me from my fate, but without getting a gift from me. It was a once in a lifetime gift, but it was slightly dangerous for him, but he told he wouldn't get caught up in it. He didn't, but in the end, it still cost him his life. The only departing memento he gave me was this ring." the unknown woman showed the ring, it was a bright sparkling emerald on her ring finger.

Everyone looked shocked including Suzaku who had been taken off guard, she sounded sincere enough, but there was something that was nagging at Suzaku. It was her voice, underneath that veil her voice sounded like someone he knew, the only thing that would give him a hint was the green ring, Suzaku thought hard racking his head.

'Rescued, fate, gift, costing him his life...geass...but who.' it dawned on Suzaku on who it was

"Jeremiah..." Jeremiah looked towards the snarling Suzaku, "Why did you bring her here?" everyone turned to him trying to figure out what he meant, "That ring, was the one he gave to you isn't it? So you were telling the truth...for you, that's a surprise, C.C."

Everyone turned to the woman at the front, she gave a smile, "That didn't take you long didn't it now Suzaku?" the woman removed the veil from her head, as her hair began to fell revealing the green color and the yellow eyes that were now being shown.

"C.C! You came!" Shouted Nunnally, everyone shifted quickly, Cornelia stepped in front of her sister with Kannon standing to the side, Tohdoh and ohgi stood up, Gino was towards the side and Kallen had hopped in the aisle between everyone.

"Now, now I'm not here to cause any trouble, I'm just here to pay my respects. You know I didn't get a chance five years ago, didn't I?"

"And you were very silly to walk into Britannian guards that serve her highness with a bounty on your head?" exclaimed Ohgi

"Bounty?" smiled C.C replying to Ohgi, "Last time I checked i haven't got a bounty on my head from Britannia? I may have one from Japan, but do you think you're going to be able to arrest me?"

Ohgi and Tohdoh looked to one another shocked, "What do you mean no bounty?" he looked towards Nunnally who shyly turned away.

"Her Majesty decided to remove the bounty hoping that it would allow C.C to come here without having to be arrested on site. It's being processed, but it won't get put on by tomorrow again." Ohgi looked dumbfounded towards Nunnally

"Why?!" Ohgi asked the million dollar question, "It was so she could grieve as well." replied Nunnally, "how would you like it if you never got to say anything to your loved one?"

"Love?! There was no way..." Ohgi thoughts trailed off because he had seen the ring on C.C's finger, "It can't be true; there is no way."

"A few days before the plan, Lelouch told me his feelings and how he felt, as I woke up from my slumber, he left me a ring and a note, this ring is proof he loved me, and I loved him too."

"Does that mean you are carrying an heir or had one." Ohgi got a sad looked from C.C, "Code bearers are infertile, so I can never have a child..."

There was a gloomy feeling after C.C said that, "Your Highness." it was Jeremiah who spoke up, "I'm sorry I've had to surprise you like this, but I had no choice in the matter. I know how important your wish was and I thought I might be able to deliver something good every once in a while. But I can assure everyone C.C is not our enemy, she is here to help. I know that may sound a bit far fetched but believe me she comes with good intentions, so can you listen to her?"

"I don't trust a word out of her mouth at all." Suzkau snarkily said

"But I do." It was Kallen who had spoken up, "What you told me at his gravestone, how much do you know of it?"

"You doubt me, Kallen? As I said, I know many truths and many lies, but what I told you I was telling you the truth, I thought that would be a bonus as well as information about Ares."

"What kind of information?" Suzaku interjected.

"The kind where I know what his next moves are, that attack on the bay a few days ago was only a test of what's to come. He doesn't plan to spare anyone that doesn't agree to his rule. He will burn down everything to the ground and will rebuild it in his image or what the image of Britannia should look like. Now, doesn't that sound interesting?"

Everyone looked shocked at C.C, "It can't be that much of surprise, I did learn from the best."

"Even if we did believe you-?"

"What do we have to do in return for this information?" Schneizel had spoken up from the back.

"Very simple, I will give you my help, as for the information, I want immunity from being arrested by Britannia. I also don't want to be arrested by Japan, and once Ares has been dealt with, I'll never return to Japan except for the day Lelouch died so I may visit his grave and pay my respects. And I also want someone else to have immunity as well, but I will talk about him in a second."

Schneizel looked towards Nunnally, "I think that's a reasonable request, the only thing I would like to add is that you don't go after the Britannia throne, so you are no threat. And therefore the bounty on your head would be permanently lifted until you do an action that is a threat to Britannia or its queen. I think that's a fair request. Do you think Nunnally?" Nunnally nodded her head in agreement, "Prime minister, as we have heard C.C is no longer the threat to us. I strongly suggest that what she offers is a very, very good offer."

"I will take it into con-" Tohdoh nudged Ohgi.

"We accept the offer C.C has given us, I may be speaking on behalf of the prime minister, but what C.C has to offer is far more valuable than us chasing after her. And I'm sure the prime minister would make an exception for C.C to only came here a few days a year."

"It still doesn't explain your actions C.C!" shouted Suzaku, who was still objecting

"then if you don't believe me...then maybe this will. Jeremiah if you could please." Jeremiah pulled something out from his coat pocket, "What I have in my hand here, is the only copy of Lelouch's will."

Everyone also gasped, no one knew how to react at a claim C.C had made, "In this envelope contains two letters, one for myself and only for Nunnally." Cornelia moved to Nunnally could see the envelope. "I have already pulled my letter out, but I did leave his will and a letter for Nunnally. Nunnally, would you like to read it?"

"Yes...please..." C.C stepped forward but was stopped by Suzaku, Kallen who was standing nearby pinch the envelope over Suzaku's shoulder making him jump. Kallen walked towards Nunnally giving her the envelope.

Nunnally took a deep breath and opened it, taking the two letter's out. There was silence for a few minutes, after what seemed for like an eternity she finally put both of them down. "I honestly can't cry anymore, but after reading this, I trust my brother's judgment about C.C." she then handed the letter to her brother Schneizel as he read the will letter and the letter to Nunnally.

"Deere me, so this is what my brother truly felt. I agree with my sister suggestion as well as this letter." everyone looked shocked including Suzaku.

"But you can't be serious your highness, there is no way C.C can be trusted just because of his late Majesty." Ohgi piping up again although he had been semi silenced by Tohdoh

"You're right Ohgi, but in this case, I'm trusting my brother." Ohgi was shocked

"We should allow the bounty to come back on, it would then give less suspicion about C.C coming to us and telling us about his plans, then she can still act as an informant." suggested Schneizel, "Prime minister I know that your a bit hesitant about C.C. But I think this might be a time to relax a little, with this information we might be able to warn the rest of the world and prepare any countermeasures. C.C has already given false information; hopefully, he will think of it as real, which gives us time to spring a trap, don't you agree."

"Good now that we agree, Suzaku could you please step down," asked Nunnally, Suzaku sat back down and let C.C pass.

"there is one more thing you should know about myself." as C.C started to walk to the front, "This may be a surprise to you, but I have found another partner...He is the same as me; he is a code bearer."

"What?!" Suzaku was standing up again, "It was about the 3rd year alone I met him, I found him in a lonely town in Egypt of all places. However, he can not talk as is only able to do so, with something attached to his lyranx."

"Wait you mean to tell me, he was the same one as in the warehouse?!" this shocked everybody, "Yes correct, but he is special while he is immortal...he does also possess a geass as well. His geass allows him to control people by looking into his eyes. After that every time people under the effect of geass hears his voice, they will react to it. Very similar to Lelouch geass, that's one of the reasons he can't talk anymore after a certain incident he decided to do enough damage that he wouldn't be able to talk anymore."

Everyone was shocked to hear that there's was another code bearer and at that a one with geass which wasn't possible. "He's a bit shy, but his name is R.R, and he is someone I trust."

"This is a lot to take in C.C.," said Kallen, "What else have you done in the five years you have gone?"

"Mainly traveling, some of the cities have grown to be a lot better then they were many years ago. I guess I am hiding a few things...so I will tell you the truth for what I know.

"That's a first. What truth would you be talking about?" asked Suzaku.

"I know what happened to Shirley and your little Euphie as Kallen might have suggested a week or so ago. As well as maybe a few other things, that you may have failed to mention which is not too surprised about. I don't think you would want to find out about Charles. But that's what I'm here for, to bring closure."

Cornelia looked shocked, "So you were not bluffing about Euphie?" Suzaku gulped as well as he heard those words.

"I know many things, that entire thing was an accident, and who the true mastermind behind the SAZ massacre was. And why it was important that it failed and didn't succeed in the first place. As you and your miss trust in Lelouch."

"So where to start...Geass is a complicated thing, so I will simplify it as best as I can. Geass is a power that we code bears can gift to people. A geass's power is reflected of what people what but don't have. In Lelouch's case, he was unable to submit people to what he wanted to; in the end, he was gifted the power of absolute obedience. Now when the user receives his geass it first appears in one eye, but they can hide it. After some time and uses, it will become permeant, and the user will need to protect their eye. The next stage is when the user will gain geass in both of his eyes. Something that Nunnally and a few others saw.

The time during Lelouch's uprising and Euphemia presence, Lelouch was able to deactivate and activate again at will. Suzkau I'm sure you remember me screaming in pain during the time Lelouch was with Euphie?"

Suzaku nodded in agreement.

"During that time someone forcefully activated Lelouch's geass to the next stage, Lelouch didn't know at the time he was talking to Euphemia about of an example of he could do with his geass."

"Euphie had no chance to follow it?" asked Nunnally

"Yes, correct and then the SAZ massacre happened."

"But how can we believe you?! What makes you think we will believe you and what you are telling us?!"

C.C looked to Cornelia who had started to cry, "You will have to take my word for it, but you and I both know that Lelouch would never harm her in any way. The same would go for you if Lelouch captured you he would have asked you if you knew anything about his mother's death. And I know for a fact who the true mastermind was behind it."

"Ohhhh who would that be then?" Schneizel perked up hearing C.C response, C.C looked to Suzaku and asked, "Have you told them the truth about Charles? Or have you kept silent this entire time?"

I have told them nothing." he said coldly, "And it would be a bad idea if you told them the real truth. Don't you think the world has had enough of Geass?!"

C.C smiled, _'if its the ruin your reputation, I would do anything to drive a wedge through your heart.'_ "I think they need to be told the truth. In short and simple terms, Charles had a geass and a code bearer by his side."

Cornelia, Schneizel, and Nunnally looked clueless as the response C.C had given them, the rest of the members were just as shocked as they were.

"WHAT?!" shouted Cornelia standing up, "What do you mean he had a geass?!" C.C smiled

"Charles had a code bearer by his side, and to continue Charles's plan the code bearer named V.V was able to alter Lelouch's geass somehow, bypassing me, which I never believed he could and caused the SAZ massacre. So if you want someone to blame, blame Britannia's previous leader before Lelouch."

Everyone was shocked, _'Does this mean the SAZ massacre could have been avoided all this time? Was Zer- I mean Lelouch serious all this time about peace?! And it was all thrown out because someone didn't like the plan?!'_ Ohgi bit his thumb annoyed at the information.

"Yes he was, he was ready to throw everything away because there was no way he could go against the sister he loved so much, he was in his own checkmate something which he at tirelessly thought over. But every conclusion he came to, he would have to confront his sister, and that's something he couldn't do. After the massacre, would have been two-three days after, he was depressed. He didn't move, wasn't eating, he just sat there moping around. He had every right to cry but didn't; he still had to put a strong face on although inside he was distraught/devastated about the fact that he had to kill his sister.

At that wasn't the worst of it, several days before we charged for the capital with the intent of taking over Japan, "it" happened." c.c took a deep breath.

"on that day, I entered his room as I normally would. There sitting on a chair, with a gun pointed up inside his mouth, he sat there. He took the gun out and told "not to move," the look in his eyes and his face said it all, he was ready to repent for his sins, he was prepared to die for them. As I carefully talked to him, to get closer and closer to remove the gun from his mouth. He kept talking about the will to live, or the intention to do anything else. I sat down next to him, and for the next few hours, I would try and convince him not to do it. And I was fortunate too as well."

"But he didn't show any of that prior to that point?" asked Ohgi, "we would have noticed something?"

"Everyone has two faces, Ohgi; you just never saw Lelouch's second face. The one for being human and the one for being Zero."

"C.C is this true...? There was a chance that Lelouch wouldn't be around anymore?" Nunnally stuttered as a few drops fell from her eyes, the thought of losing Lelouch and Euphie in a matter of days would be devastating for her, that would she had done if that was the case, would she have given her life, so she to could be with them

"But he didn't...the one thing that drove him was you. I can understand it was for the wrong reason, but he truly did it for you to be happy. Now I know the wish you always told him might not be the result you were looking for. But in his heart, it was the right thing to do."

"C.C how much did he love my sister?" asked Cornelia

"I think that should be obvious, he loved her to bits and almost gave the dream up of revenge just for her. If it were going to make Nunnally and her happy, he would have done it." answered C.C

"And guess what, Suzaku knew all this time about Charles's geass after he had captured Lelouch when he went to go rescued his sister."

"Suzaku is this true? Please don't let it be true..." Nunnally putting her hands together

"It's all true..." Suzaku stood up, "Charles used his geass and rewrote Lelouch's memory, I was there to witness it all. After that, Lelouch was put back into Ashford, and as a measure, he geassed the entire school and its students. Something I didn't agree too. And when he got his memory back, I'd guess that the Black knights and C.C had a hand in that. Correct C.C?" Nunnally was about to say something but kept quiet; she would have a chat with him, just the two of them. It seemed that Suzaku had kept many secrets about the time Lelouch as Zero.

"Yes, with the help of Kallen, I was able to restore his memory; otherwise he was going to die; naturally, I had to do something about it."

"What about lady Marianne?! Was she geassed by Charles and this code bearer?!" asked Cornelia.

"That's a tale for another time, but you will not like the answer I will tell you."

Cornelia sunk back into her chair, 'it seems I wouldn't have won, either way, if C.C is telling the truth and Charles did have a geass, it would have made an interesting battle being able to rewrite people's memories... I would what my geass would be?' Schneizel thought to himself

"Now about Shirley...this was a moment which hit him hard the most again, during the time Lelouch had regained his memories and a replacement Nunnally had been put forth to act as a spy, his name was Rolo. Rolo was a servant of Britannia and served the code bearer that Charles had gotten his geass from; his geass was to stop a personal perception of time for a brief period and at that time would revert to normal. Rolo had grown very jealous of people around Lelouch because he had whispered sweet nothings into his ear to gain his trust and to use him.

Rolo naturally grew too jealous of Shirley and killed her for the spite of it, Lelouch then vowed to use Rolo till the very end and then betray him by making him use his geass until he died."

Everyone went quiet, Milly, Rivalz, Nina, and Kallen bowed there heads and said a small prayer, Nunnally grabbed onto C.C's hand clutching it.

"And before you ask me, the code bearer that had given Charles and Rolo's geass was a person called V.V; he was very close to Britannia, could also call him a "close family member" in some regard. Good luck finding him, because he is a ghost to the Britannia royal family."

"Now, there is one more truth; I would like to demonstrate first. That is why Jeremiah is here, Jeremiah if you could please."

"Of course C.C.." Jeremiah went to the front of the room where Nunnally and C.C were sitting. He stood up straight everyone watching his move, all of a sudden, the cover that was covering his left eye retracted, showing an upside down geass symbol flashed.

Ohgi, Tohdoh, Chiba and rest of the remaining black knights aside from Kallen clutched there heads as they groaned in pain.

Suzaku drew his sword, pointing it at Jeremiah, "Jeremiah Gottwald, what the hell did you just do."

"He's proving another point for me. Don't worry the pain won't last long." Nunnally and the rest of them looked in horror at C.C's at words. After a minute of groaning in pain, they finally came too.

"What you have just been hit with is a geass canceler, Jeremiah was experimented on, V.V made him into a cyborg and gave him a special ability. A human-made geass without having to make a contract, in this case, Jeremiah's eye has an ability where he can cancel a person that's being possessed by a geass."

Suzaku looked shocked as well did Nunnally, "If only he had this sooner, Jeremiah could have prevented the death of Euphemia."

"So what point did you want to prove?" asked Ohgi as he was staggering to get on his two feet.

"do you guys remember anything at all?"

"No.," they all said in unison.

"Then you betrayed Lelouch for no reason, people who have been geassed experience some flashback to the moments before they were geassed. Since you didn't suffer any flashbacks, you were never geassed, you followed your own will to follow Lelouch or Zero in this case."

"WHAT?!" Ohgi jumped up, "you mean to tell us, that we were never geassed! Does that mean when their highnesses came to confront us about Zero's true identity and showing us for people who have been geassed….we were under the false impression that…." Ohgi had now just realized that he had been tricked, he looked up only to see schnitzel smiling from ear to ear, he had never seen the price smile, only to show that he had been taken advantage of the entire situation back then before they betrayed Zero.

"Ohgi...no one could have known the evidence was stacked up against him and about his geass, remember we knew nothing about it, till their highness told us about it. He still had to suffer for killing the people during the hostage exchange." Tohdoh said, trying to calm down the prime mister; even he felt some guilt when they betrayed zero.

"Then, my work here is done." C.C said, "The only reason I came here was to open the truth to your eyes and show you an insight into his life. Nunnally, I do have one question for you, knowing this, would you have forgiven Lelouch and his crimes."

This question had taken Nunnally off guard, throughout the past few minutes, C.C had dropped bombshell after bombshell. About his life, her sister, Shirley and how Suzaku knew things that she didn't even think about it. She knew what her brother's crusade meant to him and what he believed in. She had now been given the greater truth behind the events that would have impacted her and her brother's lifestyle. The one thing she was now unsure of was how much was Suzaku hiding from her.

She let off a deep sigh, "After all this, I still would forgive him. I know what he was trying to achieve and trying to do behind my back. But sometimes I wish that he had never gone down this path, but in the end, I still think he would have gone down the path of destruction and tried to overthrow his rule. But I still loved him, and today this is to remember him and who he was in the end. Before you go C.C, would you like to pray with us a little?"

"Of course."

* * *

Thats it for the time being!

I really wasn't too sure what needed to be added in this chapter, its more of a show and tell from C.C sharing one how she can be trusted and how far she will go to get some dirt on Suzaku and the others.

I might at some stage tweak the chapter if i find/think of anything that would more beneficial or for interesting.

Constructive criticism and feedback are always apricated!


	18. Chapter 18

Hi Everyone!

This is the second chapter I had prepared and ready to go. I've added a few things, removed a few things, edited a few things and corrected a few things.

This chapter i have tried put as much emotion into one of the sections, i think one of the rewrites i did, i think id almost cried at one point in time.

Somewhere in this chapter theres a passage ive had to in interpret because in the anime it wasnt very clear of what was happening so I've had to think of what they would have said.

 **Reviews:**

Junedota:

Thanks for the feedback! I think there might be a few lines where i could describe where people are sitting within the church so it makes a bit more sense. As for Schneizel it was implied in one of the chapters earlier that Suzaku who was playing Zero broke the mind control because i believe Lelouch geassed Schneizel to "obey Zero"? Before Suzaku quit the job.

The other thing i would like to point out, is that this fanfic (aside to tell the after events) is about redemption and forgiveness for a couple of character (or find love?) and to try and over come that. It wont happen yet, but cracks will soon start appearing and the different choices these people make. It will affect the outcome of their story and the role the play in this fanfic

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Moving in**

"You cannot be serious C.C?! How many times do I have to warn you not to do something so reckless?!"

Lelouch shouted at C.C while she was packing up her belongings into one of the white sac's, "I thought it was a good idea; instead I get to sleep in one of those beds, they must be so large and soft…." C.C sighed while in a daydreaming state

"And what about me?! Any consideration for me?"

"Well, it's not like you will be coming out much, though it would be a nice space to stay in and keep an eye on things."

 **/Flashback**

"Now I think I've answered all your questions that you have thrown at me. I've paid my dues to my beloved." C.C looked back at the table that had been set up in memory for Lelouch

"Yes...thank you C.C….you have given us a bit more of an insight of what happened to my brother and the pain and anguish he went through...that was probably enough to last him a few lifetimes…." Nunnally, let go of C.C's hand, "What do you plan to do now C.C?" she asked

"I will go to where I cannot be found while staying in Japan; I'll come out when I need to."

"Have you had any contact with Zero?" Nunnally asked this and got a raised eyebrow from Suzaku who hadn't asked any questions, only staying silent the entire time.

"No I haven't, but I'm sure he will appear when he needs to, remember Zero is here to protect the peace. As long as someone is trying to destroy that peace, he will always be around."

C.C got up, from where she was sitting, she turned to Nunnally and bent down and kissed her forehead, "It was nice seeing you again Nunnally, you have grown into someone beautiful. I'm sure Lelouch would be very jealous when you find that someone special. Jeremiah, its time for us to go."

"C.C!" Nunnally grabbed onto C.C's hand, feeling the shape of it, _'I was right….C.C was playing Zero.'_

"C.C this may be a bit sudden, but would you like to stay at the palace while you're here?"

 **/flashback end**

"But still! You should have said no, instead of saying yes. Grrrrr…" Lelouch huffed as he left C.C on her own

 _'That silly boy, I partly said yes for your sake as well. It doesn't want to admit it, but he still really wants to see her after all this time.'_

* * *

 **Nunnally Palace**

Nunnally wasn't too sure what she felt after the wake, more questions had been raised, but for her, most of the answers she had been looked for had been answered which to some degree was a relief. Her sister Cornelia had locked inside her room. She had been crying for hours after the wake something she needed. Her misguided anger directed at Lelouch was misplaced and should have been looked towards their late father and what his true intentions were, which still no one knew what his real plan was.

There was the other cause of Suzaku, who seemed to be keeping more secrets then he was letting on, C.C was the same. Something happened between them and her father, but no one was willing to tell the full truth.

The doors to Nunnally's room opened, by the sound of the footsteps, it was no surprise who it was. "Are you finally to tell me the whole truth from what C.C had started, or will I have to ask her myself when she gets here."

"I still think it's a terrible idea having her stay here of all places, do you really that nothing will happen to you while she's here?" asked Suzaku

"I think it's a good place, at least I get to talk to her and she can tell me everything in private, about Charles's plan, and how all three of you were connected to it and what drove my brother down the path as he did. Unless you are ready to come clean about your activities when you had captured Lelouch."

Suzaku sat down on the bed with hands on his head, "I'll admit…...the months after digging through information and me coming across V.V and the logs, I was angry believing that Lelouch would do something so sinister to his sister to prolong his rebellion. But then I let my emotions get the better of me, as he always told me." His surprised Nunnally, never in the few years after taking the mask off, Suzaku had finally admitted to something he was wrong about and how he falsely accused Lelouch purposely killing her sister.

 _'He's finally moving on..after five years his finally admitting he was wrong.'_

"The first time I saw Charles's geass is when I brought Lelouch to him as a bounty to gain my knighthood. I couldn't understand what was going on, how did he have a geass, and where did he get it from. At the time, I didn't know C.C true purpose, and the chance meeting she had with him, was it fate? Or was someone pulling the strings long before he was exiled. As for Charles' true plan, you will need to ask C.C, the only part of the plan I knew that Charles was going to activate something with c.c and would rewrite the entire world and something about removing the "masks" that people have when they lie and bringing back the dead. That is all I know."

He got up again and walked towards the door, "Kaguya, as well as a few members from the Chinese federation, are here to see you shortly, they are expected in about 20-30minutes. They have just arrived at the airport."

Nunnally could only smile at the comments Suzaku had just said; something beeped starling her. Her tablet that was on the left side of her wheelchair was the thing that had started it to beep. As she unlocked and looked at what had made the noise, an email had appeared again. She carefully read it and let out another great sigh, "Why must be now another meeting...and again with all the world leaders in person. " She read the agenda, she scrolled down to the bottom, her eyes widened for one of the final topics, "Geass...they finally have decided they want to know about it, I can understand why...the name has been shouted out have a dozen of times now, I was hoping I would get a bit more time to prepare for it, lets see...when is this meeting date."

She looked again at the date and the location," This location...that's a little odd... I wonder why they would like to hold a meeting there and another thing...Why have they invited Zero?! I must warn C.C of this when she comes in later this afternoon, but first, I better find my brother about this." Nunnally started to wheel herself out the room; she was going to have to do this herself till Jeremiah arrived, which was hopefully was going to be when C.C and the other person in white would come along. She hadn't much about him, only that he was similar to her, he was a code bearer who had lost his voice.

* * *

 **Cornelia's room**

Cornelia sat silently outside on the balcony that connected to her room; she had become heartbroken. Not only did she find out that Lelouch had no intention in harming her, only to find out that her father's code bearer had pulled the string to get her killed. She was mad and angry, but at the same time, she was sorrowful. Her half brother's heart had torn in two, she was thinking how it must have been the saddest thing he ever had to experience, killing the half-sister that he had a shy crush on.

Before the event that exiled them both, she knew from the very start that Euphie had some kind of crush on Lelouch, even Lady Marianne somewhat supported the relationship between the two, although there was backlash from the very sweet and caring Nunnally.

As she continued to gaze into the ever slow pace of Tokyo getting back into its day to day routine, the sun ever slowly starting to set, there was something placed on her shoulder. "you need to get some sleep your highness I think you have had enough crying for one day. I must apologie for not coming, but I had to help everyone move back in."

"I know.. But I can't stop thinking how far he had thought. It's like he knew every move aside from dying, where we all part of his plan and his brothers plan as well? What do you think Gilford?" The man standing behind her was Gilford, a retired knightmare pilot who had lost part of his eyesight in his right eye when he was under the spell of Lelouch and protected him during the first FELJIA bombing. He was unable to fight and watched helplessly as the world lost to Lelouch.

After a few year's he had then proposed to Cornelia mostly in secret, only a few people knew of there engagement including Nunnally. She was overjoyed as she had helped Gilford find a place to propose to her, which was during an exclusive garden party back in Britannia. Cornelia was shocked, and even before thinking about it, she said, "Yes." But now after a few days, she was thinking about the backlash or the talking behind her back because she was marrying a normal knight under her command which in a lot of cases would be a "bad look." However, Nunnally said she wouldn't care as long as she was happy, which in her eyes were the most important thing.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be driving them anymore?" asked Cornelia, she pulled Gilford's hair down making his face come closer to hers, they both pecked each other's lips, "Piloting them and driving them are two different things. How are you holding up?" Gilford moved to Cornelia's side, pulling up a chair as she forced her head on his shoulder.

"You can tell me what you are thinking, you know? I am your partner."

"I know that... I just need time to process all of this, its been too much for me today, I just need to relax."

"Sleep would be a nice way to relax or a nice bath.." Gilford whispered in her ear.

"fine you win, lets' go."

* * *

Nunnally found her older brother and Kannon in one of the living rooms have some coffee or tea; he too was looking at something important. "Brother! It seems the world leaders would like to hold a meeting again." Schneizel raised an eyebrow as Kannon rushed to Nunnally's side and started to push her wheelchair through the maze of furniture.

"No, I haven't received such information, may I have a look at the invite sister?" As Nunnally got in reach, she gave him the tablet. He read through the topics, "Hmmmmm, so the power struggle for Geass begins...and they want Zero to talk about it, what an interesting choice… I guess they are still scared of C.C to some extent. Well, l it was only a matter of time really, both Lelouch, our father and possibly Lady Marianne had a geass to some extent. I guess it's almost like a family curse to some extent; even C.C offered you a geass during the memorial today, you were good to keep your nerve and say no to her. But what do you think your geass would have been dear sister?"

Nunnally was a bit shocked at the question, "I...I...I don't know what it would be, but I guess an excellent ability would be to make peace..and for people to follow it, I know it would be forced...but I still think it would be helpful."

Schneizel stood up and walked over to his sister and queen and kissed her on the forehead, "Even though I still think it's forced. I think that would be a wonderful geass. You could bring everyone together and force them to make peace with other countries...not they had done so already but...just a bit more of a push to make sure they get the message. But it seems like with this happening the EU might consult me about this, Im sorry my sister I'm going to have to make a few phone calls and see if I can get invited to this gathering...sounds like you will need an extra person on your side to help you with this case. When is the meeting going to happen?"

"In 1 and a half weeks unless it gets called sooner."

"Excuse me, sorry for the interruptions your majesty and your highness, but Lady Kaguya has arrived and is waiting for you in the dining area, may I take you there your majesty?" A maid had appeared from the doorway, she was wearing a standard maids outfit, had two green eyes and her hair was jet black, she to was Japanese the same as Sayoko, but was a little shyer than the rest.

"Yes, of course, Yuko. Could we swing towards the kitchen and get some tea for myself and her?"

"Yes, of course, your Majesty." Yuko went over to Nunnally's wheelchair and started to move it, dodging past all the furniture and out of the doorway.

Schneizel scratched his forehead, "My my….this meeting with all the leaders it was going to be interesting, saying the least, even more so when Zero being added to the mix…. I can only think about what the leaders are going to do after this meeting."

"What do you mean?" asked Kannon

"Well depending on how much information Zero gives us about geass, it could spark a new type of arms race...a geass arms race, something even more powerful than a knightmare or a weapon. C.C only gave us a little bit of info about it, and even Jeremiah's one was interesting. But imagine what Zero will tell us about it, and who knows...maybe something else that has been hiding in the dark will finally come to light…..this is will be interesting, to say the least." Schneizel got up and stretched, "Finally, something that might be testing my skill, it been ever so mundane since zero/Lelouch passed away."

* * *

"Hello Kaguya, how are you doing?" Kaguya turned around to see Nunnally and one of her maids pushing her while she had a tray of tea and some savories next to the pot of tea."

"I'm not doing too bad, sorry for not attending the wake, I had business with the Tanzi and a few others of there council….but otherwise are you alright? I heard about the battle." the maid at pushed Nunnally into her spot at the table and assisted her in getting the tea off the tray and on to the table. She then poured both ladies a cup of tea and stepped away, hanging around near the door.

"It was frightful, to say the least…...a lot of people lost their lives, but also a lot were saved, thanks to the effort of Zero where ever Zero came from...I know a lot of people are not happy with Zero, but this time we needed Zero and Zero arrived just in the nick of time. Although I am a bit surprised the Zero this time is a female."

"Female?" exclaimed kaguya, "Zero is a female?!"

"Yes, this time around Zero is a girl, she seems to be very nice as well." Nunnally smiled, "The wake was ok as well, it was mostly peaceful aside from Suzaku kicking up a fuss again, and it was nice that C.C was finally able to say goodbye for once, and the stories she told about Lelouch, some of those were quite harrowing."

"What….C.C came?"

"Yep, she was somewhat invited, but I didn't know how to get a message from her, I can only guess she heard it from Jeremiah. It -"

"Wait you let her into the wake?!" Kaguya cutting on Nunnally, "But don't you know how dangerous she is! I mean didn't you hear her threats she made to you over live TV?! You cannot be serious."

"Kaguya." Nunnally grabbed her hand, "I believe she won't do anything bad, I think shes just a lost soul wondering what to do now that Lelouch was gone. This wake gave her a chance to say goodbye; she never had one after Lelouch died; she was hunted like an animal. I can see why Jeremiah took her in for such a period; it must have been hard on her." Kaguya gave Nunnally a blank look on her face, "I suppose you don't know what had happened after Lelouch's death, here let me give you a quick recap of events."

And so Nunnally gave Kaguya a rundown of events that had happened before the attack, and during the wake, Kaguya was shocked at all the news she had been given by Nunnally, she was even more surprised that Nunnally hadn't been exhausted from all the events.

"Kaguya, what do you think of the world leaders event that they have invited us to? I think the world finally wishes to know about the secrets of Geass and what power it beholds, but I'm scared it will spark something new, a new arms race."

"Yes I know...adn we can't lie to them either, I will have to talk to Ohgi about it, seeing as he is the most vocal about it and the closest to it as well. What about his highness Schneizel, I didn't see that he got an invite."

"Yes I told my brother about that, he will be talking to people in the EU for an invitation. His presence has been strong over there with helping with the unification of the EU union. I'm sure if he asks he will be extended an invite to this meeting. But I can't shake this terrible feeling somehow."

"I wouldn't worry about it Nunnally; I'm sure its nothing.

* * *

 **A few days later, outside Nunnally's palace**

A car arrived in front of Nunnally's house, one of the gate guards checking the identity of the driver, after a nod of the head from the gate guard, the gates opened allowing the car going through.

"This is still a terrible idea, although it might prove to be useful. Jeremiah, how has your few days been while looking after Nunnally, anything I should be concerned about?"

"No, you shouldn't be your highness I have checked all the files of all the current employees as well as their backgrounds, they are all clear from what I have seen. And I must say here highness is somewhat excited about you both coming to stay over for how long we need. But sadly, my role will be cut short; I believe Sayoko will be arriving back from her last few treatments. Dr. Rakshata was personally looking after her, I don't know what machines they were using, but it seemed to have sped up the few processes from what seemed to be a long period recovery to only a few short days."

"That is very troubling yet good at the same time; I guess we have no idea what kind of process they are using?"

"I'm afraid not your highness, they are keeping it quiet about it, and it seems only a handful of doctors know about this as well. Ahh, here we are, home sweet home."

The rolled up to the front door, Jeremiah got out and opened the doors both for C.C and Lelouch in his white outfit. C.C, on the other hand, was wearing a dress, it was white with a polka dot pattern on it with different colors. She was wearing flats that were black. Lelouch got the bags they needed for their little stay as Jeremiah opened the doors for them.

It was nothing but spectacular as the entered the main entrance, the walls were a light yellow color with windows that were painted white, to one side the hallway was lined with pictures, flowers and other artwork that hung around the place, you could almost see the other end of the hall with it being so flat so it would be easy to get about in Nunnally's wheelchair.

"I think this place looks a lot better than when you used to be emperor, at least Nunnally has got style…" Lelouch rolled his eyes as he heard the comment. Jeremiah guided them to the main living area.

"Welcome to both of you." There sitting in her wheelchair was Nunnally, on the sofa to the right of her was Cornelia, standing by her was Suzaku and to the couch of the left was Schneizel.

 _'Could this get any worse.'_ thought Lelouch as he tried to keep his eyes down

"Hello Nunnally, and to the rest of you, thank you for inviting us over for a little stay, better then where we are staying, Lelouch's safe houses were never that well suited for staying for long periods." chimed in C.C, "May we take a seat?"

"Of course." responded Nunnally, "I must say C.C, that dress, it's not what you usually wear." C.C smiled, and she turned around.

"There's no need for me to wear boring old clothes any more, I not a wanted criminal in any one's eyes, so why should I need to wear one. My partner, on the other hand, likes to keep it plain as you can see." They both sat down, Jeremiah had taken position behind Nunally, Lelouch was feeling the pressure almost sweating to a point. One wrong move from himself, and it would bring everything down. He wanted to look into Nunnally's eyes and gaze at her from the front, to see what she looked like close up. He had never seen her face close aside from watching TV; it was something very different than seeing her face.

"where is Sayako?" asked C.C, "She is going for her second last treatment, the technologies they have built is something extraordinary, she will be later this afternoon. My servants will start taking your bags to your room, be assured they won't be looking through your belongings, they are very close to me and won't do a thing."

"Well that's good to hear...and I can see everyone else has come to join us.."

"Yes... it's not like I could stop them...C.C would you like to see the garden?" C.C eyes lit up, but she had felt something cold coming from her side, she assumed it was Lelouch telling her not to leave his side. Otherwise, it would be like giving wolves dinner on a silver platter.

"sure Nunnally, I would love to see the rest of the house...it already looks better then what Lelouch did to his one. Shall we?" C.C got up with Jeremiah following up behind her as she pushed Nunnally. C.C took one last look at Lelouch as she left the room; she could feel the cold stare as he continued to look down.

'That C.C...' Lelouch almost let out a snarl as he was left alone with the three people he didn't want to be left behind with. "So you're the mysterious partner that Miss C.C said in the wake. I must say she did describe you down to the last detail and it was accurate." It was Lelouch's older brother who had started the conversation to fill the silence in the room. "my two burning questions are, how old are you and how did you obtain your geass?."

Lelouch tapped his finger on how to answer his brother who had asked him a personal question; he couldn't ignore the questions because they already knew from the wake that he had been listening into, that he could speak but only with something connected to his larynx. Lelouch but one finger up to give an indication he needed a second.

"By all means, take your time..we have nowhere to rush to while Nunnally gives your partner a bit of a tour and I'm sure they would like to chat a little as well." Lelouch when into one of his pockets and pulled out his voice changer, he then moved the voice changer under the white cloth and stuck it to where his larynx was.

"I am a lot older the C.C is." the robotic voice echoed through the silent room, "I have witnessed a rise and fall of civilizations, I have seen the fall and rise of many leaders and the people around them. I've had my geass for a long time... I have done terrible things with it, that is why I no longer have a voice, I do not wish to hear it anymore, the vile orders I gave people, I despise it."

"How did you become an immortal in the first place?"

"I was tricked...by my code bearer...i was played like a fool and only realized what I had done before the code was fully transferred over to me, I slashed my voice box, and in the end, it never healed after my immortalification. And so, over a thousand years, I roamed the lands, and tried to end my life so many times...however it occurred to me that I was never going to be able to die. So, I lived on the land, watching the world pass by me. It was only till a few years ago, I saw her, dressed in white, and she carefreely walked down the dusty roads. My code started to blink, and as I turned to see the woman once more, on her forehead, something was blinking as well. She then rushed into an alleyway, and I followed her.

When I caught her gaze, she directly looked at me and saw my eyes. I grabbed my pen and paper and told her who I was and that we were the same...and I guess from that moment we fell in love because we knew we were meant to be together because we would see the end of time it's self before we die out."

"So, a fairytale beginning, I guess?"

"Yes, you could say so, and so I have been following her ever since and her goals."

"Her goals?" Schneizel lifting an eyebrow

"Yes ...like everyone she wants peace, and so I follow her to help her make that happen, this small world has had enough of bloodshed. However, those who wish to disturb that peace will be dealt with swiftly and quietly from the shadows for that is all we are meant to be. Shadows."

"How are code bearers made or created? What purpose do they serve?" asked Cornelia.

"That I am unable to answer clearly."

"clearly?"

"Yes, the history of Geass is a funny one that no one noes the full truth of geass. From what I had read and what I have seen, before rising of man, there was another race of human before us or even might have lived among us..."

* * *

 **Out in the garden**

"C.C can you tell me everything?" asked Nunnally as C.C took her seat, "How much is everything Nunnally? Or what could you be looking in the "everything " that I am about to tell you, there are many, many things that could be said about Lelouch's and his plan. But I think you want to know about the great plan and what happened before Lelouch became emperor?"

"Yes... I want to know what made my brother do this to himself..."

"After I had regained my memory and the final confrontation with Charles and his plan...this is what the deal was."

 **/flashback**

"So this is finally the end." Lelouch sat down and looked at the oddly shaped sky, "its finally over, my father's plan has finally come to an end." Lelouch let off a deep sigh. C.C walked over and sat behind Lelouch her back next to his, "Well done Lelouch, you have stopped your fathers plan, and with that, you have stopped any chance of the past repeating its self, the people who were once dead will no longer have a chance to stand once more. Your not sad that you will never be able to see your mother again? Or your precious little Euphie?" C.C asked sarcastically

"Once the dead are dead, they should stay dead, no one should be forced to do anything or to accept anything. What my father wanted to do...push something on to people when they should able to choose what they should be able to do. That is the gift I have brought upon to this world, the gift of free will." C.C laughed almost like a giggle

"You almost sound like someone important." C.C chuckled again, Lelouch stood up with C.C almost falling on her back while laughing, Lelouch offered his hand as C.C accepted it, getting up. However, there was one obstacle left in their way.

"Now what will you do Suzaku..who has seen what my fathers real intention was, what the real conflict was about, just not some piety squabble overpower, but a chance to follow his dream."

"While I feel no regret for you father..there is still something you must do." With a blink of an eye, Suzaku stuck his sword up to Lelouch's neck, "How will you atone for your sins?"

"My sins? What would my sins be Suzaku? Am I fighting for freedom? Releasing those who were chained? Giving hope where no hope was found? Everything I have done, I have done for this world, to free itself from my father's grasp and his unworldly rule and you tell me to atone for my sins?" Lelouch raised his voice

"You played everyone like a fool! You used that geass of yours to cause death and destruction if you didn't like something you used that to make it go your way. You wanted revenge, and because of that, revenge thousands are dead because of you! You killed the woman I loved! You sent people to their deaths! You-"

"May I remind you Suzaku that I LOVED her as well!" Lelouch cutting off Suzaku, "Do you know how I felt after that order! I wished I could take it all back, but I couldn't, I had to live with my consequence, but may I remind you Suzaku I was playing as well by my father's brother V.V. It was him that started that, not me! I couldn't do anything against her; I was about to knock my king piece over and admit defeat, but no! I had to continue because that's what people expected me to do, I was the light they needed, and I was the symbol that sparked hope in the eyes of Japanese people. And it would have been easier if you had accepted my proposal, but no... you had to do it your way and look to where it got us!"

Lelouch moved and clutched the swords hilt pulling it away from his throat, "You are just as guilty as I am Suzkau, you may not have realized it, but you have stained your blood just as much as I have with making a deal with my father." C.C stood by Lelouch's side looking at the exchange of the two old friends

"So, what will you do now, Suzaku? Now that you have seen that time will keep moving forward instead of going backward, are you going to continue to threaten or strike me down with your sword?" There was an angry look on this face, the same face it looked when he was serious

"No I won't be." Suzkau removed his sword from Lelouch's grasp. "But you are going to fix this mess, Lelouch! Look at the world now; everything is in chaos! The entire world has now gotten involved, and it will lead its self into ruin, and then no one will win! What about the world you wished for Nunnally? What about that single dream that you had to turn into for her?! Is this the world you want her to see and to prove that no peace can come after this event!"

"don't you dare talk to me about my sister's happiness. I know what I was doing in the back on my mind and what she wanted. Do you know how angry I was that my father pulled her back into royalty for the year I was brainwashed. Do you think she was happy there, Suzaku?!" Suzaku was caught off guard by the question and took a step back.

"And after all that, she deserves better, then to be treated like second hand. And therefore, you will help me fix that while at the same time. I will atone for my sins." C.C and Suzaku looked shocked at the geass eyed Lelouch

"I will make it that the entire world will hate me; instead of everyone else, I will make it that they will have no choice to hate so much that they will be distracted. And once it's come to an end, Nunnally will be crowned the next successor so she will have the power to turn this world that she always wanted, that I could never give to her. And you Suzaku will be part of that catalyst to change this world into a new one."

 **/flashback end**

"And that's what made him turn to that decision, guilt, wanting to make things better and the mounting pressure from Suzaku. Id almost blame him for breaking the back of Lelouch. Otherwise, I think he would have turned this world around as well, in the right direction and not the wrong one where people thought it would turn into. But we will never know that now, will we?

I'm curious Nunnally, the stuff the said in the paper about you after Lelouch's death, did they happen?"

Nunnally let out a sigh, "I was in a bad place after Lelouch's death and funeral…. some of the articles were true, and I don't know how it leaked."

 **/flashback**

Cornelia raced through the part of the temporary housing in Japan hearing the news of what happened to Nunnally. She was currently set up in a private house located not far from where she did her schooling. Cornelia turned a corner only to see Sayoko come out of it.

"Sayoko, how is she?! I didn't realize what had happened, and I only heard the new after cleaning up another mess, the Britannia family is having a power struggle of who will become the next Emperor of Britannia."

"See for your self..." Sayoko left the door open just enough to stick her head through the gap between the two doors. There lying on a bed with many tubes and a heart monitor system lay Nunnally, it had only been four days after the funeral of her brother. She had collapsed while in her wheelchair, and a buzz started to spread to the other royal family members of their younger sisters health.

"Nunnally..." Cornelia stepped in, but Sayoko grabbed her by the arm, "She needs rest...its not as simple…..she has a broken heart, her brother meant everything to her, he was her world and now that master Lelouch is gone that hole has just become bigger, she needs rest. The royal doctor was flown in from Britannia; he was the one put her in a medical coma for her to rest."

"I see...her condition is that bad..."

"Yes, and I expect it to get much worse after she recovers...she needs to be ready for her coronation as well as her other siblings trying to sabotage her and her position. It's going to be a long road for her to overcome."

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much…..as much as I hate to say it, I'm glad my older brother is not in the running another more. I think Lelouch did that to him for a reason because he knew after his death his brother would go in fangs bearing."

"Yes I agree…..but what about yourself Cornelia would yo-"

"Absolutely not." Cornelia said quickly, "Lelouch would want it to be with her; she's the only person who can change everything."

"Then we must allow her to rest and grieve with her and help her. How about you Cornelia? How are you feeling?"

Cornelia took a long drawn out sigh, "I'm ok, I'm still trying to process all of this, I'll have time to grieve when Nunnally is feeling better, and she has her place as the new queen, then ill grieve."

"I understand, how long till Nunnally has to go for her coronation?"

"She has one and a half months, one month to recover and the half the month to learn everything for the coronation and ceremony."

"Your highness?" Cornelia turned around and so did Sayoko, "Dr Masco, its been awhile.. I wish it was under better situations…."

"Yes I can understand, I know how much she means to you….and I will try and get her back into the best shape I can. If you will excuse me, I have a patient to see." He walked past Sayoko and Cornelia and entered the room.

"Cornelia is something wrong?" Sayoko asked Cornelia, "Something is not right about him….Dr Masco usually tries to make a joke in serious situations..and also."

"Now look what we have were, two very beautiful ladies waitin to greet me." Both of them turned around only to see another man identical to the one they had just left it. White doctors coat, brown pants, a briefcase in his right hand, an old jumper that had seen better days and a teethy grin that was crooked.

Cornelia and Sayoko instinctively opened the doors, only to find the fake doctor holding a syringe in one hand while the other one was lifting a piece of Nunnally's medical robe. He looked up in surprise and looked speechless. Before he could do anything three throwing stars found their way to his body, two to the chest and one to the temple. There was a loud thump as the man's body hit the floor while his head bounced off the window frame.

Cornelia had only half drawn her gun as the man's body fell, she looked with shock and amazement at the skill that Sayako had displayed. The real Doctor Masco looked to see what had happened as well as several other soldiers who had heard the thump came rushing in.

"Well, that serves him right, I'm the star of this show." As he understood the situation.

 **/flash back end**

"That wasn't the worst of it, I still had a few attempts at my life, my condition detreated just after I became queen, but I was able to bounce back. I only now have nightmares of that day now, but I'm able to overcome them now as long as I wake up in time...that image still haunts me...how did you get over his death C.C?"

"I cried a lot...but I stopped feeling sorry for myself, it was that idiot who decided that without my better judgment. I think after a year I stopped feeling sad and crying; I have someone new now...who will never die. The ring is just a reminder of what he missed out of…..he had the power to change everything, and he changed it, which I think he chose the right one. Now shall we head back inside? I think my husband might need a bit of relief; it's been an hour and a half. Thanks for the tour Nunnally"

"Yes...I'm a bit worried as well, to say the least."

'You have no idea Nunnally who is behind that mask, and how annoyed he must be right now.'

After Nunnally and C.C came out from the tour, only the man in white had been left behind twirling his thumbs. The man in white known as R.R said that something had come up and all three of them had to go, prompting them to get up and leave. Nunnally apologized and took them to there room with the help of Jeremiah. Lelouch took very close note of Jeremiah as they were walking down the hallways, Jeremiah giving off gestures of safe zones of things to watch out for. Nunnally then showed them there room they would be staying in.

As they walked in, they noticed the size of the large room; it had a huge bed, a view that was breathtaking looking down from Tokyo, their private bathroom and a few other bits and pieces. Nunnally told them that dinner was around 7 pm and was usually with her sister and sometimes Suzaku. Nunnally noted if they didn't want to come down, she could get food sent up. C.C accepted the offer while she said R.R would have his meal up here and explained he didn't like showing his face, Nunnally said it wasn't a problem and that she would get Jeremiah to bring it to him.

After leaving them alone, C.C flopped onto the bed, "Oh yesssss." she cried "this is the bed I have been waiting for after all these years." With arms stretched out, she looked at Lelouch who moved to the window. The hill which they stood on look down on the rebuilt Tokyo, he looked down at the still-rebuilding city, C.C got up and went behind Lelouch, "looking down of what once was your home?"

"Yes, it's grown a lot since it was destroyed. How much did you tell Nunnally?"

"No much just the basics what she needed to know, she also told me what happened to her, it seems like all the news articles were true. She nearly did die after your death." Lelouch rolled up his hand, making it into a fist, C.C saw this and put her hand over his fist outstretching it again. "I know you must think this is your fault, but please take in account you knew this would happen, you didn't know the extent of how bad it would be. So please don't do anything reckless, I'm serious." Lelouch let out a small cackle, C.C rolled her eyes, "Yes I know this might be ironic me telling you this, but people catch you and see your face, who knows what complications this might have."

Lelouch turned around, facing C.C, "I know what you mean, and I think I can be a lot more careful when it comes to this kind of situation." However, Lelouch had a different idea in mind.

* * *

Sayoko, exhausted and tired, walked through the front door. For the past week, she had been undertreatment to repair her broken bones after the attack on Nunnally's airship, the treatment hadn't been so painful, but it was moving that had been the hardest thing to do. She had to use a walking stick for a few days so that she could go and support Nunnally at Lelouch's wake which turned up something she did know and didn't know. But more importantly it was Jeremiah who she didn't trust, she could understand the reasoning behind it, but the timing of it all seemed a little suspicious and now with C.C moving in, the timing it seemed like to go like clockwork.

"Lady Sayoko, welcome back home." the sound of someone's voice snapped her out of her spell, there bowing her head was one of the sixteen staff she had hired. "Thank you very much Miss Camalita, I hope everything has been ferrying well?"

"Yes it has been, but shouldn't you still be resting, I know the treatment was going well, but this…..well…. it surprises me."

"I am fine, may I ask where her majesty is?"

"Yes, of course, she is currently in the dining area with C.C, Jeremiah, Suzaku and her highness Cornelia. Her brother had to attempt some business elsewhere and will be not joining us; however, he will be back in the next day or to."

"Thank you, could you please ask Mr. Cooper to take my bags up into my room, even though I feel better I've been asked to take it easy for the next few days. I will be going to see her highness."

"Of course I will notify him promptly, it's good your back." she bowed, and Sayoko bowed back. She went off to the dining area, as she got closer to the door instead of silence, there was laughter coming from the area, which was something unusual. They only time Nunnally laughed if someone did something clumsy or someone had told her a joke.

Sayoko opened one of the doors and went through, there at the end of the table, was Nunnally, holding her stomach as she tried to contain her laughter. Jeremiah was also laughing, and a few of the awaiting staff were also trying to hold their giggles, Sayoko sighed smiling at the fact that everyone was having a bit of a laugh, Sayoko looked to the other end and saw the person who had caused the overflowing of laughter, C.C.

Sayoko stood there until one of the awaiting maids saw her, she then quickly nudged the person next to her who had noticed who was standing at the door, she too quickly straightened up. It was only then that the rest following with the rest of the laughter slowing down. Jeremiah looked to why the other two stopped laughing and realized why. "Wel-welcome back, Sayoko!" he said surprised.

Nunnally wiping her tears from her eyes, looked at the direction, "Sayoko you're back!" C.C had also stopped to look in the direction of the door. Nunnally wheeled herself just in front of Sayoko, Sayoko lent down and hugged her. "Welcome home sayoko...but aren't you a bit early?" She asked

"they healed a bit quicker than expected too; I'm not that old to spend a lot of time regaining my footing. But it seems you are going well by the sounds of it."

"Oh, yes! C.C has been telling us funny stories all evening, some of them are over the top that I couldn't help it. But it's good to see you are going well again." Nunnally gave an innocent-looking smile

"I know its good to be home as well." Sayoko eyed Jeremiah like an animal looking at its prey, Jeremiah noticed the look and gulped at the site of it. "If you don't mind me, Nunnally, I need to speak to Jeremiah alone for a little while. Miss Camalita could you please come in and help her Majesty for a little bit." Without any noticeable footsteps, Miss Camalita came through the door, "Of course Sayoko, your Majesty if I may take you back to your place." Miss Camalita then got behind Nunnally and started to move her back to her position at the table.

"Now Jeremiah if you would please." Sayoko exited with Jeremiah scrambling behind her; they walked in silence until they entered one of the meeting areas, Jeremiah closed the door behind him as Sayoko took a few more steps into the room. "You have my thanks for taking care of Nunnally in my absence, that was very kind of you to rush to her aid. As well as coming to fight when Ares first appeared."

"You're more the welcome Sayoko; it was my honor once again to serve someone under Lady Marianne, especially one of her children that she loved dearly. Although I do not understand why you have been a little fierce to me. Have I done something wrong that I should have corrected, if so then-"

"It's not that Jeremiah." cutting him off, "Then what is it then Sayoko?" Sayoko turned to face him, "It's the timing I'm not too sure of it. I understand why you chose to hide C.C and his request. But the battle, you never showed up with Anya only with that weapon to appear again. And now with C.C moving in, it almost seems like you know something bad is happening and you are trying to put the pieces in place before it does go bad."

Jeremiah looked stunned, Sayoko was right, 'has she figured everything out? That's impossible; there is no way. I know she is smart and cunning but is this where it all goes wrong.' "Won't push further, but it is for Nunnally's safety I shall leave it. However, if I do uncover the truth or something unforgiving happens to her, I won't be afraid to tell Suzaku and the others." She walked right past him and closed the door behind him.

"You did a good job, Jeremiah." Jeremiah, not feeling any fear because he was part cyborg, almost jumped out of his skin. He looked to where the voice had come from, coming from behind the curtain, still dressed in white was Lelouch. "Your highness!" Jeremiah tried to whisper as best as he could with his surprise. "I didn't see you there!"

"It wasn't your fault, Sayoko is smart; it was only a matter of time before she figured something was up, you did well keeping your mouth silent. But now we know that she knows something is up, we will need to be a bit more careful around." Lelouch to left the room, only leaving Jeremiah surprised in the dark.

* * *

After Sayoko's talk, most things had returned to normal; everyone had returned to there quarters aside from the staff who were doing their final checks. Jeremiah had retreated from the mansion back to where Anya was, just so she wasn't lonely. Nunnally had gone to bed as well, mainly talking with Sayoko about the next few days as well as with some leaders from what he had heard. He had heard from Jeremiah that all the world leaders were planning to meet as well as the UFN, he had been unable to listen to the location of the event only to hear that Zero will need to make an appearance. Instead of C.C going, he would boing. Instead, the only thing he would need was a voice changer to make his voice to sound a bit more like C.C, which she thought was funny.

Lelouch looked at his watch; it was just after 1 am and everything was at peace, he was going to do something that C.C had told him not to, which was to see his sister. After hearing that what had happened to Nunnally was true, as well as the night terrors that she suffered now and then. He felt responsibility to change that, so tonight he was planning to do something.

He removed the blanket that was covering himself only to discover that C.C had tightly latched onto his arm. After a bit of moving around, he was able to free his arm, he put on some slippers hoping to minimize any noise he could make as he walked around. He opened the door quietly as he looked around the room and saw C.C peacefully sleeping there, he closed the door once more thinking everything would be right. However, he had failed to notice that as he closed the door, two yellow eyes had been fixated on him as he closed it.

"You idiot Lelouch."

After making his way through the quiet mansion, dodging any guards that might have been in place, Lelouch finally made it to Nunnally's room. He looked at the two massive doors that stood in his way, he touched the handle and pushed gently on it, it lowered as the handle mechanism hit the block that was keeping it from going further. He pushed the door with little strength has he slowly opened it, making enough room just for him, he then quickly and quietly closed the door. He turned and there, lying still in the night with the moonlight fading in, it was almost like a fairy tale scene. Lelouch went over to the bed, tiptoeing across the floor; it wasn't wood, which was good for him as it didn't creak. He carefully made his way over to her bed and found an open spot where he could sit.

He sighed as he got a better look at her face, her face had become more mature than five years ago, it looked like a spitting image of their mother, except for the black hair it was still light brown with a mix of blonde in it, her arms fully grown out where long and slender, with her nails done to the point of perfection, he had noticed since the UFN meeting attack she had grown taller being around 170cm. Lelouch let out a sigh, 'She's grown...she's grown a lot after these five years.' Lelouch thought to himself. He continued to look at her, he wanted to feel her face, grab on to her hand and never let it go. He wanted to hug her one last time.

Nunnally stirred prompted Lelouch to almost jump out of bed, thinking she was going to wake up, but instead she started to toss in turn in her sleep violently, she began to murmur in her sleep. Lelouch looked at Nunnally in her disturbed state, 'this must be one of her night terrors C.C told me about. And this is what I came to fix.'

Lelouch moved his hand and took her hand, Lelouch's code lit up inside of his palm, and closed his eyes.

"Hoooooray!" Lelouch opened his eyes only to see what could be described as a celebration; he looked around to see what everyone was a celebrating about, it was then he noticed afloat in the middle of the road.

"I know what this is, this is the day I died..." he tried going through the crowd, only for his hand to pass through the person he was going to get past. He shocked him but made him realize he was in Nunnally's dream and that normal touch and feel wouldn't be the same, mustering enough courage he went through the crowd, the feel he got, was almost like a ghost passing through people. As he got closer and closer to the road, he could hear the crowd even louder. He got out of the crowd and onto the street, to his surprise was Nunnally. But instead of her in a wheelchair, there she stood standing tall, crying. He turned to the float he could see that she was cradling his head in her lap, as she cried over it, shouting at his deceased body tears streaming out of eyes like an uncontrollable flood. And standing above him was Suzaku dressed as Zero.

Lelouch went over to where the Nunnally was and stood next to her, once he got next to her, it all went white, and it changed from his death to his funeral. There he saw everyone who cared about him the most. Nunnally wearing black, hunched over crying more, she had a vale covering her face, Lelouch could only see tears as it matched with the steady pace of rain. Cornelia was standing next to her holding her hand and an umbrella in the other hand. She too was also wearing black, not as emotional as Nunnally but still, she was crying.

"This is all my fault. This is all my fault. This is all my fault." Lelouch looked towards Nunnally standing next to him, repeating the line over and over again. It was guilt, Lelouch knew that Nunnally had blamed herself from his death, and this is what she was dreaming about, her guilt that she drove him down this path. Thinking that wish of a "peaceful world" could come by sheer willpower. However, this wish came with a cost, his life.

The space changed again, turning white all around them, it didn't change to anything else just white, like the same time when he shared a memory about C.C about her past. Nunnally was still sobbing, in an attempt to make it stop, Lelouch took her hand. The white spaced changed again, this time it was a valley full of flowers, the sun was shining with a few clouds in the sky.

Nunnally looked to her left feeling the grip Lelouch had put on. "Lelouch...?" unable to contain her excitement she hugged him, "Lelouch you came back to me! You're alive." Lelouch didn't know what to say, he embraced her back, clutching her tightly. He smiled at Nunnally who was jumping up at down in his grasp. He didn't want to let go of her, he didn't want to let go of this moment. Because what he was going to say next would lead to disappointment and confusion.

"Nunnally, I'm not alive." the bouncing Nunnally stopped bouncing and looked at him funny, with a mix of disappointment, "You're in a dream Nunnally, a nightmare per say, reliving the same moment of me that you feel guilty of, your wish that you desired most. "peace."

I am here to tell you that your wish, wasn't the thing that made me go down this path that led me to my death. It was my own choice that led me down the path of my death; I know that you have heard from others what happened. But I'm here to tell you that you shouldn't feel guilty, but you should enjoy life. I know that I will miss many things in the future, but keep in mind Nunnally, I will watch over you to make sure you enjoy every second of it."

"But Lelouch if I had never told you that wish, things would have been the same, just us two and Sayoko living in the world together, that's all I wanted in life! For us to be happy, a family that was once broken be whole again!" she shouted, "Euphie wouldn't have died, Shirley wouldn't have died and the countless others who died in the process!" Lelouch grabbed both on Nunnally's hands

"Yes, that may be true, but what about all the good things that have happened, you got reunited with your sister's again, you made new friends, and you got to go home for a little while…."

"Yes, but it came at a cost! I lost the most important thing ever... I lost my brother someone who is my real relative, not like my half brothers or sisters, my real blood brother! And for that, I can never forgive myself... that I told him that wish..."

Lelouch tightened his grip, "I think that it would have ended the same way, what our father was doing to everyone, do you think you could have lived knowing what our father had done, the millions of lives he destroyed and ruined. I think your brother would have gone down the route, not just for you but for humanity so everyone could live and grow in the future."

Nunnally went silent, "I know this is hard, but please think of everyone else, the people I saved the people who you made friends with, what would have happened to them if I didn't intervene." Lelouch moved his hand and followed from her forehead down to her chin. He couldn't help but smile that he was able to touch his sister although it wasn't real.

"I guess...". She almost started sobbing again, "Come with me." Lelouch took her by the hand and went up one of the hills, "Now look up." Nunnally looked up only to see one of the clouds showing something in the sky. It was their childhood before their mother's1111111 death, "I know my death was hard on you and the guilt as well, but please do not worry, was never your fault it was mine. Promise me from now on Nunnally, never blame yourself for what happened to me."

"I understand Lelouch, I'll try and stop feeling guilty...can we stay a bit longer and just admire it?"

"Of course, Nunnally."

It was only a minute when Lelouch felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, and to his horror, it was C.C., "What do you think you are doing Lelouch?"

"I-I-I can explain." C.C's forehead glowed its bright pink glow showing her code symbol behind her green hair and touched his forehead.

* * *

Lelouch opened his eyes, adjusting to the dim light once again, he turned only to see two yellow eyes looking at him. "I don't know what you were thinking of doing. But this is a stupid idea." as C.C tried to shout while whispering, "So have you got anything to say about this?"

"She won't be having any more bad dreams about me or night terrors; I fixed that while I was in there." He smiled, "She needed to stop blaming herself for my death; her guilt was causing all the nightmares/terrors." C.C sighed at Lelouch's explanation, "We need to get going back to our room before Sayoko wakes her up, and the staff wake up as well..."

Lelouch looked at her funny, "I think you have forgotten that time moves quicker when in a dream." She pointed to her watch, Lelouch remembered leaving at 1am, but now it was 4 am, he looked shocked and agreed with C.C that it was time to go. He let go of Nunnally's hand and placed it back to a comfortable position; he then stroked Nunnally's forehead with the back of his palm and smiled. Instead of the tossing and turning, disturbed face, it was at peace again and she was smiling.

* * *

Sayoko silently wondered through the big mansion; she had insisted that she take the second shift, which was from 1 am to 7 am. Yuko had taken the 9 pm to 1 am and had retired for the morning. Sayoko slowly approached where Nunnally was sleeping to make sure she wasn't having a nightmare, for the time she had been away the other personal staff had said she was having night terrors more frequently after the battle. They had been waking her up while in a deep sleep so that she wouldn't end up hurting herself.

As she was just about to reach the corner before Nunnally's room, she heard a noise coming from that direction, her body stiffened and quickly grabbed a throwing knife from her maid outfit. She crouched behind the corner and peered cautiously around it, the noise she had heard was the door to Nunnally's room being opened, Sayoko senses heightened ready to attack whoever came out of the room first. The first person who could be seen from the moonlight was C.C, Sayoko raised an eyebrow of why she was in her room. However, she hadn't closed the door. 'Is there another person with her?' Questioned Sayoko, she could feel her heart pumping wondering who the second person was. C.C moved away from the door out into the hallway and leaned against the tabletop.

She heard a second pair of footsteps and saw the second person; she couldn't see his face yet, it was a male build, about 180cm with dark, messy hair. The male slowly closed the door, with the moonlight revealing his face. Sayoko's face stiffened with fear and happiness as her heart started beating very loudly, almost echoing through her entire body, her fingers gripping the corner started to tremble with fear. She wanted to look away, but at the sight of his face she couldn't, glued to it she gulped.

 _'Impossible...he's meant to be dead...so how is he standing there.'_

It was Lelouch, standing in the moonlight.

* * *

Ooooooo, now this is a dilemma Sayoko! What will she do? Did she really see Lelouch outside? Or was it the moonlight/tiredness playing tricks on her? Hmmm?

I'm also not sure about revealing C.C so early..this may change depending on what i think and how i plan the rest of the chapters out (so far only Nunnally will only know that C.C is Zero) . It may affect the story a little bit depending on which way it goes.

As for the next chapter (a bit of a tease)

What has Lloyd been doing after the battle...

Why is Athena not happy with Ares?

Will Gino survive the invite for dinner at Kallen's home?

What has Schneizel found about Ares? Any clues?

And, is it just me or are people hearing sirens as well?


End file.
